missing you
by hyura.kim.5
Summary: PART END ( SEQUEL) pokoknya tentang lanjutan hubungn lumin. mohon perhatiannya part ini full xiuhan, hunkainya cuman nongol bentaran -Hunkai - xiuhan - xiumin dan kai GS
1. Chapter 1

Missing you part 1

CAST :  
>kim jongin<br>oh sehun  
>kim minseok<br>xi luhan

~

ok sebenarnya aku agak sedikit aneh karena ini ff action, aku jarang banget nulis ff action jadi kemungkinan kurang enak di baca jadi mohon di nikmati saja yah.

~

seorang yeoja manis berusia kira kira 7 tahun itu berjalan di sepanjang jalan kota seou, kota yang baru saja ia pijaki beberapa minggu lalu, kepalanya tertunduk dan sekali kali dia menendang kerikil tak bersalah yang menghalangi jalannya, beberapa orang menatapnya aneh, orang orang di sekitarnya ingin bertanya namun tampak ragu apakah yeoja itu akan mengerti bahasa mereka atau tidak. yeoja manis itu tak menghiraukan pandangan orang orang dia cukup mengerti akan pandangan orang sekitarnya tapi mau bagai mana lagi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan keluarganya dari kecil memakai kimono, yah yeoja ini memakai pakayan tradisional negri yang sering di sebut negri matahari terbit itu. itu jugalah yang menjadi sebab orang orang ragu untuk menegurnya karna mereka mengira yeoja ini pasti tak mengerti bahasa mereka, yap di negeri ginseng ini, yeoja ini justu memakai kimono tentu dengan sekali lihat saja semua orang akan tau jika dia berasal dari jepang, meski sebenarnya yeoja ini mengerti bahasa korea karna pada kenyataannya ibunya berasal dari korea.

~

yeoja manis itu berjongkok di pinggiran danau, danau itu sangat indah namun sepertinya keindahan danau itu tak membuat yeoja ber kimono biru langit itu senang wajahnya masih nampak muram, hingga ahirnya tangan mungilnya mengambil beberapa kerikil dan melemparnya ke arah danau.

"YAKK yeoja athing apa yang thdang cau yakukan, cau bitha membunuh ican ican yang thdang beyenang"

yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap ke sumber suara di sana ia bisa melihat seorang namja dengan kaos putih dan celana hitam pendek jangan lupa rambut hitamnya yang bagian depannya menutupi alisnya sedang melipat tangannya di dada menatap yeoja di depannya tajam, yeoja itu hanya menatap datar namja di depannya.

"apa kau tak mendengay ku? kau mengeytikan apa yang aku bicayakan? kau benyar benyar bucan orang thini lupanya "

namja itu menyimpan telunjuknya di dagu mencoba berpikir, sedangkan yeoja di depannya masih diam seribu bahasa menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan namja di depannya.

"acu tak tau mau bicaya apa padamu kau tak mengeyti apa yang ku kacakan"

"lebih baik kau diam dan tak berbicara cadelmu benar benar keterlaluan aku pusing mendengarnya "

ahirnya yeoja di depannya itu bersuara juga namun efeknya sangat luar biasa bagi namja yang berada di depannya namja itu cengo saat mendengar yeoja di depannya berbicara memakai bahasanya, yeoja itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke danau, namja yang mengaga lebar itu kemudian tersadar dan melangkah mendudukan dirinya di samping yeoja tersebut.

"kau bica bahaca koyea"  
>Tak ada jawaban sama sekali yang keluar dari mulut yeoja manis itu.<p>

"apa yang kau yakukan di thini?"

Masih tetap tak ada jawaban pada ahirna namja di sampingnya hanya bisa menatap yeoja di sampingnya lekat, senyum terlukis dari wajah namja itu saat menatap yeoja di sampingnya, rambut yang di gulung dengan dua tusuk rambut dan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut di bagian depan, poni nya yang lurus, mata sayunya yang terlihat sangat lucu, hidung yang tak terlalu mancung juga bibir yang cukup tebal dan jangan lupa warna kulitnya yang tan semakin menambah kadar manis dari yeoja tersebut.  
>yeoja itu tampak terganggu dengan namja yang duduk di sampingnya ini, namja itu terus menatapnya membuatnya sungguh sngguh taknyama hingga ahirnya dia memalingkah wajahnya menatap mata berbinar namja di sampingnya.<p>

"bisakah kau tak menatapku seperti itu lihat matamu hampir keluar"  
>"wah kau cancik thkayi "<br>" sepertinya kau harus sering belajar berbicara dengan benar aku bingung kau berbicara apa aku terkadang tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan "  
>"benyaykah"<p>

yeoja itu haya mengangguk dan berahir dengan tampang sedih dari namja di sampingnya. yeoja itu menghelankan nafasnya jengah

"ok ok aku minta maaf perkenalkan namaku hasimahara kai, kau bisa memanggilku kai"  
>"aku thhun oh thehun"<br>"thehun ?"  
>"bucan tapi thehun "<br>"thehun"  
>"ah cudahyah panggil thaja aku hunie"<br>"hunie "  
>"ne"<p>

setelah perkenalan itu mereka mulai banyak berbicara satu sama lain, bermain bersama dan melakukan segalanya bersama hingga tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore, kai memutuskan untuk pulang saja begitupun dengan sehun.

hari sudah semakin larut matahari sudah bersembunyi saat kai menginjakan kaki di rumahnya, rumahnya tampak sepi sekali saat kakinya hampir mendekati pintu utama.

BRAKK

kai tampak kaget sekali saat seorang lelaki paruh baya memangku seorang namja, namja yang berada di pangkuan lelaki paruh baya itu beberapa kali tampak memberontak dan berteriak.

"eomma apppa jangan tinggalkan hanie hanie tak mau pergi appa eomma hiks "

kai terus menatap namja yang kini sedang meronta ronta minta di turunkan, sampai ahirnya namja itu dan lelaki paruhbaya yang membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam dan membawanya pergi dari rumah kai, kai kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumahnya, namun saat sampai di dalam kai tak mendapati ada seorang pun di sana, kai nampak tak perduli sama sekali dan memilih untuk melangkahkan kekamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pintu kamar ayahnya yang sedikit terbuka karna rasa penasaran kai memutuskan untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi.

Terlihat dua orang yang kini berdiri di depan ayah kai, kai takdapat melihat wajah mereka karna mereka membelakangi kai.  
>"aku tak tau harus berterimakasih dengan cara apa pada keluarga hasimahara ini, aku sungguh sungguh berhutang budi "<p>

Seorang namja dewasa membungkuk hormat pada ayah kai, dan ayahkai yang di perlakukan seperti itu segera berlutut di hadapan namja dewasa tersebut.

"anda terlalu berlebihan lutan-sama, sudah selayaknya saya membantu anda "  
>"dasar yeoja berengsek itu berani beraninya melakuka ini pada keluargaku, aku hanya bisa meminta bantuan padamu sonju-san "<br>"anda tak perlu sungkan lutan-sama"  
>"luhan pasti akan baik baik saja kan sonju-san?"<p>

Kini yeoja dewasa yang berdiri di depan ayah kai yang berbicara.

"tenang lan luziyin-sama, saya pastikan putra anda aka baik baik saja "

PUK  
>KRETT<br>kai kaget saat merasakan bahunya di sentuh seseorang dan saat dia berbalik dan mendapati seorang namja menatapnya, kai membungkukkan badanya sebagai rasa hormatnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan kai-chan kau menguping pembicaraan otou-san(ayah dalam bahasa jepang)"

"tidak saya tak berani melakukan itu onii-chan(kaka lakilaki)"

namja di depan kai mengusek rambut hitam kai dan tersenyum lembut padanya, tinggi mereka tak terlalu jauh karna perbedaan usia mereka yang hanya berjarak 2 tahun

"baiklah nanti kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita, sekarang kau pergi kekamarmu dan segera bersihkan dirimu lalu tidur kau mengerti kai-chan "  
>"yah saya mengerti onii-chan"<p>

namja itu hanya terkekeh melihat adik kesayangannya, dan sedetik berikutnya kai memeluk kyo kaka lakilakinya dan mencium pipinya

"cepat lepaskan sebelum otou-san melihatnya kita bisa di marahi habis habisan "  
>"otou-san sedang sibuk"<br>"iya tapi kau harus istirahat "  
>"onii-chan sudah tak menyayagiku lagi aku benci oni-chan "<p>

Kai nampak kecewa dan dia hanya dapat mengembungkan pipinya,kyo melepaskan pelukan kai dan menatap kai lekat

"dengar kai-chan onii-chan sedang sibuk dengan otou-san, onii berjanji nanti jika urusan onii sudah selesai kita kan main bersama bagaimana?"  
>"janji "<br>"yah janji"

kai memeluk kyo dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya, sementara itu kyo menatap punggung kai sandu lalu berbalik menatap pintu kayu di depannya kyo menghelankan nafasnya.  
>"kuharap aku bisa menepati janjiku kai-chan"<p>

~

seorang yeoja dengan pipi tembem namun tampak menggemaskan sedang berjalan di jalan setapak menuju ke sebuah bangunan dengan tangan yang memeluk sebuah boneka singa berwarna coklat, langkahnya tiba tiba terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan pintu gerbang bangunan tersebut dan tak lama seorang namja paruh baya menarik seorang namja yang di yakini seusia dengannya, berselang berapa lama namja paruh baya itu meninggalkan namja kecil itu, namja yang lebih kecil itu berteriak dan mencoba mengejar mobil hitam yang kini melaju meninggalkan tempat itu, yeoja tembem itu lalu mendekati gerbang di sana ada 2 buah tas hitam, yeoja tembem itu kemudian menatap kearah namja itu pergi dia menghelankan nafasnya ingin mengejar tapi dia sudah lelah dan pada ahirnya ia memutuskan untuk menungu namja itu, yah dia yakin namja itu akan kembali entahlah hanya sajja dia merasakan nya setelah sekian lama menunggu ahirna namja yang ia tunggu tunggu datang juga, yeoja itu memperhatikan namja yang sedang menunduk menyusuri jalan ia yakin jika namja itu sedang teringsak, namja itu berjalan ke arahnya atau lebih tepatnya ke arah tasnya , namja itu derdiri di depan yeoja tersebut dan menatapnya aneh.

"cepertinya kau penghuni balu yah. hay aku xiumin calam kenal "

yeoja yang di ketahui bernama xiumin itu menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan namja di depannya namun namja di depannya tak merespon sama sekali, dan lebih memillih membereskan barangnya, xiumin menatap namja di depannya.

"kau tak mau bicaya dengan ku?"

tetap tak ada respon, xiumin memajukan bibirnya kesal, namja di depannya ini begitu acuh padanya, namja itu menarik kopernya dan melangkah menjauhi gerbang bangunan tersebut, namun xiumin menatik koper namja tersebut dan juga menarik pergelangan tangan manja itu.

"kau mau pelgi ke mana? ini cudah mayam bunda belkata itu tidak baik ayo masuk belcama xiu."

namja itu hanya mengikuti langkah xiumin masuk ke dalam gedung yang memiliki 3 tingkat itu dan di depan bangunan itu tertulis panti asuhan xoxo.  
>3jam berlalu namja itu sama sekali tak bersuara hanya ingsak tangis yang terdengar dari bibirnya, minseok menatap yeoja yang terlihat sangat sabar menghadapi namja yang tadi dia bawa kemari.<p>

"xiu kau bisa tidur sekarang biar bunda yang mengurusnya "  
>"baik bunda jung, xiu tidur dulu yah, sampai jumpa nanti pagi namja rusa "<p>

namja yang di panggil rusa mendelik hebat pada xiumin yang berlari dengan boneka singa di tangnnya menuju ke lantai 2 bangunan itu, sedangkan yeoja yang di panggil bunda jung hanya terkekeh mendapati respon namja yang sekarang ada di pangkuannya itu.

Xiumin menatap namja yang kini sedang duduk di bawah pohon dengan buku di tangannya, namja itu tampak tenang, meski sudah 3 hari dia tinggal di panti asuhan ini tak satu kalimat pun terlontar di bibir namja itu bahkan xiumiin belum tau nama dari namja tersebut. Dia terus menatap namja itu dari kejauhan, matanya menajam saat melihat 3 namja yang mengganggu namja yag menjadi objek perhatiannya, xiumin melihat mereka yang merebut buku yang di pegang namja tersebut, tapi namja yang sering di sebut rusa itu tak melawan sama sekali dan malah menangis, dan pada ahirnya xiumin memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka, xiumin melempari mereka dengan kerikil kerikil kecil.

"jangan ganggu dia jika kayian tak mau xiu lapolkan pada bunda jang "

Kata kata xiumin membuat ke 3 namja itu takut dan ahirnya memilih untuk pergi, xiumin memungut buku tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada namja rusa tersebut.

"kau namja kan?"

Namja rusa itu tampak mendongkakkan kepalanya pada xiumin, gadis itu melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam namja rusa tersebu.

"kenyapa kau menangis? Jika kau namja cehayusnya kau tak boyeh menyangis. Jangan jadi namja yang cengeng, jika kau cengeng ciapa yang bica meyindungi keyualgamu nanci"

Namja itu tampak menundukan kepalanya, benar apa yang di katakan xiuminn dia seharusnya tak cengeng dan lemah seperti itu. Bahkan yeoja berpipi tembem yang bahkan tingginya lebih pendek darinya berani melawan 3 namja yang jauh lebih tinggi dan besar darinya kenapa ia tak bisa.

Puk

Xiumin menepuk bahu namja tersebut dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"sebeyum kau beyubah jadi kuat aku akan ada di sampingmu ok"

~

~  
>sudah satu minggu semenjak kai mengenal sehun,sehun sangat baik dan menyenangkan menurutnya, sehun pun sangat nyaman berada di samping kai, kai meski usianya sama dengannya namun berbeda dengan anak seusianya kai sangat pintar dan bahkan dia sudah dapat berbicara dengan lancar menggunakan 2 bahasa jepang dan korea tentu itu sangat mengagumkan bagi sehun, sehun bahkan belajar bahasa jepang dari kai, bagi sehun kai adalah yeoja termanis yang pernah ia temui. Dan bagi kai sehun adalah namja yang menyenangkan, semenjak dia pindah ke korea kai sangat kesepian karena kyo kakak kai lebih sering pergi bersama ayahnya dan meninggalkannya, padahal dulu saat di jepang sang kakak selalu memiliki waktu bersamanya, namun kini mereka tak pernah bertemu meski tinggal dalam 1 rumah, ayahnya pun sangat sibuk dengan keluarga lu, kai tak pernah tau siapa mereka namun sepertinya mereka adalah keluarga yang di hormati sang ayah.<p>

sehun dan kai duduk bersebelahan menatap danau yang sangat indah senyum terlukis di wajah mereka

"kai-chan"  
>"ne hun-san"<br>"jica thudah becal nanti mau kah kau menicah dengan hunie?"  
>"aku tak mau menikah dengan namja cadel sepertimu"<br>"jika hunie becal hunie acan jadi theolang namja yang gagah dan tampan dan juga tak cadel lagi"  
>"tapi hun -san cadelmu itu parah "<br>"kai-chan kau jahat thekali"  
>"lihat kau bahkan terlihat seperti seorang yeoja menggelikan sekali"<br>"hunie tak theperti itu"  
>"iya iya, jika sudah besar nanti aku harap kau menjadi namja yang hebat dan tampan dan jika sudah seperti itu kau bisa menemui ku dan mungkin aku akan mau menikahhimu hun-san"<p>

sehun nampak bahagia dan segera memeluk kai, kai mencoba melepas rangkulan sehun setelah lepas kai tersenyum pada sehun, tangannya mengangkat ke arah kepalanya dan menarik satu tusuk rambut bermotif bunga setelah itu kai menyerahkannya pada sehun.

"ini untukmu, itu adalah pemberian ibuku, dan tusuk rambut itu satu pasang kau pengang yang satunya dan aku pegang yang ini yah, jadi jika kita berpisah suatu saat kita besar dan berubah kau bisa menyerahkan itu padaku dan aku pasti akan mengenalimu"  
>"benyaykah"<br>"tentu dan saat itu terjadi aku harap kau menjadi namja dewasa yang gagah hun-san"  
>"yah hunie tak akan cadel yagi "<p>

Kai hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan namja di sampingnya tak lama kemudian sehun bangkit berdiri dari dudukny.  
>"kai-chan tunggu di thini yah."<br>Kai hanya mengangguk dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutny, sehun nampak berjonggok lama di sisi danau, setelah itu sehun pun berdiri dan ke dua tangannya di sembunyikan di punggungnya membuat kai penasaran apa yang di sembunyikan sehun.

"kai-chan kau thuka bunga?"  
>"yah aku sangat suka "<br>"jika begtu aku pnjam tangayan kai-chan "

Kai menuruti permintaan sehun dan tak lama senyum mengembang di wajah manis kai, bunga yang cantik nampak melingkar di pergelangan tangan kai

"wah kau hebat sekali aku suka "  
>"jika kai-chan thuka maka hunie akan membuyatkannya untuk kai-chan"<br>"sungguh"  
>"iya. Bethok hunie akan membuyatkan kai-chan mahkotha bunga"<br>"wah terimakasih hun-san"

Kai kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya hari sudah semakin sore dan itu artinya sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Kai nampak sangat ragu untuk meninggalkan tempat itu begitupun dengan sehun, namun pada ahirnya kai membungkukkan badannya pada sehun

"itte kimasu hun-san(sampai jumpa sehun )"  
>"itte kimasu"<br>Kai kemudian pergi dari hadapan sehu, seun menatap punggung kai dan beralih pada tusuk rambut di tangannya.  
>"hunie akan jadi namja yang thangat tampan uncuk mu kai-chan "<p>

~  
>Namja rusa itu menatap xiumin yang kini sedang berjongkok di pojok ruangan dengan ingsakan ingsakan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.<p>

"bicakah kau peygi, xiu tak mau di temanyi"

Bukanya menuruti perkataan xiumin namja itu malah mendudukan dirinya di samping xiumi.  
>"bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus kuat dan melindungi orang yang aku sayang"<p>

Xiumin nampak kaget mendengar namja di sampingnya ini mengeluarkan suara, suara yang sangat lembut dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat menarik, baru kali ini xiumin melihat namja yang bahkan bisa di sebut cantik namun juga tampan bukankah itu sempurna.  
>Namja itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan, tangannya menyentuh pipi xiumin dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata kucingnya.<p>

"kau jangan menangis kau tau kau itu sudah jelek dengan tubuh gempalmu jika kau menangis kau jadi semakin jelek"  
>"kau jahat cekayi pada xiu"<br>"tapi setidaknya kau akan nampak manis jika kau tersenyum"  
>Xiumin mengambil saputangan yang di pegang namja itu dan menghapus air matanya, namja itu tampak terkikik geli dan karena gemas dia pun ahirnya mencubit pipi xiumin.<p>

"awww cakit tau"  
>"habisnya kau menggemaskan "<br>"kau menyebaykan"  
>"baiklah aku minta maaf oh yah mau kuajarkan bermain piano? Aku akan mengajarkan mu sebuah lagu yang hanya di ketahui oleh kau,aku dan ibuku, apa kau mau?"<br>"tentu xiu mau"  
>Xiumin tampak sangat antusias saat menerima pelajaran bermain piano yang di ajarkan namja tersebut mereka tampak sangat bahagia, lambat laun namja itu mulai menyukai keberadaan xiumin di sampingnya, namun saat namja tersebut akan mengajarka baid terahir pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka menampakkan seorang yeoja cantik yang sekarang sedang bersandar di sisi pintu wajahnya tampak sangat sedih melihat ke dua bocah yang kini sudah mulai akrab tersebut.<p>

"xiu, maukah kau membantu bunda?"  
>Xiumin menatap ke arah sumbersuara wajahnya tampak kecewa dan rasa ingin menolak, namun tepukan halus membuatnya tersadar dan menatap ke arah namja yang ada di sampingnya.<p>

"pergilah aku akan menunggumu di sini"  
>"kau mau menunggu xiu "<br>"hem, jadi pergilah"  
>Xiumin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap namja itu ragu, ia mengeratka pelukannya pada boneka singa yang selalu menemaninya, namun senyum namja itu membuat xiumin mau tak mau harus meninggalkannya, xiumin pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauhi namja tersebut namun saat baru beberapa langkah, gadis itu kembali berbalik dan menyimpan boneka kesayangannya itu di samping namja tersebut.<p>

"ini agal tak membuat mu kecepian, dia akan menggantikan xiu menemanimu, anggap caja boneka itu xiu, dan jangan lupa untuk menunggu xiu pulang ok"

Namja itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah xiumin, xiumin kemudian berlari ke arah bunda detik berikutnya ke dua sosok itu telah hilang meninggalkan namja itu seorang diri di sana.  
>Sudah hampir setengah jam namja itu menunggu namun tak ada tanda tanda xiumin akan datang, tangan putihnya menarik boneka singa itu dan memainkannya.<p>

CEKLEK

Namja itu tampak sangat senang kala mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka senyum merekah terhias di wajahnya, namun saat melihat siapa yang datang membuat senyum di wajahnya hilang dalam sekejap.

"selamat sore tuan muda luhan"

Namja yang ternyata bernama luhan itu mendegus tak suka melihat salah satu kepala pelayan keluarganya ini datang ke mari.

"ada apa kau kemari"  
>"tuan muda saya mohon ikutlah dengan saya"<br>"setelah aku ikut denganmu kau akan meninggalkan aku di panti asuhan lain?"  
>"tuan ini demi kebaikan anda?"<br>"KEBAIKAN APA MAKSUDMU?"  
>Namja paruh baya itu tampak menghelankan nafasnya, dan segera menghampiri luhan namun luhan bersikeras untuk tetap ada di sini, dia berlari ketempat yang tak dapat di jangkau oleh kepala pelayannya.<p>

"saya mohon tuan jika anda tak menuruti perkataan saya maka nyawa anda akan terancam"

Dan detik itu juga langkah kakinya terhenti dan menatap tak mengerti pada sosok yang kinni sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"apa maksudmu"  
>"saya tak dapat menjelaskannya, jadi sebaiknya anda mengikuti saya "<p>

Luhan tak lagi menolak saat tubuhnya di pangku oleh namja paruhbaya tersebut, natanya menandang sebuah piano di ruangan itu dan saat itu juga dia memeluk boneka yng di berikan xiumin.  
>Xiumin tampak sangat bahagia saat kakinya kembali menginjak panti asuhan, dia kemudian belari ke sebuah ruangan dan membuka pintunya kasar.<p>

"aku pulang "

Namun tak ada sahutan di dalam sana, xiumin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah piano namun nihil orang yang di carinya tak ada, xiumin tak menyerah dia bahkan mengelilingi ruangan itu bahkan sampai masuk ke kolong meja mencoba mencari keberadaan namja yang berjanji akan menunggunya itu, saat tak di temukan keberadaannya xiumin mencari keberadaan namja itu hampir di seluruh panti namun nihil dia tak menemukannya, bahkan barang barangnya pun sudah tak ada lagi di sana.

"xiu sayang kau kenapa ?"  
>"dia pelgi bunda, semua olang meninggalkan xiu cekayang xiu hanya sendili, hiks hiks"<p>

Bunda jang tak tega melihat xiumin yang jarang sekali menangis kini menangis dengan kencang, dia ahirnya memeluk tubuh xiumin. Xiumin memeluk tubuh bunda jang dan menangis dengan kencang meluapkan semua kesedihan yang ia pendam selama ini, dia meremas sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan sebuah ini sial LH di sisi saputangan tersebut.

~

Kai nampak sangat aneh pada keluarganya yang sibuk entah karena apa, sang kakak kyo bahkan berpenampilah sangat aneh dengan pakayan yang sangat formal menurutnya, bahkan kini kai mengira bahwa itu orang lain bukan kyo kakak laki lakinya.

"onii-chan kau akan pergi ke mana?"

Kyo tak menjawab dia menarik tubuh sang adik ke dalam pelukannya, kai yang memang tak tau apa yang terjadi hanya membalas pelukan kyo dan mengelus punggung sang kakak

"oni-chan"  
>"kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu kan jadi, kau harus hidup dengan baik."<br>"onii-chan apa maksudmu"  
>"aku sangat menyayangimu, maaf jika aku belum bisa melindungimu seperti yang di perintahkan oleh mendiang okaa-san(ibu dalam bahasa jepang)pada ku"<br>"onii-chan kau kenapa ? "

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyo, perasaannya berkecamuk, rasa takut kehilangan mulai muncul, akai takut di tinggalkan kembali, cukup ibunya saja yang meninggalkannya dia tak mau sang kakak meninggalkannya, kai tak begitu dekat dengan sang ayah dan bahkan kai selalu merasa asing pada sang ayah.  
>"kyo sudah waktunya pergi"<p>

Kyo mencoba melepaskan pelukan kai padanya, namun itu tak bisa kai terlalu kuat memeluknya, hingga ahirnya sonju sang ayah lah yang bertindak melepaskan pelukan kai, kai bahkan sudah menangis dan semakin memberontak saat kyo berjalan mendekati namja dan yeoja yag berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"kami sungguh berhutang padamu sonju-san"  
>"ini sudah menjadi tugas saya lutan-sama"<p>

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman hasimahara, kai nampak semakin memberontak saat kyo semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

"onii-chan , onii-chan hiks ikanaide!(jangan pergi)"  
>"onii-chan hiks ikanaide! Kimi wo itteru'yo(jangan pergi, aku membutuhkanmu"<p>

Namun sekeras apapun kai berteriak namja itu tetap pergi dengan mobil hitamnya, kai menangis sejadi jadinya, dan detik berikutnya kai di tarik keluar oleh ayahnya, mereka memasuki sebuah mobil dan kai hanya bisa menangis, memikirkan bagaimana dengan kakaknya.  
>Dia ingin bertanya pada sang ayah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun niatnya ia pendam saat kai melihat sang ayah yang sedang menghubungi seseorang, kai hanya duduk di bangku penumpang meremas ke dua tangannya kuat dan menajamkan pendengaranya meski ia masih teringsak.<br>"bagaimana? Apa tuan muda lu ada bersamamu?"

"baguslah jika begitu, jangan sampai ada yang tau bahwa dia anak tunggal keluarga lu"

"hari ini, lutan-sama akan memperkenalkan kyo sebagai anak tunggal keluarga lu"

"tak ada masalah untukku kehilangan satu anak, jika memag di perlukan aku akan melakukannya"

"aku sudah memesan 2 tiket ke jepang untuk penerbangan dini hari, kau dan tuan muda lu segera ikuti kami besok"

Sonju segera menutup ponselnya dan segera menjalankan mobilnya, kai meremas kimononya, meski dia masih kecil tapi setidaknya dia agak sedikit mengerti kata kata ayahnya ini.  
>"otou-san hiks onii-chan"<br>"lupakan dia, kita akan pergike jepang malam ini."  
>"OTOU-SAN "<p>

PLAKK

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi hanya dapat menunduk dalam, ini yang akan ia dapatkan jika dia melanggar aturan sang ayah.

"aku tak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk bernada tinggi di depan orang tuamu"

Ucapan dingin sang ayah membuat kai tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"o..otou-san hiks onii-chan akan ikut bersama kita"  
>"tidak "<br>"jika begitu saya akan tinggal di sini "

Kai mencoba membuka pintu mobil tersebut namun nihil ia tak bisa pintu itu telah di kunci dan hanya ayahnya yang bisa membuka pintu tersebut.

"otou-san"  
>"duduk dan jangan membantah"<p>

Kai kembali mendudukkan kepalanya, ia menatap ke luar dan saat matanya menatap danau ia mengingat bahwa besok sehun akan memberinya bunga yang sangat ia sukai namun sepertinya mulai saat ini ia tak akan pernah bisa melihat wajah namja itu lagi, tangannya bergerak menarik tusuk rambut hingga membuat rambut hitamnya tergerai menutupi wajahnya, kai tertunduk dan menggenggam tusuk rambut terseut.  
>Tes<br>Tes  
>Air matanya menetes jatuh di punggung tangannya, hari ini ia harus rela kehilangan dua orang yang dia sayang.<p>

~

~  
>Matahari sudah hampir terbenam namun sosok itu tak pernah ia lihat, satu minggu telah berlalu namun sehun masih setia menunggu kai di danau tersebut, bahkan mahkota bunga yang ia buat satu minggu yang lalu kini sudah layu dan mulai berubah warna, bahkan sekali sentuh saja mungkin mahkota itu akan hancur. Sehun merutuki dirinya karna tak bertanya di mana kai tinggal, jika mencari maka dia harus mencari di mana.<p>

Sehun menyerah bokongnya sudah sakit, ahirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja, sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, dan dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki rumahnya.

"aku puyang appa"  
>"kau sudah pulang nak,ayo makan dulu kau pasti laparkan sudah bermain seharian?"<p>

Sehun memincingkan matanya, rasa curiga mulai muncul saat sang appa yang biasanya tak perduli kini tiba tiba datang padanya dan mmemperhatikannya.

"kenyapa appa tiba tiba baik pada ku"  
>"heh cadel kau ini, aku baik salah aku jahat juga salah sebenarnya apa maumu"<br>"aku yapay"  
>"lapar maksudmu"<br>"belithik"

Appa sehun tertawa terbahak bahak memang menggoda anaknya yang kelewat cadel di usianya yang sudah 7 tahun ini sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

"appa memiliki hadiah untukmu, appa yakin kau pasti akan betah di rumah "

Tuan oh menggiring sehun ke ruang tengah di sana telah duduk seorang yeoja, yang senang tiasa menundukan kepalanya, sehun yang merasa sangat asing pada yeoja tersebut menatap sang appa bertanya, tuan oh yang mengerti akan arti tatapan sehun, segera beranjak melangkah mendekati yoja ttersebut, tuan oh memegag bahu yoja tersebut dan menggiringnya hingga kini yeoja itu berdiri di depan sehun.

"nah sehun perkenalkan dia ini akan menjadi noona mu"

Mata sehun membulat dan memandang aneh yoja di depannya, yeoja itu mendongkakkan kepalanya menghadap sehun, dan sehun bersumpah dia hampir mengira yoja di depannya ini adalah hantu, lihatlah matanya yang memerah dan bengkak, wajahnya saja memerah, kulit putih, mata kucing,bibir tipis rambut hitam sebahu, dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang berisi.

"pelkenalkan namaku xiumin"

Dan aksen cadel hurup r nya, sehun tak dapat berbicara apa apa, sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan tuan oh hingga mencarikannya seorang noona.

"perkenalkan dirimu cadel"  
>"aku tak cadel appa"<br>"ok perkenalkan dirimu"  
>"aku oh theun "<br>"yang dia maksud oh sehun, kau harus terbiasa dengan aksen cadelnya yang parah, dan mulai sekarang namamu adalah oh minseok ok"

Tuan oh mengerlingkan matanya,sedangkan sehun berlagak tak suka, tapi xiumin yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi minseok, hanya diam dan tak merespon cadaan mereka.

~  
>Seminggu telah berlalu minseok kini sudah terbiasa berada di tengah tengah keluarga oh, dan kini ia dan sehun pun sudah mulai akrab dalam artian berbeda, mereka sering sekali saling ejek, saling baku hantampun mereka lakukan membuat kepala tuan oh hampir saja pecah menghadapi tingkah ke 2 anaknya ini, minseok memincingkan matanya saat melihat sehun yang berdiri di halaman belakang , minseok mendekatinya dan melihat sehun yang sedang menatap tusuk rambut yang berada di tangannya.<p>

"kau namja kan ?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap yeoja yang sekarang ini berdiri di depannya

"tentu thaja kau pikiy aku ini yeoja"  
>"kalo begitu kenapa kau memegang benda milik yeoja, itu bukan milikmu kan? Apa kau menculi?"<br>"aku tak menculi. Ini milik temanku?"  
>"oh kalo begitu untuku saja"<br>"APPA MINTHEOK NOONA MENGODAKU LAGIIIII"

Tawa menggelegar dari bibir tipis minseok, minseok tak menyangka jika adiknya ini semenyenangkan ini, minseok kemudian melangkah menjauhi sehun, sehun hanya cemberut saat minseok lagi lagi menjahilinya, namun matanya tertuju pada saputangan berwarna putih yang tiba tiba jauh ke lantai, sehun memungutnya dan melihat sebuah inisial yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"LH ITU BUKAN KAU KAN NOONA"  
>Langkah minseok terhenti dan menatap tajam sehun.<br>"kembalikan"  
>"aku tak mau "<br>"dasar cadel"  
>"dasar gempul"<br>"APPA SEHUN MENGANIYAYAKU"  
>"THIAPA YANG MENGANIYAYAMU, DIA BELBOHONG APPA"<p>

Tuan oh lebih memilih menulikan pendengarannya, biarkan lah kedua anaknya maubakuhantam pun tuan oh tak perduli, mereka terlalu sering membuat keributan membuat kepala tuan oh hampir pecah.

~

~  
>Kai menatap sang ayah nyalang ia ingin menangis saat itu juga, tadi pagi ia di pertemukan dengan namja yang bernama luhan, dan ayahnya sonju membiarkan mereka duduk bersebelahan tak lama muncullah namja paruh baya membawa sebuah koran harian, tuan sonju menarik nafasnya dan sedikit meremas ujung koran tersebut dan setelahnya dia melemparkan ke arah meja, membuat kai dan luhan mau tak mau membaca berita utama di koran tersebut, luhan bahkan sempat berteriak membentak sonju sedangkan kai hanya diam tanganya mengepal kuat dia sangat marah namun kai tak tau harus marah pada siapa.<br>Setelah ke duanya tenang sonju memberikan sebuah cerita dan memberikan kai dan luhan pilihan, keduanya tampak bingung mereka masih terbilang muda malah masih kecil namun di berikan pilihan yang begitu sulit, namun sesulit apapun mereka tetap harus memilih.  
>Kai telah siap dengan kimono hitamnya, ini adalah pilihannya dan juga luhan,maka apapun akibatnya akan mereka tanggung bersama, kai menarik koran itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah, kai dan luhan sudah tak tau harus bagai mana maka sekarang mereka hanya perlu memilih jalan yang sudah di berikan tuhan pada mereka.<br>Kai dan luhan berjalan berdampingan mereka melangkah ke ruang bawah tanah, setelah sampai di sana mereka di suguhi pemandangan yang sangat langka, ruangan itu begitu tertutup dan penerangan hanya dari lilin lilin yang menyala di sisi ruangan, di lantai terdapat sebuah gambar yin dan yang, kai melangkah dan duduk di lantai berwarna hitam dan luhan duduk di lantai berwarna putih.

"baiklah ini sudah menjadi keputusan kalian, jadi setelah ini tak ada yang bisa mundur kalian mengerti"  
>Kedua bocah itu hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah sonju.<p>

"baikllah kita akan memulai ritualnya"

Sonju mengambil sebuah pedang pendek dan melangkah menuju kai, kai hanya dapat menutup matanya, saat merasakan dinginya pedang tersebut saat menyentuh kulit lehernya.  
>Zretttt<p>

Rambut hitam kai jatuh kelantai, kai menghelankan nafasnya, dia harus membuang segalanya mulai sekarang, hal yang sama terjadi pada luhan hanya saja karna rambut luhan memang pendek sehingga tak begitu banyak helayan yang ada di sisi luhan.

"mulai hari ini aku akan mengikat kalian, seperti yin yang membutuhkan yang."

Ritual itu terjadi begitu saja kai menatap luhan, rupanya ritual itu berakibat bagi luhan lihat lah wajah datarnya, dan mata kosong yang menggambarkan keputus asaan, sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dari kai, hanya saja kai masih membatasi diri dari ritual tersebut dan tak memakan mentah mentah apa yang dikatakan oleh sonju.  
>Kai melangkah mendekati sang ayah .<p>

"oyou-san, bisakah aku meminta tusuk rambut itu"  
>Sonju menatap baju dan beberapa barang yang di bawanya.<br>"untuk apa"  
>"itu satu satunya peninggalan okaa-san"<br>Sonju meghelankan nafasnya dan memberikan tusuk rambut itu pada kai.  
>"sekarang temuilah luhan-sama"<br>"baik otou-san"  
>Kai membalikan tubuhnya dia menggenggam tusuk rambut yang tadi ia minta ingatanya kembali pada artikel di koran tadi pagi dengan berita utama pembantayan satu keluarga "PEMBANTAYAN TRAGIS YANG DI ALAMI KELUARGA LU, tak ada yang selamat korban terdiri dari 3 orang lu dan 4 pembantunya, korban bernama lutan, luziyin dan luhan beserta 4 pembantunya" kai jelas tau siapa luhan yang ada di dalam artikel itu jelas adalah kyo kakak kesayangannya, karna luhan jelas ada di hadapannya.<p>

KRETTT

Pintu terbuka dan kai memasuki ruangan tersebut, kai dapat melihat punggung luhan, luhan sedang menatap langit melalui jendela kamarnya, tangannya bergetar, dia terus memeluk boneka singa milik xiu, mencari sebuah kenyamanan di sana.  
>Sedangkan kai kini telah duduk di belakang luhan, tanganya menggenggam erat tusuk rambut tersebut.<p>

"kai-chan, ayo kita lakukan "  
>"baik lu-sama"<br>Nada bicara luhan sangat dingin bahkan mendengar suaranya saja membuat orang merinding, luhan kini bukan luhan yang cengeng yang hanya bisa menangis tanpa bertindak, luhan kini telah berubah menjadi luhan yang tegar dan akan menjadi lebih kuat setiap waktunya.

TBC  
>Ok ada yang bingung? Tak masalah kok, gimana pasti pada bingungkan, aku juga sama, baik mau di teruskan ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

MISSING YOU* PART 2  
>CAST<br>KIM JONGIN  
>OH SEHUN<br>KIM MINSEOK  
>XI LUHAN<p>

~

Seorang namja tampan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya, tangan putihnya merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku, dia membuka buku tersebut dan membacanya.  
>BRAKK<br>Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan tidak manusiawi menampakkan seorang yeoja, namja tampan itu terlihat tak perduli dia lebih memilih memfokuskan diri pada buku di tangannya, yeoja itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping namja tampan itu, matanya menatap langit langit kamar milik namja tampan itu.  
>"kenapa kau kemari pergi sana ke kamarmu"<br>Perintah namja tersebut ketus, yeoja di sampingnya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.  
>"kau ini kenapa sih sehunie kau marah padaku"<br>"tidak dan pergi menjauh lah dariku "  
>" yakk albino cadel, kau masih marah padaku?"<br>"berhenti bicara padaku pendek dan keluar dari kamar ku"  
>"kau ini tak boleh terlalu ketus padaku kau tau istilah benci jadi cinta, jangan terlalu membenciku,nanti kau akan jatuh cinta padaku"<br>Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya jengah, dan melempar buku yang sedari tadi dia pegang ke sembarang arah dia mendudukkan dirinya, minseok pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan sehun, minseok yeoja itu hanya tersenyum polos dan menatap sehun.  
>"yatuhan minseok, demi keong yang telah membusuk di halaman rumah kita aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada noonaku sendiri cam kan itu"<br>Minseok bersorak gembira saat sehun mengatakan itu dan memeluk tubuh sehun erat. Memang sebelum pulang minseok dan sehun sempat bersitegang kekeras kepalaan minseok membuat sehun sebal dan mengatakan bahwa sehun tak pernah memiliki noona seperti minseok dan hal itu membuat minseok merasa bersalah pada sehun.  
>"ahirnya kau mengakuiku juga sebagai noona mu"<br>"bisakah kau lepaskan pelukan mautmu ini oh minseok"  
>"opps sorry sehunie"<br>Minseok melepas pelukan nya pada sehun dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjag sehun matanya menatap langit langit kamar sehun, sehun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan minseok.  
>"jadi kau benar benar ikut campur pada kasus team bravo?"<br>"aku hanya merasa penasaran sehunie, kau tau dari hasil penyelidikanku, namja itu sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan yeoja chingunya, dan sehari setelahnya dia bunuh diri, kenapa team bravo bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?"  
>"ayolah mereka berkata tak ada bukti yang mengatakan bahwa namja itu di bunuh, tak ada luka dari tindak kekerasan di tubuh nya"<br>"apa hanya itu? Kau tau sehun, orang gila mana yang akan bunuh diri di saat hari bahagia mereka akan berlangsung."  
>"sudah lah noona kau jelas tau itu bukan urusan team alpha, jadi kita tak boleh ikut campur dengan kasus yang di selidiki team bravo"<br>" lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan diam saja begitu?"  
>"ayolah oh minseok rasa penasaranmu yang berlebihan itu bisa membuat mu terseret pada kasus yang lebih berbahaya apa kau tak mengerti"<br>"kalo memang itu terjadi bukan masalah bagiku, bukankah tugas penegak hukum adalah menghukum yang bersalah, dan sekarang apa yang kita lakukan bersembunyi di balik nama team, dan menutup mata kita pada kemungkinan yang terjadi, juga menutup kebenaran dengan sebuah kebohongan, lalu apa manfaat penegak hukum jika seperti itu?"  
>Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengamini perkataan minseok.<br>"baiklah aku akan membantumu danjangan lupa beri tahu lay tentang masalah ini, juga jangan sampai kita ketahuan oleh appa, kita bisa mati di gantung appa jika dia tau."  
>"baiklah "<br>Minseok berdiri dan menuruni ranjang sehun, tangan mungilnya membuka kancing kemeja seragamnya dan kegiatan itu membuat sehun menegakkan tubuhnya hingga kini sehun bisa menatap yeoja mungil itu tengah membuka kemeja seragamnya di depan mata sehun.  
>"demi keong di pekarangan rumah ini, kau benar benar wanita tak tau malu"<br>Komentar sehun sontak membuat minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada sehun, kemejanya sudah setengah terbuka memperlihatkan tengtop putih yang di pakai minseok dan setengah bahunya pun terlihat, membuat sehun menatap malas yeoja di depannya, ini sudah menjadi pandangan yang biasa bagi sehun, minseok itu memang perempuan tak tau malu menurut sehun, dia bisa membuka bajunya di mana saja dan bahkan sudah berulangkali sehun melihat bahu mulus milik minseok, tapi tak sekalipun pikiran kotor memenuhi kepala sehun, dan hal itu lah yang membuat minseok beranni membuka bajunya di depan sang adik.

"kenapa kau mulai tergoda padaku"  
>"aku lebih senang melihat keong berjalan di halaman belakang rumah ini dari pada melihat mu bugil, itu akan membuatku hilang hasrat pada wanita, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi."<br>"kenapa aku cantik dan seksi"  
>"kurasa orang yang mengatakannya itu memiliki masalah pada matanya, bagai mana bisa yeoja jelek sepertimu di bilag cantik, seksi dari mana kau lebih terlihat seperti bocah dengan tubuh mungilmu itu ck"<br>Sehun berdecak membuat minseok menatapnya tajam, adiknya ini memang hebat mengubah moodnya. Namun sedetik kemudian minseok menampakkan seringai mautnya, membuat sehun menatapnya tajam  
>"oh aku lupa seorang oh sehun hanya tertarik pada gadis pemilk tusuk rambut itu. Demi keong yang sangat kau cintai oh sehun, aku tak yakin dia masih mengingatmu, kau bertingkah seakan akan dia akan kembali ke sisimu, kau tau aku bahkan hawatir padamu karna kau terlihat sangat bodoh jika sudah bersangkutan dengan tusuk rambut itu, dan apa yang kau lakukan jika kau libur atau istirahat? Kau akan pergi ke danau itu dan bediri seharian di sana kau terlihat seperti penunggu danau itu oh sehun, dan jika semakin lama ini terjadi kau mungkin bisa gila, kau tau mungkn saja gadis jepang itu sudah menikah dan memiliki keluarga di sana"<br>"demi tuhan oh minseok tutup mulut busukmu itu, setidaknya aku bukan seorang hantu sepertimu. Kau yang selalu memainkan sebuah lagu yang bahkan kau tak tau baid terahirnya, dan kau terlihat lebih aneh dan gila lebih dariku dengan sikapmu yang selalu memandang lagit di mana pun ku berada seakan akan jika kau tak menatap langit, langit itu akan runtuh, dan setidaknya aku mengetahui nama gadis yang aku cintai itu daripada dirimu yang hanya memiliki sebuah saputangan dengan inisial LH kau benar benar lebih parah dariku oh minseok."  
>Mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan saling membunuh, bahkan suhu ruanga yang dingin tak mampu meredakan ketegangann di antara mereka. Minseok mendekatkan tubuhnya mendekati sehun yang masih setia duduk di ranjangnya, sehun terus mengikuti arah pergerakan miinseok , hingga kini minseok duduk di sampingnya,minseok memeluk lengan sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sehun, sehun hanya melirik minseok lewat ekor matanya<br>"hunie kau benar benar tak akan tergoda padaku,"  
>Demi keong yang sering ia suarakan namanya, sehun paling benci yeoja yang bernada seperti itu apa lagi jika sudah meraba raba tubuhnya, sehun memiliki pengalaman buruk yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya pada wanita seperti itu, dan minseok memang ahli dalam memanfaatkan kelemahanya ini.<br>Minseok semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sehun membuat sehun menggigit bibir bawahya, wanita adalah mahluk menakutkan bagi sehun, terutama kakaknya yang satu ini.  
>"APPPA MINSEOK NOONA AKAN MEMPERKOSAKU"<br>Sontak minseok melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa terbahak bahak menggoda adiknya memang benar benar menyenangkan untuknya, dengan langkah gontai dengan tangannya yang memegang perutnya dan jangan lupa tawa yang tak hentinya keluar dari bibir tipisnya, sehun mendengus kesal menghadapi kelakuan minseok yang seperti itu, minseok telah hilang dengan suara pintu yang terdengar tertutup.  
>Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja satuu satunya yang ada di kamar itu, tangan pucatnya meraih sebuah kotak persegi panjang berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura, secara perlahan sehun membuka kotak tersebut, di sana terdapat sebuah tusuk rambut yang terjaga dengan baik, sehun memejamkan matanya, masih terekam jelas sosok yeoja dengan senyum manisnya, masih terekam jelas suara tawa gadis itu di memori otak sehun, sehun memang sudah gila, dia sudah terlalu jatuh kedalam pesona gadis jepang itu, berusaha sekuat ini demi gadis itu, dia mencoba terlihat tampan dan menghilangkan aksencadelnya pun demi gadis yang menghilang tanpa jejak itu, sehun tak tau di mana gadis jepang itu, bahkan dulu sehun sempat ingin pergi ke negeri sakura itu dan mengobrak abrik negri itu mencari kainya, namun pikiran bodoh itu segera ia tepis dengan menyimpan harapan gadis itu akan kembali padanya suatu saat nanti, bahkan karna terlalu mencintai gadis itu sehun bahkan terlihat tak tertarik sama sekali pada gadis lain.<br>"mungkinkah kau akan kembali? Apa saat kau kembali kau akan menatapku atau kau akan berpaling dariku?"

~  
>Minseok menatap nanar piano di depannya, berapa kalipun minseok mencoba dia tetap tak akan bisa menyelesaikan lagu tersebut karna yang mengetahui bait terahir pergi entah kemana, minseok menekan kembali tuts piano namun tetap sama lagu itu akan berahir di tempat yang sama dan tak akan pernah mendapatkan titik ahir. Minseok merogoh saku rok seragamnya, matanya menatap sapu tangan putih denga ini sial LH, saputangan ini milik namja rusa itu, minseok tak tau mengapa ia sampai terperangkap akan cinta masa kecilnya yang bodoh ini, bahkan minseok tak tau apa orang yang ia rindukan itu masih mengingatnya, minseok menatap langit di balik jendela, dia sangat menyukai langit malam yang bertaburan bintang, langit membuatnya mengingat kenangan singkatnya bersama namja bermata rusa itu, saat di panti asuhan minseok dan namja rusa itu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan menatap langit, menatap langit membuatnya mengingat namja rusa tersebut, karna itu minseok sangat menyukai menatap langit karna dengan menatap langit ia kan mengingat namja rusa itu.<br>"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?apakah kau masih mengingatku? Aku sangat merindukan mu terlalu merindukanmu"  
>Minseok menggenggam saputangan itu erat, dan perlahan namun pasti air matanya menetes kepunggung tangannya.<p>

~

Tuan oh adalah seorang kepala kepolisian seoul, tuan oh tak pernah membeda bedakan sehun dan minseok, mereka di perlakukan sama oleh nya, karna itulah minseok merasa benar memiliki keluarga kembali, minseok itu punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan sehun memiliki kemampuan memperhitungkan keadaan. Tuan oh jelas tau talenta yang di miliki oleh sehun dan minseok sehingga saat ada sebuah perintah dari presiden tentang pembentukan sebuah divisi khusus yang di beri nama RP atau rookie police, tuan oh memberikan pilihan pada minseok dan sehun dan mereka memilih mengikutinya, dan tuan oh sungguh sungguh tak menyangka jika mereka bisa lolos dari seleksi ketat yang di lakukan.  
>Di seoul sendiri RP diberi nama RPS atau rookie police seoul tujuan pembentukan RPS sendiri tak lain dan tak bukan untuk mencari bibit bibit muda berbakat di kantor kepolisian, dan biasanya mereka akan di seleksi secara ketat, tak sembarang orang bisa lulus. Dan RPS sendiri memiliki kelompok masing masing kelompok hanya terdiri dari 3 orang. Team yang di anggap paling senior atau yang telah memiliki bakat bahkan sering di libatkan dalam beberapa oprasi penggerebekan tau bahkan kasus kasus besar lainya adalah team alpha. Lalu team yang setingkat di bawah team alpha adalah team bravo,team ini hanya menangani kasus kasus yang di anggap kecil, lalu team charlie adalah team yang kusus mempelajari kasus kasus yang sudah selesai dan mempelajariny. Selanjutnya adalah team delta, di sini mereka hanya bisa mengenal penggunaan senjata, dan etika pemakayan senjata secara sehat dan di sini mereka di latih mengontrol emosi mereka saat menggunakan senjata, dan team echo, adalah team yang masih dalam masa pembelajaran mengenai arti dari kepolisian dan tugas tugas nya, apa yang boleh dan tak boleh mereka lakukan.<br>Minseok dan sehun sendiri masuk dalam team alpha bersama dengan lay, minseok dan sehun bahkan sudah menempuh ilmu itu dari usia meraka masih sepuluh tahun, jadi wajar saja jika saat ini mereka bisa masuk ke dalam team alpha, hanya tinggal menunggu mereka lulus sekolah maka mereka akan di tempat kan di kantor kepolisian yang sesungguhnya. Minseok yang menduduki kelas ahir di sekolahnya memang bercita cita memasuki kantor kepolisian sedangkan sehun harus bersabar menunggu 3 tahun karna memang dia yang masih duduk di bangku kelas satu.

~

Sehun mendengus kesal pada tingkah yeoja di depannya yang terlihat sok cantik memang pada kenyataannya dia memang cantikk, bukan hanya cantik dia pun sangat terkenal karna dia adalah seorang model sebut saja namanya choi yujung, model yang kini sedang naik daun anak ke dua dari choi junwan pemilik perusahaan elektronik terbesar di korea, bukan hanya itu perusahaan ini pun penyumbang dana terbesar terhadap negara jadi pengaruh perusahaan ini sangat besar pada perekonomian korea selatan. Yeoja itu tersenyum menggoda pada sehun namun sehun terlihat tak perdulli sama sekali.  
>Sehun semakin menatap malas pada yeoja yang tiba tiba datang dan duduk di samping yujung, yeoja itu menatap yujung tajam dan yujung hanya bisa menunduk dan meminta maaf, yeoja itu bernama park sujin seorang anak mentri, ibunya park yura adalah aset negara, dia memmiliki peranan penting terhadap hubungan antar negara, di tambah lagi sujin yang anak tunggal dan apapun yang dia mau bisa ia miliki membuatnya tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang seenaknya dan jangan lupakan sikap sok berkuasanya, sang ratu penguasa itulah julukannya di kelas , memang tak ada yang bisa membantah perintah darinya,karena sekali saja kau mebantahnya maka dia tak akan melepaskanmu dan akan membuat hidupmu menderita itulah park sujin.<p>

Puk

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu sehun membuat sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah belakang, dan dia mendapati seorang namja dengan penampilan bak preman namun memiliki wajah yang tampan.

"ada apa?"  
>"kau tau sehun aku dengar ada 2 murid baru di sekolah kita"<br>"iya lalu"  
>"dan yang aku dengar mereka berasal dari cina dan juga busan"<br>"baik lah lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

Sebenarnya sehun sudah tau arah pembicaraannya dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya, lee byunjun adalah namja yang sering sekali membuat onar, dan bahkan sehun sudah bosan melihat wajahnya, dia sering tertangkap olehnya saat melakukan razia di pub pub atau saat ada balap liar, bahkan sehun sendiri sudah malas menghitung, byunjung memang terkenal bad boy, wanita, balap liar dan minuman keras adalah ciri khasnya, namun sehun tak dapat berbuat apa apa jika orang tuanya lee junkang turun tangan, maka byunjung akan bebas dari hukum, yah karna kekuasaan yang di miliki lee junkang membuat byunjung kebal hukum, hal itu terkadang membuat sehun dan minseok geram, hukum di negri ini masih di kuasai oleh kalangan atas dan tak jarang beberapa kasus di tutup secara sepihak karna melibatkan nama nama beberapa penguas, itu jugalah yang membuat sehun dan minseok berusaha keras bertahan di RPS mereka ingin memperbaiki hukum di negri ini dimana tak ada seorang pun yang kebal terhadap hukum.

"bagaimana jika kita bertaruh"  
>"aku tak mau lakukan dengan orang lain sana"<br>Byunjung terlihat tak senang dan memilih mengganggu murid lain, sehun terlihat mulai berpikir seperti apa oarang yang akan mmemasuki kelas yang bagai neraka ini, dan kenapa perasaannya tak enak.

~

Sehun menatap miris pada yeoja yang kini sedang berdiri di depan kelas, sehun yakin yeoja ini pasti akan jadi bahan olok olokan kelasnya apalagi sujin yang memang sudah menatap tajam yeoja di depannya ini, yeoja itu terlihat menundukan kepalanya semakin mebuat sehun merasa iba padanya, bagai mana tidak di lihat dari penampilannya yeoja tersebut pastilah berasal dari keluarga yang sederhanya dan sehun tau di dalam kamus kehidupan sujin orang miskin itu ibarat sebuah hama yang mesti di singkirkan. Bukan hanya itu lihat penampilannya, kacamata tebal rambut di ikat dua, baju seragam yang terlihat kebesaran di tubunya. lalu jangan lupakan barang barangnya yang tak bermerek itu yang menambah aura menindas sujin makin menjadi, yeoja itu terlihat sedikit bergetar saat di tatap oleh sujin dan yujung.

"baiklah perkenalkan namamu nak"

Wali kelasnya mengitruksi yeoja di sampingnya unuk memperkenalkan diri, dan sedetik berikutnya yeoja itu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya namun tak ada suara yang terdengar, dia hanya terlihat sedang menggumamkan sesuatu, sehun menepuk jidatnya yeoja ini pasti sangat lemah dan mudah di tindas pikir sehun dan.

"YAKK YEOJA MISKIN APA KAU BISU HAH BICARALAH AKU TAK MENDENGAR SUARAMU"

Binggo sang penguasa telah melancarkan aksinya, sehun melihat yeoja itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas gendongnya.

"mian.. perkenalkan nama saya kim,, jongin"

Sontak semua murid tertawa terbahak bahak saat mendengar aksen aneh yang di pakai yeoja itu, tapi tidak untuk sehun, sehun tau jika busan memiliki aksen berbeda dengan seoul namun sehun yakin aksen itu bukan aksen busan, sehun merasa pernah mendengar aksen itu.  
>'bukankah ini seperti aksen jepang?' gumam sehun dalam hati namun ia tepis jauh jauh saat yeoja itu mengatakan memang aksen di daerahnya seperti itu karna ia berasal dari pinggiran kota busan.<br>Jongin membungkuk dan melangkah menuju bangku belakang namun saat ia melewati tempat duduk sujin, sujin mencekal kakinya hingga membuatnya terjatuh, sehun yang melihat itu segera berdiri dan membantu jongin berdiri.

"yakk yoja miskin kampungan, jangan merasa besar diri karna sehun membantumu, sehunku itu memang sangat baik hati"  
>"tutup mulutmu park sujin, telingaku berdengung saat mendengar kata SEHUNKU, kau baik baik saja kan?"<br>Sehun memeeriksa keadaan jongin, jongin hanya semakin menundukan wajahnya dia hanya membungkukkan badannya dan pergi duduk di bangkunya.  
>"sepertinya yeoja itu tau diri"<br>Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, hari harinya akan sulit jika begini, sehun tentu tak akan membiarkan penindasan yang di lakukan di depan matanya sendiri, dan sehun yakin jongin bukan sosok yeoja yang berani melawan seperti di sebuah drama drama korea yang sering ia tonton bersama dengan minseok sang kakak.

~

Minseok menatap malas namja yang berdiri di depan kelasnya ini, lihat lah penampilannya yang benar benar wah, semua barang yang melekat di tubuhnya adalah merek terkenal, kulit putih mulus wajah tampan namun juga cantik secara bersamaan, namun sayang wajahnya yang terlihat datar dan tak bersahabat membuat minseok brigidig ngeri, bagai mana taidak mata rusa itu menatap tajam seluruh isi kelasnya dan mata itu mengingatkan minseok pada namja panti asuhannya, namja rusa.  
>"baik perkenalkan anak anak dia adalah murid pindahan dari cina jadi jika ada yang tak kau mengerti kau tak usah sungkan untuk bertanya"<br>"saya bisa bahasa korea"  
>Ucapnya dengan tampag datar dan tak menatap lawan bicaranya, jung seam hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar perkataannya, minseok bahkan menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan, namja di depanya ini benar benar tak punya sopan santun, dan lupakan soal minseok yang berkata jika dia mirip dengan namja rusanya, namja rusanya tak mungkin tumbuh menjadi namja yang menyebalkan seperti dia, namja rusa minseok itu selalu tersenyum lebar dan sangat ramah tak seperti namja itu.<p>

"baiklah kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu "

Namja itu terlihat taknyaman pada pandangan seluruh siswa siswi di kelasnya ini, dia terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya dan menutup sejenak matanya.

"luhan, xi luhan "  
>Beberapa menit kemudian kelas itu hening hingga jung seam menatap luhan dan tersenyum kikuk padanya.<br>"hanya itu?"  
>"anda mengharapkan apa dari saya?"<p>

Jung seam menggaruk tengkuknya merasa canggung nya semakin menjadi menghadapi murid barunya ini.

"baiklah luhan, baik anak anak ada yang ingin bertanya "  
>"maaf tapi saya tak ingin menjawab, dan bisakah saya duduk sekarang ?"<p>

Sekali lagi jung seam di buat mati kutu oleh luhan, dia hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan luhan untuk duduk. Minseok yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu hanya bisa cengo dengan wajah yang terlihat bodoh, demi keong kesukaan sehun namja itu benar benar tak punya etika, dia lebih parah dari orang orang di kelasnya, minseok menenggelamkan wajahnya di bangkunya, sebenarnya apa salahnya hingga harus satu kelas dengan orang orang tak bermoral.  
>Sebut saja choi yijung sang diva, dan aktris yang sangat terkenal, kakak dari choi yujung ini memiliki paras yang luar biasa, hingga membuatnya merasa bahwa dirinya lah yang paling cantik, bahkan yijung tak akan segan segan menyingkirkan orang yang menurutnya mengganggu, bahkan yijung pernah terseret ke dalam kasus penganiyayaan tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama karna ayahnya choi junkwan, memberikan sejumlah uang pada korban yang ahirnya membuat korban mencabut kembali laporannya, bukan hanya yijung di kelasnya ada lee kwangjun dia ini kakak dari byunjun, berbeda dengan byunjun, kwangjun lebih aktif di balapan liar di banding bermain wanita dan pub pub malam, minseok tau dan minseok sendiri lah yang pernah menangkap kwangjun, namun sekali lagi minseok tak pernah berkutik dengan kekuasaan dari appa lee bersaudara tersebut,dan satuhal yang membuat kelasnya menjadi kelas yang paling special dari kelas kelas yang lain adalah kehadiran dari kim jino, putra tunggal wakil presiden korea selatan bukankah itu luar biasa? Namun sekali lagi minseok merasa dirinya adalah orang paling tak beruntung, kim jino itu orang yang paling bisa membedakan kasta, siapa yang layak dekat dengannya dan siapa yang tidak, dan minseok adalah orang yang masuk kedalam orang yang mesti di hindari, dan itu membuatnya kesal sampai mati, dan hari ini bertambah orang yang menyebalkan di kelasnya satu lagi, xi luhan, minseok tak habis pikir pada oranga orang yang memiliki kekuasaan yang bisa dengan mudah mengatur hukum sesuka hati mereka, sebenarnya minseok sudah jengah bukan sekali dua kali saja minseok melihat sebuah persidangan yang tak adil bagi rakyat biasa, juga lah yang membuat minseok bersikeras menjadi seorang pemimpin di kepolisian, dia akan menegakkan hukum yang sebenarnya bukan hukum yang memihak pada sang penguasa tapi hukum yang berpihak pada kebenaran.<p>

~  
>Sekolah miseok dan sehun adalah sekolah bertarap internasional, banyak sekali anak anak petinggi negri ini yang sekolah di sana bahkan jino anak dari wakil presiden saja ada di sekolah itu, namun di karenakan itulah banyak pengajar yang tak mampu berbuat sesuatu karna takut jika mereka akan kehilangan pekerjaan, jadi jangan heran jika para murid di sini berperilaku semena mena dan seperti sekarang ini terlihat seorang yeoja yang terduduk di lantai di kelilingi oleh beberapa yeoja.<br>"heh kau yeoja miskin dan kampungan, berani sekali kau menghalangi jalanku, dan bisakah kau menyingkir dari pandanganku? Mataku tak enak melihat penampilanmu yang membuat mataku rusak"  
>Hardik seorang yeoja, mereka melipat tangan nya di depan dada dan menendang buku buku yang berserakan itu, sujin sang pelaku penghardikan tersenyum puas saat melihat joongin sang korban haya diam dengan menundukan wajahnya, yujung memukul kepala jongin menggunakan buku yang ia pengang, jongin hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya saja tanpa berniat untuk melawan atau hanya untuk berdiri dari tempatnya terduduk, tak ada seorang pun yang berani menolong jongin bahkan bagi mereka pemandangan ini sudah menjadi pemandanga yang biasa bagi mereka.<br>"kenapa kau diam saja? Kau benar benar bisu hah"  
>Sujin menendang tubuh jongin hingga tubuhnya sedikit terhempas, namun sekali lagi tak ada sepetah katapun yang terlontar dari bibiirnya, dia hanya diam dan kembali meraih buku bukunya.<br>Kyutt  
>Jongin menggigit bibirnya saat sepatu yujung menyentuh punggung tangan jongin, yijung terlihat sangat puas saat melakukannya, hingga sebuah tarikan pada tangannya membuat yujung mengalihkan pandangannya, sujin dan yujung mendengus keasl saat tau siapa pelaku yang telah berani mengganggu kesenangannya.<br>Pelakunya adalah oh sehun, mereka benci pada sikap sehn yang selalu bersok pahlawan, tapi mau bagai mana lagi seluruh sekolah tau bahwa sehun dan minseok adalah salah satu anggota RPS dan mencari gara gara dengan mereka adalah pilihan yang sangat buruk, apa lagi jika berhadapan dengan minseok yang terkenal bengis, sungguh mereka tak mau terlibat masalah dengan kakak sehun itu.  
>"hunah kenapa kau selalu seperti itu "<br>"kau benar benar mengganggu sehun dan bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu oh sehun"  
>Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada yujung dan memberi kode mereka untuk pergi dari sana, mereka meski dengan tampang kesal ahirnya pergi juga, sehun beralih memandang yeoja yang masih tetap duduk di lantai, tagan putih sehun meraih beberapa buku yang berserakan di lantai dan menyerahkannya pada jongin, jongin meraih buku buku itu dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya, dia membersihkan debu debu di sekitar roknya.<br>"seharusnya kau tak menolongku, kau pasti menyesal karna telah menolongku"  
>Setelah mengatakan itu jongin segera pergi dari hadapan sehun yang memasang wajah bodohnya.<br>"apa itu bisa di sebut ucapan terimakasih?"

~

Demi keong kekasih sehun yang sangat sehun cintai, minseok merasa dirinya memang telah dikutuk, setelah beberapa jam berlalu semenjak luhan masuk kekelasnya, jung seam membagi mereka menjadi sebuah kelompok dan sial bagi minseok karena orang orang yang sangat ia hindari malah satu kelompok dengannya, minseok satu kelompok dengan yijung jino kwang jun dan luhan, bukankah itu sangat tragis? Lihatlah sekarang minseok mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya seorang diri karna yijung lebih sibuk dengan cat kuku di tangannya, jino bahkan tak menjawab setiap kali dia bertanya dan tak mendengarkan setiapkali ia berbicara, lalu kwangjun jangan pernah mengharapkan dia karna dia lebih memilih untuk tidur daripada bergelut dengan buku bukunya, lalu luhan, yah minseok melupakan anak baru yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu, minseok saja sampai enggan berbicara padanya karna responya yang di luar dugaan, minseok melirik ke arah luhan yang kini sedang menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangnnya, matanya terus menatap jendela ah tidak minseok rasa bukan jendela yang luhan lihat tapi sebuah langit biru cerah, senyum merekah dari bibir tipis minseok, dia ingat masa kecilnya dulu di mana ia terus berceloteh di samping namja rusanya mengatakan betapa indahnya langit di siang hari, dan tanpa sadar minseok pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan luhan menopang dagunya dan menatap indahnya langit, hal itu di sadari oleh yijung, membuat dahinya berkerut bingung, ia memandang ke arah pandangan luhan dan minseok.

'tak ada yang menarik lalu apa yang mereka lihat'ujar yijung dalam hati, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali pada kegiatannya memperindah kukunya, kukunya lebih menarik dari pada dua orang yang agak sedikit gila menurutnya.  
>Minseok mengacak rambutnya frustasi, karna dia terlalu ralut pada pemandangan indah ia melupakan tugas kelompoknya dan berahir dengan cercaha para anggota kelompaknya, dan kata kata yang paling minseok ingat adalah perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut xi luhan, bukan perkataannya uyang membuat minseok jengah tapi ekspresi wajahnya itu yang membuat minseok ingin sekali menendang namja itu ke langit ke tujuh, bayangkan saja di tengah tengah cercahan yang di lontarkan padanya luhan dengan tampang dinginya memandang minseok dan berkata "jika tak mampu tak usah melakukanya " saat itu ingin sekali minseok berteriak 'itu karna tak ada satupun yang bisa di andalkan ' namun pada ahirnya kata yang terucap dari mulutnya hanya "maafkan aku"<p>

Minseok memegang pelipisnya hari ini benar benar hari yang melelahkan dia tak habis pikir hal seperti ini bisa terjadi.  
>Tuk<br>"aww"  
>Minseok menahan nafasnya dan mengusap ngusap kepalanya yang terkena kaleng soda, oh demi keong oh sehun siapa yang berani melemparnya menggunaakan kaleng soda di kepala pula apa mereka tak tau jika kepalanya ini sangat berharga, minseok segera membalikkna tubuhnya dan menatap datar orang yang memandangnya tak kalah datarnya, pelakunya namja cina yang belum satu hari ia kenal, minseok melipat tangnnya di dada dan menghembuskan nafasnya.<br>"terimakasih atas lemparannya xi lughan "  
>"tak perlu sungkan aku akan melakukanya lagi jika kau mau"<br>Luhan sang pelaku melenggang meninggalkan minseok yang terlihat sedang menahan amarahnya.  
>"apa dia bilang TAK PERLU SUNGKAN, DIA AKAN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI JIKA AKU MAU? "<br>Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya jengah.  
>"seharusnya dia berkata MAAAF bukanya TAK PERLU SUNGKAN "<br>Minseok terus mendumel hingga salah satu dari temannya menepuk pundaknya.  
>"bisakah kau menyingkir dari tempat sampah oh minseok! Kau tak berencana untuk berteman dengan tempat sampah kan"<br>Demi keong sehun minseok benar benar di buat malu setengah mati oleh kelakuannya sendiri.

~

Brakk  
>Lay menatap ke sumber suara dan mendapati oh bersaudara sedang melangkah dengan gontai menuju ke meja masing masing, dan lay dapat melihat wajah keruh dan kacau gadis yang menjadi anggota tercantik di team alpha, oh minseok wajah dan dandannanya sangat kacau.<br>"kau kenapa seokie?"  
>"kumohon jangan bertanya lay, kepalaku pusing"<br>Minseok menyimpan tas sekolahnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja kerjany, tak jauh berbeda dengan minseok sehun terlihat sedang membuka bukunya di meja kerjanya, namun lay yakin jika sehuntak benar benar sedang membaca.  
>"apa yang sedang kau baca hunah?"<br>"kau bisa membaca judulnya sendiri hyung"  
>"aku tak bisa melakukannya karna bukumu itu terbalik"<br>Lay terkekeh saat sehun segera membalikkan bukunya dan terlihat fokus pada bukunya.  
>"sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa sih?"<br>"demi keong di rumahku, baru kali ini aku merasa bodoh saat menolong seseorang hyung dan itu karna teman baru di kelasku"  
>Ucap sehun nelangsa, sehun menjatuhkandagunya di meja kerjanya dan menatap tak minat pada buku di tangnnya.<br>"yah dan aku di buat terlihat sangat bodoh oleh murid baru itu"  
>Ucap minseok dan mengacak ngacak rambut panjangnya itu.<br>"aku tak ingin lagi berurusan dengannya"  
>Ucap mereka bersamaan membuat lay tertawa renyah.<p>

~

Jongin terlihat memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah yang sangat luas tangan lentiknya membuka almamater yang besar di tubuh rampingnya hingga kini ia hanya menggunakan kemeja putihnya saja, kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke sebuah pintu, tanganya membuka pintu dengan nuansa jepang yang sangat kental, jongin memasuki rumah tersebut dan menyimpan tsa dan almamaternya di sebuah sofa, dia menggulung kemeja lengan panjangnya hingga ke siku, ia merogoh tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan map dalam tasnya, kakinya membawanya ke sebuah ruangan.  
>"bolehkah saya masuk "<br>"masuk lah"  
>Setelah mendengar suara dari luar jongin segera menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut, jongin menutup kembali pintu itu dan memandang ke arah sososk yang berdiri membelakanginya , namja tersebut terlihat sedang memandang langit lewat jendela ruangan tersebut, jongin menyimpan map tersebut di satu satunya meja di ruangan tersebut, jongin kembali memundurkan langkahnya menuju tempat semula ia berdiri, hingga sebuah tepukan ringan dan kekehan terdengar di ruangan tersebut, pelakunya bukan jongin dan bukan namja yang masih menatap langit lewat jendela, tapi pelakunya adalah seorang namja yang duduk si pojok ruangan, namja itu melihat ke duanya dengan pandangan kagum.<br>"aku heran pada kalian berdua bagai mana kalian bisa hidup bersama selama ini denga sikap kalian yang seperti itu"  
>Namja itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah ke arah jongin, dia menatap penampilan jongin dari atas hingga bawah.<br>"kau terlihat seperti itik buruk rupa kitsune "  
>SING<br>Namja itu menatap ke belakang denga ekor matanya tanpa menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia merasakan ujung pedang berada di kulit punggungnya dan saat namja itu mengalihkan pandangnya ke depan dia bisa melihat moncong pistol tepat berada di wajahnya, sang pelaku penodongan pistol tak lain dan tak bukan adalah jongin, dengan wajah datarnya dia menatap namja di depannya tanpa ekspresi, namja yang tadinya memunggungi jongin kini telah membuka sarung pepdangnya dan mengarahkan pedangnya pada namja yang mengoceh tadi.

"ok baiklah santailah kawan kawan, kalian terlihat sangat serius, kalin baru beberapa hari berada di korea jadi mohon simpan senjata kalian sampai waktunya tiba."  
>Jongin menatap namja yang sekarang sedang menyarungkan pedang katananya, dan kembali ke kegiatan awalnya, manatap langit sore.<br>Setelah melihaat itu jongin menurunkan pistolnya dan menyimpannya di paha kirinya di balik rok panjangnya, dia menatap namja yang berdiri di balik jendela menunggu perintah, sedangkan namja satunya lagi terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya jengah.  
>"kalian benar membosankan,"<br>namja itu terlihat berjalan ke arah pintu, ia menggeser pintu tersebut dan meninggalkan mereka dan sebelum ia benar benar menutup pintu tersebut dia tersenyum meremehkan.  
>"bersantailah terlebih dahulu, kalian akan membuat kekacawan di negri ini yokai"<br>Dan setelah berkata seperi itu namja itu menutup sempurna pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.  
>"sudah kau lakukan kai-chan"<br>"sudah kulakukan lu-sama "  
>"baiklah kembali ke tempatmu, sepertinya hari ini kau mendapatkan perlakuan tak menyenangkan "<br>"anda jelas tau saya akan baik baik saja menghadapi tikus tikus seperti mereka, jika begitu saya permisi lu-sama"  
>Jongin melangkah mundur dengan membungkukkan badanya, luhan tersenyum miring dan menbalikkan badannya ia menduduki bangku di balik mejanya dan meraih map yang di berikan jongin padanya, senyum mengerikan terulas di wajahnya.<br>"sudah waktunya rupanya"  
>Luhan menutup kembali map tersebut dan tangannya meraih sebuah boneka singa, kini boneka tersebut terlihat kecil di tangannya.<br>"hanya kau yang selalu menemaniku hanya kau yang membuat ku tenang dan dengan keberadaanmu, aku dapat tidur meski mimpi buruk terus menghantui ku"  
>Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi tanganya memeluk boneka singa tersebut dan matanya memejam menikmati suasana tenang di ruangannya tersebut.<p>

Jongin melihat panntulan wajahnya di cermin dia sudah mengganti pakatyannya dengan kimono merah darah dengan motif bunga, tangannya melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan, dan melepas ikat rrambutnya, lalu tangan lentiknya menraih kotak perhiasan di meja riasnya dan mengambil sebuah tusuk konde peninggalan sang okaa.  
>Ia menyisir rambut hitamnya dan menggulungnya, lalu tusuk konde itu ia tancapkan di rambut indahnya. Matanya terus menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin namun bukan wajahnya yang ia lihat di balik cermin itu namun tusuk rambut yang ia perhatikan, kai atau jongin mengingat seseorang yang berjanji akan menikahinya jika ia sudah besar namun sepertinya namja itu tak akan pernah bisa menepati janjinya karna ritual yang dulu pernah ia lakukan, tapi jongin tak menyesali keputusannya itu keputusan yang telah ia buat.<br>"takdir memang tak adil,dan kita hanya sebuah boneka yang oleh takdir, dan aku harap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali,karna saat itu terjadi hanya akan ada kekecewaan "  
>Jongin memejamkan matanya, dia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu kembali membuka matanya ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin.<br>"sudah waktunya"

.

TBC  
>Hahaha ini cerita makin aneh aja yah, bagai mana masih mau di lanjut?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

MISSING YOU* PART 3  
>Cast:<br>Kim jongin  
>Oh sehun<br>Kim minseok  
>Xi luhan<p>

~  
>Ket:<br>Topeng kitsune : topeng rubah putih  
>Topeng oni: topeng dengan motif monster atau iblis dengan tanduk dan gigi yang runcinng.<br>Katana: pedang panjag dari jepang dengan satu mata dan biasanya lebih panjaang dari pedang samurai.  
>Wikazaki: pedang yang sama persis dengan katana namun wikazaki lebih pendek dan biasanya di pakai untuk menikam lawan.<br>Grapple gun : semacam pistol yang bisa menembakan kabel pengait ke tempat tempat yang di ingin kan, kabel ini kemudian akan terikat erat di tiang atau tembok.

Ok keterangan lebih lanjut bisa di cari di google hehehehe #ditabokmasa

~

Di sebuah ruangan terlihat 4 orang duduk berlutut di hadapan 2 orang berpenampilan aneh, ke 4 orang tersebut menatap tajam pada ke dua orang di hadapan mmereka seorang namja paruh baya yang terlihat paling benci dan menuntut jawaban dari ke 2 orang di hadapannya, salah satu dari dua orang itu melangkah mendekati namja paruh baya itu, dia ber jongkok untuk menyamakan wajah mereka.

"bukankah sudah terlalu lama kita tak bertemu ajusshi?"

Namja paruh bayaa itu terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, pasalnya namja di depannya ini memakai sebuah topeng yang mirip seperti monster, namja paruh baya itu menatap seorang yang di yakini adalah seorang yeoja dengan kimono hitam bermotif bunganya tengah berdiri di belakang namja di hadapannya, yeoja tersebut sama memakai topeng hanya saja topeng yang di pakai yeojja tersebut tak terlalu menyeramkan semacam topeng rubah berwarna putih, di bandingkan topeng yang di pakai namja di hadapannya, yeoja itu hanya berdiri di belakang tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

"apa maumu sesungguhnya? Dan siapa kau?"

Namja yang berjongkok di hadapannya menegakkan tubuhnya, dia menatap langit langit ruangan tersebut.

"kau tak mengenal saya? Tentu saja anda melupakan saya dan bahkan mungkin anda berpikir bahwa saya telah tiada, namun maaf mengecewakan anda karna pada kenyataaannya saya kembali untuk menuntut pertanggung jawaban anda, tentang kasus sepuluh tahun silam "  
>"kasus apa maksudmu?"<br>"ah tentu saja saya yakin anda melupakannya, melupakan kasus keluarga lu! Yang anda tutup begitu saja? "

Namja paruh baya itu membulatkan matanya, dan menggeleng kuat setelahnya.

"apa maksudmu?"  
>"maksud saya, saya hanya ingin anda bertanggung jawab atas tindakan anda, dan jawab pertanyaan saya, siapa yang memerintahkan anda menutup kasus itu?"<p>

Namja paruh baya itu menundukan kepalanya dan enggan untuk berbicara.

SEEP

Sebuah timah panas menembus kepala seorang yang berlutut di samping namja paruh baya tersebut seorang namja yang di perkirakan berusia 12 tahun itu jatuh ke lantai dengan darah yang masih mengalir dan pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah seorang yeoja yag sedari tadi hanya diam di belakang namja bertopeng monster itu, hal itu membuat sang istri mengerang tertahan, karna pada dasarnya hanya namja paruh baya itu saja yang mulutnya tak di tutup, namja paruh baya itu menatap tajam yeoja ber kimono tersebut, yeoja itu menurunkan kembali pistol yang telah di lengkapi peredam suara , hingga tak menarik perhatian tetangga atau orang sekitar.

"lu-sama sedang bertanya pada anda, jika anda menolak menjawab kita tak akan segan segan membunuh anggota keluarga anda yang lain"

Ucap yeoja tersebut, mendengar kata lu yang terucap dari bibir yeoja itu membuat namja paruh baya tersebut menatap tak percaya pada namja dengan topeng monster, namja bertopeng monster itu menganggkat tangannya dan tangannya membuka topeng yang menutupi wajah namja tersebut.

"sudah mengenal saya jaksa kim majun? Luhan anda mengingat nama itu?, Kita pernah bertemu sekali bukan"

Lagi lagi namja paaruh baya yang di panggil majun itu menatap luhan tak percaya.

"ini tak mungkin, jika kau luhan lalu siapa bocah yang di temukan bersama dengan keluarga lu"  
>"hasimahara kyo, kau harus ingat nama itu, anak yang mati dengan nama luhan itu bernama hasimahara kyo, bukan luhan"<p>

Kata itu terlontar dari yeoja ber kimono, ia menatap tajam majun dari balik topengnya mengetahui suasana yang tek enak luhan segera melepas wikazaki dari sarungnya dan mengarahkan mata pedang itu ke leher seorang yeoja yang kini sudah menangis, majun memandang anak pertamanya dengan penuh penyesalan, luhan yang mengerti akan tatapan itu tak segan segan mengayunkan pedagnya hingga memenggal leher sang putri sulung, seringai mematikan di perlihatkan oleh luhan, luhan melangkahkan kakinya hingga kini dia berada di belakang majun, sang istri telah meronta ronta minta untuk di lepaskan.

"aku bertanya sekali lagi dan jika anda tak menjawab juga maka terpaksa saya akan melakukan hal yang sama pada istri anda, manusia selalu di berikan dua pilihan, maka saya akan memberikan anda pilihan, cinta atau kesetiaan?"

Luhan mengarahkan wikazakinya pada leher yeoja satu satunya yang masih hidup itu.

"jadi apa pilihanmu tuan ?"  
>"baiklah, akan aku katakan tapi jangan pernah sakiti istriku"<br>"pilihan yang bagus "

Namja paruh baya itu terus bercerita luhan dan kai hanya mendengarka cerita itu hingga habis, dan setelah itu seringai mengerikan tercetak di wajah tampan luhan, kai yang mengerti akan seringaian tersebut segera mengrahkan pistolnya pada majun dan detik berikutnya namja paruh baya tersebut tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai ruangan tersebut hingga membuat yeoja di sampingnya menangis dan menatap tajam luhan.

"anda tak perlu khawatir karna saya akan mengirim anda bersamanya."

Jleb

Dan dengan kata kata itu wakazaki milik luhan menembus punggung yeoja tersebut hingga menembus ke bagian dadanya, setelah itu luhan segera mencabut wikazakinya, terlihat jelas darah yang mengalir turun ke ujung pedang tersebut hingga tetesan darah turun ke lantai. Luhan menatap kai dan memandang sebuah kotak bayi.

"bereskan semuanya kai-chan"

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, luhan kemudian melangkah menuju pintu ruangan tersebut dan membukanya, saat sososk luhan tak terlihat, kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kotak bayi tersebut, terlihat seorang bayi yang tertidur lelap, kai mengagkat tanganya meraih sebuah selimut putih yang terlihat sedikit bergeser, kai menutupi bayi tersebut hingga kini tubuh bayi mungil itu tak terlihat.

"tenanglah aku akan mengirimmu ke tempat yang lebih baik"

SEEP

Dan detik berikutnya selimut putih itu berubah menjadi merah, kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Meninggalkan kekacawan yang ia dan luhan lakukan, dan saat langkahnya sampai di kolidor dia tersenyum remeh, dan melangkahkan kakinya melangkahi beberapa tubuh yang sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang tergenang di lantai, bahkan kai tak perduli jika ujung kain kimono yang ia pakai terkena darah, ia sudah terlalu biasa melihat pemandanga seperti ini.

kai melangkah menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dan lantai satu, langkahnya terhenti di ujung tangga matanya menatap seorang manja yang sedang mengayunkan ke dua pedangnya, gerakanya sangat lembut seperti angin sore namun efek yang di hasilkan sungguh sangat menyeramkan gerakan lembut itu bisa langsung membawamu menuju ke kematian.

Kai melangkah dengan anggun menuruni tangga, tangan lentiknya dengan lincah memasangkan sebuah peredam suara pada pistol ke dua yang ia pegang, hingga ahirnya ia berhenti melangkah dan menatap orang yang mengarahkan pistolnya pada luhan, dan sebelum orang tersebut meneka pelatuk pistolnya, kai telah terlebih dahulu menekan pelatuknya hingga membuat namja tersebut terkapar tak berdaya di lantai, kai kemudian berlari ke arah luhan dan berdiri tepat di belakang luhan,dan sepertinya kimono yang ia kenakan tak menghalangi pergerakannya, mereka saling menempelkan punggung mereka.

"sudah berapa kali saya katakan hati hati denga punggung anda?"  
>"aku tak perlu menghawatirkan punggungku, karna aku yakin kau tak akan pernah membiarkan aku terbunuh begitu saja "<p>

Kai menyeringai, dan sedikit tertawa remeh, tanganya terlentang kedua tanganya yang memegang pistol mengarahkan bidikanya pada beberapa orang berpakayan hitam.

"dan sialnya itu memang benar, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan anda mati di tangan orang lain lu-sama, salahkan ritual kuno itu hingga kini aku harus berada di sampingmu"

Terdengar tawa menggema di sana dan pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah luhan, dia tertawa hingga membuat kai memutar bola matanya di balik topeng rubah yang ia pakai.

"tuan hasimahara pasti akan mengamuk dan akan membunuhmu jika mendengar kata kata kasar dan kurang sopan mu itu kai-chan"  
>"tua bangka itu tak ada di sini jadi dia tak akan pernah mendengarnya "<br>"ok ok aku mengerti kai-chan, mariselesaikan semua ini tanpa sisa dan kita buat kejutan pada orang orang itu esok pagi"

Dengan itu luhan kembali berjalan dan menghadapi orang orang di sana kai hanya bisa tersenyum miring dan membereskan ini secepatnya.

Malam itu menjadi malam berdarah di mana seluruh isi kediaman keluarga kim majun terbunuh tanpa sisia bahkan anjing peliharaan keluarga itu tak luput dari pembunuha tersebut, benar benar tak menyisakan mahluk hidup satupun.

~

Kai mengarahkan grapple gun ke sebuah balkon, tanganya mengulur ke arah luhan, luhan menyambut tangan kai dan dengan sekali tarikan tubuh ke duanya tertarik ke arah balkon tersebut. Luhan dan kai memasuki ruangan yang terlihat gelap namun saat mereka memasuki ruanga tersebut, ruagan yang tadinya gelap gulita menjadi terang membuat pandangan mereka terarah pada seorang namja yang terlihat tersenyum bodoh di hadapan mereka, namja itu bersiul membuat luhan dan kai menatapnya jengah.

"ini lah yokai yang terkenal itu? Kalian sungguh mengagumkan, aku hanya pernah mendengar kiprah kalian di jepang tanpa dapat melihatnya secara langsung, namun sekarang aku benar benar mengakui kemampuan kalian, apa yang di lakukan oleh tuan hasimahara hingga menciptakan iblis seperti kalian?"

Luhan menatap ke arah kai, kai terlihat tak suka mendengar kata kata namja yang ia perkirakan 1 tahun lebih tua dari kai ini.

"kami tak butuh pengakuanmu, dan kai-chan singkirkan dia dari hadapan ku, aku benci orang cerewet seperti dia"  
>"baik lu-sama "<br>"ok ok aku akan pergi dan segeralah bersihkan tubuh kalian, kalian bau amis dan terlihat baru saja mandi darah"

Namja itu brigidig ngeri melihat penampilan sepasang manusia di depannya, lihatlah luhan yang dia ingat saat keluar tadi dia memakkai pakayan serba putih dan saat pulang pakayannya sudah tak berbentuk banyak sekali cipratan darah di baju putihnya bahkan hampir semua berwarna merah bahkan ada beberapa cipratan darah di sekitar wajahnya yang kini sudah mengering, dan kita lihat kai yeoja dengan kimono hitamnya itu membuatnya tak terlihat semengerikan luhan namun saat melihat bercak darah yang ada di sekitar lehernya, dia yakin kai tak jauh berbeda dengan luhan mungkin saat kau mencuci kimono yang ia kenakan kau akan melihat air yang di gunakan akan berubah menjadi merah, dan lihatlah rambut hitamnya yag tergerai terlihat di beberapa sisi rambut halus itu terlihat kering mungkin itu darah yang sudah mengering ok mungkin mulai saat ini dia harus membatasi hubungannya dengan ke dua iblis ini, luhan yang yang melihat namja itu masih berdiri di samping pintu ruang kerja miliknya segera mencabut katana dari sarungnya, dan hal itu membuat namja tersebut tersenyum canggung dan pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan kai dan luhan di sana.

~

~  
>BRAKKKK<br>Demi keong yang tersesat di halaman rumahnya, sehun mengutuk orang yang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tak manusiawi, sehun memandang yeoja yang kini berwajah pucat dengan seragam yang belum sempurna ia kenakan, sehun yang sedang mengancingkan kemeja sekolahnya memandang aneh pada minseok sang pelaku penggebrakan pintu kamarnya.

"kau kenapa noona?"  
>"hun-ah gawat"<br>"gawat kenapa?"  
>"ayo kita pergi sekarang"<br>"lalu bagai mana sekolah kita?"  
>"ini lebih penting dari sekolah "<p>

Sehun menyadari situasi yang terjadi sekarang ini dia kemudian melangkah menghampiri minseok, minseok yang tak sabaran segera menarik sehun ke luar dari kamarnya, sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat penampilan minseok, dan saat sehun akan di tarik menuju mobil minseok, sehun segera menarik lengan minseok, minseok yang memang sedang ter buru buru memandang sehun tak suka, sehun hanya melipat ke dua tangannya di dada membuat minseok mengarang frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya.

"ada apa oh sehun "  
>"kau sungguh sungguh wanita memalukan, jangan pernah mendekatiku jika kau masih mempertahankan penampilanmu itu oh minseok"<p>

Minseok mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya bingung dengan perkataan sehun, sehun terus menatap bagian bawah tubuh minseok membuat minseok mengikuti pandangan sehun, dan saat minseok tau apa yang di maksud sehun, minseok tersenyum geje dan memainkan ujung kemejanya.

"ini yang namanya gaya anak muda sehun"  
>"kau ini sudah tua bangka oh minseok kau sebut dirimu muda, bahka dengan keong yang sering nongkrong di jendela kamarku kau terlihat jauh lebih tua darinya, dan apa tadi kau bila gaya anak muda sekarang, jika anak muda jaman sekarang berpenampilan sepertimu aku lebih memilih hidup bersama keong keong itu dari pada hidup dengan manusia super aneh sepertimu."<br>"MATILAH KAU BERSAMA KEONG MU ITU OH SEHUN"

Minseok menghentak hentakkan kakinya di lantai, sehun hanya menggeleng genlengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ajaib sang noona, bagai mana bisa noonanya itu memakai kaos kaki yang berbeda warna, mungkin sehun akan maklum jika hanya itu, namun bagai mana denga sepatu yang hanya di pakai sebelah itu sudah tak normal menurutnya, apa minseok benar benar tak merasaka jika dia hanya memakai sebelah sepatunya.

~

~  
>Sehun, minseok, dan lay mengelilingi kediaman keluarga kim, dan kini mereka berahir di sebuah kamar yang terdapat beberapa mayat, minseok dan sehun segera memakai sarung tangan pelastiknya dan menyusuri ruangan itu, minseok melihat sebuah kotak bayi, ia melangkah mendekati kotak tersebut, dahinya mengerut saat melihat ada sesuatu di balik selimut itu dan saat minseok menbuka selimut itu, matanya membola dan ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya, sehun yang melihat itu segera menghampiri minseok, dan saat sehun melihat apa yang minseok lihat ia menghelan nafasnya dan memegang bahu minseok.<p>

"bayi itu sungguh malang "  
>"siapa yang tega melakukan ini? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi pada keluarga jaksa kim, padahal baru kemarin aku melihatnya tersenyum kearahku hun –ah"<p>

Minseok tak bisa memendam kesedihannya, memang di antara semua anggota RPS minseok paling dekat dengan jaksa majun, bahkan mereka sering merangkum sebuah kasus, minseok bahkan bisa mmenyebutnya sebagai guru karna jasanya yang sering mengajari minseok memecahkan sebuah kasus yang rumit, sehun yang tau diantara mereka minseok lah yang paling bersedih atas kejadian ini segera merangkul minseok dan mengusap punggung minseok yang sudah bergetar, lay yang memang dari tadi di situ hanya mendiamkan kedua kakak beradik itu, dia terlihat berpikir dan memeriksa mayat yang masih belum di pindahkan tangannya terulur memeriksa bagia bagian yang menurutnya janggal, lay menghelankan nafasnya dan kembali menatap kakak beradik oh yang masih setia dengan adegan teletubisnya.

"ok dua keong kaka beradik, bisakah kalian membantuku di sini aku benar benar dalam keadaan memperihatinkan"

Minseok dan sehun yang sembarangan di berikan julukan itu oleh lay segera menatap lay tajam, lay yang ditatap hanya nyengir kuda, sehun segera melepaskan minseok dari pelukannya, minseok pun segera menghapus air matanya.

"menangis tak akan membuat jaksa kim hidup kembali oh minseok, sekarang kita hanya perlu menumpas kasus ini dan menghukum pelakunya, dan mungkin itulah yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membals kebaikan jaksa kim."  
>Dan kata kata bijak itu terlontar dari mulut lay, membuat ke dua oh bersaudara itu terlihat takjub mendengarnya, oh ayolah lay itu namja yang menurut mereka sangat bodoh dan lemot, bayangkan saja saat sehun membuat lelucon semua orang tertawa kecuali lay dan saat semua orang berhenti tertawa lay seorang lah yang melah tertawa terbahak bahak seperti orang gila, hal itu juga lah yang membuat sehun dan minseok berpikir kenapa bisa lay masuk kedalam team alpha?<p>

Sudah hampir seharian penuh team alpha ada di kediaman jaksa kim namun tak ada titik terang di dalam kasus ini semuanya gelap, kini mereka duduk di taman kediaman keluarga kim, minseok menegadahkan kepalanya menatap langit, sehun memfokukan pandanganya pada tanganya, sedangkan lay ia bersandar pada sandaran bangku panjang yang mereka duduki dan memejamkan matanya.

"ini benar benar membuatku pusing, tak ada jejek bahkan aku tak melihat ada bukti lain"  
>"haruskah kita menyimpulkan pembunuhnya adalah hantu noona"<p>

Minseok menatap tajam sehun dan detik berikutnya kepala sehun menjadi sasaran pukulan maut minseok, jangan lupakan bahwa minseok itu ahli beladiri jadi pukulannya pastilah sangat keras.

"kau mau aku jadikan keongmu itu makana bebek oh sehun "  
>"coba saja lakukan, akan ku cuci saputangan tercintamu itu"<br>"kau berani melakukannya akan kupatahkan tusuk rambut mu itu"

Lay menghelankan nafasnya saat melihat pertengkaran oh bersaudara ini, bisa bisanya mereka bertengkar di aat seperti ini.  
>"baiklah oh keong bersaudara, bisa kalian hentikan pertengkaran kalian aku pusing mendengarnya"<br>"lalu sekarang apa hyung aku benar benar bingung, tak ada bukti yang bisa kita temukan, mereka seperti hantu, bahkan tak ada yang mendengar suara tembakan pistol yang terdengar oleh tetangga, mereka bahkan tak melihat ada orang yang masuk ke kediaman keluarga kim, sudah seharian kita di sini tapi tetap tak membuahkan hasil "

Sehun mengerang frustasi, dan ternyata bukan hanya sehun yang frustasi minseok pun sama.

"ah aku ingat sesuatu"

Jawab lay membuat sehun dan minseok menatap ke arahnya, dengan penuh harap.

"apa yang kau ingat lay"

Tanya minseok penasaran, jangan lupakan di balik tampang bodoh lay dia adalah orang yang sangat jenius.

"ah aku lupa apa yang mau aku katakan"

Minseok dan sehun yang mendengar itu ingin rasanya mengubur hidup hidup namja yang kini tengah tersenyum bodoh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, sehun dan minseok saling menatap.

"aku heran noona kenapa dia bisa masuk team alpha?"  
>"sudahlah lupakan aku sudah mulai bertanya hal itu dari pertama aku mengnalnya dan sampai sekarang aku tak tau jawabannya "<br>"sebaiknya kita pulang saja "  
>"ide yang bagus hun-ah"<p>

Dan dengan itu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan lay yang masih memikirkan apa yang tengah ia lupaka.

~

~  
>Sehun menghelankan nafasnya sudah hampir satu minggu sejak kasus jaksa kim, dan terhitung dari hari itu banyak kasus pembunuhan yang hampir sama dengan kasus keluarga kim, namun yang sehun bingung kenapa korban mereka dari kantor kejaksaan dan juga kehakiman, sehari setelah kasus jaksa kim, di susul dengan kasus pembunuhan hakim airin dan juga hakim junho. Bukankah itu sangat aneh sehun terkadang bingung, apa motif pelaku sebenarnya.<p>

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan, yah setidaknya ini bisa menjadi tempat yang lumayan menyenangkan baginya, sehun segera melangkah mengelilingi rak rak buku, di sana tampak sepi bahkan bisa di bilang tak ada siapapun di sana selain dirinya, namun ia salah di sana bukan hanya ada dirinya namun juga ada seorang yeoja yang berdiri di antara rak rak buku, di tangannya terdapat banyak sekali buku, sehun bisa melihat yeoja itu sedang fokus membaca buku di tanganya, sehun menatap buku yang yeoja itu baca, dia membaca sebuah buku tentang bunga, sehun melangkah mendekati yeoja tersebut.

"apa yang sedang kau baca kim jongin "

Sehun bisa melihat tampang terkejut dari wajah jongin, sangat lucu menurut sehun hingga membuatnya tersenyum simpul.

"aah se-se-hun-ssi"  
>"tak perlu segugup itu dan tak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku sehun bukankah kita teman sekelas"<br>"a. . tak apa apa jika aku memanggil mu seperti itu?"  
>"tentu saja tidak, kau tak berniat mengacuhkan pertanyaanku kan?"<br>"per-pertanyaan apa?"  
>"apa yang sedang kau baca?"<p>

Jongin nampak melirik ke arah bukunya dan segera membenarkan letek kacamatanya, dia sedikit menundukan wajahnya.

"buku tentang bunga"  
>"kau suka bunga?"<br>"tentu saja bukakah setiap wanita pasti sangat menyukai bunga, bunga adalah mahluk hidup terindah yang tuhan ciptakan"  
>"dan bunga apa yang kau sukai?"<br>"sakura adalah bunga yang paling aku sukai"  
>"kenapa?"<br>"karena setiap menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran membuat hati tenang sehun"

Sehun tertegum mendengar perkataan jongin, ia mengingat seseorang.

"kau thuka bunga kai-chan?"  
>"tentu saja bukakah setiap wanita pasti sangat menyukai bunga, bunga adalah mahluk hidup terindah yang tuhan ciptakan"<br>"yayu bunga apa yang kai-chan thukai?"  
>"sakura adalah bunga yang sangat aku sukai"<br>"kenyapa?"  
>"karena setiap menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran membuat hati ini tenang hunie-san"<br>"kayo begitu hunie akan menyanyam bunga thakuya di lumah hunie agar kai-cahan betah belthama hunie"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lagi lagi sehun mengingat yeoja itu tak pernahkah sehun tak memikirkan kainya, bahkan dalam mimpipun sehunakan selalu memimpikannya, sehun menghirup udara di sekitarnya, matanya kembali menatap jongin yang masih setia berdiri di depannya

"baiklah sehun saya permisi ke kelas terlebih dahulu"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memberi jalan jongin untuk pergi, sehun menatap punggung jongin, sehun lagi lagi menghembuskan nafasnya, tangannya terarah ke dadanya dan detik berikutnya ia memejamkan matanya.

"kenapa? Kenapa jantungku berdetak sekencang ini saat bersamanya, dan kenapa bisa wangi tubuhnya hampir sama dengan wangi tubuh kai? Wangi bunga sakura"

~

Minseok memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat, semakin hari semakin kacau saja, minseok tak tau harus bagai mana kasus ini benar benar kasus yang berat yang pernah ia tangani, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja tempat duduknya, bahkan minseok sudah tak mendengarkan pembicaraan guru yang sedari tadi menjelaskan tentang sistem tata surya, kepalanya sedang tak mau di ajak belajar kali ini.  
>Minseok membalikkan kepalanya menghadap jendela, matanya menatap awan yang bergerak indah di atas langit biru, senyum terulas di wajah minseok saat melihat pemandangan yang sederhana itu, minseok menegakkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi duduk dan menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, menyenangkan baginya menatap awan namun senyum itu hilang saat melihat namja di sampingnya, namja itu xi luhan namja yang di cap menyebalkan oleh minseok, dan sekali lagi menseok tak ingin berurusan dengan namja bertampang bak jalan tol itu, minseok bahkan heran apa namja itu tak di ajarkan untuk menunjuka ekspresi wajahnya?.<p>

Minseok terus menatap namja yang juga sedang menatap langit itu, minseok tak tau kenapa bisa luhan memiliki persamaan dengannya, ah minseok tak ingin ambil pusing tentang itu, minseok terus terhanyut pada pemandangan di depannya, jika dalam keadaan seperti ini luhan tampak tampan dan terlihat bercahaya, minseok mengarahkan pandanganya pada lengan luhan, dahinya berkerut saat melihat apa yang di lakukan luhan, meremas tangannya sendiri, ah minseok jadi teringat sesuatu, yah teringat kebiasaan namja rusanya saat namja itu sedang cemas.

Flashback on  
>Seorang yeoja duduk di samping namja yang kini sedang duduk bersila di bawah pohon.<br>"apa yang cedang kau lakukan di cini?"  
>Tak ada jawaban dari namja tersebut, namja itu hanya meremas tangannya, minseok menatap namja itu hawatir, ia tau namja itu sedang dalam keadaan takut atau memegang bahu namja tersebut dan namja itu menatap minseok dengan mata yang sudah berkaca kaca.<p>

"jika kau melas takut da tak ingin membaginya denga xiu, kau bisa menatap langit. Kau yihat awan yang ada di atac cana? Bukankah meyeka lucu? Kau yihat awan putih itu tellihat ceperti pelmen kapas yang canagt becal? Dan lihat ada juga yang belbentuk cepelti beyuang, juga ada yang miyip dengan mu"

Namja itu menatap minseok bingung, karna ia tak melihat awan yang mirip denganya.

"awan belbentuk lusa , bukankah kau miyip lusa hehehehe"

Namja itu tak menanggapi perkataan minseok dan lebih memilih kembali menatap langit.

"bagai mana kau melasa lebih baik? Caat kau menatap langit dan membayangkan apa yang kaucuka kau akan melasa lebih baik, di atas langit itu ada dunia yang tak kita cadali, dunia yang cangat indah "

Namja itu tersenyum dan mengenggukkan kepalanya, membuat minseok tersenyum dan juga mengikuti arah pandang namja tersebut menatap awan.

Flashback end

Minseok tersenyum seperti orang gila saat ingatan itu kembali, namun mata minseok memincing saat ia tak mendapati sosok yang menjadi objek matanya tadi yang ia lihat hanya pakayan atau lebih tepatnya almamater yang tepat berada di hadapannya, minseok mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya lagi dan saat ia menyadari situasi ini ia tersenyum canggung dan menegadahkan kepalanya di sana di hadapanya berdiri namja yang mungkin sangat minseok hindari kehadirannya, xi luhan berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya dengan tampang datarnya.

"hay luhan-ssi"

Minseok melambaikan tanganya pada luhan, namun luhan tak menanggapinya, tagannya terulur dan meletakkan sesuatu di meja minseok.

"segera periksakan dirimu ke pesikiater, kau terlihat seperti orang gila, dan lagi jangan menampakkan wajah bodohmu itu di depanku, aku tak suka melihatnya"

Luhan segera melangkah meninggalkan minseok yang kini sedang menatap tajam luhan.

"kau pikir aku gila tuan xi? Ah kenapa bisa aku namja seperti itu mengingatkan aku pada namja rusaku. Oh minseok kau harus segera sadar dia orang sinting yang tersesat di sini"

Minseok terus menggerutu tak jelas, membuat seisi kelas memandangnya aneh.

~

Kai menatap namja yang sedang bersandar di dinding kolidor rumahnya ini dengan pandangan yang sedikit tak menyenangkan.

"santailah kim kai jongin"  
>"apa maksud panggilanmu itu namja aneh"<br>"sebab aku bingung harus memanggilmu apa dengan penampilan aneh mu itu, dan aku bersungguh sungguh soal mengatakan kau mirip dengan itik buruk rupa "

Kai tak menjawab dan lebih memilih meliwati namja itu, namja tersebut hanya bersiul menanggapi sikap jongin, dan berjalan di belakang jongin, jongin dan namja tersebut berhenti di sebuah pintu.

"lu-sama bisakah saya masuk"  
>"masuklah"<p>

Jongin menggeser pintu kayu tersebut dan berjalan memasuki ruangan itu di ikuti oleh namja yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"kenapa kau tak mendobrak saja pintu itu, lama lama aku bisa mati bosan bersama dengan kalian yang terlalu kental dengan tradisi mengerikan ini"

Komentar namja di belakang jongin tak di hiraukan oleh jongin dan jongin lebih memilih berjalan mendekati meja kerja luhan dan meletakan map map yang baru saja ia dapatkan, luhan mengambil map map tersebut dan membacanya sekilas.

"waw kaalian bukan hanya bekerja dengan otot, otak pun kalian gunakan rupanya, kim jongin yeoja miskin yang tak di harapkan kehadirannya dan tak terlalu di perhatikan semenjak pertemuan pertamanya masuk sekolah membuat langkahmu leluasa untuk mencuri data data tentang siswa dan siswi di sekolah itu, aku tak menyangka kalian merencanakan ini sebegitu detilnya dan-"  
>"tutup mulutmu"<p>

Ucapan namja itu terpotong oleh sentakan jongin dan luhan, dan membuat namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia melangkah ke sudut ruangan dan mendudukan diri di sana.  
>Luhan menatap jongin dan menghembuskan nafasnya.<p>

"tapi kau mesti berhati hati kai-chan, kau tak lupa di sekolah itu ada anggota RPS kan ?"  
>"tentu saja lu-sama, dan sepertinya mereka sedikit merepotkan, apa lagi yeoja yang bernama minseok itu, dia sungguh jeli jadi anda harus waspada dengannya"<br>"dan kau sekelas dengan namja bernama sehun kan? Bagai mana menurutmu dia?"

Dan perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut namja yang memang berniat merecoki lukai, kai menatap namja itu dengan ekor matanya, ia menatap malas pada sososk yang tak henti hentinya mengganggu ketenangannya.

"namja albino itu? Dia terlihat tak begitu menarik, dia sedikit menyusahkan ruang gerak ku, dan itu sangat menyebalkan bagiku"  
>"tapi sepertinya dia memperhatikanmu kim jongin, di saat semua orang mengacuhkan mu hanya dia yang mau menatapmu"<br>"dia hanya namja yang bersikap seollah olah dia adalah pahlawan, dan itu menyebalkan"  
>"kau tak menyadarinya kim kai jongin, ada orang seperti dia di dunia ini, orang yang ingin menolong orang yang lemah"<br>"tapi sayangnya dia terlampau bodoh, tak seharusnya dia mencapuri urusanku"

Luhan menghelankan nafasnya ke dua orang yang ada di ruanganya ini memang cukup menggaggu luhan, dan luhan tak suka.  
>"sudahlah kai-chan jangan kau tanggapi kuman itu, malam ini kita pergi ke hotel h hasimahara sonju telah sampai di seoul "<br>"cih namja tua bangka itu tak pernah mau membuat aku sedikit bernafas lega "  
>"hinalah dia selama kau masih bisa melakukannya kai-chan"<p>

~

Minseok dan sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah loby hotel, mereka menghembuskan nafa mereka lelah, sudah 3 jam mereka mencari namun tak juga menemukan hasil, mungkin kah jika mereka salah mendapatkan informasi?.

"noona sampai kapan kita ada di sini dan kenama lay hyung"  
>"aku tak tau dia ke mana, dia memang sering berkeliaran tak jelas, dan apa lebih baik kita berpencar saja hun-ah?"<br>"berpencar ke mana "  
>"ke lubang hidungku, yah tentu saja mengelilingi hotel ini sekali lagi"<br>"kau benar benar gila noona"  
>"mau atau tidak?"<br>"baiklah, lagi pula lebih baik aku pergi ke pusat informasi dan memonitor lewat sisi tv dari pada harus mengelilingi hotel sebesar ini"  
>"kalo begitu lakuka jangan hanya berbicara bodoh"<br>"baik akan aku lakukan noona sinting"  
>"terimakasih atas pujiannya sehun"<br>"sama sama"

Dan setelah itu sehun lebih memilih pergi dari sana dari pada harus berurusan dengan yeoja keras kepala yang tak tau malu itu.  
>Setelah kepergian sehun minseok mencoba berfikir untuk pergi kemana, setelah sekia lama menunggu ahirnya minseok lebih memilih ke luar dan mencari barang bukti atau sebuah petunjuk di halama hotel tersebut, beberapa kali minseok menghelankan nafasnya sudah beberapa menit namun minseok tak menemukan sesuatau, namun detik berikutnya langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati sesosok namja dengan setelan formal sedang berdiri di samping kolam, kepalanya menegadah langit malam hari.<br>Minseok jelas tau orang itu, minseok mengenalnya dia xi luhan siswa baru yang masuk ke kelasnya, juga siswa yang menurut minseok sangat menyebalkan.

"apa yang di lalukan namja itu di sana? Kenapa dia selalu muncul di hadapanku sih"

Rutuk minseok, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, dan melipat tangannya di dada melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tanpa sadar minseok terus menatap namja yang masih setia menatap langit, minseok bersumpah dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak normal dan entah kenapa melihat luhan dari samping membuatnya mengingat namja rusa yag selalu ia tunggu, minseok tak habis pikir kenapa bisa? Kenapa luhan memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan namja rusanya, caranya berdiri, dan caranya menatap langit sungguh sangat mirip, namun minseok menyangkal semua pikirannya.

"tidak aku terlalu merindukannya, yah aku yakin aku terlalu merindukannya sehingga membuat aku merasakan hal aneh seperti ini"

Minseok terus mengsugesti dirinya untuk tak memikirkan hal yang aneh, dan dia kembali menatap luhan,namun keningnya berkerut, saat menatap yeoja berpakayan kimono ber warna biru langit, yeoja itu terlihat sangat anggun, minseok tak tak menyadari kedatangan yeoja tersebut kapan yeoja itu datang? Pikir minseok, yeoja itu telihat melangkah mengsejajarkan dirinya dengan luha dia berbisik ke arah luhan, luhan hanya mengangguk dan setelah itu yeoja tersebut melangkah mundur dan meninggalkan luhan, minseok terus menatap yeoja tersebut minseok tak dapaat melihat dengan jelas wajah yeoja tersebut, dan dia terus bertanya tanya.

'siapa yeoja itu, dan yang aku tau bukakah luhan berasal dari cina lalu kenapa ada yeoja jepang di samping luhan, dan kenapa mereka terlihat dekat sekali, ish menyebalkan'

Runtuknya dalam hati entah kenapa minseok tak suka dengan interaksi ke duanya, dan itu membuat ia menjadi kesal tanpa sebab.

"heh kau yeoja aneh apa yang kau lakuka di sini"

Minseok terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu tepat berada di sampingnya,secara perlahan minseok menggerakkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan benar saja sekarang luhan ada di sampingnya, minseok merasa sungguh malu di buatnya.

'aish sejak kapan namja ini ada di sampingku? Bahkan aku tak merasaka pergerakannya sama sekali, apa yang harus aku jawab yah' batin minseok nalangsa  
>"hy luhan apa kabarmu? Wah kebetulan kita bertemu di sini, sedang apa kau disini?"<br>"kau bilang kebetulan? Kurasa tidak, tak ada kebetulan di dunia ini. Dan satu lagi berhenti menjadi seorang penguntit, dan menjauh lah dari pandanganku"

Dengan ucapan itu luhan melangkah meninggalkan minseok yang sedang cengo dengan tampang bodohnya.

"oh demi keong yang terkunci di kamar mandiku, aku tak sudi menjadi penguntit namja menyebalkan sepertimu"

~

Sehun menghelankan nafasnya, sudah hampir satu jam ia menatap layar layar kecil di depannya namun tak ada satupun yang mencurigakan, dia hampir saja mati bosan saat itu juga sebelum matanya memandang satu objek, sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada satu layar di samping kirinya, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat itu dengan jelas, ia meremas tangannya dan segera berlari ke arah pintu dan membuykanya secara kasar.

Sehun berlari seperti orang kesetanan, ia menyelusuri kolidor yang di penuhi oleh beberapa pntu, dan bahkan sehun tak lagi perduli pada makian makian yang terlontar dari beberapa orang yang ia tabrak, yang ia perdulikan adalah sosok yang ia lihat, sehun tak mungkin lupa pada sosok itu, sosok yeoja dengan kimono biru langitnya, dan keyakinan sehun semakin kuat saat melihat tusuk rambut yang terselip di gulungan rambut halusnya, itu milik kainya dan sehun yakin bahwa yeoja yang baru saja ia lihat adalah kainya.

"kai-chan kaukah itu? Kau kembali? Aku harus memastikannya yah harus "

Sehun berhenti di loby matanya terus menelusuri loby tersebut sampai ahirnya ia menemukan yeoja yang ia cari seorang yeoja dengan kimono birunya, yeoja itu berdiri di depan pintu keluar hotel tersebut, sehun melangkah mendekati yeoja tersebut.

"YAKKK TUNGGU DI SITU "

Yeoja itu tak menghiraukan sehun ia melangkah menjauh dari sehun, namun sehun tak mau menyerah dia harus mendapatkannya, sehun tak akanmelepaskannya kali ini.

.

.

TBC  
>Ok makin aneh aja ini cerita, aku tak terlalu berharap banyak yang suka pada ff aneh ku ini, tapi adakah yang mau ff ini di lanjut?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

MISSING YOU* PART 4  
>CAST:<br>Kim jongin  
>Oh sehun<br>Kim minseok  
>Xi luhan<p>

~

Kai telah siap dengan pakayannya, baju kimono biru langit yang melekat pas dengan tubuhnya, rambut yang di gulung dengan beberapa hiasan rambut yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun, kai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, dan membuka pintu kamarnya dan saat ia melihat siapa orang yang telah berdiri di depan kamarnya kai rasanya ingin sekali membunuh namja yang sekarang tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya.

"ada apa kau kemari?"  
>"santai lah tuan putri, aku di perintahkan untuk mengantermu "<br>"jaga mulutmu atau ku potong lidah mu."  
>"baiklah baiklah ayo pergi "<p>

Kai tak memperdulikan namja di depannya ia hanya melewatinya saja dan mellangkah kan kakinya ke luar area kediaman lu.

~

Setibanya di hotel kai dan luhan dan juga seorang namja dengan tampang bodohnya memasuki sebuah kamar hotel tersebut, mereka bertiga menunduk hormat pada seorang namja yang sedang duduk tenang dengan segelas tehnya.

"bagaimana hari kalian di sini ?"

Tanya namja paruh baya tersebut.

"anda tak perlu menghawatirkan kami, kami melewatinya dengan sangat baik "

Namja yang terlihat bodoh menimpali kata kata namja paruh baya tersebut.

"baguslah jika begitu, aku harap kalian menaikmatinya, terutama anda lu sama "  
>"tentu saja sonju hsimahara"<p>

Ucap luhan, memuat namja paruh baya tersebut sedikit tersenyum, sedangkan kai hanya berdiri tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, jangan pernah lupakan tradisi keluarganya jika seorang wanita tidak di perbolehkan berbicara di saat kaum lelaki sedang berbicara.

"anda sudah bergerak sampai sejauh ini rupanya, baik lah santailah lu-sama, kita nikmati pemandangan kota seoul"

Sonju menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke tiga orang di hadapannya, dia tersenyum mengerikan.

~

Luhan menghelankan nafasnya setelah selesai berbicara dengan sonju, dia cukup lelah dengan semua ini, hanya saja dia sudah terlanjur jatuh ke kubangan lumpur, jadi menyerah sekarang rasanya percuma, sebenarnya luhan ingin sekali pergi ke panti asuhan berharap xiuminnya ada di sana namun dia harus tetap fokus pada tugasnya kali ini, dan luha berharap dia tak bertemu dengan xiuminnya karna luhan tak ingin xiuminnya terseret kedalam masalah sepelik ini, suatu saat jika dia masih di izinkan hidup, luhan ingin sekali bertemu dengan xiumin walau hanya sekali.

Dan hal yang selalu ia lakukan jika merindukan xiumin adalah menatap langit, luhan selalu merasakan kehadiran bocah itu jika ia menatap langit, luhan akan mendengar suara xiumin yang selalu terngiang di teliganya, dan hal itu bisaa membuat luhan tenang, dan sedikit melupakan masalah dunianya.

"lu-sama"

Luhan melirik kai dengan ekor matanya, gadis itu berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya, tanpa membalas sapaan kai luhan kembali menatap langit, tak berapa lama luha merasakan kai melangkah mendekatinya dan sedikit berbisik ke ke arahnya.

"sudah waktunya untuk pergi dan sepertinya ada orang yang mengawasi anda"

Luhan sedikit melirik kesamping kirinya tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya, dan luhan bisa melihat gadis dengan pakayan tomboynya berdiri di sana dan terus menatap ke arah luhan.

"dia tak sedang mengawasi ku, dia cukup ahli dalam bidang itu karna dia anggota RPS, kupikir dia hanya tersesat"  
>"baik lah jika begitu saya permisi lu-sama, dan berhati hatilah"<p>

Luhan hanya diam dan menganguk setelah itu, kai melangkah menjauhi luhan, setelah dipastikan kai telah pergi luhan membalikkan badanya menghadap gadis yang sedang terbengong dengan tampang yang tak enak di pandang menurut luhan, bahkan luhan heran kenapa gadis itu, oh minseok bisa melakukan hal seaneh itu di mana saja, luhan melangkah secara perlahan ke arah minseok, setelah sampai di depan minseok luhan melihat wajah gadis itu, minseok terlihat cukup manis menurut luhan dan matanya itu mengingatkanluhan pada seseorang, luhan segera menggelangkan kepalanya, dia harus fokus dia tak boleh memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak.

"heh kau yeoja aneh apa yang kau lakuka di sini"

Minseok terlihat terlonjak kaget, dan menatap luhan dengan mata yang di kerjap kerjapkan, dan luhan bersumpah jika ia sangat menyukai mata bening gadis di hadapannya.

"hy luhan apa kabarmu? Wah kebetulan kita bertemu di sini, sedang apa kau disini?"  
>"kau bilang kebetulan? Kurasa tidak, tak ada kebetulan di dunia ini. Dan satu lagi berhenti menjadi seorang penguntit, dan menjauh lah dari pandanganku"<p>

Dan dengan itu luhan meninggalkan minseok yang menatapnya dengan tampang bodoh, setelah agak sedikit jauh dari minseok, luhan bahkan masih bisa mendengar umpatan minseok, luhan memejamkan matanya dan menghelankan nafasnya, dia sedang mengatur emosinya, dan setelah itu luha kembali membuka matanya dan menunjukan sorot mata yang tajamnya lagi, ini adalah pilihan yang ia pilih maka ia tak selayaknya untuk mundur, tanganya telah lama terlumuri oleh darah orang orang tak berdosa jadi sungguh memalukan jika ia sampai tertarik pada seorang gadis dan melupakan tujuannya datang ke seoul.

~

Kai nampak tak nyaman saat di rasa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya, di tambal lagi kini orang tersebut sepertinya sedang berjalan ke arahnya, kai segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"cepat ke mari "

Hanya itu yang kai ucapkan, kai segera melangkaah keluar pintu masuk hotel.

"YAKK TUNGGU DI SITU"

Kai bersumpah akan memenggal kepala namja yang sangat lelet itu, kai tak bergerak dari posisinya dia hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya, melihat namja albino yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Dan saat semakin dekat posisi mereka sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di depan kai, kai tak menyianyiakan waktunya dia membuka pintu bagian depan dan segera memasukinya, seorang namja tersenyum ke arah kai.

"cepat jalankan bodoh "  
>"baiklah tuan putri"<br>"sekalolagi kau memanggilku tuan putri aku pastikan ini malam terahirmu menghirup udara"

Namja itu hanya terkekeh dan segera menjalankan mobilnya, kai menatap sehun dari kaca sepionnya, di sana kai bisa melihat sehun yang berusaha mengejar mobilnya, entah kenapa kai mulai tertarik pada namja albino itu, namja itu memang berbeda, dia tampan dan juga baik, namun sayang kai hanya menyukai hunie-san nya.

"sepertinya anak itu mencurigaimu, alangkah baiknya jika kau tak memakai kimono di korea itu sangat aneh kau tau? Mungkin dia mencurigaimu karna kau aneh, atau jangan jangan dia tertarik pada gadis menyeramkan sepertimu"

TREK

Sebuah pistol mengarah pada kepala namja yang kini sedang menyetir dan pelakunya tentu saja kai, namja yang kini terkena todongan itu hanya tersenyum dan tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"aku yakin kau tak akan mampu menembakku"  
>"kau pikir aku tak berani? Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga, dan berhenti berbicara aku benci orang cerewet."<p>

Setelah kata kata itu kai menyimpan kembali pistolnya di pahanya dan menutupinya dengan kai kimononya, namja di sampingnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

~

CEKLEK

Lay memasuki ruang RPS team alpha, di tanganya terdapat banyak tumpukan tumpukan berkas berkas, ia berjalan ke tempatnya dan menyimpan berkas berkas tersebut di atas mejanya, di lihatnya 2 anggota lainnya.  
>Minseok yang sedang asik membaca dan juga mencatat di buku kecilnya, wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat kusut, rambut yang di ikat asl dan seragan yang tak lagi rapih, sungguh tak terlihat seperti seorang yeoja, dan lay menatap adik dari minseok aka oh sehun, dia bahkan terlihat lebih kacau, wajah tampannya terlihat tak bersinar, rambutnya terlihat acak acakan dan beberapa kali dia akan mengerang tanpa alasan, lay menggaruk tangkuknya dan berdehem untuk menarik perhatian dua orang yag ada di ruangan itu.<p>

"EHEM"

Tak ada yang menghiraukan deheman lay, dua oh bersaudara ini masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing masing, lay menghelankan nafasnya, ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal di mejanya.

BRAKKK  
>Dan binggo ke dua orang itu kini menatap lay yang menggebrak mejanya dengan sebuah buku, lay yang di tatap hanya tersenyum canggung.<p>

"lay kapan kau datang "

Dan kata kata minseok itu membuat lay mengelankan nafasnya panjang, sedangkan sehun hanya menatap lay dengan wajah mendungnya membuat lay meringis.

"ada apa dengan mu bocah, kau menyeramkan sekali?"  
>"dia kehilangan cinta pertamanya tadi malam"<p>

Sehun menatap tajam minseok sedangkan minseok lebih memilih menatap sengit lay, lay yang merasa di tatap segera menatap balik minseok.

"ada apa?"  
>"yakk lay kemana saja kau semalam?"<br>"semalam, aku mencari informasi, memang kenapa?"  
>"kau tak melupakan sesuatu"<br>"kurasa aku tak melupakan sesuatu"  
>"bagai mana dengan KAMI"<p>

Ucap minseok berapi api, sedetik kemudian lay menepuk jidatnya keras, minseok menatapnya bosan, minseok yakin namja di depannya ini pasti melupakan sehun dan minseok.

"ah mian aku lupa jika aku pergi bersama kalian, hehehe saat aku mendapatkan informasi aku segera pulang untuk memeriksakan sesuatu dan aku sama sekali tak mengingat kalian"  
>"YAKK KAU BENAR BENAR AGHHH"<br>"sudahlah noona daripada kau marah marah bagai mana jika kita mendengar informasi apa yang di dapat si pikun ini"

Lay hanya mayun di katai pikun oleh namja yang bahkan jauh lebih muda darinya, lay segera membereskan berkas berkas yang di bawanya, mengajak sehun dan minseok untuk mengikutinya ke ruang introgasi, di sana lay mendudukkan dirinya di depan minseok dan sehun.

"Baiklah dengarkan baik baik, sebelum kita ke kasus pembunuhan berantai, aku sudah tau siapa pelakunya"  
>"bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan pelakunya sembarangan hyung?"<br>"itu benar lay, kau memang sudah memiliki banyak bukti?"  
>"bukti sudah sangat jelas"<br>"maksudmu? Lalu siapa pelakunya?"  
>"yokai "<br>"yokai " ulang hunmin bebarengan  
>"iya yokai "<br>"apa itu yokai?"  
>"yokai itu dalam bahasa jepang artinya setan atau iblis"<p>

Ucapan lay membuat minseok mengaga lebar da membuat sehun memutar bola matanya, lay sendiri hanya menatap ke duanya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa, minseok memijit pelipisnya dan menghelankan nafasnya.

"baiklah lay sepertinya kau sudah tertular otak keong sehun, mana bisa iblis atau setan membunuh manusia"

Sehun mendelik tajam ke arah minseok, sedangkan minseok terlihat tak perduli, lay hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuka smartphone miliknya dan membarikannya pada minseok, minseok dan sehun membaca sebuah artikel mata mereka membulat dan menatap lay meminta penjelasan.

"yokai yang aku maksud bukan yokai yang sesungguhnya, tapi orag orang yang di juluki sebagai yokai. Dan mereka sudah sangat terkenal di jepang ."  
>"kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan jika pelakunya adalah yokai?" tanya minseok<br>"dari mayat mayat yang di temukan, kalian tau yokai memiliki cara khusus dan tehnik khusus dalam membunuh korbanya."  
>Lay menghelankan nafasnya dan menyamankan duduknya.<br>"ada yang pernah melihat yokai beraksi saat mereka berada di jepang, kalian tau yokai pernah membantai sekelompok yakuza hanya dalam satu malam dan menurut saksi mata, yokai hanya terdiri dari 2 oranga yang di perkirakan masih remaja "  
>"APAAAA"<br>Minseok dan sehun terlihat sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh lay  
>"kalian tau mereka ternyata sepasang satu orang namja dan satu orang yeoja. Saksi mata mengatakan bahwa dari postur tubuh mereka mereka terlihat masih remaja"<br>"jika ada saksi mata seharusnya mudah untuk di tangkap kan?" ucap sehun  
>"tapi sayangnya saksi mata tersebut tak melihat wajah mereka"<br>"kenapa?" kali ini minseok yang menimpali  
>"karena mereka memakai topeng, dan topeng itu pula lah yang membuat mereka di juluki yokai. Karena mereka memakai topeng oni dan kitsune, oni dan kitsune adalah salah satu dari yokai terkuat. Kalian tau sebuah mitos kono di jepang? Di jepang terdapat mitos kelas kelas dalam yokai, ada tiga iblis terkuat dalam yokai namun di sini aku akan menjelaskan hanya dua yaitu oni dan kitsune. Oni adalah iblis terkuat dalam yokai jahat dan menakutkan, oni di percaya memiliki kekuatan supra naturaldalam kepercayaan jepang,dia datang dari dunia lain membawa bencana dan kehadirannya sangat di hindarai oleh masyarakat jepang. Sedang kan kitsune adalah rubah putih, dan identik dengan seorang wanita, rubah dalam cerita rakyat jepang sering di artikan sebagai mahluk cerdas, rubah sering di ceritakan sebagai penjaga setia, teman, kekasih bahkan istri."<br>"hyung kepalaku pusing jadi apa hubungannya cerita kuno itu dengan yokai yang kita maksud?"  
>"sehun, ini untuk mempermudah kau memahami yokai yang kita hadapi, yokai yang kita hadapi benar benar seperti dalam cerita kuno dalam bentuk moderen, mereka seperti pembawa bencana, dan yang aku tau yokai ini satu peket, di mana ada oni di sana ada kitsune, oni akan membunuh lawan dari jarak dekat dan kitsune akan melindungi oni dan membunuh lawan dari jauh, jika kalian berhadapan dngannya kemungkinan terbesar adalah kematian. Dan itu sudah harga mutlak"<br>"kau tak sedang bercanda kan lay" mata minseok menelisik ke arah lay  
>"tentu tidak minseok "<br>"mungkin kau salah hyung"  
>"tidak aku melihat dengan jelas, di mayat yang kita temui terdapat sayatan pedang kan dan juga bekas tembakan, asal kalian tau yokai tak pernah bermain main dengan korbannya, mereka akan langsung mengirim korbanya ke kematia, kalian tak mungkin lupa kan luka sayatan dan tembakan di tubuh korban? Mereka mati dalam satu sayatan dan satu tembakan, kitsune tak akan pernah menyia nyiakan pelurunya, dan oni tak akan membiarka satu tebasanya sia sia. Bukti ini sudah menunjukan bahwa merekalah pelakunya"<br>"tapi kenapa?" tanya minseok dengan penuh kehawatiran  
>"aku pun berpikiran seperti itu karna itu aku menyelidiki korban korban pembunuhan yang yokai lakukan, dan satuhal yang aku temukan, kemungkinan terbesar kedatangan yokai ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembantayan keuarga lu sepuluh tahun silam"<br>"kasus keluarga lu? Maksudmu hyung"  
>"jaksa kim majun,hakim juno dan hakim airin, pernah menangani sebuah kasus penbantayan keluarga lu namun tanpa sebab kasus itu di tutup dan sejak saat itu kasus itu terkubur entah kemana"<br>"jadi ada kemungkinan yokai memiliki motif tersendiri pada kasus keluarga lu?"  
>"mungkin aku sudah terlalu bingung, dan jika presepi ku benar maka korban selanjutnya adalah pengacara han"<p>

Mata minseok membola dan rahang sehun jatuh, mereka ber ekspresi Sangat bodoh karna penjelasan lay, kini mereka mulai mengerti kenapa lay bisa sampai masuk team alpha dengan tingkat kebodohan yang luar bias, di ibaratkan lay adalah pusat informasi team alpha, tak ada informasi yang akan terlewatkan oleh lay.

"jadi target selanjutnya adalah pengacara han?"

Minseok bertanya dengan pandangan yang sedikit linglung, lay hanya menganguk menanggapai perkataan minseok, minseok menatap sehun dan mulai berpikir langkah selanjutnya.

~

Hari ini kelas minseok mendapatkan tugas di luar kelas, mereka menemui sebuah hutan kecil di pinggir kota seoul, melelahkan memang namun mau bagaimana lagi, kelulusan minseok tergantung pada tugasnya kali ini, dan jangan lupakan absennya yang sering bolong ahir ahir ini karna tugasnya sebagai anggota RPS membuatnya terancam tak lulus, oh tentu itu aib bagi minseok, minseok bahkan menyerahkan tugas penyelidikan pada sehun yang bahkan tak kalah lemotnya seperti keong tercintanya, bahkan minseok sempat berpikir kenapa sehun selalu di hantui oleh keong keong di rumahny, haruskah minseok menyalahka keong ataukah menyalahkan sehun yang menyukai keong? Entahlah minseok tak tau dan tak mengerti.

Minseok berjalan di jalan setapak yang memang di siapkan untuk pejalan kaki,minseok yang terlalu asik menikmati pemandangan di depanya hingga ia tak sadar ada sebuah batu dan dengan cantiknya minseok terjatuh di tanah, minseok sedikit meringis, ia memandang ke arah belakang di sana ada luhan yang berjalan ke arahnya, minseok mengulurkan tanganya ke arah luhan.

"yakk xi luhan bantu aku berdiri"

Luhan menatap tangan minseok lama dan tanpa belas kasihan luhan malah mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali berjalan melewati minseok dan mengacuhkan uluran tangan minseok membuat minseok mendengus kesal, minseok mencoba berdiri dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ada sesuatu di balik semak semak, dan tanpa pikir panjag minseok melangkahkan kakinya ke ke arah semak semak dan saat ia menemukan apa yang ia lihat minseok segera berlari, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih saat melihat seekor berang berang terluka parah, mungkin dia sedang di mangsa dan mencoba melarikan diri mempertahankan hidupnya, minseok membuka almamater yang ia kenakan dan membungkus tubuh tak berdaya berang berang tersebut, minseok memeluknya memberika kehangatan pada berang berang itu.

~

Kelas minseok kini sudah sampai di sebuah vila, mereka berencana beristirahat di sana dan mengumpulkan materi materi yang telah mereka temukan, minseok membaringkan berang berang itu di meja ia mencoba melakukan pertolongan pertama pada berang berang itu, dan itu cukup membantu, tema sekelas minseok hanya mampu melihat apa yang di lakukan minseok, minseok telah mencoba memberhentika pendarahan yang terjadi namun tak begitu berefek pada binatang tersebut, minseok mencoba dan terus mencoba hingga sebuah tangan menyentuh tangannya, memberhentika pergerakan minseok, minseok memandang pemilik tangan tersebut dan ternyata itu adalah luhan.

"hentikan, aku punya cara yang lebih baik darimu"

Minseok memandang luhan tak percaya, namja seperti dia mau membantunya mmenyembuhkan binatang yang bahkan tak ada yang mau perduli pada binatang tersenyum kala melihat luhan berjalan ke arah dapur, seditit lelah juga mengatasi kekacawan ini minseok membalikkan badanya berniat untuk pergi untuk memberihkan diri, minseok berpikir sudah ada luhan yang mau mengurus berang berang tersebut jadi dia tak berlu hawatir.

"kyaaaaa"

Sebuah teriakan membuat minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, dan dalam seketika tubuh minseok membeku, matanya membulat, matanya terasa panas saat melihat pemandangan di depannya, di sana luhan dengan pisau dapur di tangannya menancapkan pisau itu di tubuh berang berang yang mati matian minseok lindungi, minseok melangahkan kakinya lebar lebar agar bisa segera sampai ke hadapan luhan, sedangkan luhan hanya menatap datar minseok, minseok berdiri di hadapan luhan, taganya terangkat dan hampir menampar luhan jika saja luhan tak sigap untuk menahan tangan minseok.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini luhan hiks"  
>"aku ingin menolong binatang itu"<br>"menolong katamu hiks MENOLONG DENGAN MEMBUNUHNYA?"  
>"kau yang seharusnya tak ikut campur dalam penyeleksian alam. Biarka alam menentukan siapa yang layak hidup dan siapa yang layak mati, kau tak menolongnya sama sekali kau hanya membuat penderitaannya semakin panjang oh minseok , igat seleksi alam siapa yang kuat dialah yang akan bertahan hidup"<p>

PLAKKK

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi luhan, minseok tak habis pikir ppada luhan yang bertingkah sekejam itu, linangan air mata mengalir di pipi minseok, minseok menghapus kasar linangan air mata tersebut dan menghentakan sebelah tangannya yang masih setia di genggam luha.

"aku membencimu luhan sangat membencimu"  
>Desis minseok dan berjalan meninggalkan luhan yang masih pada posisinya, di sisi lain luhan merasa sesak di dadanya, melihat minseok menangis entah mengapa membuat luhan meringis sakit, bahkan luhan bingung minseok menampar pipinya tapi yang terasa sakit justru hatinya.<p>

~

Di sebuah ruangan terdapat dua manusia yang kini sedang saling berhadapan, seorang gadis muda dengan kimono merah berdiri di depan namja paruh baya denga pakayan teradisional jepangnya.

"jadi kenapa kau inggin menemuiku kai-chan?"  
>"otou-san ijinkan saya untuk menemuinya"<br>"menemui siapa?"  
>"onii-chan"<p>

Namja paruh baya itu menghentikan pergerakannya dan menatap kai yang sekarang tengah menundukan kapalanya dalam, namja paruh baya itu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"baiklah, kau hanya akan menemuinya kan? Bukan menemui orang lain selain dia? Ingat kai masalalu bukan untuk di kenang tapi untuk kau lupakan"  
>"baik otou-san saya mengerti, saya tak akan pernah mengingat orang itu lagi otou-san, masalalu yang patut ku ingat hanya onii-chan "<br>"baguslah jika kau mengerti, kau boleh pergi."

Kai menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat dan melangkah keluar ruangan tersebut, di depa pintu kai menemukan namja bodoh itu lagi.

"butuh tumpangan tuan putri kim kai jongin ?"

Kai tak menanggapi kata kata namja itu dan lebih memilih untuk melangkah ke parkiran kediaman lu, di ikuti oleh namja tersebut.

~  
>Kai kini berdiri di tempat kremasi di depannya terdapat sebuah kendi berisi abu kyo, namun saat kai melihat sebuah kayu yang tersimpan di samping kendi tersebut kai tersenyum miris, di sana tertulis luhan, dan buka hasimahara kyo, tangan kai terangkat menyentuh permukaan kaca tembus pandang tersebut.<p>

"onii-chan bagai mana kabarmu? Apa kau bahagia di sana? Jika kau bertanya padaku maka di sini aku tak sedang dalam keadaan baik, banyak hal yang telah aku lakukan, banyak kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat namun aku melakukan ini demi dirimu onii-chan, dan aku bersumpah aku akan menggantikan abu mu dengan abu pemilik nama ini, orang yang memang seharusnya ada di sini, aku akan menggantikan abumu dengan abu luhan, meski setelah itu aku akan pergi menyusulmu onii-chan"

Kai menatap tajam pada tulihan di kayu samping abu kyo, matanya memancarkan amarah yang meluap luap, rasa benci yang telah ia pendam sangat lama.  
>Kai memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut, dia memasuki mobil sport hitam dan duduk di samping pengemudi.<p>

"bagaimana pertemuanmu denganya menyenangkan? Kelihatannya kau malah semakin menyeramka"

Komentar namja di samping kai, tak ia perdulikan ia hanya terfokus pada jalan di depannya.

"KAII-CHAN"

Kai merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dan ia memutar kepalanya melihat ke arah belakang namun kai tak menemukan apapun selain jalanan yang kosong, kai menghembuskan nafasnya dia benar benar harus konsentrasi, dan tak memikirkan apapun salain tujuannya pergi ke seoul ini, yaitu membawa abu kyo pergi.

~

Sehun mengumpat kesal, demi keong yang kini hanya tinggal rumahnya saja kenapa bisa noona cantik nan imut namun gila itu menyuruhnya berkeliaran seorang diri, dan apa tadi perintah minseok, sehun harus bisa menemukan informasi mengenai yokai ini secepatnya, oh ayolah demi keong yang terinjak oleh minseok kemarin malam, sehun bukan lay yang bisa cepat mendapatkan informasi, sehun memang mirip dengan keong jika di perintahkan mengumpulkan informasi.

Sehun berjalan lemah menuju ke sebuah tempat kremasi, dan sehun dengan otak cerdasnya yang bak keong erjalan ini berpikir akan mendapatkan informasi dengan melihat kendi kendi abu keluarga lu, dan jika minseok tau apa yang ia perbuat hari ini mungkin kini sehun akan berahir seperti keong yang terinjak minseok, noona manisnya itu memang menyeramkan.

Sehun menghelankan nafasnya saat ia telah berdiri di balik kaca tranparan, di sana terdapat nama luhan, sehun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mencoba berpikir apa yang salah dengan nama itu? Namun filingnya sangat kuat ada sesuatu dengan kendi di samping nama itu.

Setelah sekian lama berpikir ahirnya sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, dari pada otaknya di penuhi dengan kendi kendi berisi abu sehun lebih rela otaknya di penuhi keong yang berjalan lambat. Sehun melangkah dengan menunkukan kepalanya, dan sehun sempat hampir saja menabrak seorang yeoja, sehun nampak membungkuk dan tak memperhatikan yeoja tersebut, yeoja itu tak menanggapi permintaan maaf sehun namun sehun sempat melihat pakayan yang yeoja itu kenakan, sebuah kimono merah, sehun berjalan dengan penuh pemikiran yang aneh aneh, hingga ia kini memasuki mobilnya, sehun memakai sabuk pengamannya dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Hingga ia teringat sesuatu.

"tunggu bukankah aneh jika seorang yeoja mengenakan kimono di tempat umum? Atau jangan jangan"

Dengan kecepatan kilat sehun membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobilnya, sehun merutuki kebiasaanya jika sedang banyak pikiran yaitu kemampuan otak yang sangat lemot melebihi keong keong peliharaannya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat kremasi namun dia tak menemukan siapapun di sana, sehun berlari ke sembarang arah dan matanya menemukan sosok itu, sosok yang sangat ia tunggu tunggu kehadirannya, sehun berlari sekencang mungkin namun lagi lagi sehun terlambat ia melihat sosok itu kini telah pergi dengan mobil sport hitamnya, sehun berlari mengejar mobil tersebut.

"KAII-CHAN"

Sehun berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa namun tetap tak memuahkan hasil sosok itu pergi, namun senyum terhias di wajah tampan sehun.

"kali ini kau tak akan bisa lari dariku kai-chan"

Sehun meremas catatan kecil di tangannya, di sana telah tertulis plat no mobil milik kai, mudah untuknya menemukan keberadaan mobil tersebut.

~

Kesialan bagi sehun di saat ia akan mencari tau tentang keberadaan kai, sehun minseok dan lay di sibukkan dengan persiapan penangkapan yokai, minseok yakin bahwa malam ini mereka pasti berhasil menangkap yokai.  
>Minseok mempersiapkan senjatanya dan beberapa alat bantu lainya, begitupun dengan sehun, lay tak ikut bagian karna lay memang hanya bertugas sebagai informan bukan eksekutor, seperti minseok dan sehun, jagan pernah lupakan kemanpuan lay yang sangat rendah dalam menggunakan senjatanya.<p>

Malam ini minseok dan sehun akan pergi ke tempat pengacara han bersama beberapa setaf kepolisaian, mereka sudah siap di pintu gerbang pengacara han, namun minseok menyadari ada yang aneh di rumah itu, rumah itu terlalu gelap untuk ukuran rumah yang berpenghuni. Minseok menggenggam pistolnya dengan ke dua tangannya dan meletakkanya di dada, hal yang sama di lakukan oleh sehun, sehun merapatkan diri di dinding samping kanan pintu utama dan minseok berdiri di sebrang sehun, mereka memberi tanda pada anggota kepolisian lain untuk berpencar.

Sehun dan minseok mengangguk bersamaan dan mereka secara bersama mendobrak pintu utama rumah tersebut, rumah itu dalam keadaan gelap tanpa pencahayaan sedikitpun, sehun dan minseok merapatkan punggung mereka.

"jangan sampai kita terpisah hun, sepertinya kita terlambat."  
>"jaga dirimu noona"<p>

Mereka berdua menelan ludah mereka gugup, mereka tak mungkin lupa kejahatan yang telah di lakukan yokai, dan mereka harus lebih waspada. Minseok dan sehun memeriksa ruangan demi ruangan sampai ahirnya hanya tersisa satu suangan, mereka semakin gugup dan tangan minseok membuka kenop pintu tersebut dan saat membuka pintu tersebut ruangan yang gelap membuat mereka tak dapat melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan tersebut, sehun dan minseik memasuki ruangan tersebut dan saat dirasa kaki minseok menginjak sesuatu minseok mencoba menyalakan senter yang ia bawa, matanya membulat saat melihat mayat seorang namja yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya, dan saat itu pula lampu ruangan tersebut menyala, di hadapan minseok dan sehun berdiri seorang namja denga pakayan serba putih namua terdapat banyak bercak darah di baju dan celananya, dia memegang dua buah pedang dan wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng oni.

Kini di hadapan mereka berdiri sosok oni dalam bentuk nyata, minseok dan sehun mengarahkan senjatanya pada sosok di depannya, minseok yang berdiri bebelapa langkah di depan sehun menatap waspada pada sosok di hadapannya.

"angkat tangan mu dan menyerahlah, kami akan mengadilimu"

Minseok sedikit berteriak saat mengatakannya, terdengar jelas ada nada ketakutan di balik kata kata minseok, membuat namja di depannya tertawa renyah .

"mengadili seperti apa? Kau percaya padu hukum negri ini? Hukum seperti apa yang kau harapkan"

Ucap namja di depannya dengan nada mengejek, minseok memandang namja itu tak suka.

TREk

"jika kau menekan pelatuk pistolmu maka aku akan menghancurkan kepalamu"

Tubuh sehun menegang dia tak menyadari kehadiran yeoja ini, bahkan untuk memutar kepalanya saja sehun tak mampu aura menekan yeoja di belakangnya membuat sehun tak mampu untuk menggerakkan jari jarinya.

Minseok melupakan satu orang lagi, minseok memutar kepalanya menghadap sehun, di belakang sehun seorang yeoja dengan kimono hitamnya sedang menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala sehun, bahkan ujung pistol itu sudah tertempel di kepala sehun, yeoja dengan rambut hitam tergerai dan kedua tanganya yang memengang pistol, aura yang di keluarkan yeoja itu sangat menakutkan.

"satu hal yang perlu kau pelaajari, jangan pernah mengalihkan pandanganmu dari musuhmu"

Mata minseok membulat saat merasakan mata pedang menyentuh permukaan lehernya, pedang yang minseok perkirakan sangat tajam ini bahkan mampu melukai kulit lehernya hanya dengan menyentuhkan pedang itu di kulit lehernya, minseok bisa merasakan dingin yang menjalar di lehernya dan merasakan cairan yang turun dari lehernya. Dan sosok oni itu kini telah berdiri di belakangnya tepat di belakangnya bahkan minseok bisa merasakan punggungnya yang menyentuh dada namja di belakangnya, tangan kanan namja itu menyentuh rahang minseok dari belakang dan namja itu mendekatkan bibirnya di kupng minseok.

"akan ku beri kau pilihan, manusia hidup dengan pilihan dan aku akan memberimu pilihan, lakukan penyelidikan dengan kepercayaan yang kau percayai dan jika kau tak dapat melakukannya maka aku akan membunuhmu dengan tangan ku sendiri, atau pilihan ke dua biarkan kami melakukan hal yang kami inginkan, jadi apa pilihanmu?"

Bibir minseok kelu tak ada suara yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya, tangannya bergetar, bahkan kini minseok tak merasakan tubuhnya lagi, ia merasa sangat kaku.

TRAKK  
>Pistol yang di pengang minseok terjatuh, namja di belakang minseok melepaskan rengkuhannya dan saat itu terjadi minseok terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.<p>

"sungguh sangat menyedihkan, kalian begitu lemah, namun sayang aku ingin sedikit bermain main dengan kalian,"

Namja itu menatap mata yeoja yang berdiri di belakang sehun dan menganggukkan kepalanya, yeoja itu tersenyum di balik topeng nya dan detik berikutnya yeoja itu memukul tengkuk sehun,sehun terjatuh di lantai dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur.

Ke dua sosok itu kini telah meninggalkan minseok dan sehun, sehun dengan keadaan yang tak sadarkan diri sedangkan minseok dengan keadaan penuh dengan ketakutan, matanya masih kosong tubunya bergetar hebat, minseok tak pernah merasakan sebelumnya, rasa takut yang amat sangat rasa terancam dan tertekan secara bersamaan batinnya benar benar tak mampu menahan tekanan ini.

.

.TBC  
>Hahaha makin aneh aku tau yah<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

*MISSING YOU* PART 5

CAST:

Kim jongin

Oh sehun

Kim minseok

Xi luhan

Minseok menggenggam tangannya erat, rasa bersalah menyeruak dalam dirinya dia menyesali tindakan bodohnya saat kejadian itu.

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya lamat laun air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya, lay yang berdiri di samping minseok merangkul bahu rekannya tersebut dan mengusapnya lembut, minseok yang merasakan lay mengelus bahunnya menutup mulutnya dan menahan ingsak tangisnya. Lay hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali memberikan ketenangan bagi minseok.

Minseok,lay dan sehun berdiri di tengah tengah pemakaman beberapa rekan mereka, rekan rekan yang sehun dan minseok bawa bersama mereka saat oprasi penangkapan yokai terbunuh tak tersisa. Minseok kini berpikir betapa besar perbedaan kekuatan antara mereka dan yokai, minseok benarbenar merasa paling tak berguna sekarang ini, saat kejadian dia hanya bisa diam lalu ketakutan sedangkan rekan rekannya sedang melawan mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka dan minseok tak dapat melakukan apapun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya ia meremas ujung jas hitam yang ia kenakan beberapa kali sehun mengatur nafasnya hingga sehun membuka kembali matanya, sehun menatap minseok yang kini sedang menahan tangisnya, sehun melangkah dan berdiri tepat di depan minseok.

"sdahlah noona tak ada gunanya kita menangis, menangis tak akan mengembalikan mereka pada kita , jadi yang mesti kita lakukan adalah menangkap yokai itu, dengan itu kematian mereka tak akan sia sia. Kita harus berlatih lebih keras mulai sekarang"

Minseok mendongkakkan kepalnya dan menatap mata sehun, minseok bisa melihat ada sesuatu di sana seperti sebuah tekad kuat, minseok menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi dan sehun segera melangkahkan kakiya menuju ke perpustakaan, tangan pucatnya menarik beberapa buku di rak buku dan sehun menduduk kan dirinya di sudut perpustakaan, namun sebelum ia mendudukkan diri dia melihat jongin tengah duduk di sana,sehun ahirnya memutuska untuk duduk di depan jongin.

"kita bertemu kembali kim jongin"

Jongin mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap sehun.

"yah"

Hanya kata itu yang terlontar di bibir jongin, sehun mengendikkan bahunnya dan segera fokus pada buku buku di tangannya, dan tanpa sehun sadari jongin memperhatikannya di balik buku yang ia baca, jongin tersenyum sangat tipis saat melihat sehun yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"aish aku tak mengerti sama sekali dan rasanya aku ingin mati hari ini juga, demi keong di rumahku aku sama sekali tak akrab dengan buku"

Desis sehun berbahaya dan menatap tumpukan buku yang ia baca atau bahkan hanya ia buka saja, jongin meletakkan buku di tangannya dan mengambil buku yang coba di baca sehun.

"apa yang sedang kau cari?"

Sehun menatap jongin dan menumpukan dagunya di atas tangan yang sudah terlipat di atas meja.

"takk ada hanya tertarik pada sebuah cerita kuno"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan meraih beberapa buku lainnya dan membuka lembaran lembaran tersebut.

"apa kau sudah baikan?"

Sehun menatap jongin tak mengerti, jongin yang tau arti pandangan sehun segera mentup buku yang sedang ia baca.

"beberapa hari ini kau tak masuk sekolah jadi aku sedikit khawatir jadi aku tanyakan hal itu apamu"

Sehun tertawa culup keras, beruntung tak ada siapapun selain mereka yang ada di sini jika tidak bisa bisa sehun sudah di timpuk oleh buku oleh penghuni perpustakaan, jongin hanya menatap aneh pada sehun.

"jongin jongin, jika kau menghawatirkan seseorang katakana saja, lihat wajahmu itu seperti aku akan membunuhmu saja jika kau berkata seperti itu, dan kau tak perlu hawatir aku baik baik saja, aku hanya sedang bersemangat untuk menangkap seseorang"

Jongin menunduk dalam dan sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus rambut jongin, jongin yang merasakan kepalanya di sentuh segera mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap sehun.

"kau tak perlu hawatir aku baik baik saja "

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya.

"aku tak habis pikir di jaman modern seperti ini mereka masih menggunakan hal hal kuno macam itu,yokai, oni, kitsune lalu apa lagi? Bagiku mereka hanya penjahat yang bersembunyi di balik mitos kuno"

Sehun tersenyum pada jongin dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya, namun jongin jelas mendengar kata kata terahir sehun, dan jongin pun bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah sehun yang mengeras di ahir kalimatnya.

"penjahat yang bersembunyi di balik mitos kuno, itukan pandanganmu lucu sekali"

Meski jongin tersenyum meremehkan namun tak dapat di pungkiri ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, sakit yang begitu menyakitkan saat mendengar kata kata itu terlontar dari mulut sehun.

"seharusnya aku bunuh saja dia malam itu, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali"

Jongin beberapa kali menepuk nepuk dadanya untuk menghilangkan sakit yang ia rasakan.

Minseok memejamkan matanya ia duduk di sebuah taman, yang terdapat banyak sekali anak anak yang bermain di sana, minseok tersenyum saat melihat anak anak itu tertawa lepas dengan terus berlari mengejar temannya, minseok ingin sekali kembali menjadi anak yang tak mengerti apa apa. Minseok memandang ke seluruh taman matanya memincing saat melihat seorang namja dengan seragam yang sama dengannya duduk di salah satu bangku taman, minseok tak dapat melihat siapa orang tersebut karna wajahnya tertutup oleh buku yang sedang ia bacakan, minseok yakin bahwa orang itu bukan teman sekelasnya, teman sekelasnya itu lebih suka berkumpul di restoan mewah atau pergi ke tempat hiburan lainya dari pada duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca buku, dan satu lagi buku bukan hal yang akan teman temmannya sentuh, jadi minseok yakin bahwa orang itu pasti bukan teman sekelasnya, minseok menghelankan nafasnya dan berdiri lalu menghampiri namja itu saat sampai tepat di depan namja tersebut minseok berdehem, namun namja itu tak merespon minseok.

"maaf sedang apa kau di sini ?"

Namja itu perlahan lahan menurunkan buku yang menghalangi wajahnya, dan saat itu juga minseok merasakan menyesal menegur orang itu dan minseok merutuki dirinya sendiri yang melupakan hal terpenting, bahwa kelasnya memiliki murid baru dan orang itu berada di depannya.

"cih kau lagi, tak bisakah kau tak mengganggu hidupku?"  
>"maaf aku salah orang maafkan aku tuan xi"<p>

"pergilah dari radius pandangan mataku "

"tak perlu kau minta aku akan melakukannya "

Minseok menghelankan nafasnya kenapa tuhan selalu menakdirkannya bertemu dengan luhan, minseok membalikkan tubuhnya namun sebelum sempat melangkah seorang namja kecil menabrak kakinya, minseokyang kaget menatap anak tersebut dia terjatuh ke tanah minseok membantu anak itu berdiri.

"kau baik baik saja kan?"

"hiks hiks aku baic baic caja"

"benarkah lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"meyeka mengganggu ku"

Namja kecil itu menunjuk sekumpulan namja lainya, minseok menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum dan mengusek rambut namja kecil itu.

"kenapa kau menangis? Jika kau namja seharusnya kau tak boleh menangis, jangan jadi namja yang cegengeng, jika kau cengeng siapa yang bisa melindungi keluargamu? "

Minseok membersihkan kotoran di baju namja kecil itu.

"jadi mulai sekarang jadilah namja yang kuat oke"

Namja kecil itu menghapus air matanya dan membungkuk pada minseok dan pergi.

BRUK

Minseok memandang luhan yang tiba tiba berdiri dan menjatuhkan buku yang ia pegang, minseok tersenyum canggung pada luhan minseok yakin luhan pasti sedang marah padanya karna minseok tak juga menyingkir darinya.

Luhan memandang minseok, minseok segera membungkukkan badanya dan melagkah pergi dari hadapan luhan, luhan masih memandang punggung minseok, pikirannya sedang kacau kali ini.

_**"kenyapa kau menangis? Jika kau namja cehayusnya kau tak boyeh menyangis. Jangan jadi namja yang cengeng, jika kau cengeng ciapa yang bica meyindungi keyualgamu nanci"**_

"_**sebeyum kau beyubah jadi kuat aku akan ada di sampingmu ok"**_

Luhan tak akan mungkin lupa kata kata itu, kata kata yang membuatnya berubah menjadi namja yang kuat kata kata yang terlontar dari yeoja panti asuhan yang selalu bersamanya.

"mungkinkah?"

Luhan menghelankan nafasnya dan menjernihkan pikirannya, ia menutup matanya sejenak dan saat luhan membuka matanya luhan berlari menyusul langkah minseok, saat luhan menemukan punggung minseok yang melangkah menerusuri jalan setapak, luhan berlari dan menarik tangan kanan minseok mambuat minseok memandang wajah luhan.

"luhan-ssi"

"siapa kau "

"aku minseok oh minseok ada apa denganmu kau melupakan namaku?"

Luhan tersenyum meremehkan, dan entah kenapa minseok tak suka melihatnya.

"lu- sama apa yang anda lakukan? Ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang "

Seorang yeoja dengan kimono merah muda nya berdiri di belakang luhan nenegur luhat, terlihat yeoja itu baru saja berlari mengejal luhan.

"aku mengerti dan tak perlu memperingatiku, dan jangan muncul di sembarang tempat kai-chan "

"maafkan saya lu-sama"

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan minseok dan melangkah meninggalkan minseok, menghampiri kai, kai mengikuti langkah luhan dan sebelum itu kai menatap minseok dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Minseok mengelus ngelus tanganya yang memerah akibat genggaman tangan luhan, ia melihat punggung kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya, minseok merasa sangat aneh pada mereka, yeoja yang berada di samping luhan itu jelas sekali minseok pernah melihatnya namun minseok menepis pikiran aneh itu, juga sikap aneh luhan.

"namja itu sepertinya tak peka terhadap sekitar, jika ingin berkenalan bukan begini creitanya, tanganku jadi sakitkan, dia seperti ingin mengajakku berkelahi"

Kai menyerahkan buku kearah luhan yang kini duduk di sampingnya, kini mereka berada di dalam mobil putih luhan, luhan dan kai duduk di belakang.

"saya tak tau apa yang anda pikirkan tadi, tapi tidakkah anda terlalu kasar pada yeoja itu, anda tak berniat membunuhnya di sanakan lu-sama"

"tutup mulutmu kai-chan, aku tak suka kau berubah menjadi cerewet, itu mengganggu ku "

"maafkan saya lu-sama "

"dan sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tak di undang hari ini"

Kai menatap bingung pada luhan, luhan menatap ke luar di sana di depan gerbang kediaman luhan sebuah mobil terparkir dengan indah di samping mobil itu tengah berdiri seorang namja, supir luhan keluar dan mencoba menegur namja tersebut, kai terus menatap ke arah namja itu.

"dia anggota RPS kan dan dia teman sekelasmu kai-chan"

"yah begitulah dia itu sedikit mengganggu"

Supir pribadi luhan mengetuk kaca mobil, luhan menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"ada apa taun han?"

"maaf tuan muda tapi-"

Kata kata supir pribadi luhan di potong oleh sehun yang kini berdiri di belakang supir pribadi luhan

"maaf aku mengganggu malammu tuan tapi benarkah di sini ada-"

Kata kata sehun terhenti saat melihat yeoja di samping luhan, senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"ah ahirnya aku menemukannya?"

Sehun melangkah ke sebarang dan membuka pintu mobil tersebut lalu menarik kai keluar dari mobil tersebut, kai yang di tarik memandang suhun tak suka.

"maaf tuan apa yang anda lakukan?"

"kau akan ku introgasi"

"apa maksud anda?"

"sepertinya kau terlibat dalam sebuah kasus"

"mungkin anda salah tuan dan lepaskan tangan anda"

"tidak aku tak akan pernah salah dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskan tanganku darimu lagi "

Sehun menarik kai ke arah mobilnya, namun langkah sehun harus terhenti saat merasakan seseorang pun menarik tangan kai, sehun menoleh dan melihat namja yang kini memegang tangan kai, dan pelakunya adalah luhan.

"kau tak bisa membawanya begitu saja"

"tenang saja aku akan menggembalikannya dengan selamat, aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasannya saja"

"penjelasan apa dan apa yang ia lakukan hingga kau membawanya ?"

"hanya sebuah pelanggaran laluluntas dan aku membutuhkan tandatangannya saja"

"apa maksudmu "

" beberapa minggu lalu mobil miliknya melanggar lalulintas dia menerobos lampu merah karna itu aku mencarinya, jadi mohon bantuannya "

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kai, dan sehun pun kembali menarik kai dan memintanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Di perjalanan tak ada sepetah katapun terlontar di antara ahirnya mereka sampai di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan, mereka memasuki kedai tersebut, kai merasa sangat aneh dan terlihat enggan untuk duduk.

"duduklah "

"bukankah anda membutuhkan tandatangan saya jadi mana yang harus saya tandatangani, dan kita selesaikan ini secepatnya"

"santailah dan duduklah kau takakn mungkin bisa menandatanganinya jika kau berdiri"

Kai merasa sangat aneh pada sehun yang mengetahui namanya,ia menghelankan nafasnya , dan pada ahirnya dia duduk tepat di depan sehun, sehun berdiri dan membuka mantelnya, sehun memakaikan mantelnya pada kai.

"udara di sini sangat dingin akutak mau kau sakit"

Sehun kembali ke tempat ia duduk, dan memandang wajah kai dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur, membuat kai harus menghelankan nafasnya jengah.

"baiklah tuan sampai kapan saya akan berada di sini?"

"kau tak pernah berubah. Namamu hasimahara kai kan?"

"iya"

"kau tau apa kesalahanmu hingga kini kau duduk di depanku"

"menerobos lampu merah? Meski sebenarnya saya tak pernah melakukannya "

"bukan itu kesalahanmu yang sesungguhnya"

Sehun menatap mata kai, kai yang merasakan hal yang janggal terjadi secara perlahan menyampirkan kimononya dan memegang pistol yang ada di pahanya, bersiap menarinya, kai pun menatap sekitarnya yang di rasa cukup sepi, matanya menandang waspada pada sehun.

"kesalahanmu yang sesungguhnya adalah kau meninggalkan aku di sini tanpa kabar sama sekali"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, dan sehun yang tau hanya terkekeh, sehun membuka tasnya dan kai bersiap berdiri dari tempatnya.

"kau sama sekali tak berubah hanya saja kau kini bertambah tinggi dan cantik, tapi tetap sangat manis kai-chan"

Kai memandang aneh sehun, sehun kembali menghadap kai dan tersenyum padanya.

TREK

Mata kai membulat saat melihat benda yang kini tergeletak di meja makan tersebut, ia memandang sehun yang tersenyum indah padanya.

"kau mengingatnya kai-chan aku sehun oh sehun apa kau mengingatku "

Kai mengambil tusuk rambut itu, sehun tersenyum semakin lebar saat kai melakukannya, kai segera memasang ekspresi dinginnya kembali.

"aku tak tau kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan ini, aku pun tak pernah mengingat pernah bertemu denganmu, dan bisakah kau tak mempermainkan orang lain "

Kai berdiri dari tempatnya, dan memandang sehun tajam, sehun pun ikut berdiri lalu menggenggam tangan kai.

"itu tak mungkin kau sedang berbohong padakukan ? kau pasti mengingatku, lihatlah aku menepati janjiku, aku sudah tumbuh menjadi namja tampan dan gagah seperti apa yang kau inginkan kai-chan"

"tolong lepaskan tanganmu, dan sekali lagi aku tegaskan aku tak pernah mengenalmu dan aku tak pernah ingat pernah bertemu denganmu"

"KAI-CHAN"

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu seakan kita saling mengenal"

Kai menghempaskan tangan sehun dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya, kai melangkah keluar kedai namun langkahnya ter henti saat melihat sebuah danau terbentang indah di hadapannya, kai tentu ingat danau ini, danau yang mempertemukannya dengan sehun.

GREB

Tangan kai di tarik oleh sehun, sehun menatap tepat di mata kai.

PLAKKKK

Tanpa ragu raggu kai menampar pipi sehun, Sehun merasakan panas di pipinya, kai menamparnya sangat keras.

"BERHENTI BERTINGKAH SEOLAH KITA SALING MENGENAL INGAT TUAN OH KITA HANYA ORANG ASING YANG BARU BERTEMU HARI INI JANGAN PERNAH MENGGANGGU HIIDUPKU LAGI "

Kai kembali menghempaskan tangan sehun, dan segera pergi dari sana, kai menyetopkan sebuah taxi dan segera memasuki taxi tersebut.

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya dan menepuk nepuk dadanya, rasanya sakit sekali, ia sudah menunggu bertahun tahun dan sekarang apa? bahkan orang yang ia tunggu tunggu kini tak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"orang asing yang baru bertemu, seperti itukah tanggapanmu kai-chan, SEPERTI ITUKAH"

Sehun berteriak seperti orang gila, ia mengerang frustasi .

Kai membuka pintu kediaman luhan, luhan telah berdiri di depannnya,dengan sebuah pedang katana yang telah terbuka, bahkan kai bisa melihat seberapa tajamnya pedang tersebut.

"apa yang dia katakana"

"sudah kukatakan dia hanya orang bodoh"

"sebodoh apapun seseorang jika dia menghalangi jalan ku aku tak akan segan segan untuk membunuhnya"

TREK

SRENG

Kai menodongkan pistolnya tepat di depan wajah luhan, dan luhan menempelkan mata pedangnya di leher kai.

"jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan kau akan membunuhku sekarang?"

"saat itu terjadi aku pun pasti akan kehilangan nyawaku"

"apa yang di lakukan bocah itu hingga membuatmu seperti ini? Kau tak berniat menghianatikukan"

"singkirkan pikiran anehmu aku tak pernah berniat untuk menghianatimu "

" lalu kenapa kau marah saat aku berkata akan membunuh bocah itu"

"jangan salahkan aku ini kesalahanmu SEHARUSNYA KITA MEMBUNUH MEREKA SAJA MALAM ITU"

Luhan menurunkan pedangnya dan menatap kai lekat, luhan mengenal kai sudah lama mereka tumbuh bersama jadi luhan jelas tau kini kai sedang mengalami perang batin dalam dirinya, dan berbicara dengan kai pada saat seperti ini hanya akan berahir dengan pertarungan yang sia sia jelas luhan tak mau itu terjadi.

"pergilah kekamarmu kelihatannya kau membutuhkan istirahat"

Kai menurunkan pistolnya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti di samping luhan.

"kau jelas tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku bila aku menghianatimu, ritual bodoh itu jelas sangat menguntungkan mu dan banyak merugikanku jadi saat ini selesai aku akan menagih janjimu, hingga saat itu tiba kau tak perlu hawatir aku akan menghianatimu "

Kai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, luhan memasukkan pedangnya ke sarung penganya, sebuah langkah kaki menggema di ruangan itu dan tak perlu luhan membalikan tubuhnya dia jelas tau siapa orangnya.

"hubungan membosankan kalian bisa berubah sepanas itu dalam hitungan detik rupanya, kalian sungguh menyeramkan "

"tutup mulutmu jika kau tak mau aku membunuhmu di sini"

"kau masih membutuhkanku jadi tak mungkin kau membunuhku "

Luhan tak menanggapi ucapan namja itu luhan lebih memilih pergi ke ruanganya.

"yah orang membosankan akan tetap menjadi membosankan di manapun berada dan dalam situasi apapun"

Namja itu mengendikkan bahunya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kai melangkah gontai memasuki kamarnya dia tak menyangka dia bisa bertemu dengan sehun, namun kai tak pernah merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan sehun lagi, kai merutuki nasib yang membuatnya bertemu dengan sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini, jika seperti ini kai akan sulit menentukan pilihan.

Kai mendudukkan dirinya di lantai di samping ranjangnya, ia menekukkan kakinya dan memeluk kakinya kai menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik lipatan kakinya, mantel hitam yang masih setia berada di bahunya seakan membuat kai semakin merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau mencul di depanku? Kenapa ? aku tak pernah berharap kau muncul di depanku tak pernah selkalipun berharap apalagi jika harus melawanmu dan membunuhmu arghhhh"

Kai mengacak rambutnya ia merasa sangat kesal sekali.

"onii-chan apa yang harus aku lakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan "

Kai terus menggenggam tusuk rambut yang ada di genggamannya, dan malam itu kai terdiam di dalam kegelapan, kai tak pernah menangis meski ia ingin melakukannya.

Minseok memasuki sebuah kelas dan menghembuskan nafasnya saat melihat sang adik sehun sedang duduk dengan pandangan kosong, semalam saat sehun datang minseok sudah mendapati sehun seperti mayat hidup dan saat di Tanya sehun tak juga menjawab dia malah mengunci dirinya di kamar, minseok duduk di depan sehun.

"heh albino sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari sehun dan minseok yakin jika ia bertanya lagi maka sehun pasti tak akan menjawabnya, maka dari itu minseok lebih memilih berdiri di samping sehun dan.

PLAK

Minseok memukul kepala sehun membuat sehun mengerang kesakitan, sehun berdiri dan menatap tajam minseok.

"YAKK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL KEPALAKU?"

"ITU AGAR OTAK KEONGMU ITU BISA BERFUNGSI DENGAN BENAR"

"KAU BENAR BENAR MENYEBALKAN"

Sehun melangkah meninggalkan minseok di kelasnya, minseok yang merasa kesalpun segera melangkah meninggalkan kelas sehun, minseok menghentak hentakkan kakinya dia kesal dia kini berjalan melewati sebuah lapang bola, namun langkah minseok terhenti saat merasakan seseorang memegang tangannya.

GREB

SRET

BRUK

Minseok bersumpah jika punggungnya pasti sekarang cedera, bayangkan saja minseok di tarik dan di lempar begitu saja hingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan indahnya ke tanah yang sedang ia pijak kini, minseok menatap tajam pelakunya, dan pelakunya adalah xi luhan.

"baik tuan xi sepertinya kau menyimpan dendam padaku"

"apa maksudmu? Aku hanya menolongmu, apa seperti itucaramu berterimakasih?"

"pinggangku sakit apanya yang mesti berterimakasih dank au bilang tadi apa? Menolong, menolong dari apa"

Luhan menonjuk sebuah bola yang tergeletak dengan indah tak jauh dari mereka.

"jika aku tak menarik mu mungkin saat ini kau sudah terkena bola tersebut"

Minseok menatap nyalang luhan, minseok berdiri dengan terus memegang pinggangnya yang terasa mati rasa, minseok mendekati bola tersebut dan menendangnya sekeras mungkin.

"terimakasih tuan xi kau membuatku mengalami cedera,"

Minseok melangkah meninggalkan luhan dengan sumpah serapahnya.

BYURRRRRR

Suara tawa enggema di sebuah toilet wanita di sana sujin,yujung dan beberapa temanya tengah bersenang senang menurut mereka, mereka menatap puas pada hasil karya mereka, target mereka kim jongin kini tengah duduk di lantai toilet daenganpenampilan yang sangat mengenaskan, rambutnya basah dan kusut ikatan rambutnya bahkan tak lagi rapih, kacamatanya sudah tergeletak di lantai, tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"dengar yah yeoja miskin kau jangan pernah mendekati sehunku. Baiklah aku pergi yujung lakukan apapun yang kau mau "

Sujin dan beberapa temannya nya pergi keluar menyisakan jongin dan yujung, yujung melipat tanganya dan menatap jongin yang kini sedang mencoba berdiri, yujung mendekati jongin dan menyentuh dagunya, namun tanpa di duga jongin menepis tangan yujung, yujung yang kesal mengangkat tangnya untuk menampar jongin namun jongin menahan tangan yujung.

"kau berani sekali"

"apa yang mesti aku takuti darimu?"

"apa?"

"kau hanya pesuruh sujin, dan kau tak jauh berbeda dariku"

"jaga mulutmu yeoja miskin"

"kenapa bukankah itu kenyataannya, kau hanya mendapatkan apapun yang yang sujin buangkan? Kau tak lebih hanya tongsampah seorang park sujin tak lebih choi yujung "

"aku sama dengan sujin kau tau "

Yujung melankah meninggalkan toilet, jongin tersenyum miring memandang punggung yujung, jongin memungut kacamatanya dan memakainya kembali, jongin melangkah meninggalkan toilet, saat jongin keluar di hadapannya telah berdiri luhan, luhan menatap jongin dan jongin hanya mengangguknmengerti, ia melangkah mendekati luhan dan saat sampai di samping luhan jongin berhenti beberapa saat.

"kita lihatb apa yang bisa anak itu lakukan lu-sama"

Luhan tersenyum miring luhan menyerahkan sebuah kantong kepada jongin, jongin menerimanya, luhan melangkah meninggalkan jongin, jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet lain dan segera mengganti bajunya, setelah selesai jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolahnya.

Langkah jongin terhenti saat melihat sehun tengah menutup matanya di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang, jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu kea rah sehun,jongin menghembuskan nafasnya saat melihat wajah tampan sehun berubah menjadi menyeramka,tangan jongin terangkat berniat untuk menyentuh wajah sehun, namun jongin mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya di samping sehun menikmati hembusan angain.

Cukuplama jongin pada posisinya hingga ahirnya sehun membuka matanya, sehun menggeliat, sehun masih tak sadar akan keberadaan jongin dan saat sehun menatap ke sampingnya sehun merasakan kaget yang luar biasa.

"jongin apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau membuatku kaget"

"aku hanya sedikit meghawatirkanmu, aku hanya takut kau sakit"

Sehun tersenyum ke arah jongin dan mengusek rambut jongin.

"kurasa aku tidak dalam keadaan baik"

"kau sakit?"

"yah aku sakit, dadaku sangat sakit"

"kau bisa bercerita padaku sehun-ssi, mungkin dengan itu kau bisa lebih tenang"

Sehun menatap jongin ragu, namun sehun merasa sedikitnyaman dengan jongin, sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan memulai menceritakan tentang masalalunya dan juga kejadian semalam jongin hanya menyimak semua perkataan sehun .

"oh jadi begituyah. Kurasa kau harus mulai melupakannya"

"aku tak bisa melakukannya"

"kau bukan tak bisa tapi tak mau sehun-ssi, jika kau mencoba kau pasti bisa"

"tapi aku yakin kai pasti mengingatku"

"kau harus tau sehun jika memang dia masih mengingatmu, kenapa dia mengaku tak mengingatmu? Jikabegitu kenyataannya itu berarti dia ingin agar kau melupakannya sehun "

"tapi jong-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sehun dan jongin saling memandang, sehun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera pergi dari tempatnya, jongin mengikuti langkah sehun, sehun melihat kerumunan di depanya, dengan sigap sehun menerobos kerumunan tersebut, langkah sehun terhenti saat melihat tubuh teman sekelasnya yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya, sehun memakai sarungtangan dan meminta teman temannya untuk menyingkir, saat itu minseok datang dan membantu sehun mengamankan tempat kejadian.

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat tubuh yujung yang kini sedang di tangani oleh sehun, minseok memandang luhan yang juga tersenyum miring di depannya.

"kita lihat hokum akan berpihak pada siapa?"

TBC/END

Ok semakin lama semakin aneh aja, maaf yah jika ada yang kurang suka sama ceritanya, aku tau makin kesini makin aneh aja ceritanya. Aku bingung mau di lanjut atau enggak karna aku yakin ceritanya membosankan,jika banyak yang mau untuk di lanjut aku lanjut tapi jika gak ada yang suka dengan berat hati aku stop sampai cap ini. heheheheheheh


	6. Chapter 6

*MISSING YOU* PART 6

CAST

Kim jongin

Oh sehun

Kim minseok

Xi luhan

.

.

.

Sehun dan minseok menatap seorang gadis di depannya, sehun bahkan sudah beberapa kali memijit keningnya.

Ceklek

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja dengan lesung pipi yang tercetak jelas saat ia tersenyum, namja itu berjalan mendekati minseok dan menyimpn segelas teh hangat, tak lupa juga ia menyimpan di depan sehun dan juga seorang gadis yang sedari tadi terus berada di Ruangan tersebut.

"sudahlah hentikan sebentar introgasi ini aku yakin kalian pasti sudah lelah."

Ucap lay dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping minseok.

BRAKKKK

Gadis di depan mereka menggebrak meja dan menatap nyalan ke 3 orang di hadapan mereka.

"SUDAH BEREPAKALI AKU KATAKAN, INI BUKAN SALAHKU, DIA SENDIRI YANG MELONCAT, KENAPA KALIAN TERUS MENDESAKKU UNTUK MENGATAKAN HAL YANG JELAS TAK AKU LAKUKAN"

BRAKKKK

Kini giliran minseok yang menggebrak meja dan menatap tajam gadis di depannya, minseok menatap gadis di depannya dengan emosi yang sudah sampai ke ubun ubunnya.

"bisakah kau duduk kembali park sujin"

"tapi memang bukan aku pelakunya"

"AKU BILANG DUDUK"

Lay yang duduk di samping minseok segara mengelus punggung minseok, sedangkan sehun menatap takut pada minseok dan gadis itu yang ternyata adalah park sujin segera mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali, minseok menghelankan nafasnya dan memijit pelipisnya.

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berada di sini, namun sujin tak juga mengatakan apa yang ingin mereka dengar.

"Sehun kau pikir aku pelakunya? "

Rengek sujin, sedangkan sehun sendiri hanya dapat menghelankan nafasnya dan melihat data data yang ada di tanganya.

"maaf sujin aku memang teman sekelas mu tapi di sini aku sebagai penegak hukum jadi aku harus memperlakukanmu seperti yang lainnya, lagi pula terlalu banyak bukti yang mengarah padamu, bahkan ada siswa yang merekam pertenngkaran kalian, jadi aku harus apa?"

"tapi hunie bukan aku yang memulai tapi yujung sendiri, dia yang mendatangiku terlebih dahulu dan kami terlibat perkelahian, aku tak sengaja mendorongnya hunie "

BRAKK

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka lebar menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang di yakini adalah ibu dari sujin. park yura seorang mentri yang sangat terkenal.

"APA APAAN INI? BISA BISANYA KALIAN MENYERET PUTRIKU KE MARI? KALIAN TAK TAU SIAPA AKU?"

"maaf nyonya kami sedang bekerja "

"kalian anak anak tak tau diri. SUJIN BERDIRI"

Sujin menundukkan kepalanya dan segera beranjak dari tenpatnya, melihat itu minseok segera berdiri dan menahan pergelangan tangan sujin

"nyonya anda tau ini bukan tempat anda dan biarkan kami bekerja "

"biarkan dia pergi seokie"

Seorang namja datang dari balik punggung yura, yura tersenyum miring setelahnya, minseok yang melihat siapa yang berbicara dengan tak rela melepaskan tangan sujin, sehun berdecak kesal sedangkan lay bersikap biasa saja.

Sujin ahirnya pergi bersama dengan ibunya menyisakan minseok, sehun lay dan seorang namja paruh baya, namja paruh baya tersebut duduk di tempat sujin duduk, minseok hanya membungkuk dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di tempatnya semula.

"aku minta berkas berkas penyelidikan kalian tentang kasus ini"

Sehun dengan berat hati menyerahkan berkas berkas yang ada di tangannya, namja paruh baya itu mengambil berkas berkas tersebut.

"mulai sekarang yang akan menangani kasus ini adalah team beta, tak ada penolakan"

"APPA"

Minseok dan sehun berseru tak setuju pada namja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah ayah dari minseok dan sehun.

"aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan kalian "

Tuan oh berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah meninggalkan mereka bertiga

"KENAPA APPA MELAKUKAN INI?"

Tuan oh berbalik dan memandang wajah anak lelakinya.

"hunie hal ini tak semudah yang kalian bayangkan, aku hanya ingin melindungi keluargaku"

"DENGAN MENJADI SEORANG PENGECUT, DAN MENJADI BUDAK PARA PEMIMPIN NEGRI INI? KITA INI SEBENARNYA APA APPA? KITA BUKAN HANYA SEKEDAR PAJANGAN SEMATA KAN?"

Tuan oh tak lagi menghiraukan perkataan sehun dan lebih memilih melangkah menjauh dari hadapan mereka, sehun mengerang frustasi dan membanting kursi yang ia duduki, minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku kukunya memutih. Sedangkan lay ia hanya tersenyum membuat sehun maupun minseok jengkel meihat raut wajah lay.

"apa?"

Tanyanya polos hingga membuat aura di ruangan itu semakin mencekam, sehun melihat lay seakan akan ingin memutilasinya di sana, sedangkan minseok menatap lay seakan akan ingin menelannya hidup hidup.

"kau tau lay situasi yang kita alami sekarang?"

"tentu saja. Dan kelihatannya kalian sangat kesal?"

"KAMI MEMANG SEDANG KESAL "

Minseok dan sehun berteriak membuat lay menutup telinganya.

"ayolah santai saja,"

"bagaimana kita bisa santai lay hyung, ini bukan pertamakalinya, ini sudah berulangkali terjadi apa kita mesti diam saja?"

"kasus yang di oper ke team beta akan berahir tak pasti lay kau taukan ? lagipula kita sudah punya banyak bukti dan tinggal mendengar pengakuan sujin saja kan ?"

"aku tau tapi jika kalian menggunakan emosi kalian, kasus ini tak akan selesai dan kalian tak akan dapat berpikir jernih"

"jadi apa maksudmu hyung"

"kita tak butuh ijin untuk menyelidiki sesuatukan, dan hal seperti ini sudah sering kita lakukan bukan?"

Sehun dan minseok tersenyum misterius, demi keong sehun yang cukup menjijikan bagi minseok lay memang selalu dapat di andalkan jika mereka sedang dalam situasi seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan berdiri dua orang namja dan seorang yeoja ber kimono ungu. Seorang namja berpakayan formal manatap kearah luar jendelanya, sedangkan namja lainya duduk di sebuah kursi sedangkan yeoja berkimono ungu hanya berdiri menatap punggung seorang namja yang berdiri di depannya.

"ini cukup menarik, aku tak menyangka choi yujung lah yang akan mati"

Namja yang terus menatap ke arah jendela itu membuka suara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"ini menguntungkan untuk kita, kita tak perlu repot repot menyingkirkan mereka, lagipula aku yakin choi junwan itu takakan tinggal diam dengan kasus anak bungsunya, lebih bagus lagi jika mereka saling membunuh saja itu semakin meringankan tugas kita"

Seorang namja yang duduk di sebuah kursi tersenyum menyeramkan. Luhan namja yang menatap jendela membalikkan tubbuhnya dan menatap namja yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan terus memainkan sebuah balpoin di tangannya, sedangkan kai yeoja berkimono ungu itu, lebih memilih memundurkan dirinya memberi jarak di antara ke dua namja yang kini sedang mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"yah kau benar tapi sepertinya aku mulai merasa bosan jika hanya diam saja "

luhan mengambil ancang-ancang sedangkan namja itu tersenyum memandang luhan.

SRET

BRAKK

BRUG

Luhan mengibaskan pedangnya kearah namja itu, namun namja itu memiliki kemampuan yang cukup baik hingga ahirnya dia bisa menghindar dari semua serangan yang luhan layangkan, kai membungkukan tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan dua orang namja yang kini sedang mengukur kemampuan masing masing, ini sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa bagi kai, hal yang biasa di lakukan luhan jika sedang bosan menyerang orang yang ada di depannya atau yang ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Karna itulah hanya kai dan namja itu yang selalu berada di samping luhan, karna hanya mereka berdua yang bisa menangkis semua serangan luhan.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya di kolidor sekolah, hari ini cukup cerah dan seperti biasa saat jam istirahat jongin lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan, namun belum sempat jongin sampai di perpustakaan jongin melihat sujin yang berjalan dengan kelompoknya bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin, jongin tersenyum miring dan menundukkan kepalanya saat sujin melewatinya.

SRETTT

BRUKK

Tanpa di sangka tangan sujin menjambak rambut jongin dari belakang dan menariknya hingga kini jongin terjatuh di lantai kolidor, akibat perlakuan sujin semua siswa-siswi menatap ke arah mereka, jongin membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mencoba mengambil kembali buku buku yang berserakan di lantai.

GYUTTT

"AHHH"

Ringisan jongin terdengar cukup nyaring, jongin segera menarik tangannya yang di injak oleh sujin, sujin sendiri kini berjongkok dan menarik dagu jongin hingga kini sujin bisa menatap mata jongin yang terbingkai oleh kacamata tebalnya.

"ingat yeoja miskin, aku tak suka kau ada di sekitarku, mataku pedih melihatmu, kau hanya setitik noda yang mestinya menghilang dari sini"

"maafkan aku sujin-ssi"

PLAKKKKK

Tanpa belas kasihan sujin menampar jongin hingga kini di pipi jongin terlihat sangat jelas bekas tamparannya, bahkan kacamatanya sampai terlempar saking kencangnya tamparan yang di layangkan sujin padanya.

"jangan pernah kau memanggil namaku oleh mulut menjijikann mu itu. Kau tak pantas memanggil namaku kau mengerti yeoja miskin "

Sujin lagi lagi menjambak rambut jongin kasar hingga membuat jongin mendongkakkan wajahnya.

"kau mengertikan apa yang aku katakan?"desisnya

"PARKKK SUJIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN"

Sujin mendengus saat mengetahui siapa yang berteriak padanya, sujin segera melepaskan jambakannya, namja yang berteriak itu segera mendekati sujin dan jongin, namja itu kemudian memunguti barang barang milik jongin lalu membantu jongin berdiri, namja itu menatap tajam sujin.

"park sujin jika tingkahmu terus seperti ini aku semakin yakin jika kau memang pelaku pembunuhan yujung"

"oh sehun"

Sehun tak lagi mendengarkan sujin dia lebih memilih membantu jongin berjalan dan mengobati luka jongin, sehun membopong jongin menuju ke ruang UKS,jongin duduk di salah satu ranjang UKS sehun melangkah meninggalkannya, jongin segera memakai kacamatanya saat sehun mencari sebuah handuk, jongin menatap setiap pergerakan sehun, senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya hingga kini sehun sudah berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah baskom dan handuk kecil di tangannya, sehun menyimpan baskom itu di sebuah meja sehun mengsejajarkan tingginya dengan jongin hingga kini sehun bisa menatap wajah jongin dengan jelas,dengan telaten sehun mengompres pipi jongin.

"kenapa kau tak melawan saja?"

"apa yang bisa di lakukan yeoja miskin ini? Aku bukan tokoh dalam sebuah drama yang bisa melawan, aku hanya seorang kim jongin yeoja miskin yang bahkan tak lebih berharga dari sebuah sampah "

"bicara apa kau ini? Bagiku semua orang itu sama dan memiliki hak yang sama entah itu orang miskin atau orang kaya, bagiku semua orang itu sama kita sama sama bernafas dengan udara, jadi apa salahnya menjadi miskin? Kita tak bisa memilih kita di lahirkan dari rahim siapa kan? Jadi jika kau merasa tertindas maka kau boleh untuk melawan mereka bukan diam dan menerima setiap perlakuan mereka,itu di sebut pertahanan diri kim jongin. perlukah aku mengajarkanmu beladiri?"

"kenapa kau begitu perduli padaku sehun-ssi?"

"karena kau adalah seorang yeoja yang sepertinya membutuhkan perlindungan."

Jongin mennundukkan kepalanya melepas kontak mata antara mereka berdua, jongin menarik tangan sehun yang masih ada di pipinya.

"apa kau berpikiran seperti itu?, jadi antara aku dan sujin siapa yang akan kau lindungi"

"tentusaja kau"

"apa aku terlihat selemah itu di matamu sehun-ssi?"

"yah menurutku begitu "

"jika aku berkata aku adalah orang jahat bagai mana "

Sehun tertawa keras di ruang UKS yang hanya di huni oleh dua orang itu, bahkan kini sehun sampai memegang perutnya karna terlalu banyakknya dia tertawa, jongin hanya diam memperhatikan hingga tawa sehun mereda, sehun mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap rambut halus jongin.

"kau bicara jika kau orang jahat tapi menurutku itu tak mungkin"

"tapi terkadang hal yang tak mungkin itu justru adalah sebuah kenyataan sehun –ssi"

"lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan? bahkan kau tak mampu melawan sujin "

"kau benar aku tak mampu melawan sujin, aku adalah yeoja yang lemah"

Sehun kembali menatap jongin dan tersenyum di hadapan jongin.

"tapi bagiku kau cukup kuat, karna kau tak menangis, biasanya yeoja yang di jahili atau di bully oleh sujin mereka akan menangis, tapi kau tidak"

"itu karna aku tak bisa menangis, air mataku telah habis sejak lama, hingga saat aku mencoba untuk menangis aku tak dapat mengeluarkan airmata lagi"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan tanganya terangkat dan menarik jongin kedalam pelukannya, sedangkan jongin yang kaget hanya dapat diam tanpa membalas pelukan sehun, sehun mengelus punggung jongin.

"pasti hidupmu sangat sulit kan, mulai sekarang kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan ada di sampingmu"

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya berniat untuk membalas pelukan sehun, namun sedetik kemudian tangan itu kembali ke sisi tubuhnya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluk sehun.

'kau masih sangat naif hun-chan' ucap jongin dalam hatinya, dia menyeringai di dalam pelukan sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap kedua orang yang sedang berseteru jauh di hadapannya. kini dia berada di sebuah kolam renang indoor, yah baru saja kelasnya selesai mengikuti pelajaran renang, luhan yang memang sangat acuh itu, berganti baju saat semua orang sudah berganti dan berlari ke kantin namun saat luhan telah selesai berganti dengan baju seragamnya, dia melihat minseok dan kim jino putra wakil presiden negri ini,sedang beradu argument di hadapannya, jarak luhan dan minseok hanya di pisahkan oleh sebuah kolam yang cukup luas, luhan meski tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka lebih memilih berdiri menatap mereka dengan ke dua tangannya yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya, tak berapa lama luhan bisa merasakan langkah seseorang di belakangnya.

"sekolah ini cukup menarik juga lu-sama"

"bagai mana kau bisa masuk ke mari?"

"anda lupa siapa saya , jangankan sekolah seperti ini, saya bahkan bisa masuk ke dalam berangkas bank tanpa di ketahui"

"dan kau akan mati setelahnya"

"ah sudahlah, aku hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi di sini dan sedikit bermain main di sini,"

Namja itu menatap ke arah pandangan luhan.

"gadis itu oh minseok putri sulung kepala kepolisian dan pria itu kim jino putra tunggal wakil presidenkan? Jadi siapa yang sedang kau perhatikan?"

"itu bukan urusanmu, lagi pula kau terlihat tak pantas dengan seragam itu"

"aku tau itu,jika bukan perintah dari tuan hasimahara aku tak mungkin mau memakai seragam yang sama sekali tak cocok untukku ini, oh yah kau tak ingin menolong kai, sepertinya dia jadi bahan olok olok disini dan apa-"

"bisakah kau berhenti berbicara? Aku pusing mendengar suaramu"

"kapan kau tak pusing mendengarku, tapi jika dilihat lihat gadis itu cukup manis, dia pintar dan juga berbakat ketua team alpha RPS. itu cukup menarik di usianya yang cukup muda, sepertinya tuan oh mendidik anak anaknya dengan baik meski gadis itu bukan anak kandungnya."

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap namja tersebut.

"aku hanya menyelidiki hal yang mesti aku selidiki dan kenayataan bahwa gadis itu bukan anak kandung kepala polisi oh itu tanpa sengaja mampir "

"kau benar benar tak bisa menjaga mulutmu."

"itulah aku, sepertinya kita bertiga tak ada tanda tanda saling mempercayai, yang ada hanya saling mencurigai satu sama lain, lagi pula "

BYURRRR

Sontak kedua namja yang sedang berdebat itu memalingkan perhatian mereka ke arah kolam renang dan di sana luhan bisa melihat minseok yang mencoba naik ke permukaan, dan di sebrang sana jino tak menghiraukan tatapan luhan dan lebih memilih untuk pergi dari sana tanpa berniat untuk menolong minseok.

Namja itu menatap luhan, dan menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan luhan, luhan hanya berdiri tanpa berniat menolong minseok, namja itu berjalan dan berjongkok di sisi kolam renang, tangannya menyentuh air yang bergerak tak beraturan .

"kau tak ingin menolongnya, lu-sama"

"dia bisa berenang"

"memang, tapi di lihat dari situasinya saat ini sepertinya dia tak akan bisa naik ke permukaan, mungkin saja kaki nyakerem"

"itu bukan urusan ku"

"bagai mana jika dia mati? Bukankah sayang sekali gadis semanis dia berahir di kolam renang sekolahnya, dan lebih tragis lagi kenyataan gadis itu mati karna di dorong oleh teman sekelasnya"

"sudah sampai mana kau menyelidikinya?"

"aku baru memulainya, tapi begitu banyak informasi yang kudapat benar benar tak menyenangkan "

"sudahlah sebaiknya kita pergi"

"kau sungguh sungguh tak mau menolongnya?"

"lupakan aku tak mau membuang tenagaku untuk menolong orang yang tak penting untukku"

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar, sedangkan namja itu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya namun tak beranjak dari tempatnya dia hanya berdiri dan menatap kolam renang yang mulai tenang.

"sepertinya gadis itu sudah mulai lelah. Mungkin dia akan menyerah"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"sudah kukatakan itu bukan urusanku"

"dia mulai tenggelam, "

"aku tak perduli"

Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"tinggal menunggu waktu sampai tubuhnya mengapung "

TAP

"bukankah seru melihat orang lain merengangnyawa lu- sama"

TAP

TAP

"benar benar gadis yang malang"

TAP

TAP luhan masih tak menghentikan langkahnya.

"ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini oh minseok"

BYUURRRRR

Senyum meremehkan muncul di wajah namja tersebut saat tubuh luhan dengan indahnya meluncur memasuki kolam renang tersebut.

"kau bilang tak perduli tapi kenapa kau malah meloncat lu-sama,situasi semakin tak baik jika terus seperti ini"

Luhan tak tau apa yang dia pikirkan namun tubuhnya seakan menghianati pikirannya, dan pada kenyataannya dia malah berlari dan masuk ke dalam kolam untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang bahkan tak begitu berharga untuknya, bahkan ia tak pernah sekalipun berniat menolong kai bila kai dalam keadaan paling berbahaya sekalipun, namun gadis ini merubahnya, dia bahkan rela meloncatdan menhancurkan pertahannan yang ia buat sedari tadi dan lebih parahnya dia melakukan itu tepat di depan mata rekannya sendiri.

Luhan menarik tubuh lemah minseok ke atas dan membaringkannya di lantai, dan segera melakukan pertolongan pertama, luhan tak bodoh untuk menyadari seorang namja dengan senyum mengerikan telah melangkah ke arahnya.

Prok

Prok

Prok

Suara tepuk tangan memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"baik lah luhan apa ini? Menolong seseorang? Orang yang baru kau kenal? Bahkan aku tak pernah melihat kau menolong kai yang hampir mati saat itu tapi ini oh minseok, siapa gadis ini hingga membuatmu mau menolongnya? "

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"kau tak ingin menyelesaikannya? Dia masih belum sadarkan diri"

Luhan kembali menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya sudah memegang gagang pintubersiap membukanya.

"kau harus ingat pada ritual itu lu-sama, ingat apa yang akan terjadi pada kai jika kau melanggarnya, kalian tak akan bisa menghindar lagi waktunya hampir tiba, jadi jangan pernah melangkah melewati batas yang telah di tentukan lu-sama"

"aku hanya akan membiarkan diriku melangkah dari batasnya hanya hari ini dan aku tak akan pernah melakukannya lagi"

Dengan ucapan itu luhan membuka pintu ruangan itu dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut, namja itu menatap minseok, senyum terlukis di wajahnya, namja itu beranjak dan mengambil beberapa handuk lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh minseok.

"bernafaslah sedikit lebih lama lagi oh minseok, karna aku masih membutuhkanmu"

Ucapan itu mengiringi langkahnya menjauh dari ruangan tersebut, namja itu melangkah mengitari sekolahan tersebut, namun langkahnya terhenti di depan perpustakaan, dan pada ahirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkah memasuki perpustakan tersebut, senyum kembali terlukis di wajahnya saat melihat seorang yeoja duduk seorang diri di sudut ruangan tersebut, cepat cepat ia mendekat dan duduk di depan yeoja tersebut.

"pergi menjauhlah dariku, aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu itu" ucap yeoja tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari buku di tangannya

"kau ini kasar sekali tuan putri"

Yeoja itu kemudian meletakkan bukunya di meja dan menatap tajam orang di depannya.

"aku bilang pergi"

"aduh putriku yang cantik berubah menjadi itik buruk rupa "

"tutup mlutmu itu sebelum aku merobek bibirmu itu"

"wow aku takut sekali, ok baiklah maafkan aku kim kai jongin hasimahara"

"kau semakin membuat aku jengkel"

"luhan menolong seorang gadis tadi"

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"kau tak hawatir, mungkin saja kelak luhan akan lari dari takdirnya dan pergi bersama gadis itu "

"biarkan itu terjadi"

"kau tak taut, kau akan mati jika itu terjadi"

"aku sudah beberapa kali hampir bertemu malaikat maut jadi kenapa aku mesti takut, jika pun aku harus bertemu dengan malaikat maut,"

"kau akan membiarkan itu terjadi"

"yah aku kan membiarkan itu terjadi "

"kau benar benar tak menyenangkan, padahal tadi aku kemari dengan perasaan yang menggebu gebu untuk memberitahukan ini padamu, tapi apa reaksimu hanya seperti itu benar benar menbosankan, kau dan luhan adalah orang yang paling membosankan di dunia ini"

"sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan ini? Kau ingin melihat aku dan luhan beradu kekuatan begitu"

"yah memang itu yang aku inginkan"

"pergilah sekarang ada orang yang akan datang kemari"

"baikah putri"

Namja itu beranjak dari tematnya dan melangkah menuju arah keluar, dan saat ia akan keluar beberapa orang memasuki perpustakaan.

"wanita itu benar benar luar biasa, tak heran jika dia memang adik dari kyo"

.

.

.

sehun membuka kamar minseok dan meletakan makanan di meja dekat ranjang minseok, sehun duduk di samping ranjang minseok dan membantu minseok duduk dari tidurnya.

"kenapa bisa itu terjadi noona?"

"aku hanya sedikit berdebat dengan jino, dan pada ahirnya jino tak sengaja mendorongku ke kolam"

"jika dia tak sengaja kenapa dia tak menolongmu?"

"bukan begitu sehun"

"sudahlah noona, besok aku akan memberi perhtungan padanya "

PLAKK

Tangan mungil minseok mendarat dengan indah di kepala sehun, sehun mengelus kepalanya dan menatap tajam minseok.

"apa yang kau lakukan noona "

"kau ingin menjadi berandalan apa? Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?lagi pula kau tak mungkin lupakan jika dia itu adalah putra tunggal wakil presiden, kau mau masuk pejara apa?"

"tapikan"

"sudahlah, lagi pula ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranku"

"apa itu?"

"tadi aku jelas melihat luhan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, tapi aku tak dapat melihat siapa orang tersebut, karna tubuh luhan menutupi pandanganku, "

"mungkin saja itu temannya "

"tak mungkin, semenjak dia datang ke sekolah aku belum pernah melihat dia dekat dengan seseorang dan sepertinya aku mengenal poster tubuh itu tapi di mana dan kapan?"

"sepertinya air terlalu banyak masuk ke tubuhmu hingga membuatmu tak bisa berpikir jernih"

"kau mau mati oh sehun, aku sedang serius"

"sudahlah noona tak perlu banyak pikiran, aku akan pergi sebentar "

"akan pergi kemana kau oh sehun"

"rahasia"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar minseok dan segera melesat ke suatu tempat, sedangkan minseok sendiri hanya bisa merenungkah apa yang terjadi saat ia pingsan.

"aku yakin pernah melihat orang yang bersama luhan itu tapi kapan? Mungkinkah dia yang menolongku? Tapi mungkin juga luhan yang menolongku"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya bergumam "itu tak mungkin dia"

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah membuka sebuah ruangan ber gaya jepang dan saat ia menggeser pintu tersebut, di depanya duduk seorang yeoja ber kimono merah, tengah meminum tehnya.

"sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?"

"sampai kau berkata jujur padaku kai-chan"

Sehun segera mendudukkan dirinya di depan kai, tanpa ijin kai tentunya, dan kai sendiri hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya jengah, kai meracik segelas tehnya kembali dan menggeser gelas teh itu di depan sehun,dan sehun dengan senanng hati meneguk tehnya namun baru saja mencicipi sehun sudah menyerjit dan segera menyimpan kembali gelas tehnya.

"itu pahit sekali"

"tanpa kau cicipipun seharusnya kau tahu bahwa teh itu pahit, tapi kenapa kau masih juga mencobanya, itu artinya kau bodoh tuan oh"

"yah lebih baik mencobakan daripada tidak sama sekali"

"bisakah kau hentikan tingkah bodohmu? Aku merasa tak nyaman terus kau ikuti"

"tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman, apa lagi bisa melihat wajahmu"

BYUURRR

Kai menyiram wajah sehun dengan teh di depannya, sedangkan sehun hanya mengusap wajahnya dan kembali menatap kai menunggu yeoja itu kembali bersuara.

"apa kau sudah sadar sekarang, kau tau dunia kita berbeda kau berharap apa dariku? Lebih baik berhenti sekarang sebelum kau terluka lebih dalam oh sehun"

Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, namun saat kai akan melewati sehun langkahnya terhenti oleh genggaman sehun di tangannya, kai menatap sehun yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu kai-chan"

"jadi biarkan aku melepaskan genggaman tanganmu"

Kai menghentakkan tangan sehun dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan sehun yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan memasuki kamarnya, namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat kai berdiri di samping ranangnya, yah tanpa perlu menyalakan lampupun luhan tau orang yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya adalah kai, karna tak akan ada orang yang mau memasuki kamarnya selain kai. Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dan menatap kai.

"ada yang ingin kau katakana padaku kai-chan"

"saya yakin anda pasti tau tujuan saya datang kemari?"

"jadi"

"ingat akan janji anda lu-sama, sampai saat ini aku berdiri di samping anda karna saya masih mengingat akan janji anda"

"tentu aku masih mengingatnya, kau takut aku akan melanggar janjiku?"

"saya hanya memastikan, jika anda masih mengingatnya, jangan pernah mencoba untuk melanggar janji anda lu-sama"

"aku tak akan pernah melakukannya"

"meski demi oh minseok"

"berhenti memanggil namanya"

"saya tau anda mulai tertarik padanya, tapi sebagai orang yang selalu ada di sisi anda saya katakana sebaiknya anda hilangkah perasaan itu sebelum anda dan gadis itu jelas tau maksud saya"

"jangan menceramahiku, bagai mana dengan oh sehun sendiri, kau pun jelas tau apa yang akan terjadi pada orang yang kau cintai selama ini kan ?"

"apa maksud mu?"

"sepertinya kau sudah mulai marah dengan hilangnya bahasa formal mu padaku. Kenyataan bahwa tusuk rambut itu kembali ke tangan mu ada kemungkinan namja masa kecilmu telah kau temui dan kenyataan bahwa oh sehun sering mengikutimu, itu membuatku menarik kesimpulan bahwa namja masakecil mu adalah oh sehun "

"bisa kau tutup mulutmu?"

"ini yang di sebut takdir kai-chan, seberapa kerasnya kau menariknya keluar, dia tetap akan tertarik kembali dan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah anggota RPS membuatnya mau tak mau akan berurusan dengan kita dan pada ahirnya kau yang akan membunuhnya."

Kai meremas kimononya dan beranjak pergi dari kamar luhan, sedangkan luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum miris dan mengenggam tangannya sendiri.

"apa yang aku lakukan,gadis itu oh minseok bisa bisanya aku menolongnya, aku tak boleh seperti ini"

Luhan melangkahan kakinya ke ranjangnya dan menarik boneka singanya dan memeluknya sangat erat.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain seorang namja membungkuk hormat pada namja paruh baya di depannya.

"jadi ada yang ingin kau katakana padaku?"  
>"tuan hasimahara sebaiknya kita percepat rencana kita, saya takut kai dan luhan akan berpaling dari kita jika terus seperti ini"<p>

"aku pun berpikir seperti itu, saat aku mengirim mereka kemari aku memang sudah menduga lambat laun mereka akan menemukan orang yang mereka harapkan, tapi aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini"

"jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan tuan hasimahara"

"tentu saja menyadarkan mereka berdua secepatnya, dan kurasa ini sudah waktunya"

"anda jelas akan melakukannya"

"ini takdir mereka saat mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan ritual itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Jujur aja aku udah males buat lanjutannya jadi hasilnya aneh kayak gini, aku udah geregetan pengen nge stop ff ini tapi aku ngerasa bersalah sama yang ngeharepin ff ini lanjut jadi aku coba buat ff ini sampai end jadi mohon bersabar yah hehehehehehehehe


	7. Chapter 7

*MISSING YOU* part 7

Cast

Kim jongin

Oh sehun

Xi luhan

Kim minseok

UA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (abaikan) ahirnya aku kembali setelah hibernasi selama beberapa minggu(di kira beruang) baik ada yang nunggu ff aku ini? Gak ada, gak apa apa kok, aku hanya sekedar menyalurkan hobi, jadi ada yang baca aja aku udah bersyukur. Ok gak usah banyak bicara lagi silahkan baca semoga udah baca ini gak ada yang berniat ngebakar rumah aku yah hehehehe .

.

.

Ket:  
>Topeng kitsune : topeng rubah putih<br>Topeng oni: topeng dengan motif monster atau iblis dengan tanduk dan gigi yang runcinng.  
>Katana: pedang panjag dari jepang dengan satu mata dan biasanya lebih panjaang dari pedang samurai.<br>Wikazaki: pedang yang sama persis dengan katana namun wikazaki lebih pendek dan biasanya di pakai untuk menikam lawandan biasanya berpasangan dengan katana.  
>Grapple gun : semacam pistol yang bisa menembakan kabel pengait ke tempat tempat yang di ingin kan, kabel ini kemudian akan terikat erat di tiang atau tembok.<p>

Seniper: senjata laras panjang yang di pakai dari jarak jauh

Ok keterangan lebih lanjut bisa di cari di google hehehehe #ditabokmasa

.

.

Minseok menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah dinding menatap ke sekitarnya, sedangkan di samping kirinya lay sedang mengamati ponselnya yang ia pegang dan sehun sendiri sedang meminum minuman yang ada di tangannya, kini mereka bertiga sedang berada di sebuah pesta, atau lebih tepatnya pesta ulang tahun sujin, mereka datang sebagai tamu juga sebagai anggota RPS yang bertugas melindungi sujin, karna sejak kasus kematian yujung, sujin sering sekali mendapat surt ancaman.

"minseok aku akan berjaga jaga di luar "

"baik lah lay, aku akan tetap di sini."

"kalo begitu aku akan pergi ke sisi ruangan sana ok noona "

"yah silahkan"

"dan seebaiknya kau jaga matamu itu noona karna sepertinya kau hanya melihat satu orang saja di pesta ini"

"berengsek kau raja keong"

Lay hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan pergi beranjak dari sana sedangkan sehun segera kabur sebelum terjadi sesuatu padanya, minseok kembali bersandar di dinding dan menatap ke arah luhan berdiri.

"xi luhan siapa kau sebenarnya ?"

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

Langkah kaki terdengar menggema di tangga darurat di sebuah gedung, sepasang high heels dengan anggun menaiki satu demi satu tangga tersebut, gaun merah dengan indahnya melekat di tubuhnya, langkahnya tak begitu terhalang dengan gaun yang menjuntai sampai mata kakinya, karna belahan di bagian samping gaunnya tertarik sampai setengah pahanya, dan di pahanya terlihat sebuah pistol yang tersimpan dengan apik di sana, rambut hitam tergerai menutupi bahu indahnya, senyum miring terus terlukis di wajah cantiknya dan jangan lupa sebuah seniper yang berada di tangan kanannya, tangan lentiknya membuka pintu atap gedung tersebut. Dia melangkah ke sisi atap dan menyimpan snipernya di sisi tembok pembatas gedung, dia sedikit menyamankan posisinya hingga ahirnya ia melihat target sasarannya.

CEKLEK

Pintu tersebut terbukan menampakkan seorang namja dengan pakayan formalnya.

"tunggulah sebentar lagi tuan putri, pesta baru saja di mulai, kita beri mereka hadiah kecil "

"aku bukan kau yang senang mempermainkan mangsamu"

"oh ayolah itu sangat menyenangkan, tak kah kau tau?"

Namja tersebut melangkah mendekati gadis tersebut, tangannya mengeluarkan teropong, matanya membulat seketika saat tau siapa yang menjadi target gadis tersebut, dia mengeluarkan pistol di tangannya.

BRUKK

Tubuh namja tersebut terpental oleh tendangan yang di layangkan gadis tersebut, karna sebelum pistol tersebut mengarah pada gadis tersebut gadis itu telah terlebih dahulu memutar tubuhnya dan menendang perut namja tersebut hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai atap gedung tersebut, gadis itu menginjak dada namja tersebut dan mengarahkan pistol di tangan kanannya ke arah namja tersebut, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang snipernya.

"kau berniat akan membunuhku?"

"apa yang kau lakukan. DAN SIAPA YANG KAU BIDIK ITU"

"kau jelas tau siapa orang aku bidik "

"lu-sama. Kau berniat membunuhnya?"

"aku memang memiliki niat mulia itu, kenapa kau tak suka "

"NIAT MULIA KAU BILANG YAKK HASIMAHARA KAI, KAU TAU APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADAMU JIKA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU"

"aku jelas tau jadi jangan urusi urusanku, ingat . aku tak pernah percaya padamu"

"KAI"

"berisik dan lihat lah apa yang akan ku lakukan, jika kau mencoba menggangguku lagi aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu "

Gadis tersebut yang ternyata kai, menyimpan kembali pistolnya di paha kananya dan melangkah kembali ke tempat semula, namja itu menatap punggung kai dan kembali berdiri di samping kai

"lihat dan perhatikan apa yang akan terjadi, dan jika kekacawan terjadi segeralah lari dari sini"

"aku tak perlu peringatan itu kai –chan kau sepertinya lupa siapa aku "

"cih, sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi seperti itu? "

"belum waktunya, kau tau semua orang akan kaget jika tau siapa aku sebenarnya "

"cih, pergi mati saja kau."

"aku akan mati bersama dirimu jika kau benar benar membunuh lu-sama"

"baiklah kita mati bersama saja "

Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan sedikit membersihkan debu di tubuhnya.

DORRRR

Namja itu kembali menatap kai, yang sekarang tengah berdiri tegak dan mengeluakan Grapple gun(lihat di keterangan) nya

"kau tak memakai peredam di senipermu?"

"itulah yang ku katakana kekacawan, selanjutnya aku akan berburu buruan ku selamat tinggal "

Kai berlari ke sisi lain gedung dan menjatuhkan diri dari gedung tersebut, namja itu mendengus kesal dan berlari menuju ke arah pintu tempatnya datang tadi dan dia menuruni tangga tersebut dengan gesit, sedangkan kai mengarahkan Grapple gun nya ke tembok gedung tersebut hingga dia bisa mendarat dengan mulus. Kai tak membuang waktunya, dia segera memasang topeng kitsunenya dan berlari dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Minseok melangkah mendekati sehun yang sekarang sedang berdiri di samping sujin dan di samping kanannya ada luhan yang entah bagaimana bisa begitu akrab dengan sehun dan sujin.

DORRRR

PRANGGGG

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik pistolnya yang terselip di balik gaun biru selututnya, tangannya segera menarik lengan luhan, sedangkan sehun segera menarik lengan sujin dan menyembunyikannya di punggungnya.

"sehunie segera pergi dari sini bersama sujin "

"baiklah noona, hati hatilah "

Sehun segera menarik lengan sujin dan pergi dari sana, minseok menatap luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya, mereka saling menatap hingga seseorang menabrak punggung minseok, membuat dia terjerembaba ke pelukan luhan, luhan terus menatap minseok, dia bisa menahan tubuh minseok dengan mudah dan tanpa sadar tangan luhan melingkar di pinggang minseok, sedangkan minseok sendiri merasakan hangat di bagian bahu kirinya, lalu saat minseok melihat sebuah cairan merah menembus dari lengan kanan luhan, minseok menatap luhan dan mendorong tubuh luhan menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"luhan kau baik baik saja ?"

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan minseok dia lebih memilih membuang pandangan ke sisi lain.

"luhan lihat kau terluka"

Minseok memegang tangan luhan dan mencoba menghentikan pendarahan yang luhan alami, namun darah itu tetap merembas ke luar dari lengan luhan membuat jas putihnya berubah warna menjadi merah. Minseok terlihat kebingungan, dan tanpa pikir panjang minseok merobak gaun bagian bawahnya dan mengikatnya di lengan luhan.

"ayo kita pergi dari sini "

Luhan hanya dapat mengikuti langkah minseok tanpa berniat untuk menjawab atau membalas perkataan minseok. Luhan hanya diam dan mengikuti seluruh intruksi minseok, dan menikmati wajah tegang minseok yang terlihat imut di matanya.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang aman namun sujin mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan sehun, dan dengan perjuangan yang keras ahirnya sujin dapat meleaskan dirinya dari cengkraman tangan sehun, sehun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memegang ke dua bahu sujin.

"sujin tenangkan dirimu "

"aku tak mau mati hunie, aku tak mau"

Sujin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghempaskan tangan sehun lalu berlari sekencang mungkin, saat sehun akan mengejar sujin langkahnya terhambat karna banyakknya orang yang berhamburan keluar dari gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

Sujin berlari tanpa arah hingga ahirnya dia berhenti melangkah di sebuah parkiran yang sepi, sujin mengatur nafasnya hingga sebuah ketukan sepatu menggema di tempat tersebut, sujin dengan panik mengarahkan pendangannya ke segala arah hingga sesosok yeoja dengan gaun merahnya melangkah mendekatinya, sujin memundurkan tubuhnya seiringan dengan langkah yeoja tersebut.

"siapa kau?"

"kau tak mengenalku park sujin?"

"aku tak pernah mengenalmu"

Yeoja itu melangkah semakin dekat dengan sujin tangan lentiknya membuka toeng yang menutupi wajahnya, dia tersenyum mengerikan ke arah sujin.

"siapa kau ?"

"kau masih belum mengenalkau? Kau mengingat seorang yeoja miskin yang sering jadi bahan bullyanmu bersama teman temanmu? Yeoja mikin yang bahkan tak pantas untuk menyebut namamu? Yeoja culun buruk rupa dengan kacamata tebal yang terhias di wajahnya. Kau ingat yeoja itu park sujin?"

Yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya dan melipat tangnnya di depan perutnya, yeoja itu mengembuskan nafasnya.

"yeoja itu adalah aku kim jongin"

"jong…in… kau..kah itu?"

"yah menurutmu aku ini siapa?"

"kenapa kau bisa ada di sini "

Jongin mengedip ngedipkan matanya dan mengembungkan pipinya, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya menempelkan topeng kitsune bagian atasnya di dagunya, dan berpose sedang berpikir.

"aku hanya ada sedikit urusan di sini dan aku bertemu denganmu, hari ini hari ulang tahun mu namun kau tak mengundangku sama sekali sangat mengecewakan park sujin ups aku luba aku tak boleh memanggil namamu bagai mana ini?"

Jongin menunjukkan wajah takutnya namun sedetik kenudian mimic mukanya berubah menjadi dingin.

Sujin menatap penampilan jongin, gaun merah semata kaki , rambut panjang yang tergerai dengan indah, sujin memperhatikan bagian bawah jongin, gaun itu memperlihatkan kaki kanan jongin yang mulus, namun keningnya berkerut saat melihat sesuatu tertempel dipaha kananya.

"kau sebenarnya siapa?"

"pertanyaan yang bagus park sujin "

Jongin atau kai segera memakai topengnya kembali dan melangkah mendekati sujin yang kini sudah terpojok di sebuah pilar beton.

"tapi aku tak akan pernah menjawabnya, jika kau mati, tolong ingat kata kataku. Kau tak harus menyalahkan aku tapi salahkanlah orang tuamu atas kematianmu"

"ap…. Apa mak…sud…mu?"

"maksudku "

"ANGKAT TANGANMU "

Kai segera memutar badannya ke arah belakang, dan di sana berdiri seorang oh sehun yang mengarahkan pistolnya ke arahnya, senyum menyakitkan terlukis di balik topeng yang ia pakai.

"sungguh tragis"desis kai

Kai dengan tenang dan melangkah mendekati sehun, hingga dia berdiri di depan moncong pistol sehun.

"bunuhlah"

Sehun terlihat sangat ragu hinga ahirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari menghampiri sujin, kai terlihat tersenyum pahit saat melihat sehun yang berlari kearah sujin dan memeluk sujin untuk menenangkannya.

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah punggung sehun

"heh kau, oh sehun kau membuat sebuah kesaahan besar di sini, seharusnya kau bunuh aku di saat kau memiliki kesempatan"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kai tajam, sehun segera menyembunyikan tubuh sujin di belakang punggungnya.

"aku tak akna melukai seorang yeoja "

"hahahaha menggelikan sekali, kau tau oh sehun manusia selalu di berikan pilihan di dalam hidupnya dan hari ini aku memberikanmu pilihan. Kau ingin aku membunuhmu atau sujin?"

"pilihan macam apa itu? Aku tak akan memilih "

"JANGAN BUNUH AKU"

Senyum meremehkan tercetak jelas di balik topeng yang kai kenakan saat sujin tiba tiba saja berteriak

"jangan bunuh aku" ulang jongin dengan nada yang menggelikan

Sehun menggenggam tangan sujin dan menenangkannya lagi.

"kau tak akan mati sujin aku berjanji"

"jangan pernah berjanji jika jau tak dapat menepatinya" ucap kai

"hunie yeoja itu adalah-"

SLEPPPBBB

"AKHHHHH"

SLEPPPBBBB

"SUJINNNNNNNN"

kai yang saat itu melihat celah di balik kaki sehun segera menembak kaki sujin dan saat sujin terjatuh saat itulah kai menembak kepalanya.

"sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membuat janji yang tak bisa kau tepati sehun"

"KAUUUUUUUU"

Sehun mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kai.

DORR

DORRR

DORRR

Tiga kali sehun menekan pelatuknya namun tak ada satupun yang mengenai kai, kai terlalu hebat dalam menghindari semua tembakan sehun, hingga kini kai tepat berada di depan sehun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat air mata dari mata sehun, rasa sakit muncul dalam hati kai, hingga saat sehun menekan pelatuknya, kai menendang tangan sehun hingga pistol di tangan sehun terlempar ke sisi lain tempat parkiran ini. Sehun tak tinggal diam dia mengarahkan tijnjuannya kea rah kai namun kai menghindarinya dengan mudah dan kai membalasnya dengan memukul perut sehun hingga membuatnya terjatuh berlutut di depan kai.

Kai kembali melayangkan tendangannya ke arah pipi sehun hingga membuat sehun jatuh tersungkur, kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggakkan sehun, namun baru beberapa langkah kai segera mendapat seragan balasan dari sehun, namun kai yang memang sudah sangat ahli dalam menghindari serangan dadakan, dengan mudah menghindari serangan yang di layangkah oleh sehun.

"hentikanlah, aku tak memiliki niat untuk membunuhmu?"

"KENAPA? BUKANKAH KAU AKAN MEMBUNUH SEMUA ORANG YANG KAU TEMUI ATAU MENGHALANGI KESENANGANMU? LALU KENAPA? KENAPA KAU SELALU MENYISAKAN AKU? KAU INGIN MENYIKSAKU"

"aku hanya tak memiliki niat untuk membunuhmu"

"tapi aku memiliki niat UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU"

"semoga saja oh sehun"

BUGH

BUGH

BRUK

Kai memendang perut sehun dan memukul tengkuknya hingga membuat sehun ambruk tak sadarkan diri, kai melangkah mendekati sehun dan mengulurkan tanganya untuk menyentuh wajah sehun.

"yah mau tak mau suka tak suka kita pasti akan bertemu seperti ini, dan kurasa tak ada alasan lain lagi untuk ku menghindar dari kenyataan ini. Kita berjalan di jalan yang berlawanan oh sehun jadi lupakan aku dan pergilah menjauh dari ku, kumohon hentikan semua ini jangan berurusan lagi denganku karna aku tak dapat menjamin pertemuan selanjutnya akan berahir seperti ini kembali, karna pertemuan selanjutnya ada kemungkinan salah satu dari kita harus mati, jadi kumohon berhenti merurusan dengan kasus keluarga lu"

Kai menarik tangannya dan melangkah menjauhi parkiran tersebut, kai melangkah mendekati sebuah mobil sport hitam dan duduk di belakang kepalanya ia tundukan tanpa melepas topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, namja yang duduk di kursi kemudi mengerutkan keningnya.

"ada apa denganmu dan di mana luhan?"'

"jalankan sedang pergi bersama seseorang"

"ah yeoja oh itu"

Tak ada balasan dari kai, namja itu segera menginjak gasnya dan menjalankan mobilnya,sementara kai menggenggam tangannya erat dan saat itulah air mata yang tak pernah mucul meski dia mencoba mengeluarkannya kini jatuh dengan indah ke punggung tangannya, namun tak terdengar suara ingsakan dari mulut kai.

.

,

,

Minseok melangkah bolak bailk membuat kepala luhan pusing tak terkira, sekarang ini mereka berada di sebuah ruangan, yang di khususkan untuk luhan tinggali, dan di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"bisakah kau pergi dari sini!"

"aku ingin tapi aku tak bisa"

"kenapa?"

"kau baru saja di serang dan aku harus meninggalkanmu itu tak mungkin"

"aku bisa menjaga diriku jadi cepatlah pergi dari sini"

"jangan berpura pura tenangxi luhan aku tau kau pasti shok jadi aku akan berada di sini sampai kau tenang"

"sepertinya yang butuh ketenangan itu dirimu bukan aku "

Luhan bberdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu sampai ahirnya tangannya di tahan oleh minseok, luhan melepaskan cengkraman tangan minseok namun tanpa di duga minseok malah memeluk lengan luhan.

"kau boleh mengejekku tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku benci di tinggalkan dan aku tak suka sendirian "

Luhan menatap minseok yang meringkuk di janganya, dan luhan data merasakan tubuh minseok yeng bergetar hebat. luhan menghelankan nafasnya dan berbalik memeluk minseok lalu mengelus ngelus punggung minseok.

"baiklah aku tak akan meninggalkanmu"

"kau haus berjanji padaku"

"aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa berjanji hal yang tak bisa aku penuhi "

.

.

.

Suasana di kediaman lu sangat sepi bahkan lampu lampu di sana pun belum di nyalakan, kai melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu utama kediaman tersebut, kai tak berniat untuk menyalakan lampu ruangan, dia melangkah dengan pasti karna memang meski tanpa pencahayaan kai masih dapat melangkah karna memang dia sudah di latih untuk dapat bergerak di keadaan gelap gulita, dia melangkah ke arah kamarnya dan saat ia tiba di kamarnya nafsnya tiba tiba saja sesak dan kepalanya seakan mau pecah, kai tersungkur di lantai kamarnya dan memegang kepalanya keras dan kadang kai menjambak rambutnya untuk menghilangkan rasa skitnya, namun bukannya hilang rasa sakit itu semakin menyerangnya.

"otou-san "

Desis kai suaranya serak, sakit yang melanda dirinya membuatnya mendesis kesakitan, dan saat itulah muncul sosok namja paruh baya dengan kimono khas nya ia melangkah mendekati kai dan berdiri tepat di samping kai, mulutnya terus mengucapkan kalimat kalimat yang tak pernah di mengerti oleh siapapun, dan saat itukai merasa tubuhnya terasa terbakar, kepalanya seakan akan akan meledak saat itu juga di tambahlagi rasa sesak yang dia rasakan.

"o..to..u..sa..n,…..ya..ma..te,… yamate (hentikan) otau-san yamate. Ya…mate"

Tangan lentiknya mencoba meraih kaki sang ayah, namun usaha kai malah membuat tubuhnya semakin sakit.

"anata wa dono yo na anata no sei shitteimasu ka? (apa kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?)"

"watashi wa otousan o shitte iru(aku tahu ayah)"

"so kansha bassoku ga aru (jadi terima saja hukumanmu)"

"otou-san ARGHHHHH"

Seorang namja bersandar pada dinding lorong, matanya tertutup dan merasakan kesakitan yang di alami kai saat ini, malam yang kelam di kediaman luhan itu berubah menjadi teriakan menyayat hati.

.

.

.

Luhan menuruni mobilnya dan melangkah enuju ke kediamannya dan saat langkahnya memasukiruang tamu seorang namja berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"selamat datang lu-sama"

"ada apa denganmu?"

"apa yang lakukan bersama dengan putri keluarga oh itu cukup menyenangkan sehingga kau melupakan tugasmu yang sesungguhnya dan kau berhasil membuat kai terbaring tak berdaya di ranjangnya sekarang"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dan menyentuh luka tembakan yang kai berikan tadi padanya.

"jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"xi luhan kau akan membiarkan kai mati dan akan melindungi gadis oh itu? Ingat luhan kai sangat berguna untuk kita kau tak melupakan itu kan?"

"aku tau sangat tau"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar kai dan saat luhan membuka pintu itu luhan dapat melihat kai yang saat ini sedang tertidur di atas ranjangnya, luhan melangkah mendekati kai

"chikaku ni kuru koto wa arimasn (jangan mendekat)"

Meski suara yang keluar dari mulut kai sangat lemah tapi luhan masih dapat mendengarnya, hingga ahirnya dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"apa kau baik baik saja?"

"justru sangat aneh jika aku berkata jika aku baik baik saja dalam keadaan seperti ini"

"jadi kau tidak dalam keadaan baik baik saja?"

"tentu saja "

"jadi apa yang mesti ku lakukan "

"pergi dari sini"

Luhan menghelankan nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati kaidan duduk di sisi ranjang kai

"apa menyakitkan"

"tidak ini tak begitu menyakitkan saat melihat tanganmu itu"

Kai melirik keadaan luhan dan tersenyum bahagia atas hasl karyanya di tangan luhan. Luhan hanya menatap dingin kai tanpa berniat untuk memberikan perhatian pada kai.

"kau masih dapat tertawa?"

"ini bukan pertama kalinya untukku, jadi tubuhku sudah terbiasa"

"sekalipun terbiasa kau masih merasakan sakitnnya kan?"

"berhenti perhatian padaku. Ini sudah menjadi takdirku sejak ritual itu di lakukan aku sudah terikat jelas denganmu dan saat kau terluka sedikitpun, otou-san pasti akan membuatku seperti ini."

"kau menyesal melakuian ritual ?"

"menyesal tidak sama sekal, itu pilihan ku jadi untuk apa aku menyesalinya? Lagi pula kenyataan aku menyimpan dendam padamu dan berniat untuk membunuhmu itu sudah di ketahui oleh otou-san jadi saat kau terluka otau-san aakan melakukan hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Apa lagi hari ini saat meliat aku melukai tanganmu otou-san seperti berniat membunuhku. Ritual menjijikan itu membuatku tak bisa melawan, semakin aku ingin melukaimu semakin besar rasa sakit yang aku alami. Jadi aku mulai berpikir apa aku bisa membunuhmu suatu saat nanti bahkan hanya memiliki niat untuk membunuhmu saja aku seakan akan hamper mati"

Luhan menjulurkan tanganya menyentuh kepala kai, namun secepat kilat kai menampar tangan luhan dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"jangan pernah menyentuhku, karna saat kau menyentuhku, saat kau menyentuhku aku tak pernah bisa menahan hasratku untuk membunuhmu ARGHHH"

Kai kembali ambruk di ranjangnya dan memegang dadanya rasa sakit kembali ia rasakan keringat dingin kembali keluar dari pelipisnya.

"sial mantra itu masih belum hilang"

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar kai, tangannya meraih knop pintu dan saat ia membuka pintu tersebut, dia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"kai-chan. Kendalikan dirimu, semakin kau berniat untuk membunuhku, rasa sakit itu akan semakin besar, maka dari itu bersabarlah, hanya tinggal selangkah lagi dan jika ini seesai aku akan pergi padamu dan menyerahkan kepalaku padamu kau bisa memenggal kepalaku saat itu juga, jadi tunggulah sebentarlagi hanya sebentarlagi lagi pula aku sudah berjanji padamu"

Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamar kai dan menutup pintu kamar itu rapat rapat.

"aku tak bisa memenggal kepalamu, tapi aku akan memecahkan kepalamu lu-sama arghhhhhh"

Jeritan kai di balik pintu kamarnya membuat seluruh penghuni kediaman luhan hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya dan menjadikan jeritan pilu kai mengiringi malam mereka.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sejak kejadian itu sehun sudah kembali bertugas setelah di berikan libur karna kejadian pembunuhan sujin malam itu, kini yang dia lakukan hanya memandang computer di depan matanya.

"berhenti menatap computer itu oh sehun, kau membuat aku ingin sekali melemparmu dengan keong peliharaanmu itu"

"lakukanlah noona bodoh, kau benar benar membuat moodku rusak."

"memang kapan kau memiliki mood bagus?, jadi hentikan kegiatan konyolmu itu"

"aku hanya mencoba, siapa tau aku bisa merubah computer ini menjadi keong yang lucu"

BRUUKKKKK

Sebuah buku mendarat dengan indah di kepala sehun dan pelaku pelamparan itu tentu saja minseok.

"YAKKK noona apa yang kau lakukan "

"membuat mu sadar oh sehun, aku tak menyangka kalimat menjijikan itu meluncur dari mulutmu"

"kalimat apa yang membuat mu berpikir itu menjijikan?"

"merubah computer menjadi keong yang lucu, KEONG YANG LUCU? YAKKK OH SEHUN otakmu sudah rusak apa? Mana ada keong yang lucu keong itu menjijikan dengan lendir yang ada di tubuhnya ihh itu benar benar menjijikan oh sehun menjijikan, kau bilang itu LUCU ku gila yah?"

"kau saja yang tak bisa melihat kelucuan dari keong keong itu"

"YAKKK OH SEHUN HENTIKAN"

"kenapa kalian ini berisik sekali ?"

Sontak mereka berdua memandang ke arah pintu yang baru saja menampakkan seorang namja dengan lesung pipi di wajahnya dengan berbagai map yang adadi tangannya.

"kau mendapatkan informasi apa?

Tanya minseok, yang melihat lay dengan berbagai map di tangannya, membuatnya berpikir bahwa lay pastinya mendapat informasi lagi.

"yah begitulah, jadi ikuti aku sekarang"

Sehun dan minseok mengikuti lay dari belakang dan masuk ke ruang intogasi, sehun dan minseok duduk di depan lay. Lay segera membereskan map mapnya dan mulai terlihat sangat serius.

"aku tak menyangka aku akan mendapatkan ini. Saat pesta ulangtahun sujin aku bertemu dengan seorang namja dan dia memberikanku ini."

Lay menunjukan sebuah buku kecil, sehun dan minseok menatap buku kecil itu secara seksam.

"apa ini hyung?"

"pertanyaan yang bagus oh sehun, itu yang aku tanyakan pada namja itu namun yang dia katakana adalah cari tau saja sendiri begitu yang ia katakana"

"jadi maksudmu aku harus mencari sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaanku barusan?"

"tentu saja aku akan menjawabnya karna aku sudah tau apa jawabanya "

"kau hanya tinggal menjawabnya saja kan lay"

"ok ok maaf kan aku minseok. Aku hanya ingin bercerita pada kalian"

"NANTI SAJA " teriak oh bersaudara

"kalian ini ingin membuat gendang telingaku pecah"

"CEPAT KATAKAN"

"Baiklah baiklah itu adalah catatan criminal dari wakil presiden Negara ini, kim jinyun "

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"bisakah kalian berhenti berteriak "

"kau tak sedang bercanda kan hyung"

"untuk apa aku bercanda sehun, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi buku catatan itu adalah milik lu tan"

"lu tan ?"

"iya lutan, dan saat aku selidiki saat lutan mengirim laporan itu ke kepolisian, seminggu berikutnya terjadilah pembantayan keluarga lu tersebut."

"jadi menurutmu kasus pembunuhan lutan ada hubungannya dengan buku catatan ini?"

"yah ada aku yakin 99% minseok "

"jadi secara tak langsung kita sedang berurusan dengan wakil presiden negri ini begitu hyung?"

"yah begitulah sehun, dan kau tau hamper semua pemerintahan berada di bawah kuasanya saat ini"

"kasudmu?"

"meski posisinya sebagai wakil presiden tapi dia memiliki kekuasan setara dengan presiden bahkan presiden saja adalah salah satu boneka miliknya "

"kenyataan macam apa ini?"

"jadi ada kemungkinan yokai yang sadar akan keadaan ini dan berpikir tak mungkin untuk mengurusnya dengan hukum negri ini memilih menggunakan cara mereka "

"tetap saja kan itu tak bisa di benarkan mereka jelas bersalah. Mereka tak seharusnya main hakim sendiri"

"entahlah aku pun tak mengerti karna aku bukan salah satu dari mereka oh sehun"

"maaf hyung"

"tak masalah"

"lalu kenapa mereka membunuh sujin "

"untuk kasus yujung kita tau bahwa bukan mereka pelakunya, tapi aku yakin yujung pun menjadi sasaran mereka. Aku mendapatkan informasi sejak kematian yujung choi junwan ayah dari yujung mulai mengalami kerugian karna ketidak fukusannya, lalu fakta yang aku dapatkan ialah bahwa choi junwan adalah penyumbang terbesar di beberapa bisnis illegal milik kim jinyun, dan sejak kematian yujung bisnisnya memiliki banyak masalah dan pukulan terbesar saat kematian sujin, kita semua tau sujin adalah anak tunggal dan satu satunya ahli waris keluarganya membuat park yura depresi, dan satu lagi fakta yang aku dapat bahwa park yura adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan kin jinyun dan itu membuat fondasi jinyun menjadi porak poranda, dan itulah niat sebenarnya dari yokai. Menghancurkan kaki tangan jinyun dan menghancurkan jinyun saat itu juga"

"jadi maksudmu target utama mereka adalah kin jinyun?"

"yah target utama mereka adalah kim jinyun"

"apa ini aku tak percaya ini"

"jadi bagai mana apakah kita akan berhenti atau meneruskan ini?"

Sehun dan minseok terlihat sangat tak percaya dengan penjelasannlay barusan, mereka merasakan dilemma yang sangat luar biasa, jika mereka memilih berdiri di sisi kim jinyun maka mereka akan melindungi penjahat, dan jika mereka memilih berdiri di sisi yokai maka mereka sama saja menghianati hokum yang selama ini ia percaya, dan saat ini mereka benar benar merasakan kebingungan yang melanda mereka.

.

.

.

Di sebuah hotel seorang namja paruh baya memasuki restoran hotel tersebut, dekorasi ala jepang menyambut pemandangan namja paruh baya tersebut. Namja paruh baya itu duduk di hadapan namja paruh baya dengan pakayan kimononya sedang menikmati tehnya.

"ohsashiburi desu( lama tak bertemu)"

Namja paruh baya denganpakayan formal itu menyamankan duuknya dan tak menghiraukan perkataan yang di lontarkan namja di depannya

"o genki desu ka?(bagai mana kabarmu)"

Namja paruh baya itu sekali lagi tak menanggapi pertanyaan namja paruh baya di depannya.

"aku tau kau mengerti bahasa ku"

"hentikan semua ini hasimahara sonju, apa kau masih belum dapat menerima kenyataan? Lu tan tak mengharapkan ini akan terjadi jadi hentikan lah, dan aku tau kau pasti dalang di balik yokai. Apa salah satu anggota yokai adalah putra lu tan? Sonju kau gila kita melangkah sejauh ini untuk melindungi anak itu dan sekarang kau membawanya kemari. Kau sudah gila sonju. Aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini ku mohon percayalah padaku, aku akan mengungkap semuanya jadi hentikan semua ini"

Namja paruh baya dengan pakayan kimono yang ternyata adalah sonju segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan namja paruh baya tersebut, namja paruh baya itu tak tinggal diam dia melangkah mengejar sonju dan menarik bahunya, hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Sonju menatap dingin namja paruh baya di depannya.

"apa yang bisa kau lakukan denga setatusmu itu. Memang apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh seorang kepala kepolisian sepertimo oh taehun ? jadi kau hanya perlu diam dan menonton seperti yang kau lakukan 10 tahun lalu "

Sonju meninggalkan oh taehun, taehun hanya dapat melihat punggung sonju.

"tapi ini urusan kita tak selayaknya kita menarik anak anak itu pada urusan orang tua seperti kita hasimahara sonju"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Ok maaf karna update nya lama pake banget hehe, aku gak yakin kalian bakal ngerti sama part ini hehe sebenarnya di otakku ini udah ada adegan demi adegan tapi pada kenyataannya aku agak sedikit sulit mencari kalimat yang tepat dan mencurahkannya pada sebuah telisan. Jadi mohon maafkan aku jika kalian tak mengerti dengan apa yang aku tulis ini hehehehe maaf kan aku yah. Dan aku masih menunggu kritik dan sarannya agar aku dapat menjadi lebih baik lagi dan semoga apa yang aku pikirkan bisa bisa tersampaikan hehehehehe .

Apapun keritik dan sarannya aku akan terima dengan senanghati dan aku ucapkan terimakasih pada para pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karya aneh ku ini ahirkata aku ucapkan terimakasih.

Maaf aku tak ahli dalam berkata kata hehehehe karna itu aku jalang nulis yang kaya gini di ff aku. Jadi maaf jika kaliamat ini mengganggu kalian heheehehe mohon jangan timpuk aku yah oh terimakasih banyak sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya.


	8. Chapter 8

*MISSING YOU* PART 8

CAST

KIM JONGIN

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

KIM MINSEOK

.

.

.

.

Minseok menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjangnya dan menatap langit langit kamarnya, tak lama kemudian sehun pun menjatuhkan dirinya di samping minseok, minseok mengalihkan pandangannya menatap namja di sampingnya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan sehun? "

"sepertinya apa yang aku pikirkan sama dengan apa yang kau pikirkan nooona "

"jadi bagai mana menurutmu?"

"aku tak tau harus seperti apa aku sendiri bingung "

Minseok kembali menatap langit langit kamarnya, sehunpun melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Jongin telah siap dengan seragamnya dan melangkah ke luar kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat luhan keluar dari kamarnya, luhan menatap sekilas jongin dan sedetik kemudian dia melangkah meninggalkan jongin di sana, jongin tak bergerak dari tempatnya dia hanya menatap punggung luhan.

"onii-chan, anata ga inakute sabishidesu(kakak, aku merindukanmu)"

jongin kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kediaman lu, hanya saja jongin lebih memilih untuk keluar lewat pintu belakang, dan berangkat menggunakan bis.

Di perjalanan yang jongin lakukan hanya menendang nendang kerikil dan bergumam menggunakan bahasa jepang.

PUK

Jongin hampir saja membanting orang yang baru saja menyentuh pundaknya jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, saat jongin melihat kearah orang yang menyentuh pundaknya langkah kakinya terhenti.

"apa yang kau lakukan ayo berangkat bersama"

"sehun-ssi"

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu panggil saja aku sehun bukankah kita teman sekelas?"

'kaliam mau terlambat ayo berangkat oh sehun dan siapa gadis ini"

Minseok berhenti di samping jongin.

"dia teman sekelas ku"

"maaf tapi aku bukan teman mu oh sehun-ssi"

Jongin segera menjauh dari ke dua oh bersaudara itu dan melangkah dengan cepat.

PLAAKKKK

"AWWWW APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NOONA?"

Minseok dengan penuh kasih sayang memukul kepala sehun dengan buku di tangannya.

"aku yang sharusnya bertanya padamu apa yang kau lakukan adanya? Apa kau sering membulynya juga hingga dia menghindarimu "

"enak saja aku tak akan melakukan hal rendah seperti itu, aku namja dengan penuh kasih sayang"

"pergi sana ke habitat mu bersama keong keong menjijikan mu itu oh sehun, kau benar benar sama menjijikannya seperti keong mu itu"

"tapi kau suka kan "

Minseok menatap tajam sehun begitupun sehun..

"aku tak akan pernah menyukaimu"

"sayangnya akupun tak akan pernah menyukaimu noona. Yang aku sukai hanya kai-chan seorang"

"tapi sepertinya kau mulai tertarik pada yeoja tadi"

Sehun mengedip ngedipkan matanya dan menatap penuh tanya pada minseok, minseok hanya menggendikkan bahunya dan melangkah meninggalkan sehun yang masih setia dengan posisinya.

"CARA KAU MENATAPNYA SUNGGUH BERBEDA OH SEHUN"

Minseok tersenyum membayangkan wajah sehun saat ini, hingga dia merogoh saku almamaternya dan menatap sebuah saputangan yang selalu ia bawa ke manapun.

"akupun ingin bertemu denganmu "

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor dan matanya menangkap sosok jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan buku bukunya, luhan menghelankan nafasnya, sejak kejadian itu luhan dan jongin tak pernah saling menyapa dan jarang bertemu meski mereka berada di satu rumah sekali pun, luhan bukan orang bodoh dia cukup tau diri akan keadaan jongin saat ini.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu hingga jongin melangkah mendekatinya dan saat jongin berada di sampingnya luhan menahan tangannya dan sontak saja kejadian itu menarik perhatian orang orang di sekitarnya . Luhan sama sekali tak perduli sedangkan jongin hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan luhan lakukan selanjutnya, Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga jongin.

"pergilah minum teh, untuk menenangkan dirimu, sikapmu ahir ahir ini membuatku tak nyaman dan enggan melihatmu"

Setelah itu luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan pergi seolah olah tak terjadi apa apa, sedangkan jongin sendiri wajahnhya berubah menjadi merah, orang di sekitarnya menganggap jongin mungkin sedang tersipu malu, tapi pada kenyataannya jongin sedang menenangkan diri untuk tak mengarahkan pistolnya dan menembak luhan saat itu juga.

Jongin berlari ke arah perpustakaan dan mendudukkan dirinya di pojok perpustakaan dia meletakkan dengan kasar buku di tangnya dan membuka lembaran lembaran buku itu dengan kasar, beberapa menit kemudian suasana hati jongin tetap sama, demi apa jongin bukan orang yang bisa tenang hanya dengan membaca buku karna pada kenyataannya jongin tak pernah suka membaca, jongin merutuki sikap luhan hari ini, jongin butuh pelampiasan entah apapun itu jongin membutuhkannya.

"kau kenapa ? dan apa yang di katakan luhan hingga membuatmu seperti ini?"

Jongin menatap ke arah sumber suara dan ia menemukan sosok sehun di depannya yang sedang menatapnya.

"bisakah kau tak melakukan ini padaku oh sehun?"

"apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu"

"jangan menyapaku"

"kenapa ?"

"tak kah kau sadar bahwa semua orang memperhatikan kita, kau tak lupakan bahwa aku ini hanya gadis miskin yang bahkan tak pantas untuk dekat denganmu"

"dan harus berapa kali aku katakana padamu aku tak perduli pada semua itu , aku hanya ingn berteman denganmu"

"tapi aku tak mau"

"bagaimana jika kita coba saja "

"kau benar benar kelas kepala oh sehun"

"yah itulah aku"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sehun.

"kalo begitu bawa aku pergi dari sini "

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat sikap jongin dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu luhan lebih memilih pergi ke kelas music dan duduk di depan piano sesekali ia akan menekan tuts piano tersebut, namun tak pernah menghasilkan sebuah nada yang harmonis luhan hanya menekan nekannya saja tanpa berniat untuk memainkannya.

"xi luhan, kau ingin membuat telingaku rusak yah?"

Luhan menatap ke sumber suara, di sana minseok berdiri bersandar pada pintu dengan tangan yang di lipat di bawah dadanya, luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari minseok dan kembali pada kegiatan awalnya, dan hal itu memuat minseok merasa kesal, dia menghentak hentakkan kakinya mendekati luhan, seakan tak terjadi apa apa luhan benar benar menganggap minseok tak ada.

"heh apa kau pikr aku ini hantu?"

"….."

"kau punya mulut untuk berbicarakan xi luhan?"

"…."

"yakkkk kau mendengar akukan?"

"…"

Minseok mengerang dan mengacak ngacak rambutnya lalu kembali menatap luhan yang sama sekali tak terganggu oleh kegiatan yang di lakuan minseok.

"berbicaralah. Kau membuat aku terlihat sudah gila "

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa beranjak dari duduknya luhan menatap minseok yang berdiri di depannya .

"kau baru menyadari jika kau gila "

"apa? Apa kau bilang kau benar benar manusia tak punya perasaan"

"kau jelas tau itu maka dari itu pergi lah dariku "

Minseok tersenyum dan bukannya pergi minseok lebih memilih duduk di samping luhan, sedangkan luhan segera saja berdiri dari duduknya, namun minseok menahan tangannya.

"apa sebegitu takutnyakah berdekatan denganku luhan?"

"maksudmu"

"aku tak tau kenapa tapi semenjak kau hadir di sini kau terlihat selalu sendiri dan membatasi dirimu dengan orang lain, bahkan kau tak segan segan berkata kasar pada orang yang mencoba mendekatimu, tapi aku tau kau pasti kesepian"

"aku tak merasa seperti itu"

"aku pernah merasakan di tinggalkan oleh orang orang yang aku cintai dan rasanya benar benar menyakitkan, karna itu sekalipun kau bekata tidak aku yakin di dalam lubuk hatimu pasti kau merasa kesepian"

"aku tak tau kata itu ada di dunia ini, dan jangan sok tau, dan jangan mendekatiku lagi"

"kenapa? KENAPA AKU TAK BOLEH MENDEKATIMU"

"karna aku bukan orang baik"

"apa maksudmu"

"aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk di jadikan teman olehmu oh minseok."

"kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih, ok aku akan pergi dari sisni KAU PUAS XI LUHAN"

Minseok menghentak hentakkan kakinya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan tersebut, minseok merogoh saku almamaternya dan menarik kasar ponselnya. Luhan menghelankan nafasnya dan menatap langit langit ruangan tersebut, luhan menyentuh dadanya.

"kesepian, yah hidupku memang sangat sepi, tapi aku memang tak harus berteman dan dekat dengan siapapun, inilah takdirku, takdir yang tuhan berikan padaku "

Luhan melangkah keluar ruangan tersebut luhan merasa dia menginjak sesuatu dan saat ia melihat apa yang ia injak, kenignya mengerut dan tanganya mengambil benda tersebut, matanya membulat saat melihat benda tersebut, luhan jelas mengenalinya, itu saputangan miliknya dan luhan sangat yakin karna rajutan inisial namanya itu di buat oleh ibunya dan tak ada satupun yang dapat membuatnya selain ibunya.

Luhan menatap pintu ruangan tersebut dengan penuh tandatanya.

.

.

.

Sehun mengajak jongin ke taman bermain, dan bagi jongin ini pengalaman pertamanya bermain di tempat seperti ini, karna dari kecil ayahnya selalu melarangnya untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini. Jadi saat pertama kali jongin kemari dia merasa sangat mengagumi tempat ini banyak sekali anak kecil yang berkeliaran mengungkapkan apapun keinginan mereka pada orang tua mereka, jongin tersenyum miris ingatannya kembali pada masa lalunya

[FLASBACK]

Kai kecil menatap anak anak yang berlarian saling mengejar dan beberapa anak anak yang bermain berbagai permainan, kai hanya berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan, dia terlihat sangat cantik dan imut dengan kimono yang ia kenakan, hingga ahirnya dua orang namja dengan perbedaan usia yang sangat jauh, namja dewasa menatap kai tanpa berbicara, kai tak menyadari tatapan itu, dan yang kai lakukan hanya menatap anak anak yang bermain di taman. Hingga sebuah tepukan menyadarkannya seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi badan beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya, menatapnya dengan senyuman, dan saat kai menatap namja dewasa itu kai langsung menundukan kepalanya melihat tatapan tajam yang di layangkannya, namja muda itu merangkul pundak kai.

"watashitachiha-kao tebanasu(ayo kita pulang)"

"onii-chan "

Kai kembali tersenyum melihat senyum yang di layangkan kyo padanya. Saat sampai di dalam mobil kai dan kyo duduk di belakang sedangkan namja dewasa yang ternayata adalah sang ayah duduk di samping supir , mereka, suasana sangat tenang kyo sedang sibuk dengan berkas berkas di tangannya begitupun dengan sonju, kai menghelankan nafasnya, di keluarganya seorang wanita hanya berguna untuk meneruskan garis keturunan dan bersikap sopan tanpa harus membantah perkataan laki laki di keluarga mereka, keluarga hasimahara memang sangat terkenal, karna tradisi yang terlalu kental di keluarga itu.

"otou-san"

"apa?"

"boleh kah saya meminta sesuatu"

"tidak, kau sudah tau itu kai, dan jangnan mengganggu, duduklah dengan tenang "

Kai menundukan kepalanya, apapun yang dia minta ayahnya tak akan pernah mau memberikannya, kyo yang duduk di saming kai menggenggam tangan kai, dan saat kai mengalihkan pandangannya dia melihat kyo yang tersenyum cerah padanya, dan hal itu membuat kai kembali tersenyum.

Matahari telah bersembunyi dan tergantikan oleh bulan, kai duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menekuk kakinya lalu memeluk kakinya, dia tak bisa tidur, kai ingin seperti anak anak lain bisa bermain dan tertawa terbahak bahak, namun jika itu kai lakukan dia akan mendapatkan pukulan di kakinya oleh ayahnya.

CEKLEK

"apa kau sudah tidur kai-chan?"

Kai mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap orang yang kini menyembulkan kepalanya, senyum terlukis di wajahnya saat melihat orang tersebut.

"onii-chan"

"ayo ikut aku "

Kai turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri kyo, kyo menggenggam tangan kai dan membawanya ke taman belakang, kai hanya mengikuti kemana kyo melangkah.

"ayo kita bermain"

"maksud onii-chan?"

"ayo kita main bukankah itu yang kau inginkan "

"tapi jika ketahuan otou-san bagai mana "

"aku yang bertanggung jawab, sekarang siap siaplah kai chan onii akan mengejarmu"

Kai mulai berlari dan kyo mengejar kai, tawa riang keluar dari mulut mereka, kai merasa malam itu adalah malam yang sangat berharga untuknya, dan kebahagiaan mereka berahir dengan 50 pukulan di kaki mereka, dan hukuman untuk tidur di kamar kecil dengan alas tikar dan dua buah lilin di sana.

"apa sakit"

"iya sakit sekali onii-chan "

"maaf kan aku yah "

"tak apa apa, kai senang jika kai mendapatkan hukuman bersama onii-chan, "

Kyo mengusek rambut kai dan memeluknya memberinya kehangatan.

"onii-chan "

"yah"

"kelak saat kai dewasa kai ingin menikah dengan orang seperti onii-chan"

"kau tak akan mendapatkannya kai-chan "

"kalo begitu kai ingin menikah dengan onii-chan saja "

"biklah ayo kita menikah"

"bagai mana jika otou-san tau"

"asal jangan ketahuan saja "

"onii-chan "

"baiklah carilah orang yang kau cintai, dan lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kau bisa mengatakan apapun pada onii,"

"onii-chan aku menyayangimu"

"katakanlah apapun yang kau mau padaku aku akan berusaha mengabulkan apapun yang kau minta"

"aku ingin tidur"

"kai-chan"

"kai-chan"

"kai-chan"

[FLASBACK END]

"kim jongin "

"_**kai chan"**_

"jongin"

"_**kai-chan "**_

"kim jongin "

Jongin menatap sosok di depannya, dan bayangan kyo sedang tersenyum muncul pertama kali namun bayagan itu tergantikan oleh sososk sehun dan saat itu juga jongin merasa benar benar bodoh.

"jongin"

"iya "

"kita pergi kemana?"

"entahlah "

"katakanlah apapun yang kau mau padaku aku akan berusaha mengabulkan apapun yang kau minta" _**"katakanlah apapun yang kau mau padaku aku akan berusaha mengabulkan apapun yang kau minta"**_

"_**kelak saat kai dewasa kai ingin menikah dengan orang seperti onii-chan"**_

Jongin tersenyum saat bayangan itu kembali hadir dalam dirinya, dan hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah memasuki rumah hantu dan saat memasuki rumah hantu tersebut, bukannya jongin yang berteriak ketakutan, yang berteriak ketakutan justru sehun, sedangkan jongin hanya menatap sehun dengan wajah malasnya, dan saat keluar dari rumah hantu tersebut sehun menatap jongin tak percaya.

"kau tak takut?"

"takut pada apa?"

"hantu hantu itu"

"itu bukan hantu oh sehun mereka hanya manusia, kalo kau berpikiran realistis kau tak akan takut menghadapi boneka dan manusia manusia yang ada di dalam sana"

"wow kau hebat juga yah"

"maka dari itu kau harus selalu tenang dalam keadaan apapun sehun, ketakutan hanya akan membuatmu semakin lemah"

"terimakasih "

"untuk?"

"untuk saranmu aku sekarang sadar aku terlalu takut hingga membuatku tak baik ahir ahir ini, dan untuk pertemuan berikutnya aku pasti akan menangkapnya"

Langkah jongin berhenti dia menatap punggung sehun yang perlahan menjauh, senyum miring tercetak di wajahnya, dan tak lama kemudian jongin mengikuti langkah sehun, mereka pergi ke sebuah permainan menembak, sehun berhenti di sana dan menatap jongin dengan senyumnya.

"jongin aku akan memberikan mu boneka itu "

Jongin menatap boneka beruang biru yang ada di sana, jongin hanya mengangguk dan sehun memberikan selembar uang kepada petugas , sehun mengambil pistol mainan nya dan membidik targetnya, jongin memantau setia pergerakan sehun dan kemudian ia tersenyum.

"kurasa kau tak akan bisa sehun"

"kau meragukan aku?"

"mungkin"

Sehun tak mendengarkan jongin dan lebih memilih fokus pada targetnya, namun prediksi jongin tepat beberapa target lapas darinya, dan sehun hanya mendapatkan sebuah boneka anjing yang menurut jongin cukup lucu.

"kau benar"

"kau kurang fokus sehun dan caramu itu sedikit salah, mungkin itu akan berguna saat targetmu tak bergerak tapi itu tak akan berguna jika targetmu bergerak cukup cepat"

"sepertinya kau tahu banyak"

"tentu sajaaku sangat ahli dalam permainan ini, apa kau pikir aku orang yang hanya berteman dengan buku saja? boleh aku coba?"

Sehun menyerahkan selembar uang lagi pada petugas dan jongin membidik tergetnya dan menembaknya tanpa ada yang lolos satupun, sehun sampai mengaga melihatnya sedankan para pengunjung lain bertepuk tangan merasa kagum pada jongin, jongin mendapatkan boneka beruang besar itu, sehun menatap boneka anjing kecl di tanganya.

"sepertinya kau tak akan tertarik pada boneka ini"

Jongin mengamil boneka di tangan sehun.

"tapi aku lebih menyukai boneka keci ini "

Jongin melangkah mendekati seorang anak kecil dan menyerahkan boneka beruang besar itu pada anak kecil tersebut. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan jongin membawa sehun ke sebuah kedai makanan khas jepang, sehun merasa sangat aneh karna jongin hanya memesan teh saja.

"apa kau tak lapar jongin"

"tidak "

"yang benar saja "

"sungguh kau makanlah"

Sehun merebut gelas teh milik jongin dan meneguknya dalam sekali tegukan, dan setelah itu sehun meringis

"tak seharusnya kau meminum teh dengan sekali tegukan"

"apa itu racun rasanya pahit sekali"

"jika ini racun aku sudah mati dari tadi"

"kau tak merasakan pahitnya?"

"tidak, mungkin karna sudah terbiasa dengan rasa pahitnya jadi aku tak lagi merasakan teh itu sebuah kehidupan jika kau sudah terbiasa dengan pahitnya kehidupan kau akan terbiasa dengan rasa itu"

"begitukah?"

"iya. Dan sehun boleh aku bertanya?"

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan"

"kau sedang menyelidiki kasus kah?"

"tentu saja"

"berhentilah"

"apa maksudmu jongin"

"aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu terluka sehun "

"aku tak akan terluka "

"kau sakit selama 3 hari"

"itu sudah terbiasa"

"TAPI NANTI MUNGKIN KAU AKAN MATI OH SEHUN "

Jongin menatap sehun dengan mata berkaca kaca, dan jongin bersumpah jika ini kali ketiganya berteriak seumur hidupnya. Sehun menghelankan nafasnya.

"aku tau itu dan aku pun tau resiko yang akan ku lakukan, tapi gadis itu, sepertinya dia ingin menyiksaku"

"apa maksudmu menyiksamu?"

"kau tau aku memiliki musuh dia seorang gadis yang menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng, setiap kali aku berhadapan dengannya dia selalu membunuh orang yang selalu bersamaku dan menyisakan aku seorang diri"

"mungkin dia hanya ingin melindungimu dan tak ingin membunuhmu"

"itu hanya mungkin jongin karna pada kenyataannya dia membuat hidupku di penuhi rasa bersalah dan dia membuat ku tersiksa jongin TERSIKSA"

"maaf"

"kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku"

Jongin meremas ujung roknya, dan memendam sesuatu yang ingin keluar di dalam dirinya

'aku tak tau kau akan menderita sehun, maaf tapi aku tak bisa membunuhmu atau melukaimu'batin kai

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri di atap gedung sekolah tanganya masih menggenggam saputangan itu, ia duduk dan menatap langit.

[FLASBACK]

Seorang anak kecil berlari ke arah pintu kamar, tangan kecilnya membuka knop pintu dan masuk begitu saja dan memeluk seorang yeoja dewasa yang sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya.

"hanie kau kenapa"

"maaf eomma hiks "

"kau kenapa sayang"

"hanie hiks menghilangkan hiks saputangan hanie lagi"

Yeoja itu tersenyum ke arah anak semata wayangnya. Dan menjauhkan anak itu lalu mengusap lelehan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"kau menghilangkannya lagi hem"

"ne eomm, hiks sebenarnya saputangan hanie di ambil oleh orang yang selalu jahat pada ku eomma, tapi saat hanie ingin mengambilnya kembali mereka bilang itu milik mereka, karena hanie tak dapat membuktikan pada mereka jika itu milik hanie mereka mengambilnya eomma"

"oh begitu yah"

Yeoja itu menrik laci meja riasnya dan memberikan sebuah saputangan pada anaknya.

"sekarang saputangan itu tak akan hilang lagi, kau sangat membutuhkan nya kan, jadi eomma membuat inisial namamu LH itu kepanjangan dari lu han. Dan kau lihat rajutan ini eomma buat dari benang yang eomma buat sendiri jadi tak akan ada yang menyamai nya."

"benarkah eomma?"

"benar sayang"

"horee hanie sayang eomma"

"yah eommapun sayang padamu "

"hunie akan menunjukkannya pada appa "

Dan tanpa pikir panjang luhan berlari ke luar dan menunggu kedatangan sang ayah di tangga depan rumahnya, dan setelah sekian lama muncul lah seorang namja, luhan yang melihat itu langsung berlari menghampiri namja tersebut, namja yang melihat luhan mendekatinya segera merentangkan tangannya dan menngangkat tinggi tinggi anaknya tersebut.

"apa yang membuat jagoan appa duduk disana"

"hanie menunggu appa "

" ada apa tak biasanya. "

"lihat apa yang di buatka eomma "

Namja itu menggendong anaknya dan melangkah ke arah seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"apa yang di buatkan eomma mu "

"lihat ini appa"

Luhan menunjukan saputangannya lu tan dan lu ziyin hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipi anak semata wayang mereka

[FLASBACK END]

Luhan menghelankan nafasnya lagi dan beranjak dari sana dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas music dan di sana luhan melihat minseok yang sedang merangkak di lantai kelas tersebut dengan wajah khawatirnya, luhan melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat di depan minseok, minseok melihat sepatu luhan segera mendongkakkan kepalanya, dan dia melihat wajah luhan yang sulit diartikan, luhan menatap minseok lekat tanpa berkedip sedangkan minseok tak bergerak dari posisinya

.

.

"_**jangan ganggu dia jika kayian tak mau xiu lapolkan pada bunda jang "**_

"_**kau namja kan?"**_

"_**kenyapa kau menangis? Jika kau namja cehayusnya kau tak boyeh menyangis. Jangan jadi namja yang cengeng, jika kau cengeng ciapa yang bica meyindungi keyualgamu nanci"  
>"sebeyum kau beyubah jadi kuat aku akan ada di sampingmu ok"<strong>_

"_**kau mau menunggu xiu "**_

"_**ini agal tak membuat mu kecepian, dia akan menggantikan xiu menemanimu, anggap caja boneka itu xiu, dan jangan lupa untuk menunggu xiu pulang ok"**_

.

.

Kilasan kilasan di masalalunya terngiang di telinga luhan, dan saat itu luhan sadar yeoja di depanya ini adalah xiuminnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Minseok berdiri dan membersihkan lututnya. Luhan menarik tangan minseok dan membersihkan tangan minseok, minseok menatap aneh pada luhan.

"apa ini?"

"kau benar benar yeoja bodoh, kau ingin mengepel lantai kelas ini dengan tubuhmu?"

"aku hanya mencari barangku yang tertinggal "

"sudah menemukannya?"

"belum "

"apa ini yang kau cari?"

Luhan menyerahkan saputangan itu pada minseok dan minseok menyambutnya dengan senang hati, luhan hanya menatap minseok dan tak disangka senyum berkembang di wajahnya.

KRIUKKKKK

Minseok berhenti dari kegiatan hiforianya dan menatap malang perutnya, lalu tersenyum canggung ke arah luhan.

"suara apa itu tadi, dari mana asalnya ?"

"bukankah itu suara perutmu oh minseok"

"kau salah luhan itu bukan suara perutku, "

"jika bukan kau siapa lagi bukankah hanya ada kita di sini?"

"mungkin saja ada orang lain atau mungkin keong peliharaan sehun"

"aku paksa mengaku sampai matipun kau tak akan mengaku"

Luhan melangkah mendekati pintu keluar, minseok benar benar merasa malu sekali bagai mana bisa perutnya berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat haruskah dia menyalahkan keong peliharaan sehun yang menjijikan itu?. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap minseok, minseok yang ditatap hanya mengedip ngedipkan matanya tak mengerti arti tatapan luhan.

"ayo apa kau tak lapar? Aku teraktir kau makan "

Mata minseok membulat sempurna saat mendengar kalimat itu muncul dari bibir luhan, minseok tentu saja tak akan mau menyianyiakan kesempatan bagus ini, dia segera berlari dan berjalan di samping luhan.

Mereka kini berada di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan minseok memakan lahap makanannya sedangkan luhan yang duduk di depannya hanya menatap minseok tanpa berniat untuk menyetuh makanannya , minseok yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya menatap luhan juga makanan yang ada di depan luhan.

"kau tak makan"

"tidak kalo kau mau untuk mu saja."

"tidak terima kasih kau pikir aku ini apa"

"yasudah tinggal aku buang saja "

"YAKKK apa apa an kau ini membuang buang makanan kau tau di luar banyak orang yang tak bisa makan sedankan kau malah membuang buang makanan"

"jadi kau mau menghabiskannya "

"baiklah "

Minseok menarik makanan milik luhan dan segera memakannya dengan lahap, luhan hanya tersenyum melihatnya .

Mereka berjalan di jalan setapak luhan mengantarkan minseok ke rumahnya, dan minseok tak keberatan sama sekali, dan saat minseok akan masuk ke dalam rumahnya luhan menahan tangannya, minseok menatap luhan .

"ada apa?"

"istirahatlah"

"baiklah aku akan istirahat setelah ini. Ada apa denganmu luhan?"

"bukan istirahat itu maksudku, tapi istirahat lah dari kegiatan RPS mu untuk sementara waktu"

"apa maksudmu"

"mohon jangan abaikan kata kataku oh minseok "

Minseok menatap aneh luhan dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Luhan menatap punggung minseok hingga tubuhnya hilang di balik pintu.

"aku sungguh sungguh tak ingin kau terseret dalam masalah pelik ini dan aku tak ingn berhadapan denganmu lagi apalagi untuk melukaimu xumin"

.

.

.

Luhan sudah sampai di kediamannya dan saat ia akan masuk ke kamarnya dia melihat kai yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan kimono hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya, luhan tak membuka pintu kamarnya dia menunggu kai melewatinya, dan saat kai melewatinya kai berdiri melangkah memunggugi punggung luhan.

"tindakan anda hari ini sungguh ceroboh lu-sama. Jangan pernah sekalipun menaruh perhatian padaku, karna anda jelas tau apa alasannya, dan jangan pernah melupakan janji anda pada saya."

Suara sepatu yang di kenakan kai menggema di lorong itu, luhan meremas kenop pintu yang tak kunjung ia tarik, janji yang sudah ia katakana pada kai tentu saja tak mungkin ia lupakan, janji itulah yang membuat kai menderita menahan sakit dan janji itulah yang membuat mereka bisa sampai seperti sekarang.

[FLASHBACK]

Pagi hari pertamanya di jepang sunggh sangat membosankan dan luhan tak suka, namuan kepala pelayan keluarganya memintanya bertemu dengan seseorang dan luhan hanya mampu menuruti perkatan kepala pelayan tersebut, luhan melangkah ke sebuah ruangan di pojok sana luhan bisa melihat seorang yeoja kecil dengan kimono birunya, rambut hitamnya tergerai indah, badan kecilnya semakin kecil dengan posisi duduknya sekarang, dia memeluk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik lipatan kakinya rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dan duduk bersila di depan yeoja kecil itu.

"hey kau kenapa"

"pergilah hiks"

"apa kau menangis"

"itu bukan urusanmu, pergilah aku tak membutuhkanmu, yang aku inginkan hanya onii-chan "

"kemana onii-chanmu itu ?"

"aku tak tau."

Yeoja kecil itu mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap luhan yang duduk di depannya, luhan mengusap rambut yeoja tersebut dan menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Yeoja kecil itu menatap luhan dan tersenyum padanya.

"kau tak boleh menangis lagi, lihat kau jadi jelek saat menangis "

"aku tak jelek "

"maka dari itu berhenti menangis,"

Yeoja itu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tanganya dan menatap luhan

"siapa anda?"

"aku luhan. Lu han kau sendiri siapa namamu"

"saya hasimahara kai panggil saja saya kai"

"kai "

"ne , kau orang korea"

"iya, aku keget saat kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku"

"keluargaku bisa bahasa korea semua "

"benarkah"

"iya "

"wah hebat sekali, kai-chan apa kau mau berteman denganku?"

"tentu saja kai senang bisa memiliki teman "

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum, namun senyum mereka sirna saat kepala pelayan keluarga lu meminta mereka ke ruang utama, luhan berdiri dan menjulurkan tanganya untuk membantu kai berdiri, kai tentu saja menerima uluran tangan luhan, dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Kini mereka berdua duduk di depan sonju, tak lama kemudian kepala pelayan lu memasuki ruangan, dia memberikan sebuah Koran harian yang berasal dari korea, sonju terlihat menghelankan nafasnya dan melemparnya ke depan ke dua bocah itu, luhan menatap tak percaya surat kabar itu dan mata kai membulat sat melihat foto kakaknya terpajang dan menjadi salah satu korban, namun yang menbuat kai bingung, kenapa kakaknya di sana bernama lu han sedang kan namja di sampingnya bernama luhan.

Kai memalingkan wajahnya menatap namja yang kini sedang menangis sesegukan memanggil nama ayah dan ibunya dan kai tidaklah bodoh, dia mengerti dia sangat mengerti jika kakaknya mati untuk melindungi namja di sampingnya yang terlihat sangat lemah. Sonju menghelankan nafasnya, dan menatap ke dua bocah itu.

"kalian sudah lihat kan, dan kejadian itu terjadi tadi malam, kalian tau kenapa, itu karena lu tan-sama ingin melakukan kebaikan, dia ingin mengungkapkan keburukan yang ada pada kim jinyun yang sekarang ini sedang aktif di pemerintaha, dia terlalu kejam, dia pasti akan mengejar anda tuan muda lu, jadi karna itu kyo menerima tugas mulia ini dengan menggantikan anda, jadi anda bisa aman untuk saat ini, tapi saya tak yakin ini akan bertahan sampai berapa lama, jadi saya ingin melatih anda dan kai agar suatu saat nanti anda bisa menghadapi mereka, dan bisa membalaskan dendam anda, atau anda bisa terus bersembunyi dari kenyataan ini dan hidup menjadi oranglain "

"aku ingin melakukannya jadikan aku lebih kuat "

"baiklah tuan muda lu, saya akan membantu anda, anda akan membuat sebuah ritual "

"ritual apa?"

"ritual itu adalah ritul penyatuan raga, saya akan meminta seseorang untuk melakukannya bersama anda, dan orang yang melakukan nya dengan anda tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari anda dan dia akan mengabdi pada anda dan jika dia melakukan penghianatan atau memiliki niat untuk melukai anda. Anda bisa menggunaka mantra khusus sehingga orang tersebut tak akan bisa membangkang anda bahkan jika dia memiliki niat untuk melukai anda, dia akan mendapatkan penderitaan yang sama besar dengan niat nya, semakin besar niatnya, semakin besar rasa sakit yang akan ia dapatkan. Jadi hasimahara kai"

"watashi wa shitakunai( aku tak mau melakukannya)"

"watashi wa anata ni sentakushi o ataeteinai (aku tak memberimu pilihan)"

"moshi sodeareba to,watashi o korosu( jika begitu bunuhlah aku)"

Kai menatap ayahnya tajam kuku kukunya sudah memutih dan bahkan kimono yang ia remas akan sobek jika ia menariknya, dan sonju jelas sadar bila anaknya ini sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, maka ia memilih untuk diam. Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari sana, dia membanting pintu ruangan tersebut, persetan dengan tatakrama dan sopan santun yang di ajarkan sang ayah padanya.

Luhan menatap pintu yang menjadi korban kebengisan gadis kecil itu, luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke ruangan tempatnya pertama kali bertemu dengan kai, luhan menarik pintu kamar itu dan benar saja kai sedang berdiri memunggunginya, luhan bisa melihat jika gadis kecil itu sedang mengusap air matanya.

"kenapa kau ke sini?"

"aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan mu"

"aku tidak akan baik baik saja "

"kai-chan "

"jangan memanggilku"

"aku membutuhkanmu"

"apa membutuhkanku? Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya, kau penyebab onii-chan mati, kau yang membuatnya mati, seharusnya kau yang mati bukan onii-chan"

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya menatap tajam luhan.

"maaf kan aku"

"aku tak butuh maaf mu yang aku butuhkan onii-chan ku. Apa dengan maaf mu kau bisa mengemballikan onii-chan? Bisakah, tidak bisa, dan kau berharap aku mau melakukan ritual itu. Mengabdikan diriku padamu, apa kau tau seberapa besar benciku padamu, kau telah merampas orang yang sangat berharga untukku, kau telah membuatku seperti ini, kau lah awal dari segalanya, seberapa berharganya kah kau, kau tau bahkan saat ini aku ingin seakli membunuhmu, aku ingin membunuhmu dan mengatakan bahwa orang yang mati itu adalah onii-chanku. Hasimahara kyo. Bukan luhan. Dia kyo kyo, DIA HASIMAHARA KYO DAN DIA BUKAN LU HAN, luhan adalah kau, KAU LAH LUHAN BUKAN KYO . aku ingn berteriak seperti itu. Aku ingin kau mati bukan onii-chan ku, kau yang seharusnya mati luhan."

Wajah kai memerah dan air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"jika kau membantuku mencapai tujuanku, aku berjanji menyerahkan nyawaku padamu, kau bisa membenciku semur hidupmu, kau bisa melihat ku menderita dengan rasa bersalah yang aku alami, kau bisa melihat ku tumbuh dengan penderitaan hasimahara kai, jadi maukah kau membantuku"

"kau tak akan melanggar janjimu kan?"

"tentu saja tidak "

"aku akan tumbuh bersamamu dan melihatmu menderita dan aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri camkan itu lu han "

"iya aku mengerti"

[FLASHBACK END]

"aku tak akan melupakan janjiku, karna kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini kai"

Luhan membuka pintu dan memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END

Terimakasih atas waktunya dan jangan lupa keritik dan sarannya aku tunggu. 


	9. Chapter 9

*MISSING YOU* PART 9

CAST

KIMJONGIN

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

KIM MINSEOK

.

.

.

Kai berdiri di balkon kamarnya dan menggenggam pagar pembatas balkon tersebut, matanya menatap ke arah parkiran dan menatap sosok namja paruh baya dengan kimono khasnya tengah memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dari kediaman lu.

"onii-chan apa yang ku lakukan ini sudah benar"

[FLASBACK]

Kai yang saat itu masih berusia 4 tahun berdiri di samping kyo, tubuh kaku sang ibu yang kini tengah berada di dalam peti, kai beberapa kali menghapus air matanya, kyo yang melihat itu membawa kai ke taman belakang keluarganya.

"jika kau ingin menangis menangislah kai-chan, rasanya akan sakit jika kau menahanya."

"tapi otou-san akan marah jika aku menangis onii-chan"

"tak ada otou-san disini jadi menangislah "

Kai memeluk kyo dan menangis di dadanya, kyo mengusap kepala belakang kai. Hingga ahirnya kai berhenti menangis, kyo mengusap air mata kai dan tersenyum padanya.

"onii akan pergi kedalam untuk mengambil air untukmu jadi kau diam di sini ok "

"baik onii-chan"

Kyo berjalan masuk kekediamannya dan meninggalkan kai yang sekarang berdiri bersandar di dahan pohon beser, hinga ahirna ada beberapa pelayad yang melihatnya.

"bukankah dia putrid keluarga ini?"

"iya namanya kai,"

"jadi pada ahirnya dial ah yang hidup"

"kenapa bukan dia saja yang mati, bukankah seorang anak wanita di keluarga hasimahara adalah sebuah bencana "

"aku tak tau apa yang di pikirkan otsuka hingga ia rela mati demi kelangsungan hidup anak yang akan menjadi bencana di keluarganya kelak "

Dan selanjutnya kai tak lagi mendengar apa yang di katakana oleh orang orang tersebut, karna sebuah tangan menutupi telinganya dan memeluknya erat.

"jangan pernah mendengar apa yang di katakana oleh mereka kai, semua yang di katakan mereka hanya omong ksong "

Meski begitu kai kecil masih tetap memikirkannya, hingga ahirnya dia datang ke kamar sang ayah karna rasa penasarannya, dan di sana kai bisa melihat sang kakak sedang berlutut di hadapan ayahnya.

"masuklah kai"

Itu perintah dari sang ayah, mendengar perinta itu kai masuk dan berdiri di samping sang kakak

"apa yang membawamu kemari kai"

"saya ingin bertanya otou-san"

"tentang perkataan orang orang tadi itu semua benar"

"OTOU-SAN"

"berapakali ku kataan jangan pernah berteriak pada orang tuamu HASIMAHARA KYO"

Kai menatap ayahnya tak percaya, dan kyo hanya dapat menatap iba pada kai

"kau datang kemari karna itukan, kau mungkin sudah bisa berpikir dengan kepalamu itu kai, dan kau mampu mengerti dengan kata kataku, jadi mungkin ini saatnya kau tau"

"otou-san kai masih kecil dia masih 4 tahun "

"tapi menurutku di usia itu dia sudah bisa berpikr dan jangan pernah kau memotong perkataan ku lagi kyo, dan jika itu terjadi aku tak akan segan segan menghukum mu dengan berendam di kolam belakang hingga esok hari kyo"

Sonju meminta kai dan kyo duduk di diepanya, kai dan kyo melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh sonju.

"aku menikah dengan ibu kalian bukan karna cinta, dan kalian pasti sudah menyadarinya denga melihat sendiri hubungan kami kan? Keluarga hasimahara, atau keluarga ibu kalian itu sudah lama memiliki sebuah kutuka keuarga. Dan yang aku tau nenek moyang kalian melakukan perjanjian dengan siluman hingga berimbas pada keturunannya sampai sekarang, orang yang sudah mencantumkan mana hasimahara akan mendapatkan kutukan tersebut. Dan kau sadar kai "

Hasimahara menatap kai yang kini menatapnya dengan mata polosnya.

"apa kau sadar keluarga hasimahara mati dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, jika bukan karna kecelakaan pasti karna pembunuhan "

Mata kai terbelalak saat menyadarinya, dia ingat kakeknya mati karna terjatuh dari lantai 9 sebuah rumah sakit, neneknya mati karna kecelakaan mobil dan ibunya mati karna tertimpa bangunan tua, dan semuanya membuatnya menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu di balik nama hasimahara ini.

"jadi apa yang terjadi antara aku dan okaa-san(ibu dalam bahasa jepang)?"

"Seorang anak wanita yang lahir di keluarga hasimahara adalah lambang sebuah bencana, kalian tak akan bisa bersama lebih dari 5 tahun dan sepertinya kau membuat sebuah petaka besar dengan membuatnya mati saat kau bahkan baru berusia 4 tahun"

"kenapa? "

" karna salah satu dari kalian harrus menghilang, kita tak bisa memilih siapa yang akan mati di antara kalian berdua, yang pasti jika bukan ibumu yang mati maka kau lah yang akan mati. Tapi karna kau yang bertahan hidup kau harus melakukan sebuah ritual dengan orang yang memiliki aura yang lebih kuat darimu "

"ritual, apa otou-san"

"ini ritual yang di lakukan aku dan ibumu, kau tau aku dan ibumu menikah karna ritual ini, bukan karna cinta, tapi karna aku memiliki aura yang lebih kuat darinya, dan dia orang yang cukup baik dan tak pernah melakukan kesalahan padaku."

"ritual seperti apa itu"

"ini bukan waktunya kau mengetahui nya, jika satnya tiba aku akan memberitaunya sekarang kalian pergilah ke kamar kalian dan jika aku melihat kalian bermain di luar aku tak akan segan segan menghukum kalian "

"otou-san"

"pergi, kau tak mendengarnya kai"

Kyo menggenggam tangan kai dan menarik kai dari kamar sang ayah.

Hari demi hari berlaalu dan saat kai pergi ke korea dan kembali tanpa sang kakak yang dia lakukan hanya menangis di kamarnya hingga seorang namja yang seusia dengan kakaknya datang menghampirinya dan menghapus air matanya, dan hari itu kai menganggap luhan adalah temannya, namun sekali lagi takdir tak pernah membiarkan kai bahagia karna orang yang di anggap teman barunya itulah penyebab kematian kyo, dan sialnya kai meng amini permintaan luhan dengan emosi yang ada pada dirinya, hingga satu tahun setelah melakukan ritual itu, kini kai dan sonju berada di rumah bibinya, rumah adik satu satunya ibunya.

Kai dan sonju melangkah ke kamar yuki adik dari otsuka, dan saat kai melangkah ke dalam kamar itu matanya terbelalak dengan pemandangan di depannya, kai hampir saja berlari ke luar jika sang ayah tak menarik kai kembali ke tempatnya dan menutup pintu tersebut, kai menutup matanya rapat rapat tak ingin melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"buka matamu dan lihat baik baik "

Kata kata sonju adalah perintah yang tak boleh dia langgar maka dari itu kai membuka matanya dan melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya, bibinya terbaring lemah dengan darah kering di sekitar nya, wajahnya pucat tubuhnya kurus kering dan ada beberapa luka sayat di lengan dan lehernya, jangan lupakan rambut yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan hingga menyisakan beberapa helai saja di kepalanya, namun anehnya bibinya itu masih bisa bernafas.

Saat itu kai bersumpah tak ingin melihat keadaan bibinya yang mengenaskan itu, kai dan sonju kembali ke kediamannya, dan kai kini berdiri di depan sonju.

"kau melihatnya?"

"maksud otou-san "

"oba(bibi) mu"

"mengerikan"

"itu juga yang akan terjadi padamu"

DEG

Jantung kai berpacu dengan cepat dan menatap ayahnya tak percaya.

"itu yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau membunuh luhan, kau pikir aku tak tau rencanamu pada luhan selama ini kai?."

Sonju berjalan mendekati kai, tinggi kai yang saat itu hanya sepinggang sonju menundukan kepalanya saat ayahnya berdiri di depannya

"kau tau kenapa oba mu seperti itu"

"tidak otou-san jangan beri tau aku, jangan "

Kai melangkah mundur dan menutup telinganya rapat rapat, namun sonju menarik tangan kai yang menutupi telinganya dan menatap mata bening kai yang kini mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"dia membunuh suaminya, yah suaminya sendiri, suaminya yang saat itu ketahuan berselingkuh dan bibimu itu membunuhnya di tempat itu juga dua hari yang lalu dan tadi kau melihatnya sendiri kondisinya, dia seperti itu karna dia membunuh orang yang melakukan ritual denganya"

Mendengar itu entah kenapa kaki kai lemas seketika dia tak dapat menahan berat badannya dan jatuh terduduk di lantai, sonju menarik dagu kai membuatnya melihat tepat ke mata sonju

"kau harus tau kai, kau yang memiliki darah keturunan hasimahara tak bisa berbuat apapun pada orang yang melakukan ritual denganmu aku tak memberi tau mu soal ini, karna ada kemungkinan kau tak akan percaya sebelum kau melihatnya sendiri. Orang yang melakukan ritual penyatuan raga secara tak langsung memberian dirinya pada orang yang memiliki aura lebih besar dari mu atau bisa ku sebut luhan. Tanpa bisa kau lihat kini kau dan luhan telah tersambung benang merah yang menghubngkan kalian, benang merah itulah yang bisa memprediksikan jika kau memiliki niat jahat pada luhan lalu kau akan merasakan efeknya dengan rasa sakit yang akan kau rasakan, itu akan terjadi jika luhan mengucapkan mantra yang telah aku berikan padanya. tapi jika kau membunuh luhan, tanpa mengucapkan mantra apapun benang yang menghubungkan kalian akan putus dalam jangka waktu 3 hari dan saat proses pelepasan benang itu terjadi kau akan merasakan sakit yang lebih sakit dari kematian, kau melihat sendirikan keadaan bibimu, itu yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau membunuh luhan, jika kau ingin mati pun kau tak akan pernah bisa mati meski kau memotong tangan atau lehermu sekalipun kau tak akan mati selama benang itu belum putus, kau akan merasakan sakit di tubuh mu."

Kini kai mulai merasa sesak di dadanya dan kai melihat sonju yang mengucapkan sebuah mantra padanya, rasa sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi, kini bukan sesak saja yang ia rasakan tapi kepalanya terasa akan pecah lalu tubuhnya terasa terbakar, kai ambruk di lantai tubuh kecilnya berguling guling di lantai, hingga sonju menghentiikan mantranya dan menatap kai yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

"aku tau luhan tak akan menggunakan mantra ini padamu maka dari itu aku ikut serta di dalam ritual itu dan kini bukan hanya luhan yang memegang kendali mu tapi juga aku kai. Ingat baik baik. Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu, bukan untuk membiarkanmu hidup lebih lama tapi aku membiarkanmu melakukan ritual ini bersama luhan karna kau bisa berguna untuk melindungi luhan dan menjadi orang yang bisa mendampingi luhan mencapai tujuannya ,kau harus tau kai rasa sakit yang sekarang kau rasakan akan bertambah berpuluh puluh kali lipat jika kau membunuh luhan , JADI AKU MELAKUKAN INI KARNA LUHAN BUKAN KAU "

Sonju melangkah ke luar ruangn tersebut, meninggalkan kai yang kini sedang menahan rasa sakit.

[FLASBACK END]

Kai mencengkram pembatas balkon dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya merosot dan berjongkok di balik balkon tersebut.

"kenapa otou-san. Kenapa harus luhan, kenapa hanya luhan yang kau pikirkan? Tak pernahkah kau berpikir tentang aku barang sedikitpun, aku anakmu darah dagingmu, tapi kenapa kau memilih luhan yang orang asing di keluarga ini, hasimahara kenapa aku harus terlahir di keluarga mengerikan ini, aku takut onii-chan sangat takut"

Malam itu yang kai lakukan hanya duduk di balkon kamarnya dengan tangan yang memeluk kakinya dan wajah yang di beamkan di lipatan tangannya hingga matahari muncul posisi kai sama sekali tak berubah.

.

.

.

Minseok membuka pintu kamar sehun dan sehun yang saat itu sedang memilih pakayan untuk ia pakai segera menarik asal kaos dan segera memakainya.

"YAKKK NOOONA KAU INI TAK BISAKAH KAU MENGETUK PINTU TERLEBIH DAHULU"

Tak ada jawaban dari minseok ,minseok hanya menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang sehun, sehun yang bingung segera menjatuhkan dirinya di samping minseok.

"ada apa noona, ada yang kau pikirkan hingga kau mendatangi kamar namja tampan nan mempesona ini"

"mempesona di kalangan keong "

"noona mulutmu itu tak semanis wajahmu "

Minseok mendelik tajam ke arah sehun sedangkan sehun hanya cengegesan.

"aku sedang berpikir"

" berpikir tentang apa?"

"sikap luhan hari ini dia sungguh aneh, jelas sekali dia jahat dan dingin saat aku mendekatinya tadi pagi, namun sore tadi. sore dia bersikap sangat ramah dan banyak tersenyum membuat aku merinding, ternyata dia lebih menyeramkan saat tersenyum dari pada bersikap dingin padaku."

"ada dua kemungkinan. Antara luhan tertarik padamu atau luhan hanya mempermainkanmu, tapi menurutku kemungkinan kedua yang paling masuk akal"

"apa maksudmu keong busuk "

"apa lagi, luhan punya mata untuk ia gunakan untuk melihat dia tak buta kan jadi tak mungkin dia tertarik padamu dalam hitungan jam, jadi kemungkinannya dia itu hanya ingin bermain main denganmu noona"

BRUKKK

Sebuah bantal melayang dengan indah ke kepala sehun, dan saat itu juga minseok menduduki perut sehun dan menjambak rambut sehun, yang sehun lakukan hanya mengerang kesakitan atas tingkah noonanya ini.

CEKLEK

Seorang namja paruh baya membuka pintu kamar dan melihat pemandangan yang sudah terlalu sering ia lihat, taehun hanya geleng geleng keala saat melihat kedua anaknya ini ribut.

"jika kalian sudah selesai cepat tidur"

"ne appa " jawab mereka berbarengan

Taehun menutup kembali pintu kamar sehun dan melangkah ke ruang kerjanya, taehun duduk di kursinya dan menatap sebuah foto keluarga kecilnya, dia tersenyum menatapnya, inilah kebahagian sesungguhnya.

"sonju tak maukah kau mencoba bahagia dengan keluarga mu yang sekarang? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala ? dan aku yakin bukan ini yang di inginkan lutan, bisakah kita membuat anak anak itu tetapp tersenyum bahagia?"

Taehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi dan menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

pagi hari di kediaman oh sungguh jauh dari kata tenang, mulai dari teriakan minseok yang menggema di seluruh ruangan di tambah lagi sehun yang juga sama sama berteriak, oh taehun sendiri hanya bersikap acuh dengan keadaan di keluarannya ini, minseok yang pertama kali duduk di meja makan segera memberi salam pada ayahnya, di susul oleh sehun, dan saat makan pun pasti terjadi keributan di antara mereka.

"appa tumben sekali masih di rumah"

"kau tak suka aku ada di rumah oh sehun "

"sama sekali tidak hanya aneh saja "

"begitukah, tapi kalian tak akan mengacuh kan perkataan ku tentang kasus yang kalian tangani"

"iya appa, kami sudah lepas tangan "

"kau tak membohongiku kan oh minseok "

"appa tak percaya padaku?"

"setelah apa yang pernah kau lakukan selama ini tentu saja aku tak pernah percaya pada kalian "

"APPA" jawab hunmin kompak

"sudahlah aku haus segera pergi"

Taehun beranjak dari tempatnya, dan segera meninggalkan hunmin di sana.

"sehun kenapa semua orang meminta kita untuk menghentikan penyelidikan dan menyerahkannya ke team bravo?"

"aku sendiri bingung noona, bukan hanya appa tapi juga jongin, dia memintaku untuk berhenti "

"jongin, anak baru itu?"

"tentu saja "

"ini aneh, akupun di minta untuk ber istirahat oleh luhan "

"oh yah sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka "

"aku sendiri bingung, terlebih sikap luhan"

"luhan, namja yang mengganggu pikiranmu "

"bicara apa kau ini?"

"tapi benarkan "

"kau sendiri kelihatannya kau menyukai yeoja bernama jongin itu"

"tidak aku tak menyukainya, sudah ku katakana aku hanya menyukai kai"

"benar kah itu "

"tentu saja "

"tapi kelihatannya tak seperti itu"

"kau ini bicara apa sih noona, dari pada itu kenapa kau tak urusi saja luhan mu itu"

"luhan ku jaga mulutmu oh sehun "

Dan sarapan di pagi hari yang cerah berubah kelam karna pertengkeran ke dua saudara ini.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kediaman luhan, namun saat di jalan tiba toba mobil luhan berhenti tepat di sampingnya, jongin menghelankan nafasnya dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya, pintu belakang mobil itu terbuka, dan luhan turun dari mobil tersebut .

"masuk lah"

"tak perlu, sudah berapakali kukatakan tak perlu bersikap baik padaku "

"kau jelas tau aku tak pernah bersikap baik padamu, tapi ada yang ingin ku katakana padamu "

"katakana saja pada orang itu, dia akan mengatakannya padaku"

"HASIMAHARA KAI"

"LU HAN"

Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari mereka, mereka hanya berdiri di tempat yang sama untuk beberapa menit, hingga ahirnya jongin memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari luhan, luhan menarik tangan jongin dan membenturkan tubuh jongin di samping mobilnya dan mengunci pergerakan jongin, jongin tak sedikitpun memberontak, dia hanya menatap luhan.

"kau tak mau mendengarkan perkataan ku hasimahara kai"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan apa kau? ingin menggunakan mantra konyol itu padaku?"

"aku akan melakukannya jika aku adalah seorang pengecut, tapi sayangnya aku bukan seorang pengecut yang akan melakukan hal tersebut."

"jadi apa maumu"

"masuk lah"

"kau ingin membuat geger seluruh penghuni sekolah?"

"sejak kapan kau memperdulikan hal tersebut, jadi masuklah"

"lepaskan aku dan menjauh dariku "

Jongin melepaskan diri dari luhan dan membuka pintu mobil di samping kemudi, luhan hanya menghelankan nafasnya, kai memang tipe yang keras kepala jadi percuma jika luhan memaksanya duduk di sampingnya jika kai tak mau maka sampai kapanpun luhan tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.

Jongin duduk dan menatap seorang namja di sampingnya, dia tersenyum lebar pada jongin membuat jongin memutar bola matanya .

"selamat pagi, itik buruk rupa"

"aku akan membunuhmu jika kau terus membuka mulutmu"

"kau benar benar menakutkan seperti biasa yah"

"sejak kapan kau menjadi supir pribadi lu-sama"

"sejak kapan yah, mungkin tadi pagi atau mungkin kemarin malam, entahlah aku lupa "

"dasar idiot"

"itulah aku "

Luhan menyerahkan sebuah map pada jongin, jongin melepas kacamatanya dan membaca dengan serius data data yang ada di tangannya.

"jadi ini akan berahir dengan cepat" gumam jongin.

.

.

.

Jam pulang telah berbunyi luhan keluar dari kelasnya, matanya terus tertuju pada namja di depannya tanpa menyadari kehadiran minseok yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"kenapa kau ingin berteman denganya ?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menatap yeoja di sampingnya.

"tidak juga, aku tak maumendekati orang seperti dia"

"seperti dia maksudmu "

"kau tak perlu tau, cepat pulang dan istirahatlah "

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap punggung luhan yang sekarang semakin menjauh, minseok sungguh sungguh merasa sangat aneh pada luhan.

"apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu hingga membuatnya seperti itu yah?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah kembali.

Luhan melangkah mendekati namja yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobil.

"anda lama sejali lu-sama"

"kau menungguku di sini"

"begitulah, lagi pula ada informasi penting yang akan saya sampaikan "

"sampaikanlah"

"tidak di sini lu-sama"

Namja itu menatap sesosok yeoja yang tersenyum ke arahnya, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah luhan, luhan tersenyum tipis melihat senyum minseok padanya.

"gadis itu oh minseok kan? Sepertinya dia menyedot perhatian anda lu-sama"

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan"

"tidak, hanya saja alangkah baiknya jika anda tak memperdulikanya, karna jika terjadi sesuatu anda akan terluka lu-sama"

"jangan melibatkan dia dalam masalah ini"

"aku tak bisa ber janji, karna suka tak suka dia memang sudah terlibat dalam masalah ini"

"kau "

"sudahlah, kita bicarakan ini nanti"

Namja itu melangkah memasuki mobilnya sedangkan luhan menatap namja itu tak suka dan menatap punggung minseok dengan penuh ke hawatiran, perasaannya mulai tak tenang, dan luhan tak pernah menyukai hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Matahari suuudah terbenam sejak lama, jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kediaman luhan, namun karna sudah terlalu malam, bis menuju ke kediaman luhan sudah tak ada sehingga terpaksa jongin harus berjalan kaki, selama perjalanan jongin hanya memandang jalan tanpa memperhatikan keadaan di depannya.

BRUKK

Tanpa di duga jongin menabrak seorang namja, jongin membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf dan kembali melangkah.

GREBB

Tiba tiba tangan jongin di tahan oleh namja tersebut, jongin menatap namja itu tajam.

"bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu tuan"

"kau telah menabrakku "

"tapi aku sudah meminta maafkan padamu"

"rasanya permintaan maaf mu tak cukup"

"lepaskan sekarang juga "

"ayo lah kau tak perlu seperti itu, kau cukup manis jika di lihat lihat"

"apa mu ?"

Tanpa persetujuan jongin namja itu menarik jongin ke tempat yang sepi dan menghempaskann tubuh jongin pada dinding sebuah gang, jongin tak melawan dan hanya mengikuti alur, hingga namja itu mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada jongin dan mencium rambut jongin, saat itu yang jongin lakukanhanya diam dan mulai menyeringai tanpa di ketahui oleh namja tersebut.

"sepertinya kau cukup bersikap baik juga yah "

"apa kau berpikiran seperti itu tuan"

"sudah nikmati saja,kau tak akan pernah menyesal."

"aku memang tak akan pernah menyesal, tapi ku rasa kau lah yang akan menyesal"

BRUKKK

Tubuh namja itu terpental cukup jauh, jongin menatap namja yang kini berdiri di depan jongin.

"apa yang kau lakukan kim jongin, kau bisa berteriak meminta tolongkan"

"sehun, kenapa kau kemari"

"apa maksudmu jelas aku ingin menolongmu, kau sunggih sungguh bodoh"

Sehun merapihan pakayan jongin dan membuka mantelnya lalu memakaikannya pada jongin, jongin terus menatap sehun dari jarak yang cukup dekat, sedangkan namja itu muai lari dari mereka berdua.

"kau tak mengejarnya sehun"

"kenapa aku harus mengejarnya lay hyung pasti sudah menangkapnya dia orang yang kami cari cari selama ini aku berterimakasih padamu, lagi pula kau tau ini sudah malam, banyak kejahatan yang menimpa siswi yang pulang di malam hari, jadi biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang"

"tak perlu"

"apanya yang tak peru, aku tak menerima penolakan"

"tapi aku baik baik saja kau tak perlu mengantarku"

"kau mau hal ini terjadi lagi padamu"

"aku bisa menjaga diriku, lagi pula kau sebenarnya bukan menolongku"

"apa maksudmu aku tak menolongmu"

"sudahlah lupakan, kau tak perlu mengantarkan aku"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sehun namun sehun tak menghiraukan perkataan jongin, sehun melangkah menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan jongin, jongin tak menghiraukan sehun dia terus melangkah, hingga ahirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah kecil, jongin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kea rah sehun.

"aku sudah sampai, jadi kau bisa pulang sehun "

"masuklah dulu jika kau sdah masuk aku akan pulang "

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dan segera melangkah memasuki rumah kecil itu, sehun tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya namun baru beberapa langkah, langkah sehun terhenti dan menoleh ke sampingnya, di sana berdiri dengan megah kediaman luhan, kening sehun mengerut merasa bingung.

"jadi luhan dan jongin adalah tetangga ?"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap rumah megah di depannya, pintu pagar yang besar dan luas seakan menandakan batasan antara sehun dan penghuni rumah .

"kai-chan bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa kau bahagia? Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan mu, dan aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu"

Sehun melangkah menjauhi kediaman luhan. Sedangkah jongtin sendiri merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah ranjang di rumah kecil itu, rumah itu memang di sediakan untuk kepentingan penyamaran jongin.

Jongin membuka kacamatanya dan membuka ikat rambutnya lalu memandang langit langit rumah tersebut .

"kenapa dia datang di saat yang tak tepat, sehun kau salah, kau bukan menolongku tapi kau menolong orang itu,apa jadinya jika kau tau aku ini siapa, akankah kau bersikap sebaik ini padaku?"

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan tuan putri"

"dari mana kau bisa masuk?"

"anda tak perlu bertanya seharusnya anda sudah tau, aku bisa masuk dari mana saja"

"ada apa kau ke mari"

"aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik baik saja"

"jika begitu kau bisa pergi sekarang"

"apa kau tak berminat untuk pulang"

"pulang ke mana?tak ada tempat untukku pulang jadi pergilah sebelum aku menyeretmu ke luar"

"ok baiklah baiklah, tapi kau harus melihat keadaan luhan-sama, sepertinya dia mulai bimbang"

Jongin mendelik kearah namja tersebbut dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjangnya.

"apa maksud mu"

"entahlah. Aku permisi"

Namja itu melangkah menjauhi jongin, sedangkan jongin terus menatap pintu yang baru saja di tutup oleh namja tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membanting map yang ada di tanganya nafasnya memburu.

"kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kenapa …. KENAPA?"

Luhan berteriak kesetanan, luhan tidak dalam keadaan baik baik saja, ruangan yang tadinya rapih menjadi porak poranda, katana yang ada di tanganya jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan tubuhnya.

Kai yang baru saja sampai di kediaman luhan merasa sangat heran dengan ruang yang sedang luhan tempati, suara amukan luhan terdengar sampai ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, kai menatap pintu ruang kerja luhan tanpa berniat untuk membukanya.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya "

.

.

.

Kai mendudukkan diri di sebuah danau dan melempar lempar kerikil kea rah danau, suara binatang malam menambah ke sunyian kai, waktu telah lewat tengah malam tapi kai tak memiliki niat untuk beranjak dari sana.

"kau akan membunuh ikan ikan itu jika kau melempar batu ke danau tersebut"

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke sumber suara dan saat mata kai melihat sesosok namja matanya membulat, namun sedetik kemudian kai segera mengendalikan diri lalu kembali ke posisi semula, namja itu melangkahkan kainya dan berdiri di samping kai.

"kau tak melupakannya kai-chan"

"apa yang anda lakukan di sini"

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya sedang apa seorang gadis jepang duduk di pinggir danu di tengah malam seerti ini"

"bisakah kita hentikan semua ini, saya sudah berkata jika saya tak mengenal anda"

"tapi aku tak bisa, aku sangat mengenalmu dan aku tak mungkin melupakanmu kai-chan"

"sangat mengenalku? Sejauh apa dan sampai di mana?"

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya menatap sehun dingin.

"bisakah kau pergi dari kehidupanku? Bagiku, bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah kesaaha, kedatanganku ke negri ini pun adalah sebuah kesalahan dan aku tak pernah merasa bahagia atas semua itu"

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauhi sehun namun sehun menghentikan langkah kai dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"tapi tidak bagiku, ini takdir kai-chan "

"takdir, kalo begitu aku katakana aku benci akan takdir ini, akan hidup ini, dan aku benci menjadi seorang hasimahara kai kau tau itu oh sehun. Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang"

"kai-chan"

"jangan memanggilku lagi, jangan pernah "

Kai menghentakkan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan sehun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat jam pulang berbunyi luhan menarik tangan minseok, mengajaknya pergi dari sekolah tersebut, minseok hanya mengikuti kemanapun langkah luhan.

Luhan membawa minseok ke sebuah pantai yang cukup indah, mereka duduk di bibir pantai menikmati suara ombak.

"apa kau punya masalah luhan"

"aku memiliki masahlah yang sangat besar, jadi karna itu aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaniku"

"kenapa aku? Bukankah ada yeoja berkimono yang selalu ada di sampingmu"

"ah kai maksudmu, dia dan aku tak seakrab kelihatannya, dia seperti bunga mawar, indah tapi jika kau tak berhati hati dia bisa melukai mu "

"benarkah ?"

"iya"

"tapi jika kalian tak seakrab itu, kenapa aku selalu melihat kau bersamanya"

"hubungan kami tak bisa di jelaskan, lebih simpelnya kami bersama karna kami saling membutuhkan, seperti yin dan yang, dua sisi yang berlawanan tapi kami saling membutuhkan"

"aku pikir kau dan yeoja itu memiliki hubungan khusuh"

"kami memang memiliki hubungan khusus, tapi bukan antara laki laki dan wanita, tapi lebih ke bisnis "

"ah teman bisnis"

"teman, bahkan kata itu tak pernah ada di antara kami"

"ah begitu aku pikir kau menukai kai"

"menyukainya, aku hanya menyukai seorang gadis kecil yang selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkannya, seorang gadis yang selalu tersenyum padaku"

Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah minseok, minseok pun melakukan hal yang sama hingga kini mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"seorang gadis yang membuat ku kuat"

Tangan luhan terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi minseok

"seorang gadis yang membuat hatiku hangat "

Kini jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"seorang gadis yang membuatku mengingkari janjiku untuk yang pertama kalinya "

Dan selanjutnya bibir luhan menempel tepat di pipi kanan minseok.

"seorang gadis yang selalu ada di dalam hatiku."

Minseok mengedip ngedipkam matanya bingung, dia masih belum sadar dengan situasi yang menimpanya sekarang, hingga bibir luhan tepat menempel di bibir tipisnya.

Sore yang cerah itu di ahiri oleh ciuman yang membekas di hati minseok.

.

.

.

Sehun mengamati layar computer di kamarnya, tangannya dengan cekatan memainkan keybord.

CEKLEK

Arah pandang sehun berubah seketika saat melihat minseok memasuki kamarnya, minseok melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sehun, sehun memutar kursi nya dan menatap aneh pada minseok.

"ada apa lagi denganmu noona, kau salah masuk kamar jika kau tak lupa jika ini kamarku"

"sehun "

"apa?"

"sepertinya aku akan gila "

"kau memang sudah gila kan noona"

"aku benar benar bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan namja itu"

"kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

"luhan "

"ada apa dengannya "

"tadi dia men-"

"men….. apa "

Minseok segera berdiri dari posisinya dan keluar dari kamar sehun.

"YAKKK NOOONA JIKA KAU KEMARI HANYA INGIN MEMBUATKKU PENASARAN KAU TELAH BERHASIL "

"JANGAN BERTANYA APAPUN PADAKU"

.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan senyum tipis ia tunjukan di wajahnya, namun baru saja beberapa langkah sebuah pistol tepat berada di dahinya, dan luhan tak bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya, seorang yeoja dengan kimono hitamnya berdiri tepat di depan luhan

"kai-chan "

"apa menyenangkan. Bermain main dengan target selanjutnya"

"kau "

"aku tau, maka dari itu aku kemari, jika tak sanggup untuk melakukannya biar aku saja yang melakukannya"

"tidak, aku yang akan melakukannya "

"ingat luhan kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini, banyak nyawa yang harus di korbankan, banyak kebahagiaan yang terrampas dan masih banyak air mata yang telah kita buang demi mencapai tujuan kita, kau tak mungkin meluakannya kan, jangan sampai kau berhenti melangkahkan kakimu hanya karna target kita selanjutnya,"

"aku mengerti "

"satu minggu lagi, jika kau ingin berhenti sekarang katakana padaku, aku akan langsung membunuhmu saat ini juga "

"aku tak akan berhenti melangkah "

Kai menurunkan pistolnya dan menatap tajam luhan.

"target ita selanjutnya adalah putri wakil presiden, putri yang telah lama di sembunyikan jinyun, kim xiumin atau bisa kita sebut oh minseok, jika tidak kau yang membunuhnya maka aku yang akan "

"aku yang akan membunuhnya, aku tak akan membiarkan oran lain membunuhnya, biarkan aku yang melakukannya"

Kai melangkah keluar dari kamar luhan, luhan menatap boneka singa yang tersimpan apik di atas ranjangnya.

"jadi inilah takdir kita xiumin"

Kai menatap bulan dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"bukankah takdir memang tak pernah membiarkan kita bahagia, bukan kah takdir begitu menyakitkan"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Ok cerita makin aneh tapi aku pastikan jika tidak 2-3 part lagi maka cerita ini akan selesai hehehehe, maaf jika mengecewakan aku sedikit bingung ama part ini, jika aku masukan part selanjutnya takutnya kecepetan tapi juka seperti ini pasti ceritanya kelamaan jadi aku bingung harus gimana, dan part selanjutnya pertarungan terahir antara lumin dan hunkai mungkin hehehe, seperti biasa terimakasih udah baca dan mohon keritik dan sarannya agar cerita ini bisa sedikit bagus.


	10. Chapter 10

*MISSING YOU * PART 10

CAST

KIM JONGIN

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

.

.

,

Luhan menatap seorang yeoja yang kini sedang berbincang dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya, luhan menatap minseok dari bangkunya, namun minseok tak menyadari hal tersebu.

TREKKK

Pena yang sedari tadi di pegang luhan patah hingga menjadi dua bagian karna kerasnya genggaman luhan pada pena tersebut, teman sekelas luhan bahkan berigidig ngeri melihat aura luhan yang benar benar tak bersahabat, luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas tersebut.

"ada apa dengan anak itu? Bahkan dekat dengannya saja membuat bulu kudukku merinding"

"siapa yang kau maksud "

"xi luhan, memang siapa lagi, apa kau tak merasakannya, lagi pula sedari tadi aku melihat dia terus menatapmu minseok"

"benarkah "

"iya sebaiknya kau jangan dekati dia"

"kalian ini bicara apa sih."

Minseok menghiraukan perkataan perkataan teman temannya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang musik, dan benar saja di sana luhan berada di depan piano, dia menekan nekan tuts piano.

"kau memiliki masalah luhan"

"berhenti di sana jangan dekati aku"

Minseok tak mendengar perkataan luhan kakinya terus melangkah mendekati luhan dan duduk di samping luhan.

"ada apa denganmu"

"kau tak takut padaku?"

"untuk apa aku takut padamu "

"kau tak mendengarkan teman temanmu?"

"aku bukan seseorang yang penurut luhan "

"kau benar benar, "

Luhan memainkan jarinya di atas tuts piano dan sebuah melodi tercipta dari gerakan jari luhan, namun melodi yang tercipta itu membuat tubuh minseok membeku dan membuatnya menatap tak percaya pada luhan, hingga melodi itu berahir minseok tak merubah posisinya dia terus menatap luhan tak percaya.

"kau "

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis minseok, luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang wajah minseok.

"kau masih mengenalku xiumin "

"jadi kau adalah namja rusa itu"

"yah namaku luhan "

"luhan "

Minseok memeluk luhan erat begitupun luhan, luhan memeluk minseok sama eratnya, tangannya mengelus rambut halus minseok. Minseok menangis ter ingsak di pelukan luhan.

"kenapa, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan aku saat itu?"

"maaf"

"kenapa kau tak member tauku lebih awal hiks"

"maaf"

"kenapa kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk berterimaksaih padamu hiks"

"maaf"

"dan kenapa kau terus meminta maaf padaku? hiks"

"karna hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan"

Luhan mendorong minseok agak menjauh darinya, jemarinya memegang pipi minseok dan mengusap air mata minseok.

"jangan pernah keluarkan air matamu demi orang sepertiku minseok ah maksudku xiumin "

"kau ini berbicara apa? Selama ini aku terus menunggumu luhan, aku berharap kau bisa kembali "

"mulai sekarang jangan pernah menungguku lagi xiu kumohon"

"tidak hiks aku mohon jangan hiks jangan berkata seolah olah kau akan pergi dari ku "

"maaf telah meninggalkanmu dulu"

"berhenti meminta maaf padaku lu, aku percaya kau memiliki alasan melakukan itu"

"jangan pernah percaya padaku, aku bukan luhan yang dulu xiu, aku berbeda 10 tahun tengah merubahku menjadi luhan yang berbeda "

"tidak lu hiks aku akan tetap percaya padamu, jadi kumohon berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu"

Minseok menggenggam lengan baju seragam luhan erat seakan takut jika ia melepaskannya luhan akan pergi jauh darinya, luhan menarik minseok ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Sehun terus menatap pergerakan dari jongin, kemanapun jongin pergi sehun akan mengikutinya dari belakang, jongin tak bodoh dia jelas menyadari kehadiran sehun yang jauh di belakangnya, jongin sebenarnya tak mengerti dengan sikap sehun hari ini, dia terlihat lebih pendiam dan terlihat menjaga jarak dari jongin, dan entah kenapa jongin merasa sangat takut , dia takut jika sehun mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya, jongin merasa sangat takut jika sehun akan membencinya. Dan sekarang ini jongin sedang tak ingin di benci oleh orang yang dia cintai. Yah jongin memang mengakui jika dia mencitai sehun namun jongin hanya merasa takut, takut rasa cintanya pada sehun akan membuat sehun menderita, jadi karna itu jongin atau kai memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan sehun, namun semakin jongin menjga jarak dengan sehun, semakin sehun mendekatinya,yang jongin inginkan sekarang hanya membuat sehun menjauh darinya bukan untuk membencinya, jongin belum siap di benci oleh sehun.

Jongin mengheankan nafasnya saat ini jongin tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah kecil di samping kediaman luhan, jongin membalikkan badannya dan menatap namja yang berdiri menatapnya dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"kenapa kau tak masuk? Atau kau salah masuk rumah hasimahara kai "

Mata jongin membola dan dia mencoba menenangkan diri, meski jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sekarang ini.

"apa maksudmu sehun, dan siapa hasimahara kai ?"

"jangan berpura pura di depanku lagi, aku sudah tau segalanya "

"sungguh "

"yah "

"tapi sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku jongin kim jongin"

"oh yah"

Jongin membuka pintu rumah kecil itu dan mulai memasuki rumahnya, sehun mengikuti jongin masuk ke dalam, dia memeriksa seluruh isi rumah tersebut.

"sekarang kau pusa, apa aku seorang penjahat hingga kau memeriksa barang barangku ?"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yeoja yang berdiri di samping pintu rumah tersebut, rumah itu sebesar kamar sehun bahkan sehun bisa berkata jika rumah itu bahkan lebih kecil daripada kamarnya, rumah itu hanya memiliki satu ruangan saja, di mana ranjang dan barang barang lainnya ada di dalam ruangan yang sama .

"SUDAH JANGAN MEMBOHONGIKU LAGI, KAI "

Sehun berteriak dan menatap jongin tajam, jongin merasakan hatinya remuk saat mendengar teriakan yang sehun berikan padanya.

"kau salah aku jongin, aku KIM JONGIN "

Jongin sekarang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya dia pun ikut berteriak di depan sehun.

SRETT

BRUG

Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan jongin dan membenturkan tubuhnya di dinding ruangan tersebut, sehun menatap tajam jongin, tangan pucat sehun terangkat dan membuka kacamata jongin dan menarik ikat rambut jongin, hingga rambut jongin mulai tergerai, jongin menundukkan kepalanya, sehun menarik dagu jongin dan membuatnya datap melihat wajah cantik di depannya.

"hanya dengan kacamata dan rambut yang terikat kau bisa menjadi orang lain kai?"

"berhenti memanggilku kai, aku jongin"

"kai "

"berhenti sehun "

"apa tujuanmu sesungguhnya, masuk ke sekolah ku dan berpura pura tak mengenal luhan, aku sungguh sungguh tak percaya saat ada orang yang mengatakan kau bersikap aneh, aku tak percaya saat orang orang di sekitarku berkata jika kau terlihat sangat anggun untuk ukuran orang miskin, aku tak mempercayai perkataan orang orang yang mengatakan jika kau terlihat seperti anak orag kaya dengan rambut halus, dan kulit tan yang terlihat terurus, aku tak ingin mempercayainya. TAPI KENAPA KAI KENAPA KAU MEMBOHONGIKU "

"AKU TAK MEMINTAMU UNTUK MEMPERCAYAIKU SEHUN TIDAK SAMA SEKALI "

"AKU MEMPERCAYAIMU TAK BISAKAH KAU PUN MEMPERCAYAIKU?"

"TIDAK TIDAK ADA YANG BISA KU PERCAYA DI DUNIA INI TIDAK KAU, TIDAK LUHAN, TIDAK ONII-CHAN DAN TIDAK OTOU-SAN TAK ADA SEHUN TAK ADA "

Jongin jatuh terduduk tepat di depan sehun dia mengeluarkan airmatanya tepat di depan sehun.

"di saat semua orang tersenyum dan menikmati kehangatan keluarga, aku harus belajar menjadi nona hasimahara, di saat semua anak seusiaku bisa berlarian di taman yang luas, aku harus menjaga martabat keluargaku dengan berjalan anggun, di saat ssemua anak berteriak teriak memanggil orang tuanya aku harus memelankan suaraku karna aku adalah seorang wanita, dii saat semua anak seusiaku bermain dan menikmati masa muda mereka, aku harus terjebak dalam tradisi kuno yang mengekang hidupku, aku adalah robot keluarga ku, APA KAU MENGERTI PERASAANKU? TIDAK KAU TAK TAU. Kau terlalu bahagia dengan kehidupan sempurnamu, kau merasakan pelukan ayahmu saat kau menangis, kau bisa berbicara dan mencurahkan perasaan mu pada orang tuamu, kau bisa menangis di depan orang tuamu, kau bisa mencurahkan apa yang kau rasakan pada orang tuamu dank au memiliki seorang kaka yang menyayangimu, jelas kau tak tau apa yang aku rasakan sehun kau tak tau, jadi kumohon berhenti memojokkan ku, aku jongin bukan kai, jadi berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu "

Sehun menjongkokkan badannya dan menarik jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari bibir mereka, kai mengeluarkan air matanya, tepat di depan sehun dan menunjukan sisi lemahnya di depan sehun.

Kai duduk di atas ranjangnya dan sehun berjongkok di depan kai dan memegang tangan kai.

"sudah jangan menangis lagi kai-chan"

"kau marah padaku?"

"tidak aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu, aku hanya kecewa padamu"

"itu memang seharusnya, kau tak ingin bertanya kenapa aku menjadi jongin "

"tidak aku tak ingin bertanya."

"kau akan menyesal sehun, aku akan menjawab dengan jujur saat ini jadi tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan "

"aku tak ingin tau kai-chan "

" sehun "

"aku tak ingin menanyakan kenapa kau menjadi jongin atau apa hubunganmu dengan luhan, tapi bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku saat ini"

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"apa kau tak mengingatku, apa kau benar benar melupakanku?"

"tidak, aku tak pernah melupakanmu sehun, kau selalu terigat dalam hatiku, kau selalu ku ingat setiap saat."

"apa kau mencintaiku "

"yah "

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan memeluk kai erat.

"aku pun mencintaimu kai sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya padaku?"

"aku hanya takut, sangat takut, dan aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya padamu, kau akan menyesal karna mencintai ku sehun, kau akan sangat menyesal "

"aku tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu tidak akan pernah"

Sehun menarik jongin dari pelukannya dan memandang wajah kai yang sekarang berada tepat di depannya, dan saat itu lah sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada kai, kai memejamkan matanya sedetik kemudian bibir mereka bertemu, ciuman itu berubah menuntut seiring berjalannya waktu, dan entah bagaimana kini kai tengah berbaring di ranjangnya dengan sehun di atas tubuhnya, sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang wajah kai.

"maaf kai "

Kai menyentuh bibir sehun dengan jarinya.

"bisakah kau memanggilku jongin sehun, aku tak suka nama itu"

"jongin "

Cup

"kim jongin"

Cup

Sehun kembali mencium kai, kai sendiri hanya menerima perlakuan sehun padanya, kai mengalungkan tanganya di leher sehun.

'tuhan aku mahluk ber dosa yang bahkan tak pantas untuk menyebut namamu dan tak berhak meminta, tapi bolehkan mahluk berdosa ini meminta? Aku hanya ingin bersamanya meski hanya sehari, yah meski hanya sebentar tolong ijinkan aku'

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap yeoja di depannya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, minseok sedang memasakkan makanan di dapur vila milik luhan, luhan masih waras untuk tak membawa minseok ke kediamannya, bisa bisa minseok hanya tinggal nama jika luhan membawa minseok ke kediamannya, maka dari itu luhan membawa minseok ke vila miliknya.

Tidak luhan tak pernah berniat untuk membunuh yeoja manis yang sedang bergelut dengan alat alat dapur di sana, luhan hanya inggin bersama dengan minseok selagi ia bisa melakukannya.

"makanannya siap"

Minseok membawa beberapa makanan ke meja makan dan menatanya dengan rapi, luhan memegang tangan minseok dan menariknya, hingga kini luhan bisa memeluk pinggang minseok dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut minseok, minseok mengelus rambut luhan dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"xiu "

"hem "

"jika dulu aku tak pergi akankah hubungan kita lebih baik?"

"kau ini bicara apa"

"jika aku tak pergi, akankah aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum"

"luhan "

"jika saat itu aku tak pergi mungkinkah kita bisa bertemu dan berbahagia "

"luhan kau kenapa?"

"jika seandainya dulu aku tak pergi, bisakah aku mencintaimu "

"luhan"

"tapi itu hanya sendainya, karna sekarang yang terjadi aku pergi meninggalkanmu dan berahir dengan ini"

"tapi pada ahirnya kita bisa bertemu"

"tapi aku tak ingin pertemuan macam ini xiu, tak inggin sungguh tak ingin "

"luhan, lihat sekarang takdir mempertemukan kita kembali"

"takdir bahkan aku benci pada takdir "

"kau kenapa "

"aku lapar"

"kau ini, kalo begitu lepas pelukanmu dan kita makan "

Luhan melepas pelukannya, minseok duduk di samping luhandan menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk luhan, malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat indah untuk mereka berdua, tawa menggema di ruang makan tersebut, dan ini pertama kalinya luhan bisa tertawa seperti ini dan ini berkat minseok.

Luhan menatap wajah di depannya, sekarang ini minseok dan luhan tengah berbaring di ranjangnya dengan posisi saling berpelukan, tangan luhan terangkat untuk menyingkirkan helayan rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik di depanya.

"kau tumbuh menjadi cantik searang "

"tentu saja "

"aku tak suka "

"kenapa?"

"aku menyukai xiumin dengan pipi gembalnya "

"apa maumu luhan"

"hanya ingin bersamamu "

"berhenti menggombal "

Luhan menarik minseok ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"luhan, kau tak akan meninggalkan aku kan"

"kenapa?"

"dulu saat aku kecil, eomma memelukku seerat ini dan keesokan harinya aku tak menemukan eomma ku di manapun, dan yang aku ketahui aku terbangun dip anti asuhan."

"aku tak bisa berjanji"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku tak mau berjanji hal yang tak bisa ku tepati"

"luhan "

"xiu boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"yah silahkan "

"kau mengenal eommamu? "

"yah aku mengenalnya "

"lalu appamu?"

"aku tak mengenalnya, sejak aku lahir aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya, eomma selalu berkata jika apa bekerja di tempat yangb jauh "

"jadi kau tak mengenal siapa appamu"

"tidak "

"benar benar tragis. Orang tua memang selalu egois"

"apa maksudmu?"

"tidak. Ayo tidurlah"

Minseok tak banyak bicara lagi, dia memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat luhan, luhan memandang wajah damai minseok.

'kau tak tau siapa ayahmu, tapi namamu tetap terseret pada masalah yang sama sekali tak kau ketahui, sekalipun tak di kehidupan ini, bisakah kita bersama di kehidupan mendatang?'

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan memeluk minseok erat.

'aku tak pernah berharap hari esok akan datang, jika aku mampu menghentikan waktu, aku akan menghentikannya sekarang namun aku tak mampu, aku hanya manusia bukan dewa,

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbit, jongin sudah membuka matanya sedari tadi, jongin menatap wajah damai sehun, tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah sehun.

"kita ahiri sekarang, lupakan aku sehun, anggap pertemuan kita hanya mimpi di dalam hidupmu. Aku mencintai sangat mencintaimu. Ku harap ini pertemuan terair kita. "

Jongin melepaskan diri dari pelukan sehun , dan menegakkan tubuh polosnya, senyum terulas di wajahnya saat mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Jongin memunguut semua pakayan yang berserakan di lantai rumah tersebut, ia pergi tanpa mengeluarkan suara, jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu rumah tersebut.

"sampai jumpa sehun, semoga di kehidupan mendatang kita bisa bersama "

Kai melangkahkan kakinya kea rah kediaman luhan, namun di gerbang kai tak sengaja bertemu dengan luhan, dengan mantel yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Mereka berjalan masuk bersama samanamun tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari bibir mereka.

.

.

.

Minseok membuka matanya, namun minseok tak mendapati keberadaan luhan di sampingnya, minseok turun dari ranjangnya dan mengelilingi seluruh isi vila tersebt namun minseok tak menemukan apapun di sana, minseok menatuhkan dirinya di lantai dan menangis sejadi jadinya di sana.

.

Sehun memesuki gerbang rumahnya dan di sama di depan pintu masuk, sehun menemukan minseok yang bersandar di dinding di samping pintu masuk rumahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di situ noona dan ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau menangis"

Minseok menatap sehun dengan mata kucingnya yang terlihat bengkak.

"kau sendiri kenapa baru pulang"

Minseok menutup hidungnya saat sehun mendekatinya.

"bau sekali apa kau belum mandi?"

"sekalipun aku belum mandi aku masih tampan "

"tampan keongmu, "

"sudahlah ayo masuk, appa pasti hawatir"

"iya"

.

.

.

Satu minggu sejak kejadian itu. Minseok dan sehun tak menemukan kabar tentang jongin dan luhan samasekali, mereka seolah olah hilang di telan bumi, bahkan kediaman lu pun kini kosong, tak ada yang menghuni rumah tersebut, sehun dan minseok semakin kewalahan sejak lay masuk ke rumah sakit, kakinya patah saat bertugas dan hal tersebut membuat minseok dan sehun harus bekerja sama tanpa lay, bukan hanya itu semakin hari semakin banyak korban yang bermunculan akibat yokai, taehun benar benar bekerja mati matian agar minseok dan sehun tak terlibat di dalam kasus ini, terutama minseok.

Taehun berdiri di depan kamar jinyung, taehun jelas tau siapa pelaku di balik semua ini.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wakil presiden Negara itu.

"taehun, aku tau kau mengetahui siapa dalang dari semua ini"

Taehun menatap tajam jinyung, jin yung jelas tau jika taehun memang tak menyukainya.

"kau pasti menyimpan dendam padaku, "

"aku memang memiliki dendam pada anda"

"lalu kenapa kau tak membiarkan aku mati"

"tidak aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, aku menginginkan anda memasuki jeruji penjara, dan menderita di dalam sana bersama tikus tikus busuk, bukan mati secara langsung tanpa merasakan kesakitan "

"aku tak menyangka kau bisa sekejam itu"

"aku bisa kejam pada orang sekeji anda"

"bagaimana dengan xiumin?"

"xiumin, aku tak mengenalnya"

"jangan berpura pura, anak itu kau yang mengadopsinyakan dan kau yang mengurusnya "

"dia putriku, dia anakku, aku yang membesarkannya, jadi kau tak berhak menyebutnya anakmu, dan jangan menarik mereka dalam masalah kita "

"kau lupa jika dia anakku oh taehun"

"anakmu, setelah bertahun tahun, bahkan aku yakin kau tak melihat anak itu lahir ke dunia ini, kau menjadikannya sebagai asset masa depanmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada jino putra mu, kau anggap putriku itu apa kim jinyung"

"dia mendapatkan orang tua asuh yang menyayanginya, kau tak mungkin lupa jika anak itu adalah anak dari orang yang membunuh sahabatmu"

"dia tak mengetahui apapun, jadi kenapa aku harus membenci nya, aku membenci ayahnya tapi aku menyayangi putrinya. Itulah aku."

PROK

PROK

PROK

Taehun dan jinyung memandang ke sumber suara di sana berdiri sonju dan seorang namja bertopeng di sampingnya, mereka mendekati ke dua orang tersebut, taehun memandang ke seluruh ruangan dan menemukan anggotanya tengah berbaring tak bernyawa, taehun memandang ke arah sonju yang kini sedang memegang dua buah katana di kedua lengannya, sedangkan namja yang berada di belakangnya hanya diam di tempatnya.

"kemampuanmu memang tak berubah sonju"

"sudah lama sekali bukan taehun, dan kebaikanmu pun tak berubah, bagaimana bisa kau memelihara anak dari bajingan itu"

"ada apa denganmu, sejak kapan kau belajar mengumpat, dan minseok bukan binatang, aku tak memeliharanya tapi aku mengurusnyadan membesarkannya"

"itulah yang aku benci darimu, kau terlalu baik "

"dan kau terlalu kejam, kau bahkan bisa mengorbankan anakmu sendiri"

"anakku, kyo, yah aku memang mengorbankannya, karna itu untuk kebaikannya, aku tak ingin dia hidup lebih lama di dunia yang begitu naïf seperti ini"

"sonju, kita ahiri semuanya di sini"

"bunuh aku jika kau ingin menghentikan aku,"

"sonju"

"kau tak bisa, kau bisa melindungi mahluk menjiikan itu, kenapa membunuhku kau tak bisa?"

"kau sahabatku sonju"

"sepertinya kau lupa, persahabatan kita telah putus sejak kau mengabaikan permintaanku"

"aku hanya memegang janjiku pada lutan, aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tak melakukan hal apapun selain melindungi luhan "

"omong kosong. Tak perlu banyak bicara lagi mari kita ahiri semua"

Sonju berjalan dan menyerang taehun tampa ampun, namun taehun memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa hingga dia bisa menghindari serangan demi serangan yang di lontarkan sonju. Sonju tersenyum meremehkan dan menghentikan serangannya.

"kau memang sangat hebat"

"aku tak sehebat yang kau pikirkan hanya saja, kita tengah bersahabat lama jadi aku jelas tau apa yang kau pikirkan, aku sangat mengenalmu sonju"

"begitukah? Jadi apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang, taehun "

Mata taehun membulat saat melihat seringai yang muncul di wajah sonju.

"minseok, sehun, kau tak mungkin melakukannya kan?"

"kau bisa mengurus anak dari musuhmu kenapa aku tak bisa membunuh anak dari musuh dan sahabatku "

"HASIMAHARA SONJU"

"pergi pastikan semua berjalan lancer"

"baik sonju-sama"

Namja di samping sonju pergi dari sana, sonju menatap taehun.

"kau benar benar kejam "

"itulah aku taehun , aku hasimahara sonju."

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan kai berjalan beriringan menelusuri vila tersebut, namun tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan di vila tersebut.

"apa ini, tak ada siapapun di sini"

"mungkinkah jika dia salah informasi kai-chan "

"kurasa tidak, dia tak pernah memberikan informasi yang salah, kecuali ada sesuatu yang di rencanakannya"

"apa yang dia rencanakan sesungguhnya?"

"entahlah "

Kai dan luhan menuruni tangga dan berhenti di lantai satu, ruangan itu begitu sepi tapi luhan dan kai sadar jika ada orang yang bersembuni di balik kursi dan lemari di ruangan tersebut.

"berhati hatilah"

"saya tau "

Luhan membuka sarung pedangnya begitupun kai, dia menarik ke dua pistolnya. Punggung mereka saling menempel dan mengamati sekitarnya.

Dan selang beberapa menit sebuah serangan menghanpiri mereka dan mereka tentu saja bisa menghndari serangan tersebut, kai mengarahkan pistolnya kea rah pelaku penyerangan tersebut, namun gerakan tangannya terhenti saat melihat siapa orang yang berada di depannya.

Luhan mendengus saat kai takbergerak dari posisinya, luhan menghampiri ka, namun belum sempat luhan menjangkau kai langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara meneriakinya.

Mereka ber empat tak bergerak dari posisi mereka , di ruangan itu sehun berdiri di depan kai dengan moncong pistol kai yang ada di depan wajah sehun, sedangkan luhan berdiri di belakang kai dan minseok yang berdiri di belakang luhan, dengan pistol yang mengarah pada luhan.

TAP TAP TAP

TAP TAP

Sebuah langkah kaki menggema di ruangan itu, seorang namja dengan topeng putih tanpa motifnya menuruni tangga dengan perlahan.

"wow apa yang terjadi di sini ?"

Kai menatap tajam namja tersebut begituun dengan luhan, sedangkan sehun dan minseok menatap waspada namja tersebut.

"teruskanlah aku tak akan mengganggu, dan tuan putri berhenti menatap ku seperti itu, aku bisa mati hanya dengan tatapan matamu "

"tutup mulutmu"

Namja tersebut terkekeh saat mendengar perkataan tajam luhan, minseok dan sehun menatap aneh pada namja tersebut, mereka hanya mendengar suara luhan saja membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Bagai mana bisa namja itu hanya terkekeh.

"dan kitsune juga minseok kalian bisa menarik pelatuk kalian sekarang juga. Tak perlu menghawatirkan aku aku hanya akan menonton saja "

Namja itu duduk di tangga tersebut dan menangkupkan dahunya di atas tanganya.

"apa apaan namja itu "

Desis minseok, minseok tanpa ragu menekan pelatuknya, luhan, kai dan sehun segera menghindar dan peluru yang di lesatkan minseok tak mengenai apapun selain tembok.

Kai dan luhan berdiri sejajar tepat di ujung tangga, sehun dan minseok bersembunyi di balik kursi.

"apa ini yang bisa kalian lakukan setelah belajar bertahun tahun? Oni, kitsune ?"

"tutup mulut mu itu, dan apa maksudnya ini"

"aku tak tau tuan putri, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Ternyata tempat persembunyian jinyung bukan di sini, dan ke dua orang itu mempercayai surat yang di kirim beberapa jam lalu ke kantor mereka, dan di sinilah mereka "

"aku akan menghancurkan kepala mu setelah ini"

"lakukanlah, aku ingin melihat kau menghancurkan kepalah oh sehun di depan mataku "

Kai mendelik kan matanya menatap namja yang duduk beberapa meter di belakangnya, setelah itu kai menatap luhan, kai yakin luhan sekarang sedang ragu, meski ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat karena topeng yang ia kenakan tapi jongin tau itu, karna kini dia pun merasakannya.

"sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu? Aku mulai bosan, matahari akan cepat terbit jika kalian terus seperti itu"

Kai mendengus kesal namja di belakangnya itu benar benar mengganggu, tanpa ragu ragu kai mengarahkan pistolnya pada namja tersebut dan menekan pelatuknya, namun namja itu bis memprediksi gerakan kai dan menghindar dengan cepat.

"aku bisa mati jika aku tak menghindar. Kenapa kau tak melakukan hal tersebut pada sehun tuan putr. Begitu cintanya kah kau padanya"

SRETTT

SRENG

TING

Luhan dengan cepat berdiri di belakang namja tersebut dan menyerangnya namun namja tersebut bisa menghindarinya dan menahan katana milik luhan dengan samurai miliknya.

"ada apa ini kalian berkomplot untuk menyerangku?"

"kau terlalu banyak bicara"

"itu kemampuanku lu-sama "

Sehun dan minseok tak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu, mereka ke luar dari persembunyian mereka dan mulai menyerang, namun mereka salah perkiraan, kai dengan cepat berada di belakang mereka dan mengarahkan pistolnya di belakang kepala sehun dan minseok.

Luhan menatap tajam kai, dan kai tau arti dari tatapan itu, sehun dan minseok tak bergerak dari tampatnya.

"bukankah takdir ini memang kejam, luhan-sama, kai-chan "

Minseok dan sehun diam mematung saat mendengar dua nama yang taka sing lagi di telinga mereka, minseok menatap namja yang memakai topeng oni, dan sehun membalikkan wajahnya menatap yeoja yang mengarahkan pistolnya pada dirinya.

Luhan menurunkan katananya dan membalas tatapan minseok, begitupun dengan kai, kai menurunkan pistolnya dan membalas tatapan sehun, sedangkan namja itu berjalan menaiki tangga dan bersandar di pegangan tangga tersebut.

Sehun menatap amja di depannya. Rambut hitam tergerai, kimono hitam dengan motif bunga sakura berwarna merah, wangi tubuh,tinggi badan dan tatapan mata itu sehun mengenalnya, yah sehun sangat mengenalnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat oh sehun "

"kai-chan ?"

Kai menghelankan nafasnya dan membuka perlahan-lahan topeng yang ia kenakan, mata sehun membulat saat sehun menemukan paras cantik yang sangat ia kenal.

"kai-chan "

"sudah ku katakana berulang kali kau akan menyesal mengenalku oh sehun "

"tapi kenapa kai? KENAPA "

DORRRR.

Kai melesatkan tembakannya tepat di samping sehun.

"Jangan pernah berteriak padaku oh sehun. kau tak mengenalku, kau hanya mengenalku beberapa hari sehun beberapa hari, jadi tak perlu bertanya padaku kenapa, aku sudah mengatakan padamu, tapi kau tak pernah menyadarinya, kau terlalu bodoh oh sehun "

"kai-chan "

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu "

.

.

Minseok menatap miris pada sehun, hinga dia tak menyadari luhan tengah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"tak bisakah kau memperhatikan musuhmu oh minseok "

Mendengar suara itu yang begitu dekat dengannya membuat minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja di sampingnya.

"luhan "

"aku sudah berkata padamu untuk beristirahat kenapa kau mengabaikan perkataanku oh minseok "

"mohon katakana sesuatu luhan, bahwa ini tak benar, kau hanya bercanda kan?"

"kau harus bangun dari mimpi indahmu minseok "

DORRRR

DORRR

DORRRR

Luhan, minseok , sehun dan kai menatap namja yang berdiri diatas tangga tersebut.

"maaf aku hanya membereskan pengganggu "

Minseok dan sehun mendesis saat melihat tiga rekan dari tim bravo terkapar tak berdaya.

"silahkan lanjutkan, aku sudah bilang aku tak akan menggangu kalian kan jadi silahkan luhan sama jika kau tak mampu melakukannya, dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu aku akan menghabisi nyawa putri bajingan itu"

Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada katananya.

"APA MAKSUDMU" teriak minseok

"kai kau tak melihatnya, lihat luhan sepertinya ragu menebaskan kan pedangnya pada yeoja tersebut. Mungkin saja dia akan lari dengan yeoja tersebut sekarang.

Luhan mendelik pada namja yang berdiri di atas tangga tersebut, topengnya tak ia lepaskan sedari tadi. Kai mendengus dan mengarahkan pistolnya pada luhan, sehun dan minseok menatap kai tak percaya, mereka tak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"kau tak bisa melakukannya lu-sama? Maka aku akan membunuhmu saat ini juga dan kita bisa mati bersama "

"apa ini, kai-chan SIAPA YANG SEDANG KAU BIDIK ITU ?"

"BERHENTI BERBICARA ZHANG YI XING "

"AKU YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU MELUKAI LUHAN KAI, INI PERIHTAH LANGSUNG DARI SONJU SAMA "

"LAKUKANLAH "

Kai dan yixing saling menatap, yixing membuka topengnya dan melamparnya keras, membuat semua mata menatapnya. Mata minseok dan sehun membualat ssat melihat siapa yang ada di balik topeng tersebut.

"kau selalu saja keras kepala kai "

"lay/lay hyung " ucap sehun dan minseok berbarengan.

Lay atau yixing mendengus keras ssat nama itu terucap dari bibir sehun dan minseok.

"kalian berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu itu menjijikan "

"lay kenapa ?"

"kenapa apanya minseok "

"selama ini kita selalu bersama, bagaimana bisa kau adalah salah satu dari mereka?"

"bersama, sejak kapan aku dank au menjadi kita? Aku lupa dan aku tak mengingatnya "

"lay hyung. Ternyata kau adalah seorang penghianat"

"sehune, kata katamu cukup kasar, aku lebih tua darimu"

"lay "

"tutup mulut kalian, apa kalian pikir selama ini aku benar benar tulus membantu kalian? Tidak itu tugas yang di berikan sonju padaku selam bertahun tahun, aku hidup seperti orang bodoh di depan kalian, itu semua hanya untuk melihat sampai di mana kemampuan kalian , dan kalian cukup bodoh, dan kau oh minseok, ani maksudku kim xiumin, kau harus tau tragedy ini berawal dari ayahmu kim jinyung"

"apa maksudmu lay?"

"kau tak tau biar kuberi tau. Kau putri dari kim jinyung, kau anak dari istri kedua jinyung, kau tau kau di berikan ke panti asuhan kerna apa? Karna jinyung ingin menjadikanmu sebagai aset masa depannya, jika terjadi sesuatu pada jino, kakak tirimu. Yah kau tak di anggap lebih selain asset oleh ayah mu sendiri ayah kandungmu"

"apa maksednya ini.?"

Minseok melangkah mundur dan menggelang gelangkan kepalanya.

SRETTT

GREBBB

Tanpa di duga luhan menarik tangan minseok dan memeluknya erat, minseok menangis di dada luhan. Kai yang melihat itu menggigit bibirnya hingga darah segar mengalir di bibirnya, sehun yang melihat itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bibir kai, namun kai mengarah kan pistolnya pada sehun.

"singkirkan tanganmu dan jangan menyentuhku"

JLEBBBBBB

Semua mata menatap tak percaya pada luhan, luhan menusuk punggung minseok dengan Wikazaki yang ada di tangannya,darah segar mengalir di pungung minseok, minseok mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap luhan, tangannya terangkat menyentuh topeng yang di kenakan luhan. Dan saat minseok menyentuh topeng itu, topeng tersebut jatuh dari tempatnya, dan minseok bisa melihat wajah luhan, yang tak menatapnya sama sekali.

"uhukk lu ,, han,,"

Luhan tetap sama tak menatap wajah minseok, luhan malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada minseok dan menahan tubuh minseok agar tak ambruk ke lantai, minseok tersenyum di dalam dekapan luhan.

"aku tetap mempercayaimu ukukk aku mempercayaimu sampai ahir luhan uhukk"

Minseok melingkarkan tangannya di leher luhan, darah telah keluar dari mulut minseok.

"aku percaya kau memiliki alas an untuk melakukan ini luhan "

Perlahan namun pasti lingkaran tangan minseok semakin melemah dan lepas dari leher luhan.

Sehun mengerang dan berlari menerjang luhan, namun sebelum sempat menerjang luhan sebuah tembakan tepat mengarak ke kakinya, sehun ambruk di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan kakinya, sehun menatap tajam kai sang pelaku penembakan, wajah datar kai membuat sehun menatap benci padanya.

"jangan pernah berani menyentuh lu-sama, oh sehun, atau aku akan membunuhmu "

"kai kau benar benar seorang iblis "

"yah itulah aku sehun, kau baru menyadarinya."

DORRRRR

Timah panas itu menembus tangan yixing yang mengarahkan pistolnya pada sehun, dan pelakunya adalah kai. Kai menatap tajam yixing.

"bukankah tadi kau mengatakan jika kau tak akan mencampuri urusan kami "

"tapi dari yang aku lihat kau tak akan mampu membunuh sehun "

"aku memeng tak akan membunuhnya, bukankah target kita adalah minseok, jadi untukapa aku membunuh nya"

"kau sangt mencintainya? "

"tidak aku tak mencintai namja ini, aku bukan luhan yang akan melakukan hal konyol untuk membuktikan rasa cintanya, luhan membunuh minseok karna tak ingin membuat minseok semakin menderita hidup di dunia ini dengan kenyataan hidup yang sangat memilukan, sekali lagi aku mengatakan aku bukan luhan, yang begitu mencintai minseok."

"jadi apa rencanamu kai-chan "

"oh sehun dengarkan aku. Aku akan membiarkan mu hidup, hiduplah dengan penuh rasa bersalah, kau orang bodoh yang membiarkan, orang orang di sekitarmu mati tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Hiduplah dengan penuh rasa penyesalan oh sehun "

DOOORRRRR

"arghhhhh"

Kai melesatkan tembakannya ke arah kuping kanan sehun hingga membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Kai berjalan melewati sehun dan menyentuh bahu luhan, luhan membaringkan tubuh lemah minseok dan beranjak dari sana.

Kai, luhan dan yixing beranjak dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan sehun dan minseok di sana.

.

.

.

.

_5 TAHUN KEMUIDN _

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di sisi jurang yang sedikit curam, matanya menatap ke jurang tersebut, sehun membuang sebuket bunga mawar merah ke jurang tersebut.

"sudah kuduga kau ada di sini sehun "

Sehun menatap seorang yeoja yang mendekat ke arahnya, dia tersenyum saat melihat yeoja tersebut.

"ada apa denganmu raja keong?"

"kau akan menjadi perawan tua oh minseok "

"tutup mulut busukmu itu oh sehun "

Yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah minseok berdiri di samping sehun, dan dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan sehun.

"tak terasa sudah 5 tahun lamanya "

"seperti mimpi buruk "

"yah mimpi buruk "

"yeoja iblis itu pergi begitu saja. Aku bahkan belum sempat membalaskan dendamku padanya "

"membalas dendam, bukan membalas cintanya "

Sehun menatap tajam minseok, danmendengus setelahnya, minseok hanya terkekeh.

"aku yakin kai pasti mencintaimu"

"aku tak yakin "

Minseok memegang dadanya dan mengenang kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu.

"luhan, tak menusukku di bagian fital, dia hanya membuat ku terluka, tanpa merusak organ dalamku, kau tau sehun jika saat itu luhan memang sungguh sungguh ingin membunuhku, dia pasti telah menghancurkan bagian fital tubuhku, tapi kenyataan dia tak melakukan hal tersebuat membuatku sadar bahwa dia melakukan itu demi aku, demi diriku. Begitu pun dengan kai, dia membiarkan kau hidup di dunia ini sehun dia pasti sama dengan luhan. Dia mencintaimu. Dia sama dengan luhan "

"aku tak ingin mendengarnya, noona "

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi minseok. Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya. Lima tahun lalu, minseok berhasil di selamatkan begitupun dengan sehun, hasimahara sonju tak berhasil membunuh jinyung, dan sonju di temukan tak bernyawa sehari sesudahnya di hotel tenpat ia tinggal, dan hari berikutnya sebuah mobil di temukan jatuh ke jurang dan menurut penyelidikan ada dua mayat di temukan, dan menurut penyelidikan kedua tubuh itu memiliki ke samaan dengan kai, dan luhan sedangkan yixing berhasil di tangkap dan sekarang tengah menjalani hukuman di dalam penjara.

Sedangkan jinyung semua kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan terbongkar ke public dan jinyung tak dapat menghindar dari hokum lagi,pada ahirnya semua harta miliknya di sita dan jinyung di hukum seumur hidup di dalam penjara.

Minseok tetap mennyandang nama oh minseok dan tetap menjadi anak dari oh 5 tahun minseok bertahan di RPS kini dia menjadi ketua kepolisian menggantikan sang ayah, dan ayahnya di angkat menjadi salah satu mentri. Sehun sendiri menjadi salah satu petingi di kepolisian.

.

.

.

Minseok tersenyum bahagia menikmati udara segar di busan, berbeda dengan sehun yang terlihat sangat suram.

"bersenang senang lah sehun "

"bersenang senang kau bilang. Lagi pula kita kemari karna ada kasus penculikan yang ahir ahir ini ramai di busan, kau masih memiliki waktu untuk menikmati udara "

"pantas saja kau cepat tua, kau cepat sekali marah ahir ahir ini "

"tutup mulut mu itu ms oh "

"teimakasih mr oh"

"sehun coba lihat anak itu "

Sehun mengalih kan pandanganya pada seorang gadis yang sedang terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

Minseok dan sehun menghampiri yeoja kecil itu, dahi mereka menyerjit saat melihat pakayan yang di pakai gadis tersebut, gadis itu memakai pakayan musim dingin yang cukup tebal, syal dan juga sarung tangan tebal. Minseok menatap sehun heran begitupun sebaliknya. Bagai mana tak heran ini musim panas dan bocah itu menggunakan pakayan yang sangat tebal.

"kau baik baik saja nak"

Tanya minseok, yeoja kecil itu menatap minseok, dan berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"aku baik baik thaja ajuma "

"oh begitukah "

"iya "

"mau ajuma antarkan ke rumahmu "

"tidak, ajuma, thaya tak mau merepotkan "

"aigo, berapa usiamu saat ini?"

"aku tahun ini beruthia 4 tahun "

"siapa namamu "

"kim thein "

"thein "

Ulang sehun, yeoja itu mendelik tajam ke arah sehun, membuat minseok terkikik geli. Entah kenapa minseok seakan akan melihat sehun kecil dalam versi yeoja. Sehun mendelik tajam ke arah minseok, minseok menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda sehun.

"sehun mungkinkah"

"mungkinkah apa noona?"

"mungkinkah gadis ini memiliki penyakit cadel sepertimu "

"tutup mulutmu oh minseok"

"hahaha lihat wajahmu oh sehun "

"noona "

"maaf, thampaikapan kalian akan bertengkar? Jika ajumma dan ajuthhi tak membutuhkan thein, thein bisa pulang kan"

Minseok dan sehun menatap yeoja kecil itu , dia cukup pintar di usianya yang menginjak usia 4 tahun itu. Minseok memengang tangan yeoja kecil itu.

"ajumma akan mengantarkan sein ke rumah sein, aajumma tak repot kok ajumma hanya ingin melihat lihat sekeliling saja, sambil jalan jalan "

"lagipula kenapa kau memakai pakayan setebal itu di musim panas ini?"

"thein kedinginan, thein sangat dingin, dan thein benci muthim dingin,"

"begitukan."

Sehun mengangkat yeoja kecil itu dan menggendongnya, minseok tersenyum melihatnya, kini minseok dan sehun tiba di sebuah toko bunga, ibu dan paman sein membuka sebuah toko bunga, karna itulah sehun tak heran jika wangi tubuh sein seperti wangi bunga, sein turun dari pangkuan sehun dan berlari kearah seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari toko tersebut.

"pamam "

"ah sein kau baru pulang "

"iya, dan lihat siapa yang sein bawa "

Namja itu menatap sehun dan minseok bergantian, dia tersenyum cerah dan membungkuk pada sehun dan minseok.

"maaf sepertinya sein merepotkan kalian"

" .. sein tak merepotkan kami " ucap minseok sedikit terbata.

"begitukah, aku pikir terjadi sesuatu pada sein dan membuat kalian mengantarkanya ke mari "

"tiidak dia anak yang manis dan ceria "

"kau benar, sein memang seperti itu."

"paman thein kedinginan"

"aigo sein"

Namja itu membuka mantel yang ia kenakan dan menyelimuti tubuh sein, sehun tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan lebih memilih menatap setiap pergeraka yang di lakukan namja tersebut. Sedangkan minseok menatap namja di depannya tanpa berkedip, hingga seorang yeoja keluar dari toko tersebut, sein kerentangkan tangannya meminta di gendong oleh yeoja tersebut .

"eomma thein kedinginan "

"aigo sein, sini biar eomma peluk, kau baik baik saja kan"

"iaya eomma thein baik baik saja"

Mata minseok membulat dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sehun. sehun menatap lekat yeoja itu. Senyum itu, masih teringat jelas di mata sehun, wajah itu masih teringat oleh sehun dan suara itu pun masih terngiang di telinga sehun, namja yang tadinya menangku sein kini beralih menatap sehun dan minseok.

"oh maaf kan kami kami mengacuhkan kalian"

Yeoja itu menatap sehun dan juga minseok dan saat itu lah matanya membulat sempurna, yeoja itu memalingkan wajahnya dan segera memasuki toko tersebut.

"jongin, kau tak mempersilahkan mereka masuk "

Namja itu mengedip ngedipkan matanya dan tersenyum canggung pada sehun dan minseok.

"maaf dongsaeng ku memang sedikit kurang sopan, silahkan masuk "

Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"luhan "

Suara minseok menghentikan langkah namja tersebut, namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap minseok dan tersenyum padanya.

"kau mengenalku?"

Tanyanya dengan wajah bingungnya, minseok menghelankan nafasnya yang sedari tadi terasa sesak. Sedangkan sehun menatap pintu toko bunga tersebut dan terus menatap seorang yeoja yang sedang asik mengurusi seorang anak kecil.

"kai-chan "

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/ END

Hahaha pasti pada kaget yah waktu adegan saling membunuh itu hehehehe maaf aku tak sanggup membuat ff ini agast, aku bisa nangis kalo ngebuat mereka mati hehehehehe #ditimpukmasa #dibakarmasa

Ok sepertinya ini kepanjangan pake banget, harusnya aku jadikan dua part, tapi jadi gak asik kalo di bikin dua part jadi aku padetin di sini saja hehehehe maaf jadi makin aneh ceritanya, dan jangan lupa keritik dan sarannya, juga terimakasih banyak kerna telah membaca ff aneh aku hohohohohohohohoho ahirkataterimakasih.


	11. Chapter 11

*MISSING YOU * PART 11

CAST

KIM JONGIN

OH SEHUN

KIM MINSEOK

XI LUHAN

.

.

.

"selamat datang "

Minseok tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan seorang yeoja, yeoja tersebut menghelankan nafasnya. Dia menarik tangan minseok keluar dari tokonya.

"pergilah dari sini"

"kai mari kita bicara"

"aku bukan kai dan tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan"

"baiklah jongin, mari kita bicara"

"tak bisakah kalian pergi dari sini? Ini sudah satu minggu kalian ada di sini"

"jongin "

"lupakan sebaiknya kau pergi "

"jongin kumohon"

"kumohon jangan membuat aku menggunakan kekerasan "

"aku tak takut"

"benarkah "

"ayolah jongin ,haya beberapa pertanyaan "

"aku tak sudi untuk menjawabnya"

"kenapa kau keras kepala sekali jongin "

"itulah aku"

Jongin memasuki tokonya dan segera menutup pintu tokonya namun minseok menahanya dengan kakinya, dan terjadilah dorong mendorong antara dua yeoja itu.

"minseok apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"eomma"

Minseok dan jongin menghentikan kegiatan konyol mereka, jongin membuka lebar lebar pintu tokonya tersebut dan melihat luhan dengan berbagai belanjaan di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya memegang tangan sein, sein melepas kan tangan luhan dan berlari memeluk jongin, sedangkan minseok terus menatap luhan yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum yang terlihat berbeda. Senyum yang tak pernah minseok lihat selama ini.

"lu ge bisakah hari ini kau menjaga sein "

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku ada urusan dengan minseok eoni"

Minseok menatap jongin tak percaya, dia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya bingung, sedangkan jongin dia merangkul bahu minseok dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan luhan.

"kenapa kau berubah pikiran"

"aku tak berubah pikiran aku hanya tak suka kau menatap lu ge seperti itu"

"kenapa"

"aku hanya tak suka "

"lalu kau mau apa mengajakku kemari"

"manjauhkanmu dari lu-ge "

Minseok mendengus keras dan memutar arah berniat kembali ke toko tersebut, namun sebelum itu terjadi jongin mencekal tangan minseok dan menatap tajam minseok .

"aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak menapakkan wajahmu di depan luhan"

"apa alasanmu, aku tak akan melakukannya tanpa alasan "

"kita bicara di tempat lain saja "

Minseok mengangguk dan ahirnya mereka tiba di sebuah restoran kecil, minseok dan jongin memesan teh dan duduk saling berhadapan.

"berjanjilah padaku, jika aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi kau akan menjauhi luhan "

"tak bisa, aku tak bisa berjanji hal yang tak bisa aku tepati"

"sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu, kau lupa siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan nasib kami"

"apa maksudmu"

"kau lupa siapa dalang dari semua kejadian ini? Kejadian ini berasal dari ayahmu"

"aku tau, aku sangat tau. Aku minta maaf"

"maaf tak akan merubah segalanya, "

"meski kata maafku takakan merubah segalanya, tapi setidaknya aku hanya mencoba "

"baiklah akan ku ceritakan semua"

Jongin menatap minseok tajam. Dan dia menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap cairan di dalam cangkirnya.

"di hari di mana luhan menusukmu, aku kembali ke hotel otou-san, kami berbicara 4 mata, luhan lebih memilih mengurung dirinya di kamarnya, aku tau dia pasti measa tertekan ."

"apa kau pun merasakan hal yang sama?"

"tidak "

"benerkah"

"yah, aku tak merasakan penyesalan sama sekali, "

"tunggu, jangan katakana kau yang membunuh ayahmu sendiri"

"ayah? Siapa yang kau sebut ayah itu minseok eoni"

"sonju, tentusaja hasimahara sonju"

"dia bukan ayahku, kau pikir ayah mana yang menyerahkan anak kandungnya pada dewa kematian, ayah mana yang tega melukai anaknya tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali, dan ayah mana yang dengan terang terangan mengatakan bahwa dia tak pernah mencintai anaknya barang sedikitpun, tak ada dan dia memang tak pantas untuk di panggil ayah."

"kai"

"sudah ku katakan beberapa kali aku adalah jongin, kai sudah tak ada, dan yah memag yang membunuh sonju adalah aku. Aku yang membunuhnya, aku yang membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri, aku sadar rasa benciku selama ini bukan benci pada luhan tapi pada ayahku sendiri, saat kecil aku tak tau siapa yang mesti aku salahkan dan saat itu luhan datang padaku dan rela menampung kebencian ku, dan saat itu aku masih egois dan tak melihat posisi luhan yang memiliki posisi sama denganku, aku melupakan kesedihanya, aku mengacuhkan rasa sakitnya, dengan alasan aku lah yang paling menderita dan terus membencinya tanpa tau alasan sesungguhnya, aku tetap membencinya, rasa benciku semakin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu, itu karna luhan tak pernah sekalipun menolak rasa benciku padanya."

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia duduki.

"hari itu saat dia menusukmu dan kami pulang bersama untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku kembali melihatnya menangis, saat itu aku sadar luhan tak pernah memiliki orang yang sungguh sungguh ada di sampingnya menemaninya dan menyayanginya, dan saat itu aku sadar luhan sama menderitanya sepertiku, aku hanya lebih egois darinya "

Jongin menatap minseok yang masih setia mendengarnya bercerita.

"malam itu seharusnya aku mati bersama dengan ayahku, kau tau keluarga ku memiliki taradisi kuno yang tak masuk akal, dan kami, aku ayahku dan luhan melakukan sebuah ritual, ritual itu membuat kami terhubung satu sama lain, dan jika aku membunh ayah atau luhan maka aku kan mati."

"lalu apa yang terjadi hari itu?"

"aku membunuh ayahku dan saat itu aku hampir saja mati jika luhan tak menolongku, yah luhan menolongku, orang yang sangat aku benci lah yang malah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Dia melakukan sebuah ritual yang membuat ikatan atau benang merah itu putus, tapi tetap ada efek dari ritual macam itu"

"dan efeknya "

"kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, dia tak mengenalmu kan? "

"dia hilang ingatan ?"

"yah luhan hilang ingatan, dia merelakan ingatannya hilang, dan hilang ingatan luhan berbeda dengan kasus kecelakaan yang kepalanya terbentur lalu dan jika mereka menelusuri ingatannya kembali, maka ingatan itu akan kembali seiring berjalannya waktu, tidak seperti itu, luhan menyerahkan ingatannya dan ingatan itu tak akan pernah kembali meski sekeras apapun kau mencobanya, ingatan luhan tak akan pernah kembali dan dia telah melupakan segalanya, keluarganya, kematian mengerikan itu, ayahmu, sonju, sehun dan juga kau, dia melupakan segalanya dan dia tak akan pernah bisa mengingat semua itu"

"jadi maksudmu luhan melupakan segalanya dan tak akan pernah mengingat apapun lagi"

"tak akan pernah "

"lalu kecelakaan mobil itu"

"kecelakaan mobil itu hanya kebetulan semata"

"tak mungkin"

"maksudku kebetulan yang aku manfaatkan"

"maksudmu"

"mobil luhan saat itu di curi dan mereka jatuh ke jurang, dan saat penyelidikan aku memalsukan identitasnya dan aku yang memanipulasi semuanya "

"sudah kuduga, kau memang sangat pintar, hinngga bisa menipu dunia, tapi sekalipun ingatan luhan hilang setidaknya dia masih bisa menggunakan perasaannya untuk mengenali seseorang kan?"

"kumohon hentikan. Aku tak ingin terlibat dengan kalian lagi jadi hentikan semua ini dan segeralah pergi dari sini, kedatangan kalian membuatku tak nyaman "

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan minseok,

"sein"

Langkah jongin terhenti saat nama putrinya di sebut minseok, jongin menatap minseok dan menunggu apa yang akan minseok katakana.

"sein, anak siapa dia "

"anakku dan luhan tentu saja memang kau pikir anak siapa dia "

"bohong"

"apa maksudmu?"

"sein mungkinkah dia anak sehun "

"tak mungkin"

"jongin jawab aku dengan jujur "

"dia anakku dan luhan "

"kenapa sein memanggil luhan dengan paman, itu artinya kau tak ingin menggatikan nama ayah yang sesungguhnya di kehidupan anakmu "

"baiklah, kau memang pintar, dia memang bukan anak luhan "

"jadi dia anak mu dan sehun"

"aku tak perlu menjawabnya"

Jongin segera beranjak dari sana,minseok menghelankan nafasnya, benar yang ia duga sebelumnya, sein terlalu mirip dengan sehun, sikap dan senyum anak itu mirip sekali dengan sehun sewaktu kecik terlebih aksen cadel yang khas.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap bocah berbaju tebal yang duduk bersebelahan dengan sehun di samping taman, minseok melihat sehun yang tersenyum lembut pada sein, sehun mengelus rembut sein, sein sendiri sedang focus ada seorang namja kecil yang sedang menikmati es krimnya.

"kenapa? Kau ingin eskrim?"

"tidak thein tak boleh memakan eth krim "

"kenapa tak boleh bukankah eskrim itu enak"

"tidak eth krim itu dingin dan thein benci dingin"

"kenapa ?"

"eoma bilang jika thein ini thepethial, tak ada yang thama dengan thein, dan eomma berkata jika thein adalah anugrah yang di berikan tuhan, jadi karna itu thein theperti ini, agar semua orang tak iri pada thein "

"eomma mu berkata seperti itu?"

"iya, eomma thelalu berkata theperti itu jika ada yang mengejek thein, eomma thelalu berkata jika mereka iri pada thein, tapi apa themua itu benar, karna dari apa yang di lihat themua itu tak benar,thein itu aneh dan themua teman teman thein berkata theperti itu"

"apa yang di katakana eomma mu itu benar, kau anak yang sangat pintar, kau cantik dan manis bukan kah itu sangat sempurna, jangan mendengarkan mereka, mereka memang hanya iri pada sein"

"benarkah"

"iya tentu saja"

"wah ajuthi baik thekali pada thein, dan thepertinya ajuthi mengerti dengan apa yang thein katakana "

"tentu saja ajusshi ini mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakana karna dia pun memiliki sindrom yang sama denganmu saat dia kecil, kau tau sein dia bahkan cadelnya lebih parah denganmu bahkan ajumma saja harus memiliki kamus tersendiri untuk menerjemahkannya"

Sein menatap minseok yang mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping sein, sedangkan sehun memandang minseok tajam.

"bukankah kau sama saja noona jelek "

"kau bicara apa keong busuk? Setidaknya cadelku normal. Kalo kau itu termasuk tak normal tau"

"heh perawan tua, kau ini benar benar tak bisa menjaga mulutmu itu yah"

"siapa yang kau panggil perasan tua dasar kau albio keturunan keong"

"berhenti membawa bawa keong ku ke pertengkeran kita"

Minseok dan sehun terus saja adu mulut, sedangkan sein yang duduk di antara mereka lebih memilih mengeratkan jaket tebalnya dan menggeleng tak habis pikir dengan tingkah dua orang dewasa di depannya, hingga sebuah teriakan membuat sein menyingkir dari ke dua orang dewasa itu, sein menghampiri luhan yang berdiri di depan minseok dan sehun, sedangkan minseok dan sehun memandang luhan yang tersenyum pada mereka.

"ah kita bertemu lagi terima kasih banyak sudah menjaga sein "

"kau tak perlu sungkan luhan itu memang tugas kami iya kan sehun "

Minseok menyenggol tangaan sehun dan mendelik tajam pada sehun, sehun hanya mendengus keras. Luhan menyamakan tingginya dengan sein dan menyentuh kepala sein yang terbungkus topi rajutan.

"bagaimana keadaan mu sein? Dan bagai mana harimu "

"keadaan thein jauh lebiah baik dan hari ini tak thedingiin biathanya. Dan hari thein thangat menyenangkan, ajuma dan ajuthi yang bertingkah theperti anak kecil itu lah yang menemani thein theingga hari thein tak memothankan theperti biatha "

Minseok dan sehun saling berpandangan dan menatap jengkel pada bocah yang sedang asik bercerita pada pamanya tersebut, sedangkan luhan tersenyum canggung pada minseok dan sehun.

"baiklah sein ayo kita pulang"

"apa eomma sakit lagi?"

"tidak dia belum waktunya untuk sakit jadi kau tak perlu hawatir yah"

"baik ayo kita pula, jika thein terlalu lama di thini . otak thein bitha terkontaminathi oleh mereka "

Minseok dan sehun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar kalimat indah itu meluncur dari mulut gadis kecil yang mereka temani tadi. Luhan membungkuk meminta maaf dan menggandeng tangan sein dan pergi dari hadapan minseok dan sehun, minseok melipat tangnnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"buah jatuh memang tak jauh dari pohonya, otak cerdas milik ibunya di seimbangi dengan sikap menyebalkan milik ayahnya, anak itu memang sempurna, sempurna menjadi musuh ku " gumam minseok menyebalkan

Sedangkan sehun menatap minseok curiga, dan sehun semakin menatap minseo meminta penjelasan.

"kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu oh sehun"

"kau tau dia anak siapa"

"tentu saja dia anak jongin, kau memang bodoh"

"bukan itu maksudku ayahnya. Kau tau siaa ayahnya "

"oh sehun, aku bersyukur jika anakmu tak memiliki otak sebodoh kau, kau masih belum menyadarinya"

"menya dari apa"

"berpikirlah dengan otak bodohmu itu. Aku tak mau membuang waktuku untuk mengurusimu"

Minseok bangkit berdiri mengacuhkan sehun dengan beribu pertanyaan di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Luhan dan sein memasuki toko dan di sambut senyum manis dari jongin, sein segera berhambur memeluk jongin, jongin memangku anak tunggalnya tersebut.

"wah putrid eomma semakin besar dan cantik saja "

"tentu, eomma baik baik thaja kan?"

"yah eomma baik baik saja "

Tangan mungil sein yang terbungkus sarung tangan rajutan itu meraih helayan rambut jongin.

"rambut eomma mulai berubah lagi, pasti thebentar lagi eomma akan terbaring lama di ranjang eomma"

"tenang saja sein tak akan kesepian masih ada paman luhan kan"

"tapi thein tak thuka melihat eomma thakit"

"kau harus terbiasa sayang"

"baik lah, thein adalah anak yang kuat"

"anak pintar "

Luhan memegang bahu jongin dan mengambil sein dari pangkuan jongin.

"pergi istirahatlah, kau pasti mudah lelah sekarang "

"kau tak perlu hawatir lu ge"

"cepatlah istirahat. "

"baik lah baik lah."

Jongin pergi dari hadapan luhan, luhan menatap miris kondisi jongin, luhan menatap punggung jongin dan helayan rambutnya, ujung rambut jongin telah berubah menjadi putih dan tinggal menunggu waktu hingga rambut hitamnya berubah menjadi putih.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerang dan menatap sebuah mayat yang ada di hadapannya, mayat seorang yeoja, kondisi mayat tersebut sangat mengenaskan, dengan berbagai luka memar dan cabikan cabikan di badannya juga jangan lupakan pakayannya yang acak acakan, sehun meremas sebuah kertas putih di tangannya, dia mengambil foto mayat tersebut dan melangkah menjauhi TKP, namun langkah sehun terhenti karna cengkraman tangan minseok.

"kau akan pergi ke mana?"

"tentu saja mencari sang pelaku"

"kau sudah tau siapa pelakunya"

"haruskah aku selidiki lagi. Ini tentu sudah sangat jelas siapa pelakunya "

"kau takmungkin mencurigainya kan?"

Sehun menghentakkan tangannya dan menatap tajam minseok .

"siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya jika bukan dia "

"sehun jangan sembarangan menyimpulkan sesuatu "

"sudahlah noona, aku tak akan menutup mataku seperti dirimu"

Sehun pergi menjauh dari minseok, minseok mengerang frustasi di tempatnya.

"anak bodoh itu kan dia berbah menjadi pitar sih. Dia tak pernah memakai otaknya untuk berpikir."

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu sebuah toko bunga dengan kasar dan di hadapannya berdiri seorang yeoja yang sangat sehun ingat, wajahnya dan penampilannya tak berubah sama sekali, kecuali warna rambutnya yang setengah dari rambutnya itu berwarna putih. Yah yeoja itu jongin, sedangkan jongin menatap datar sehun.

"ada perlu apa kau kemari "

"kau benar benar pintar ber acting yah hebat sekali, aku yakin jika kau menjadi seorang actor kau pasti bisa memenangkan banyak penghargaan."

"terimakasih aku anggap itu sebagai pujian untukku "

Sehun melangkah mendekati jongin dan menarik kerah baju jongin, hingga tubuh jongin oleng dan terangkat oleh cengkraman tangan sehun.

"kau benar benar seorang iblis, hasimahara kai "

"lepaskan uhuk, apa … yang… kau .. la..kukan"

"aku ingin membunuh mu, kau sungguh sungguh kejam"

BRUKK

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh jongin tanpa belas kasihan, jongin jatuh terduduk dan ia mengatur nafasnya, demi apa cengkraman sehun begitu menyakitkan, apalagi dengan kondisi jongin saat ini yang mulai melemah, jongin mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap sehun yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"jadi apa yang membuatmu semarah ini sehun "

"kau, tentu saja kau selama ini aku membiarkanmu, tapi kau tetap saja seorang iblis, hasimahara kai"

"terimakasih sudah mengingatkan aku akan nama itu, tapi kau datang padaku dengan amarah yang meledak ledak seperti ini bukanah ini lucu "

"mungkin ini lucu bagimu tapi tidak bagiku. "

Sehun melemparkan beberapa lembar foto ke arah jongin, jongin yang masih duduk di lantai mengambil selembar foto tersebut, keningnya mengerut saat melihat foto tersebut.

"apa ini "

"apa itu, sudahlah jangan berpura pura, kau kan pelakunya yokai dalang dari kasus ini?"

"apa buahahahahahaah"

Jongin tertawa terbahak bahak dan menggelengkan kealanya, sedangkan sehun menatap lekat jongin. Jongin segera mengontrol dirinya dan menatap sehun dengan senyum meremehkan andalannya.

"oh sehun, sudah bertahun tahun, dan aku benar benar tak habis fikir padamu, aku pikir setelah bertahun tahun lamanya kau menyelidiki kasus ku dan behkan berhadapan langsung dengan yokai, kau masih belum mengerti gaya kami . kau sungguh sungguh ceroboh dan bodoh "

"apa yang kau katakana "

Jongin melempar foto yang ada di tangannya dan foto itu jatuh tepat di depan sepatu sehun.

"kami, yokai tak serendah itu, kami tak pernah mempermainkan target kita, aku dan luhan tipe yang akan langsung membunuh tanpa rasa sakit, itu telah kami lakukan selama kami menjadi yokai, dan aku herah kau masih tak menyadari hal itu, kau tak melihat di mayat itu bahkan sekali lihat saja aku sudah tau, itu bukan sebuah sayatan pedang tapi lebih ke sayatan kater, pisau atau semacamnya, dan aku tak pernah memberikan bekas luka sebanyak itu, itu mengganggu sekali. Kau masih belum menyadarinya juga sehun, senjata yang kami gunakan adalah pistol dan katana, bagian mana dari mayat itu yang memiliki luka dari dua senjata itu, kau sungguh sungguh bodoh "

Sehun mati kutu, apa yang di katakana jongin semuanya benar, yah seingatnya yokai akan menghabisi tergetnya dalam sekali serang dan tak pernah menganiyaya targetnya, dan sehun merutuki otaknya yang tak berjalan lancer ini, dan juga sehun membenci dirinya yang langsung mempercayai surat yang mengatakan jika pelakunya adalah yokai, yah sehun benar benar malu sekarang.

"kau malu oh sehun "

"tidak."

"tapi wajahmu mengatakan itu, sebesar itukah kau mencintaiku "

"apa maksudmu kai"

"kau penah dengar sebesar apa kau mencintai seseorang jika kau merasa kecewa pada orang tersebut maka rasa benci itu akan sama besarnya dengan rasa cinta yang kau rasakan"

"bicara konyol apa kau"

Sehun melangkah menjauhi toko tersebut, sedangkan jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di kaki meja, keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya dan nafasnya mulai putus putus, bahkan kini jongin sulit untuk berdiri.

"sebentar lagi aku akan terlihat menyedihkan"

.

.

.

Minseok menghelankan nafasnya jengah dia tak habis pikir pada sehun, kenapa anak itu tak bisa berpikir jernih jika sudah berhubungan dengan yeoja yang sangat dia cintai sampai sekarang, minseok menghentukan langkahnya saat melihat luhan dan sein berjalan ke arahnya, minseok melihat senyum indah di wajah tampan luhan.

"luhan apa kau bahagia sekarang? , yah itu lebi baik untukmu, lupakanlah, lupakan kenangan burukmu di masalalu lupakan semua, dan meski kau tak mengingatnya tapi sampai kaanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan bolehkah aku mengenalmu dari awal "

Monolog minseok , dan tanpa terasa air mata nya menetes dari pelupuk mata minseok, luhan yang kebetulan sudah berdiri di hadapan minseok menatap minseok hawatir, luhan memegang bahu minseok.

"kau baik baik saja? Kenapa kau menangis"

"luhan hiks ."

"kau jangan menangis, sayang wajah cantikmu itu"

"luhan hiks "

Luhan bingung sendiri harus bagaimana hingga ahirnya dia menarik tubuh minseok ke dalam pelukannya dan minseok yang di peluk luhan balas memeluk erat luhan .

"aku rindu, aku sangat merindukan mu hiks"

"kau pasti merindukan keluargamu yah "

Luhan mengelus rambut minseok dan menepuk nepuk punggung minseok, sedangkan sein melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dengan bibir yang di pot kan menatap adegan yang menjijikan menurutnya, hingga ahirnya sein merasa bosan dengan adegan di depannya dan dia menarik celana luhan, luhan yang merasakannya memandang sein dan menatapnya seolah bertanya "ada apa?"

"paman luhan, ayo kita pulang, ajumma itu hanya ingin menarik perhatian paman, karna itu dia melakukan itu"

Persimpangan di dahi minseok tiba tiba muncul, dia melepaskan pelukan luhan dan memandang sengit sein, sein pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"maaf minseok sein memang seperti itu, dia hanya sedang merasa cemburu padamu, maaf kan dia "

"kau tak perlu meminta maaf hik aku tau jelas watak anak ini"

"kau tau"

"yah aku tau, sikap menyebalkan ini milik siapa, yah aku jelas sangat tahu "

BRUKK

Mata luhan mebola saat sein tiba tiba jatuh terduduk n memeluk dirinya sendi, han menghampiri ein, begitupun minseok.

"paman dingin "

Luhan membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada sein.

"apakah manis dingin?"

"iya, ini semakin dingin paman hiks dingin sekali"

"bagaimana ini "

Luhan menatap jaket yang di kenakan minseok, namun luhan ragu untuk meminjamnya karna melihat kaos tipis yang di gunakan minseok di dalamnya, minseok yang menyadari arah pandang luhan, segera menyadarinya, minseok melepas jaketnya .

"kau membutuhkan ini"

"tapi minseok kaosmu "

"taka pa, ada yang lebih membutuhkannya luhan"

"maaf kan aku minseok "

"tak apa apa "

Luhan membungkus tubuh mungil sein dan memangkunya.

"miinseok bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu ?"

"yah tentu saja boleh"

"bisa kau memangku sin dan memeluknya "

"ah tentu saja "

Minseok mengambil sein dari pangkuan luhan dan memeluknya. Namun tanpa di duga duga luhan merangkul bahu minseok dan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh minseok, minseok memandang luhan tak percaya.

"maaf, tapi aku tak ingin tubuhmu yang di lapisi kaos tipis ini menjadi pemandangan geratis bagi orang orang di desa ini, setidaknya dengan begini, aku bisa melindungimu"

"kau tak perlu meminta maaf untuk sebuah niat baik luhan "

"yah terimaksaih "

"seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih"

.

.

.

Luhan dan minseok telah sampai di toko bunga yang juga menjadi rumahnya bersama denga jongin, luhan menatap sekeliling namun dia tak menemukan keberadaan jongin, hingga ahirnya luhan menemukan jongin yang duduk di lantai dengan kepala yang bersandar di kaki meja, luhan segera menghampiri jongin, dan saat melihat keadaan jongin luhan menghelankan nafasnya lelah. Luhan membopong jongin ke kamarnya di ikuti oleh minseok di belakangnya dengan sein di pangkuan minseok.

Luhan menutup pintunya dan bersandar di pintu kamar jongin , minseok menatap miris pada luhan dan mengelus bahunya.

"kau baik baik saja luhan."

"aku baik baik saja tapi tidak dengan keluarga ku. Kau tau minseok mereka lah satu satunya keluargaku, melihat keadaan mereka yang seperti ini membuat hatiku sakit"

"kau tak boleh sakit luhan, jika kau sakit siapa yang akan menjaga mereka "

"minseok "

BRUKKK

Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu minseok dan minseok hanya dapat mengusap kepala luhan memberinya ketenangan .

.

.

Minseok dan luhan duduk berhadapan, dengan secangkir air teh, minseok tak menyentuh the itu sama sekali, demi keong koleksian sehun teh itu sangat pahit, pertama dan terahirkalinya minseok meminum minuman itu saat dia sedang berbicara dengan jongin, dan minseok bersumpah dia tak akan pernah meminum minuman laknat itu.

"kau tak ingin membawa mereka ke rumah sakit luhan "

"percuma saja, penyakit mereka bukan enyakit yang bisa di sembuhkan oleh medis"

"apa maksudmu "

"entahlah tapi jongin pernah berkata padaku jika dulu dia pernah hampir saja meninggal dan dia melakukan sebuah ritual, karna dia saat itu sedang mengandung sein dan tak ingin melepaskan sein makan secara tak langsung ritual itu menyelatkan dua nyawa sekaligus , jika saat itu jongin melepaskan sein mungkin dia tak akan seperti ini, yah setiap pulan purnama di bulan ke tiga kondisinya akan sangat lemas dan dia tak akan bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya selama satu minggu, dan di asa itu di tandai dengan rambutnya yang perlahan lahan berubah menjadi putih, tapi rambutnya akan kembali menghitam jika kondisinya membaik."

"dan kenapa dengan sein?"

"sein itu. Saat jongin mempertahankan kandungannya kondisinya sangat mengenaskan, dia akan memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan dan tubuhnya semakin mengurus, dan hari hari itu adalah hari hari yang tak ingin aku lihat lagi seumurhidupku, betapa menderitanya dia saat itu, namun jongin tetap teguh mempertahankan sein, hingga saat saat kelahiran sein, jongin mengalami pase seperti sekarang pase lemahnya, manun tak seperti biasanya, biasanya pase itu akan terjadi selama satu minggu, tapi hari itu jongin mengalaminya hanya beberapa jam, dan saat sein lahir anak itu tak menangis, kami pikr dia mati namun dokter berkata jantungnya masih berdetak tapi tubuhnya dingin sedingin es. Dan saat sein tumbuh kami sadar bahwa sein memiliki kelaainan yang sangat aneh, dia mudah sekali kedinginan, dan kondisi sein selalu di pengaruhi dengan kondisi jongin. Jika jongin sudah dalam fase lemahnya maka sein pasti akan merasakan dingin yang luar biasa seperti tadi "

.

.

.

Minseok menundukkan kealanya, hari sudah malam dan minseok baru pulang dari rumah luhan.

"aku tak menyangka, aku pikir mereka bahagia selama ini tapi ternyata, keadaan mereka sama saja, hanya saja kini mereka menyembunyikan kesenyuman mereka di balik senyum mereka bukan lagi wajah datar mereka, tapi itu justru lebih menyakitkan , dan raja keong albino bodoh itu, haruskah aku melemparnya ke sungai han, atau haruskah aku memutilasinya dan menyerahka dagingnya ke buaya yang kelaparan? Kenapa dia masih tak menyadari jika sein itu anaknya, dan malah menyalahkan wanita yang berjuang mempertahankan buah cinyta mereka, dia ini benar benar"

Minseok melangkah ke kamar sehun dan membuka kamarnya tanpa ermisi dan dengan seluruh tenanganya minseok memukul kepala sehun yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, membuat sehun mengerang kesakitan .

"yak noona kau ini benar benar menyebalkan "

"kau benar benar oh sehun. agai mana apa kau menemukan pelakunya "

"dia bukan pelakunya"

"kau baru menyadarinya hah kau baru menyadarinya."

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

"kau benar benar mahluk sialan oh sehun"

Minseok memukuli sehun secara brutal, dan minseok menulikan pendengarannya saat itu. Minseok tak memperdulikan erangan kesakitan dari sehun, yang sekarang ingin ia lakukan adalah memberi pelajaran pada sehun yang otaknya lemotnya seperti keong peliharaannya.

.

.

.

Hari itu desa itu geger dengan hilangnya beberapa anak yang ada di desa itu, minseok, sehun dan luhan mencoba melacak keberadaan pelaku penculikan tersebut, kenapa luhan un ikut dalam misi ini. Itu karna salah satu anak yang hilang itu adalah sein, keponakannya.

Beberpa jam dalam pencarian ahirnya membuahkan hasil juga, mereka berhasil di selamatkan namun pelakunya berhasil lolos.

Luhan menggenggam tangan sein dan merapalkan doa sebanyak yang ia bisa, sein dalam kondisi keritis saat ditemukan, karna sein yang tak pernah tahan dengan dingin membuatnya terkapar tak berdaya di ruang ICU , dan di luar sana minseok dan sehun menatap ke dua orang tersebut, dan entah kenapa itu membuat sehun jengkel, dia menarik minseok menjauh dari sana,.

"yakkk apa yang kayu lakukan ?"

"justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya apa yang kau lakukan, menatap ayah dan anak itu"

"ayah dan anak nugu?"

"tentu saja luhan dan sein "

"aku sungguh akan membunuh mu oh sehun, aku menyerah, aku tak sanggup menunggu otak mu itu berjalan lancer, terkutuklah otak keongmu itu sehun, sein itu bukan anak luhan , dia anak mu sehun SEIN ITU AKNAK MU OH SEHUN "

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN"

"YAKKK BODOH, AKU SAJA BISA LANGSUNG TAU KENAPA KAU TAK BISA "

Sehun terdiam sejenak dan mengingat ingat kembali kejadian selama ini, dan mata sehun membuat saat semua ingatannya terkumpul dan otaknya dapat menyimpulkan segalanya, sehun segera berlari ke ruang rawat dan menatap sein cemas, dia segera memeluk sin yang masih terbaring lemas, mengacuhkan keberadaan luhan.

Luhan menatap sehun dan sein bergantian, ini sudah 2 jam saat sehun tiba tiba datang dan memeluk sein,dan saat itu minseok menceritakan pada luhan jika sehunlah ayah dari sein, luhan sempat kaget namun dia bisa menerimanya, karna kehadiran sehun membuat kondisi sein semakin membaik.

"di mana jongin "

"dia tak bisa kemari"

"wanita itu tetap tak berubah, di mana dia " Tanya sehun berbahanya.

"dia ada di rumah"

"di rumah di saat anaknya seperti ini wanita ini sungguh sungguh membuat ku marah "

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju rumah jongin luhan beberapa kali menghalangi sehun namun sehun yang terserang amarah itu begitu kuat hingga membuat luhan beberapa kali terpental akibat dorongannya, hingga di sinilah dia di depan pintu kamar jongin.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"YAKK KIM JONGIN BUKA PINTUNYA "

"apa yang kau katakana sehun, hentikan semua ini"

"APA NYA YANG HARUS DI HENTIKA, DIA WANITA ITU MENYEMBUNYIKA DIRINYA DAN TAK MEMBERI TAUKANKU JIKA SEIN ADALAH ANAK KU, LALU DI MANA DIA SAATANAKNYA SENDIRI SAKIT, IBU MACAM APA DIA "

"sehun jangan emosi"

"LUHAN KAU TAK MENGERTI"

"baiklah, akan ku ijinkan kau menemui jongin tapi kau harus berjanji padaku tak akan kaget dengan kondisinya "

"apa maksudmu"

Luhan membuka pintu kamar jongin dengan kunci yang ia pengang dan hal itu sukses membuat sehun bertanya Tanya .

"aku tak ingin ada oran yang mengganggunya maka dari itu aku mengunci kamarnya"

" menggangunya?"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar jongin, namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat tubuh jongin yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjangnya, wajahnya pucat rambutnya berubah menjadi putih, dan nafasnya terdengar sangat berat.

"apa yang terjadi padanya,?"

"sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di luar saja "

Luhan mengajak sehun ke ruang tamu dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada jongin, sehun menundukkan wajahnya merasa bersalah dengan tingkah bodohnya, sungguh sehun tak menyangka jika selama ini jongin mengalami penderitaan seperti itu dan lebih parahnya, saat saat di mana jongin menderita dia tak ada di samping jongin.

Sehun melangkah mendekati ranjang jongin dan meraih tangannya.

"kau sungguh sungguh wanita kejam jongin. Tak bisakah kau berbagi denganku? Kenapa kau harus menanggungnya sendiri? Kenapa jongin? Apa gunanya aku jika ka uterus bersikap seperti ini? Kau benar aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku hanya merasa tak suka saat ada seorang anak yang memanggil mu eomma dan yang berdiri di sampingmu adalah luhan, aku benci hal itu jongin sangat benci, aku tak berpikir jauh, aku hanya mempercayai apa yang aku lihat, maaf kan aku sungguh maaf kan aku"

Sehun menggenggam tangan jongin dan sesekali akan mencium tangannya, luhan perlahan lahan mundur dan menutup pintu kamar jongin, membiarkan ke dua orang itu menikmati waktu mereka.

.

.

.

Seminnggu telah berlalu, sehun dan sein semakin akrab, luhan dan minseok pun mulai melakukan pendekatan, jongin yang saat itu baru membuka matanya setelah tidur panjangnya merasakan kepalanya berdenyut terlebih sikap sehun yang tiba tiba lembut padanya, oh ayolah sebelum dia tidur panjang jongin masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sehun berteriak padanya dan sekarang sehun berbicara sangat lembut padanya dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

Jongin mentap tajam luhan meminta penjelasan kenapa ke dua orang asing menurut jongin ini bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas di rumahnya, jongin menatap tajam sein yang tiba tiba bersikap manja pada sehun.

"ehem. Maaf tapi kenapa kalian ada di sini dan sein, berhenti bersikap memalukan seperti itu "

"apa maksudmu dengan bersikap memalukan jongin, sein sangat imut dan lucu bila bertingkah seperti ini, bukankah ini cocok dengan usianya "

Sehun membalas perkataan jongin membuat jongin mendengus keras, jongin benar benar tak habis pikir, kenapa sekarang mereka bisa berada di meja yang sama, jongin jelas ingat kejadian bertahun tahun lalu. Tidak sesungguhnya jongin tak membenci sehun atau minseok, hanya saja jongin jelas tau siaa ayah mereka, jika minseok menjalin hubungan dengan luhan oh taehun tak mungkin menyetujuinya, karna walau bagai manapun, jongin dan luhan dulu memiliki masalalu yang kelam dan salah satu penjahat yang berbahaya, karna alasan tak pantas lah jongin menjauhkan diri dari kehiduapan sehun tapi takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali.

"kenapa kau hanya menatap makanan itu tanpa memakannya jongin "

"sehun bisa kau hantikan semua ini? Aku mulai merasa tak nyaman."

Jongin menggeser kursiinya dan melangkah menjauh dari sehun, sehun menghelankan nafasnya dan melangkah mengikuti jongin. Sein menatap eommanya dengan rasa bersalah.

PUK

Minseok menepuk kepala sein, membuat sein mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung jongin.

"kau kenapa sein?"

"eomma pathi marah pada thein"

"tidak, eomma mu tak akan marah pada sein, mereka hanya sedang memiliki urusan, dan ajumma yakin saat pulang nanti eommamu akan membawa appamu pulang"

"appa, eomma berkata appa pergi jauh apa mungkin appa thein akan kembali, apa appa mau menemui thein?"

"pasti, dia pasti akan kembali dan akan menemuimu"

"janji"

"yah janji"

Minseok melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari klingking sein, sedangkan luhan tersenyum melihat interaksi sein dan minseok.

"suatu saat kau pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik minseok"

"terimakasih" aku harap kau lah yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak anakku kelak , lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

GREB

Sehun menggenggam tangan jongin, dan menarik tubuh jongin ke dalam pelukannya.

"jangan pergi lagi kumohon padamu "

"lepaskan sehun kumohon lepaskan "

"aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya , jadi biarkan aku memohon padamu jongin jangan lagi memberontak untuk lepas dariku lagi, jika seperti itu aku mungkin akan menyakitimu karna aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu "

"sehun"

"jadi kali ini biarkan aku berada di dekatmu dan biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu dan biarkan aku mencintaimu tanpa ada pemberontakan darimu jadi kumohon jongin, berhenti menghindariku."

"sehun hiks aku tak bisa "

"kenapa?"

"kenapa, kau jelas tau alasannya, aku ini seorang penjahat, tanganku telah banyak menyebabkan bencana, tanganku terlalu kotor untuk di bersihkan , sehun hiks aku tak akan pernah pantas berada di sampingmu tak akan pernah "

"tapi kau kim jongin, dan semua orang tau jika hasimahara kai sudah tiada, dank au bisa hidup selama ini dengan mana jongin."

"lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu hiks aku yakin dia pasti tau, aku siapa, dan saat itu terjadi dia akan menyeret ku ke dalam penjara dan hukuman seumur hidup tak akan pernah pantas untuk ku, aku tak akan pernah bisa lolos sehun tak akan hiks "

"aku tak akan membiarkannya "

"sehun "

"kumohon percayalah padaku untuk kali ini"

"bolehkah aku percaya paamu?"

"tentu saja "

Jongin balas memeluk sehun dan pada ahirnya mereka tersenyum bersama. Sehun dan jongin kembali ke toko dan di sambut bahagia oleh penghuni yang lain.

Malam itu mereka mengadakan pesta bersama sama, namun pesta itu harus berahir dalam hitungan menit, pesta itu kedatangan tamu tak di undang, oh taehun tiba tiba datang di tengah tengah pesta tersebut, dan tentu hal itu mengejutkan semua orang. Taehun segera pergi ke busan karna mendengar kenberadaan yokai dan tanpa di duga taehun malah bertemu langsung dengan yokai yang sedang mengadakan pesta dengan ke dua anak nya,.

Taehun berdiri di depan sehun dan yang lainnya, sehun menggenggan tangan jongin dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"hasimahara kai, aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu "

"appa, jika kau ingin berbicara tak bisakah berbicara di sini saja ?"

"aku bilang aku ingin berbicara dengan kai bukan denganmu sehun"

"appa"

"tak apa sehun, appa mu ingin berbicara denganku"

"tapi jongin "

Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan sehun dan tersenyum lembut padanya, jongin mengikuti langkah taehun dan mereka berhenti di taman belakang rumah jongin, taehun membalikkan badannya dan menatap gadis yang sekarang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa kau bahagia "

Pertanyaan itu membuat jongin mengerutkan keningnya, dan menatap wajah namja paruh baya di depannya.

"ne?"

"apa kau bahagia"

"yah aku bahagia "

"syukurlah jika kau bahagia. Saat aku mendengar kecelakaan itu aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu "

"apa maksudmu"

"sonju, saat itu seharusnya dia bisa saja membunuhku, tapi dia tak melakukan itu, dia melepasku dan membuat perjanjian denganku,dia ingin aku melindungimu dan membuatnya sebagai pelaku tunggal dalam kasus itu"

"apa maksudmu? Kau hanya bercanda kan?"

"aku tak bercanda kai, ayahmu sonju sejujurnya dia sangat menyayagimu dan kyo."

"itu tak mungkin kau berbohongkan? Katakana kau berbohong?"

"aku tak berbohon sama sekali, aku sahabat ayahmu, aku dan dia cukup dekat, dan aku tau mengenai kutukan keluarga hasimahara, aku dan lutan mengetahuinya, kau tau kan jika orang yang lebih mencintai itu akan mati? Ayahmu tak ingin kau lebih mencintainya daripada dia mencintaimu. "

"kau berbohong, jika begitu kenapa dia mengorbankan kyo."

"itu kemauan kyo sendiri, kyo yang memaksa sonju untuk melakukannya, kyo hanya ingin melindungi keluarganya dan setidaknya kyo berpikir bahwa kematiannya akan bermanfaat untuk banyak orang"

"kau sedang mencoba membohongiku?"

"aku serius , kau tau kenapa ayahmu ikut dalam ritual kau dan luhan? Dia berpikir sangat jauh kai, dia memikirkanmu. Dia ingin melindungimu dia mempertahankan luhan agar dia bisa memastikan kau selamat, dan jika kau membunuh luhan atau sonju, setidaknya ada orang yang akan menolongmu dari kematian kai itu yang di pikirkan sonju, yang dia pikirkan hanya kau, kai hanya dirimu, apa kau tak berpikir kenapa sonju mengajarkan ritual itu pada luhan, tentu karna dia ingin menjamn keselamatanmu jika suatu saat kau akan membunuhnya "

"kau bercandakan hiks katakana kau sedang berbohong padaku"

"aku tak berbohong ini kenyataan "

"TIDAK MUNGKIN OTOU-SANNNNNNN HIKS"

Jongin menangis sejad jadinya di taman belakang rumahnya, taehun menghampiri jongin dan memeluk tubuh jongin, tangan nya mengelus helayan rambut jongin.

"kau tau, sonju bukan tipe yang bisa mencurahkan kasih sayangnya dengan benar, begitulah caranya dia menyayagi seseorang."

"apa yang aku lakukan selama ini hiks aku terus membencinya hiks aku terus menyalahkannya hiks dan aku menganggapnya tak menyayangiku hiks "

"sudahlah jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, itu bukan salahmu, tapi memang sonju menginginkan kau berpikran seperti itu,dia memang seperti itu hasimahara sonju memang seperti itu"

"ajushi. Hiks kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku ?""

"agar kau tak menganggap ayahmu jahat dan agar kau bisa erhenti membencinya, hiduplah dengan baik mulai sekarang dan tak perlu hawatir tentang yokai dan tentang putrimu. Kutukan itu berahir di generasi mu kai, maka dari itu kau tak perlu hawatir, dan tetaplah di sisi sehun, dia akan membuat kau dan putrimu menjadi lebih baik "

"ajushi kau tak akan menjebloskan ku ke penjara?"

"bicara apa kau ini? Yang aku temui ini adalah kim jongin kan"

"ajushi "

"sudahlah hapus air matamu, aku bisa di bunuh ke dua anakku jika kau tetap menangis seperti itu"

"baiklah "

Jongin dan menghapus air matanya dan melangkah mengikuti taehun memasuki rumahnya, dan saat sampai di sana taehun di hadiahi tatapan mengerikan dari sehun.

"yakkk bocah jika kau terusmenatapku seperti itu aku tak akan pernah merestui kaian, dan jaga dia baik baik jika tidak aku sendiri yang akan menghajarmu"

"appa bicara apa?"

"lupakan seharusnya aku membuang keong keong yang kau pelihara itu agar otak lemotmu itu bisa sembuh."

"ajushi tak perlu hawatir . aku akan membuat putra anda menjadi sedikit lebih pintar "

"apa yang kau katakana oh jongin "

"lupakan oh sehun "

Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk jongin, sedangkan minseok menatap luhan dan berjalan tepat di depan luhan, minseok mengulurkan tangannya di depan luhan.

"luhan perkenalkan aku oh minseok "

"kau kenapa ?"

"kita belum berkenalan secara resmi kan? Jadi mari kita awali segalanya dan memulai dengan hal yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya "

"baiklah, aku kim luhan, oh minseok maukah kau menjadi temanku "

"tentu mari kita berteman "

Minseok tersenyum begitupun luhan, dan malam itu menjadi pesta yang sesungguhnya dan mungkin setelah ini akan ada berbagai masalah lainnya namun mereka akan bisa menghadapi segalanya bersama…

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

OK END dengan tak elitnya, biasa aku lemah jika sudah menulis ahir dari ceritaku, otak ku berputar putar dan pada ahirnya seperti ini maaf jika lama dan semuga kalian suka, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai ahir dan maaf jika ini tak memuaskan, sekali lagi terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa di next ff ku itu pun jika masih ada yang mau baca.


	12. Chapter 12

*MISSING YOU " PART 12 XIUHAN

Cast

Kim minseok

Xi luhan

Oh sehun

Kim jongin

Oh sein (oc)

.

.

.

Minseok menatap tak percaya pada pasangan yang ada di hadapan nya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan sehun dan jongin, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, minseok duduk di salah satu meja dan menangkupkan wajahnya di ke dua telapak tangannya.

TUK

Sebuah gelas tersimpan di hadapan minseok, minseok menatap pelaku nya dan senyum tercetak dengan indah di wajahnya saat melihat pelakunya.

"kau terlihat sangat lelah minseok?"

"dan kau terlihat sangat bahagia luhan"

"yah tentu saja aku bahagia, aku melihat keluargaku sendiri sedang bahagia tentu aku harus bahagia untuk mereka "

"ah kau benar"

"atau kau sedang iri pada mereka "

"aku tak iri "

"tapi wajahmu berkata lain "

"ah lupakanlah "

"tak adakah orang yang kau cintai "

"aku memilikinya dan sialnya orang yang aku cintai melupakan aku itu membuatku sebal, kau tau sangat sebal"

"kenapa dia melupakan mu? Apa dia memiliki wanita lain"

"tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri kim luhan "

Minseok segera berdiri dari duduknya dan segera pergi menjauhi luhan yang menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"kenapa aku harus bertanya pada diriku? Yang di maksud minseok bukan aku kan? Ah entahlah"

Minseok melangkah pergi ke tempat sehun dan jongin berdiri, benar apa yang di katakana luhan dia iri sangat iri, meski minseok ingin mencoba dari awal dengan luhan, tapi tetap saja minseok merasa sangat tak enak, minseok seolah olah telah membohongi luhan, dan minseok tak menyukai itu.

TUING

PUK

HAP

Minseok menatap bunga yang dengan indahnya meluncur tepat di tangannya, minseok mengedip ngedipkan matanya dan menatap seikat bunga yang sedang ia pegang.

"wahhh noona kelihatannya tak lama lagi kau akan menyusulku. Apa sebegitu inginnya kau menikah hingga bunga itu meluncur dengan indah ke hadapanmu "

Minseok menatap tajam namja yang ada di hadapannya, sikap menyebalkannya memang sudah mendarah daging pada dirinya dan tanpa belas kasihan minseok melempar bunga tersebut ke arah sehun dan tepat mendarat ke wajah sehun.

"rasakan itu albino, jelek "

Minseok mengangkat gaunnya dan mendengus kesal lalu pergi dari sana dengan mengentak hentakkan kakinya, sehun tertawa terbahak bahak membuat jongin menatapnya jengah, jongin menatap tajam sehun dan melipat tangannya di bawah dadanya, sehun yang menyadarinya segera menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum canggung pada jongin .

"kau ini sungguh sungguh sehun, kau berperilaku kekanak kanakan sekali, aku kasihan pada sein kenapa dia harus memiliki ayah sepertimu, dan sialnya hal buruk itu kau turunkan pada anak kita sungguh sungguh membuat orang lain kesal "

"kenapa kau marah sayang"

"aku juga wanita sehun, apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan minseok eonie, dia pasti sedang tertekan "

"baiklah maaf"

"kenapa meminta maaf padaku minta maaf lah pada minseok eonie"

Jongin mendengus dan pergi ke tempat pelaminan, sehun menghembuskan nafasnya.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap sungai di depannya dan menjongkokkan badanya di samping sungai, minseok menggeraikan rambutnya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di aliran sungai yang cukup jernih itu.

"mungkin kah aku akan menjadi perawan tua seperti apa yang di katakana sehun, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu luhan ? hubunganku dan dia tak berjalan lancer huaaaaaaaa"

"kau tak akan mati jika bunuh diri di sungai yang dangkal oh minseok "

Minseok mengedipkan matanya saat seorang namja dengan setelan formal duduk bersila di sampingnya.

"apa maksudmu dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini luhan"

"aku hanya memastikan keadaanmu, apa kau baik baik saja atau tidak "

"dan kau pikir aku bodoh dengan menceburkan diriku ke sungai sedangkal ini, yang ada aku hanya mempermalukan diriku sendiri"

"aku tau, ternyata kau memang pintar yah "

"tentu saja,"

"bukankah kau kakak dari sehun tapi kenapa kau dan sehun berbeda"

"lupakan raja keong itu "

"sehun sepertinya sangat menyukai keong yah "

"yah, bahkan dia pernah berkata jika keong itu sangat lucu aneh kan"

"tidak juga karna sein pun pernah berkata seperti itu, bahkan jongin sempat mencuci tangan sein berulang ulang kali karna dia memainkan seekor keong"

"malang sekali anak itu punya ayah seperti sehun "

"oh yah, tapi jika seandainya kau menikah aku yakin anak mu pasti pintar "

"tentu saja, bukankah kepintaran itu memang di turunkan dari seorang ibu "

"oh yah, kalo begitu aku harus mencari istri yang pintar"

"tapi tak ada orang yang lebih pintar dari ku luhan "

"jadi itu artinya aku harus menikah denganmu"

"kau mau "

Minseok memandang luhan dengan penuh harap sedangkan luhan hanya tersenyum.

"tidak "

TRENGGGGGGG

Jawaban luhan membuat hati minseok hancur berkeping keping, oh ayolah minseok sangat berharap jika luhan akan menjawab mau.

"kenapa kau tak mau luhan? Apa aku tak cantik? Apa aku kurang pintar untukmu atau aku ini memang tak pantas untukmu?"

"tidak kau cantik dan kau sangat pintar minseok hanya saja di sini "

Luhan menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"aku merasakan hatiku telah di miliki oleh seseorang, dan aku sedang mencari orang yang dapat membuat jantungku berdetak lebih dari biasanya"

"jadi bukan aku orangnya"

Minseok berdiri dan menatap garang luhan, setelah itu dia kembali mengangkat gaunnya dan pergi dari hadapan luhan, luhan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"hatiku memang berdetak lebih kencang bila di sampingmu minseok tapi aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk memastikan perasaan ku ini memang untukmu bukan untuk orang lain "

"LUHAN MENYEBALKAN"

Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, demi tuhan luhan hanya ragu pada detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang ini, dia ragu antara memang mencintai minseok atau malah merasa takut pada yeoja yang ahir ahir ini sering sekali meneriaki namanya.

.

.

.

Minseok memandang yeoja kecil yang menatapnya menyebalkan, ingatkan minseok jika di dalam tubuh anak itu ada gen milik sehun, dan minseok tak meragukan gen menyebalkan itu karna anak itu takkalah menyebalkanya dengan sehun.

"ajumma jika kau teruth memandangku, matamu pasti akan keluar dari tempatnya, jadi berhenti menatapku "

"kau sungguh sungguh putri sehun "

Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya jengah, mari berterimakasih pada pasangan yang baru saja menikah itu, mereka kini dalam masa bulan madu dan dengan seenaknya mereka menitipkan anak mereka di rumah sewaan minseok, yah minseok masih berada di busan karna kasus yang belum juga selesai, dan dengan seenak jidatnya sehun malah cuti dan menikah dengan jongin dan meninggalkan minseok dengan anaknya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Minseok melangkah ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut, di depan sana berdiri luhan dengan senyum tampan yang membuat kaki minseok lamas seketika, ok ke beradaan sein di rumahnya memang cukup menguntungkannya, dia bisa melihat luhan setiap hari, minseok merasa dirinya akan gila karna semakin hari minseok semakin mencintai luhan dan sialnya setiap kali minseok menyatakan sukanya pada luhan saat itu pula lah dia akan di tolak dengan halus oleh luhan dan itu cukup membuat darahnya naik kekepala.

Mnseok mendudukkan dirinya di samping luhan dan menatap interaksi luhan dan sein.

"paman luhan kita pergi thaja dari thini"

"kenapa "

"ada nenek tua yang menatap kita, dia theperti akan memakan kita hidup hidup"

Minseok kembali mendengus, oh jongin lupa jika gadis kecil itu adalah titsan dari seorang oh sehun.

"kalian memang sama sama menyebalkan"

Minseok menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya lalu membantingnya keras, minseok menjtuhkan dirinya di ranjangnya lalu menyelimuti dirinya dengan seimut dan menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Sementara di luar sana luhan menatap pintu kamar minseok, dan tersenyum tipisdan kembali bermain dengan sein.

.

.

.

Matahari telah bersembunyi dan di gantikan oleh bulan, namun minseok masih setia dengan selimut dan bantalnya.

CEKLEK

Luhan melangkahkan tubuhnya mendekati seonggok manusia yang sedang berkelana di alam mimpinya, perlahan lahan luhan mengangkat tangannya dan menyingkirkan helayan rambut yang menutupi wajah manis yeoja di depannya.

"minseok, kau tau dari pertama aku bertemu dengan mu aku merasa kau taka sing untuk ku, dan setiap melihat senyummu, aku merasa sangat bahagia dan saat melihatmu bersedih aku merasa sangat tak berguna, aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaan ku, karnaitu bisakah kau menungguku? Menunggu sampai aku benar benar merasa kau adalah yang terbaik untukku "

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar minseok.

.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap jengah seorang yeoja, yang di ketahui minseok adalah seorang wanita jepang, karna pakayan yang ia gunakan dan wajah yang memang khas. Minseok melirik yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya dengan ujung matanya, yeoja itu terlihat sedang menangkupkan kepalanya dengan tumpuan tanganya, yeoja itu menatap luhan dan terus tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"nona jangan menatap ku seperti itu, nanti kau akan merasa iri dengan kecantikan ku"

Demi seluruh koleksi keong sehun yang di buang secara masal oleh jongin, dia tak pernah merasa iri pada yeoja di sampingnya, minseok memandang jijik pada yeoja di sampingnyaa ini yang sialnya dia berbicara tanpa menatap ke arahnya.

"dank au sendiri, kenapa kau melihat luhan dengan senyum lebarmu itu, aku khawatir jika bibirmu kitu sobek nona"

"kenapa aku menatapnya, kau tak melihat dia sangat tampan?"

"yah aku tau"

"dia pun pintar, dan juga cerdk meski sekarang aku sedikit tak menyukainya karna dia terlalu banyak tersenyum, aku lebih suka luhan dengan wajah dinginnya, apalagi saat dia memegang katanannya dan tubuh yang berlumuran darah, aku bisa pingsan karna dia terlalu keren saat seperti itu "

Minseok cengo saat yeoja itu menganggap pembunuhan yang luhan lakukan dulu sangat keren, oh demi keong sehun yang tercampakan, sebenarnya siapa yeoja ini.

"siapa kau ini sebenarnya ?"

Yeoja itu membalikkan wajahnya menatap minseok dan tersenyum miring di depan minseok dan demi keong sehun yang kelaparan senyum yeoja di deannya sangat menyeramkan.

"aku satsuya izumi. Kau bisa memanggilku izumi. Aku teman luhan dari jepang"

"teman "

"yah, aku ke mari karna mendengar yokai yang ber oprasi, karna itu aku kemari untuk memastikan sendiri apa yokai itu asli atau palsu"

"lalu"

"sepertinya yokai itu bukan yokai yang sesungguhnya, karna aku yakin sekarang luhan tak tau tentang yokai"

"kau tau luhan hilang ingatan "

"itu memang resiko yang harus ia terima saat tuan sonju menyetujui pembalasan dendamnya "

"kau mengenal sonju"

"tentu beliau adalah majikan kami, aku dan yixing adalah murid dari hasimahara sonju, tentu kami tau segalanya "

"apa tujuan mu kemari"

"tenang lah aku kemari hanya ingin memusnahkan orang orang yang memakai nama yokai selain, luhan dan kai."

"kau salah satu yokai "

"aku tak ahli membunuh tapi keahlianku hanya membersihkan sampah sampah yang menyalah gunakan nama yokai "

"lalu setelah itu"

"aku akan kembali ke jepang, tuan hasimahara telah tiada, kai pun tak mau memakai nama hasimahara dan si bodoh yixing malah masuk ke dalam penjara, jadi tak ada oranglain lagi yang bisameneruskan tradisi keluarga hasimahara selain aku "

"kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?"

"karna aku mempercayaimu sama seperti ka uterus mempercayai luhan "

Yeoja itu beranjak berdiri dan mengambil seb8ah benda panjang yang di bungkus oleh kain, minseok hanya menatap kepergian yeoja itu, namun satu menit kemudian , minseok merasakan panas yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya saat yeoja itu memeluk luhan dan mencium pipinya lalu pergi dari sana, yah ijinkan minseok untuk merebus hidup hidup yeoja itu.

.

.

.

Minseok menyiapkan makanan untuk luhan dan sein, ssaat memasak makanan minseok terus tersenyum saat melihat situasi yang ia alami sekarang, dia seperti seorang istri yang menyiapkan makanan untuk suami dan anaknya.

Minseok mendudukkan dirinya di samping luhan dan memberikan nasi pada luhan dan sein, sein mulai melahap makanannya.

"minseok"

Minseok menggalihkan pandanganya menghadap kearah luhan hingga kini luhan dan minseok saling berpandangan luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat minseok gugup seketika.

"luhan di sini ada sein"

"aku tau, biarkan saja dia bisa makan sendiri"

"kita akan mengotori otk polosnya"

"kurasa tak akan"

Luhan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya membuat minseok menutup matanya, perlahan lahan deru nafasluhan mulai terasa di wajah minseok, dan minseok mulai tersenyum hingga.

"bisa kau ambilkan sendok di sana minseok sepertinya aku tak bisa menggapainya "

DUARRRR

Minseok membuka matanya dan segera meraih sendok yang akan di ambil luhan dan melemparnya kearah luhan, dan setelah itu minseok memakan makanannya dengan rakus, dan demi keong keong yang di anggap lucu oleh sehun, minseok ingin sekali melempar luhan dengan keong keong itu ke wajah menyebalkan luhan.

Sein menatap minseok ngeri sedangkan luhan yang memang tak tau jika minseok sedang dalam keadaan bad mood, hanya menatapnya .

"paman apa minseok ajuma thedang kelaparan yah?"

"sepertinya begtu "

"dia terlihat theperti monthter "

"sudahlah makan makanan mu "

"baik paman "

.

.

.

Minseok sedang patroli di desa dia terus menghembuskan nafasnya dan menendang kerikil kerikil kecil di hadapannya, hingga matanya menatap sesosok yeoja ber kimono merah sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon, minseok mendekati yeoja tersebut dan menepuk bahunya. Yeoja tersebut terlonjak kaget dan menatap nyalang minseok yang memandangnya datar.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di malam hari seperti ini izumi"

"ah kau minseok, aku sedang mengintai "

"kau tak salah?"

"tidak memang kenapa "

"kau tau baju yang kau kenakan itu terlalu mencolok. Bahkan dari kejauhan saja aku sudah bisa melihatmu"

"benarkah "

"tapi aku tak suka warna hitam "

"lupakanlah. Ayo cepat pulang biar ku antar kau pulang "

Izumi mendengus dan melipat tangannya di dada dan mengikuti minseok dari belakang, setelah beberapa meter mereka berjalan tak ada yang membuka suara hingga ahirnya minseok menatap curiga pada segerombolan namja, minseok menahan langkan izumi dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir tipisnya, izumi yang mengerti segera menutup mulutnya dan mengikuti langkah minseok, hingga ahirnya mereka tiba di sebuah rumah tua, dan minseok yakin di sana pasti markas mereka, minseok dan izumi melangkah secara perlahan memasuki rumah tersebut, hingga ahirnya mereka sampai di ruang utama, di sana minseok melihat banyak sekali anak anak yang di ikat dan beberapa orang dewasa yang memegang senjata.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan minseok "

"kita lihat situasinya terlebih dahulu"

"tak bisakah kita langsung menyerang mereka saja "

"kita harus memikirkan anak anak malang itu. Bagai mana jika mereka di Sandra"

"tak masalah kita serang saja jangan pernah memikirkan Sandra, itu yang selalu di lakukan oleh luhan dan kai, mereka tak pernah bersembunyi seperti seorang pengecut sepertimu "

"jangan mengajak perang denganku di saat seperti ini izumi"

"baik lah baiklah "

Minseok mendengus keras hingga ahirnya pandangannya kembali ke arah ruangan itu, dan di sana minseok melihat seorang namja dengan sebuah pedang di pinggang sebelah kirinya. Namun detik berikutnya mata minseok membulat saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Minseok langsung mengambil ancang ancang untuk pergi dari sana.

"kita ketahuan ayo pergi "

"pergi kau bercanda maksudmu melarikan diri"

"bisakah kau tutup mulutmu"

Minseok menarik tangan izumi dan merarikan diri dari sana namun ternyata kedatangan mereka telah di sadar sedari tadi hingga kini minseok dan izumi tak dapat melarikan diri dari sana.

Seorang namja yang di ketahui pemimpin di sana melangkah mendekati minseok dan izumi, minseok mengeluarkan pistolnya dan izumi segera mencabut pedangnya punggung mereka saling menyentuh dan menatap waspada pada musuh mereka.

"kau kepala kepolisian oh minseok kan, tapi aku tak mengenal gadis berkimono itu "

"aku satsuya izumi. Kau memakai nama yokai sembarangan tuan "

"kami memang yokai "

"kau bercanda, nama yokai tak pantas di sandang oleh penjahat tngkat rendah seperti kalian "

"kau banyak bicara sekali. Habisi mereka "

Minseok dan izumi segera mengambil ancang ancang dan menyerang mereka, minseok sedikit bersyukur pada kemampuan pedang izumi. Izumi cukup ahli mengayunkan pedangnya,.

TRENGGGGGG

Mata minseok membola saat pedang yang di gunakan izumi terlempar jauh dari tempat izumi berdiri dan pelakunya adalah sang pemimpin penjahat, minseok mendengus saat dengan kejamnya namja itu menendang tubuh izumi hingga dia terlempar beberapa meter.

Minseok menatap pistol di tangannya dan sialnya pelurunya telah habis, namja itu berjalan mendekati minseok, minseok mengarahkan pistolnya pada namja tersebut.

"jangan bergerak atau aku akan menembakmu"

"lakukan lah "

Minseok melangkah mundur, namun kakinya tersandung oleh tubuh seorang namja yang terkapar di lantai hingga membuat minseok terjatuh, dan membuat pergelangan kakinya terkilir, namja it uterus mendekat hingga ahirnya namja itu berada di hadapan minseok, minseok mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap namja yang tersenyum mengerikan, saat namja itu mengayunkan pedangnya minseok segera menutup matanya dan .

TRENGGGGG

Minseok membuka perlahan lahan matanya saat di rasa tak terjadi apapun padanya, dan yang pertama kali ia lhat adalah punggung seorang namja.

"apa kau baik baik saja minseok"

Dan minseok mengenal suara ini, ini suara luhan. Minseok tersenyum.

"pergilah minseok "

"tapi lu"

"pergilah "

Minseok menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meski dengan tertatih tatih kearah izumi. Izumi mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap luhan di depan sana.

"kau baik baik saja"

"yah aku baik baik saja kau tak perlu hawatir"

Namun senyum di wajah izumi luntur tergantikan denga wajah datar dan malasnya, minseok yang penasaran segera memandang ke arah pandang izumi dan di sana, luhan sedang kewalahan dengan mush di depannya.

"apa ini"

"apa maksudmu"

"mestinya luhan sudah bisa melumpuhkannya apa dia sedang bermain main "

Sementara di sisi lain, luhan terus menghindari serangan demi serangan yang di lakukan oleh namja di depannya.

"kenapa ka uterus menghindar berengsek "

"maaf tapi aku tak bisa menggunakan pedang "

"kau bercanda "

"aku serius. Baru kali ini aku memegang pedang "

"LUHAN APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN CEPAT SERANG DIA "

Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya pada sosok yeoja berkimono merah yang meneriakinya, meski pandangannya teralihkan tapi tubuhnya tetap bisa menghindari setiap serangan yang di lakukan lawannya

"serang maksudmu apa ? aku tak bisa menggunakan pedang"

"KAU BERCANDA ? AYUNKAN PEDANGMU BAKA, "

"bagai mana caranya "

"OTAKMU BISA BERPIKIRKAN, LAKUKAN SAJA, AYUNKAN PEDANGMU HANYA ITU YANG MESTI KAU LAKUKAN, SELANJUTNYA TUBUHMU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA SENDIRI "

"apa bisa begitu?"

"LAKUKAN SAJA, JANGAN TERUS MENGHINDARSEPERTI SEORANG PENGECUT, KAU AKAN TERKENA AMUKAN TUAN HASIMAHARA JIKA KAU TERUS MENGHINDAR"

"siapa hasimahara"

"KAU BILANG LAKUKAN SAJA "

Minseok mengedip ngedipkan matanya melihat apa yang terjadi, kira kira apa yang ada di pikiran mu saat seseorang yang sedang di serang malah berdebat dengan tak elitnya dengan orang lain, minseok menatap lawan luhan yang yang mendengus saat serangan demi serangan yang ia lontarkan di hindari dengan mudah oleh luhan di tambah lagi luhan yang dalam keadaan tak focus padanya.

Minseok yakin jika namja itu pasti sedang godok di bauatnya. Minseok yakin kemampuan luhan tak akan hilang meski ingatannya telah hilang, lihat lah di depan sana, gerakan luhan sangat cepat dan lincah, dan minseok benar benar bersyukur luhan bukan musuhnya, jika iya ucapkan selamat tinggal pada nyawamu..

TAP

SRET

SRENGGGG

Minseok mengedip ngedipkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan, luhan yang menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat ancang ancang lalu dalam sekali tebas musuhnya telah terkapar tak berdaya, dan itu hanya berlangsung dalam hitungan detik.

Luhan memang monster itulah yang minseok pikirkan, tak heran jika repotasinya dululuarbiasa hingga bisa membunuh sekelompok yakuza dalam waktu semalam.

"HAYUUUUUU LUHAN KAU MEMANG KEREN MESKI KAU TAK MEMBUNUHNYA, AKAN LEBIH KEREN JIKA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA "

Dan ingatkan minseok untuk segera memanggang hidup hidup gadis di sampingnya ini. Luhan menatap pedang di tangnnya dengan pandangan heran, minseok segera menghampiri luhan dan memegang pundaknya.

"aku bisa melakukannya,dan tubuhku dengan sendirinya melakukan gerakan tersebut anehnya di dalam hatiku aku merasa sangat sesak minseok ?"

"kau tak perlu memikirkanya luhan."

Minseok menggenggam tangan luhan dan mengambil alih pedang yang luhan gunakan,pergelangan tangan minseok rasanya sakit sekali saat mengangkat pedang yang di gunakan luhan, demi keong tercinta sehun pedang itu sungguh berat tapi luhan dan izumi bisa mengayunkan pedang itu tanpa kesulitan,.

.

.

.

.

Minseok mengefasuasi tempat terseut dan membebaskan anak anak yang di sekap di sana dan menangkap pelakunya.

Minseok memasuki rumahnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa miliknya, minseok menyandarkan kealanya di sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya, namun suara langkah kaki menggenggu istirahatnya,dan saat ia membuka matanya minseok melihat luhan yang sedang berjongkok di depannya dan mengopres kaki minseok.

"luhan "

"kenapa kau membiarkan kakimu seperti ini "

"ah aku lupa "

"kau tak boleh melupakannya minseok, besok pasti rasanya akan lebih sakit jika tak di obati sekarang "

"maaf"

"aku tak suka melihat mu sakit minseok, itu akan membuatku lebih sakit, dan jangan sembarangan masuk ke sarang musuh tanpa plening yang baik,bagai mana jika kau terluka tadi, jika tadi aku tak melihat mu masuk ke rummah itu aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu selanjutnya dan—"

CUP

Minseok menangkup wajah luhan dan mengecupnya, hanya kecupan yang di lakukan minseok, luhan menatap wajah bersemu minseok, dan senyum mulai merekah di wajah luhan.

Dan selanjutnya yang mengawali ciuman itu adalah luhan, dan saat itu pula lah luhan yakin orang yang ada di hatinya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang adalah minseok.

.

.

.

.

Minseok dan sehun menatap nyalang izumi, demi keong cantik sehun izumi adalah dampak buruk bagi kai dan luhan lihatlah di sana izumi dengan entengnya bercerita tentang pembunuhan bengis yang terjadi ahir ahir ini, dan minseok yakin jika izumi adalah seorang maniak.

"noona haruskah kita menangkapnya "

"kurasa iya, kau tangkap saja dia "

"kenapa tidak kau saja noona "

"aku, lupakan dia wanita gila "

"bukankah kau sama saja "

"apa kau bilang oh sehun KAU INGIN MATI DI TANGANKU?"

Dan setiap waktu yang mereka lewati akan sangat berarti, dengan senyum yang akan mereka tunjukan untuk selamanya.

Jongin menyentuh pundak minseok membuat minseok memandang ke arahnya.

"ada apa jongin?"

"terimakasih banyak"

"untuk apa"

"karna kau tak pernah melepaskan tanganmu dari luhan "

"kenapa kau berterimakasih "

"luhan, seperti kyo bagiku. Bahkan dia lebih berharga dari itu untukku, dia adalah keluarga ku. Dan aku harap kau tak akan lelah untuk terus bersamanya dan menerima keadaannya "

"aku mencintainya, jadi baik buruknya luhan aku akan menerimanya "

"terima kasih banyak eonie"

"yah sama sama. Kau pun jagalah sehun "

"aku mulai jengah padanya. Dia menularkan dampak buruk bagi anakku tapi sialnya aku mencintainya "

"kau ini "

.

.

.

.

.END

OK sekarang end beneran, gimana udah puas sama endingnya ? ini full xiuhan hehehe semoga aja puas ne ok terimakasih ataswaktunya .


End file.
